


The Hiccstrid Collection

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, One-Shot Collection, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 74
Words: 92,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: One-shots based on my OTP Hiccup and Astrid. All one-shots take place in the canon verse, no AUs. "There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid always."
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Introduction

It's been about 4 days since the epic battle concerning Drago Bludvist.

Berk came away victorious but at the cost of losing their beloved chief Stoick the Vast.

They tribe gained a person to Stoick's wife Valka who has been living and protecting dragons ever since she was taken.

Hiccup became chief to the Hooligan tribe after the battle was won and the Bewilderbeast and Drago fled to the ocean. Hiccup once again saved his people from near destruction.

The repairs to the village was running smoothly much to Hiccup's chagrin.

Valka moved into now Hiccup's house. But both hardly ever being there since trying to establish Berk back into its former glory.

Hiccup was directing villagers with the rebuilding of some houses on top of Toothless back.

Toothless was now the Alpha Dragon since he defeated the Bewilderbeast king of the dragons.

"Ok Jorge put those pieces of lumber over there for the Timberjack to cut." directed Hiccup pointing the oversized dragon with the razor sharp wings.

"Ai Chief." replied Jorge.

Hiccup flew around the village inspecting everyone's work hopping that the village will be quickly completed.

He flew over to some dragons melting the Bewilderbeast ice. He stopped to talk to Astrid his girlfriend.

"How's it going Milady?" Hiccup asked with his signature crooked smile.

Astrid looked over at him and smiled. She followed him to land in a patch of grass near the town center.

"I think it's coming along nicely, we should have a couple of more blocks of ice out if here by today." Astrid stated.

She was in charge of melting all of the ice since Deadly Nadders have the hottest known fire and she happens to be an expert in all things related to Nadders because she rides one herself Stormfly.

While they were talking and holding hands Valka walked up to them with the progress report for Hiccup.

"Hiccup." Valka called.

Hiccup swallowing his remaining laughter looked up at her.

"Ya mum?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but here is the progress report in the rebuilding."

Hiccup too the paper to read over the stats whispering to Astrid about it.

Hmm isn't she that girl who comforted Hiccup when Stoick passed?

They seem to have more of a connection then he has with the other Riders.

Hiccup even kissed her at the end of the battle didn't he?

Hiccup finished discussing the stats and handed the paper back to Valka.

"Oh and mum before I forget I like you to meet Astrid."

Valka held out her hand for Astrid to shake which she great fully accepted.

"It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Haddock." Astrid muttered sending a glare at Hiccup who rubbed the back of his neck.

"Call me Valka since you and my son seem to have a close relationship."

"Hey Astrid we need your help up here!" Fishlegs called from atop of Meatlug.

they were also helping melting and removing the ice from Berk.

"Coming Fishlegs!"

"Well I have to go its nice to meet you Valka."

"Pick you up at 7 to go to the cove." Hiccup said trying to be smooth.

Astrid chuckled and playfully pushed the side of his face away "Of course."

She climbed onto Stormfly who gave a squawk and soared after Fishlegs.

"She seems like an amazing women." commented Valka.

Hiccup who was dreamily looking at where Astrid left looked at Valka.

"Uh ya she is pretty great." HHiccup's cheeks started turning pink.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Umm about five years now."

Valka gave Hiccup a loving smile.

"I can see her as my daughter-in-law." Valka commented.

Hiccup chuckled lightly. "Dad always said that, he would always boast to people around the village "Thats my future daughter-in-law!"" Hiccup said in his Stoick impression.

Valka laughed at the impersonation. He sounded just like Stoick.

"I wish dad was here to see us actually get married someday." Hiccup said mournfully.

"So are you planning something now?" Valka questioned.

"No no not right now I can hardly think of anything like that with all the rebuilding that needs to be done but possibly soon."

Valka gave Hiccup a hug. "I'm so proud if you Hiccup and I'm glad you found someone to spend the rest of your life with."

Hiccup surprised at first but eventually wrapped his arms around her replied "Me too."


	2. Grooming

Hiccup ran his hand through his hair for the third time. He was trying to concentrate on design of a new fire prevention system for Berk.

He scratched the back of his neck disturbing the long hairs sticking to his neck. Hiccup's hair in Astrid's words is "A wild dragon's nest."

There was a knock on the door that separated Hiccup's private work area to the main forge.

with out looking up Hiccup replied come in.

The door gently opened to see a blue eyed blonde nosing her way through the door.

"Hey babe."

Hiccup smiled at the voice he knew to well and looked up. Forest green meeting icy blue with love and affection.

"Why hello Milady."

"What brings you to this musty old forge."

Astrid smiled. "I haven't seen you all day and I wanted to see what you have been working on."

Hiccup stretched making his back pop and made his way over to Astrid.

"Well Milady, since you asked I have need working a new fire safety prevention system."

Astrid leaned against the back wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"No offense HI cup but that seems boring but it's nice to know that I won't be flying around on Stormfly with buckets of water hanging on me."

Hiccup chuckled and flicked his head slightly to get his bangs out of his eyes.

Astrid eyed him. His wild hair almost came past his shoulders now and his new bangs sometimes cover his eyes.

She scrunched her nose in thought.

Hiccup's expression changed from humorous to nervous.

"Astrid your scrunching your nose, you have an idea."

"It's not really an idea it's more like a suggestion."

"And what is this suggestion about?" Hiccup questioned.

"That you need to cut your hair."

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair.

"For I agree with you on that one."

Astrid gave slight smirk. She grabs Hiccup's hand.

"Follow me."

Hiccup stumbled but quickly regained his balance.

"Where are you taking me?" Hiccup asked.

"Your house." Astrid answered back simply.

Hiccup furrowed his brows.

Why would she take me to my house?

Astrid opened the door to the Haddock household without knocking finding it empty. Astrid is practically part of the Haddock family already as Stoick likes to say. She spends most of her time at the Haddock house then her own sometimes.

"Astrid what are you doing?" Hiccup whined now after being seated on a stool.

Astrid focused on her task at hand. She grabbed a wash basin and a towel along with a dagger.

Astrid finally answered back the long waited question.

"I'm going to wash and cut your hair."

Hiccup gave her a grateful smile. His heart soared in his chest.

It's Viking tradition that if your partner washes and or cuts your air it means their love is strong.

Hiccup stood up from the stool. He saw Astrid give him a puzzled look.

"Why don't we do it outside?" Hiccup queried.

Astrid flashed him a warm smile that made his heart melt.

If you wash and or cut your partners hair outdoors in front of the public shows that their love can withstand anything. It shows that their love is unrivaled to anyone else's. It's actually quite rare to see a couple outside doing this tradition.

Hiccup grabbed the stool and towel while Astrid carried the dagger and wash basin with her.

Astrid began to massage Hiccup's scalp throughly washing the dirt and grime away. Some people to notice of the tradition and stopped to admire the strong couple.

Stoick heard the commotion from the Mead Hall so he went to find out what was the trouble.

He stood on the hill near the Mead Hall and overlooked the village for the crowd. he was puzzled at first why on Valhalla they were crowding around his house.

A closer look at he spotted Hiccup in a stool letting his hair being toweled off by Astrid. He saw Astrid finish and Hiccup standing up seemingly groomed.

Hiccup hair now rested at the name of his neck and his bangs don't hide his eyes. Stoick realized what transpired split into a huge grin.

Stoick knew his hunch was right and one day Astrid will make the best daughter-in-law.


	3. Braids

Hiccup sat down on leaning against a boulder in the cove.

Toothless was dozing in a patch of warm sun.

Hiccup came got he cove after a lecture about chiefing...again. He needed a break from the hustle and bustle of the ever growing village.

The cove was always Hiccup's thinking place. If he wasn't in the village he would be at the cove. The cove was a special place not just for Hiccup but for Toothless as well. The cove is where Hiccup found Toothless 3 years ago.

Ever since Hiccup went to the cove just to think, draw, and play with Toothless. Sometimes him and Astrid would just talk here.

Astrid...Hiccup thought.

Hiccup has been missing Astrid lately. He just couldn't get enough of her.

He was broken out of his reverie by a familiar squawk. He smiled to himself knowing who the rider was,

The Nadder landed gracefully. Toothless perked his head up as the Nadder landed with a thump.

Hiccup turned his head to meet the blonde Viking hopping off of Stormfly.

"Good evening Milady." Hiccup greeted with his infamous smile.

Astrid giggled. "Nice to see you too."

Hiccup scooted over so Astrid could sit next to him and lean against the boulder. Astrid joined him after place her axe next her within reach.

"So Milady what brings you here on this fine day?" Hiccup asked.

"I was practicing my axe throwing of course and then I spotted Toothless, so I decided to stop by to see you."

Hiccup laced his hand with hers.

"Well I'm glad you did, I have been missing you lately."

"We just spent the entire day together yesterday."

Hiccup nuzzled her hair affectionally.

"I know but I always want to spend time with you." He breathed into her hair.

Hiccup looked up to meet her eyes and Astrid ran a hand through his unkempt hair.

Astrid's eyes brightened.

"Babe I have an idea, I need you to turn around."

Hiccup with a puzzled expression obliged. He felt Astrid's fingers at the base of his neck were some of his hair grew longer than then the rest.

"What are you doing Astrid?"

Astrid shushed him concentrating on her fingers moving deftly through his hair.

Hiccup let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes playfully. Toothless came over at one point to see what Astrid was doing to his rider's hair.

The dragon let out what seems like a chuckle.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Seriously Astrid what are you doing to my hair that's making Toothless laugh?"

Astrid ignored his question instead said "Done."

Hiccup directed his hand to the nape of his neck feeling his hair. He came across something bumpy.

"Did you seriously just put a braid in my hair?" Hiccup groaned turning back around to face Astrid.

"What you said you were missing me so why not have a piece of me where ever you go." Astrid replied defiantly crossing her arms over her chest.

Hiccup bit the inside of his cheek deciding. He sighed in defeat.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, it kind of looks good on me anyways. Hiccup thought.

The next day Hiccup was doing his daily tasks with the braid in his hair. Villagers saw his new braid and knew instantly that Astrid was the one responsible.

After that more men started to wear braids in their hair.

Snotlout noticing the braid in Hiccup's hair went over to Ruffnut.

"You know babe?" "I wouldn't mind you braiding my hair." Snotlout said trying to act suave.

Ruffnut made a gagging noise and walked away.


	4. Flight Suit Part 1

Hiccup started out his day in the Forge as usual helping Gobber make saddles and caring for dragon dental works. He was pounding out a metal bar when he saw a couple of academy trainees flying carelessly on their dragons.

Hiccup took off his apron and stood by the window. Those trainees aren't suppose to be on a the backs of dragons for at least another week.

He shook his head and proceeded outside.

"Guys you aren't suppose to be on dragons yet." Hiccup yelled up to them sternly.

One of the boys Brawn a 15 year old—acts like Snotlout—says "Aw come on Hiccup we know everything already."

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair getting frustrated.

"There is more to dragon training than riding a dragon."

"Oh then like what?" Brawn exclaims standing up on a Monstrous Nightmare's back.

Without a harness or a saddle Brawn loses his balance and starts to fall.

Screaming, his other classmates on dragons couldn't get them to budge to save him.

Hiccup alarmed whistled for Toothless. The Night Fury figuring out what was wrong ran at full speed. He leaps into the air intercepting Brawn and wrapping him in his wings before hitting the ground with a thud.

The commotion drawed out Vikings from their homes wondering what was going on. Hiccup quickly commanded all the dragons to land and rushed towards Toothless.

Toothless seeing Hiccup carefully unwraps his wings. Inside laid a thankfully unharmed Brawn. The impact though knocked him unconscious.

Hiccup checked his pulse letting out a sigh of relief. he stood up casting a stern and disappointed glare at the other students.

"The rest of you take Brawn to Gothi and make sure he is treated then you will all report to the academy tomorrow and the senior members and I will duel out a punishment for you all." commanded Hiccup.

The wide eyed students obediently picked up Brawn carefully and took him to Gothi's hut.

Stoick fast walked into the scene.

"Hiccup, What in the name of Odin is going one here?"

"Well dad I was in the forge when I saw some of my academy trainees on dragons when they weren't near ready yet."

"I told them to land the dragons but Brawn, one of my most stubborn students disobeyed me and fell of his Nightmare." Hiccup continued.

"None of the other trainees knew how to command their dragons so I had to whistle for Toothless who safely caught him but Branw was knocked out on impact, I sent the rest of the trainees to take him to Gothi." Hiccup finished his explanation.

Stoick rubbed his beard thoughtfully.

"I guess I will have to punish them for endangering the village." Stoick muttered half to himself.

Hiccup held up his hand. "No need dad since it involves dragons and my trainees I decided that the senior members and I will have a punishment instead."

Stoick nodded his head. "Good job son."

Stoick stalked away to go tell Brawn's parents about his accident.

Hiccup went back inside the forge to continue working on saddles.

He continued to pound the iron bar he has been working on but he stopped abruptly his cogs of his mind turning.

"Wait what if you don't need a daring to fly?" "It would save a lot of people form accidents." Hiccup muttered to himself.

Gobber looked up from his work.

"Hiccup are ye talkin to yeself again?"

Hiccup coming back to reality looked at Gobber and turned a slight shade of pink.

He cleared his throat. "Um no not at all."

Hiccup then walked back into his little study room in the back of the forge.

Gobber following him with his eyes shook his head.

"Crazy kids these days." He uttered.

Hiccup spent 2 hours in his little study drawing designs and measurements for his new creation. Then he spent the rest of his afternoon actually making it.

It was almost dusk and he was still in the smithy pounding some metal and cutting leather.

Astrid was walking to go to the Mead Hall to join her friends there as usual when she heard the pounding of metal and fire roaring at the forge.

"Surely Hiccup wouldn't still be at the forge?" Astrid thought.

Being curious Astrid made her way in the smithy seeing a determined Hiccup working on a project.

Walking up to him, for Hiccup hadn't noticed her arrival. Astrid wrapped her arms around the front of Hiccup hugging midsection.

Hiccup froze for a brief second before realizing who it was. He turned his head and smiled at Astrid.

She proceeded to give him a kiss on his neck which he happily hummed.

"So Milady what brings you to the forge this evening?" Hiccup asked as he set his tools down and took off his apron.

"Well I haven't seen you all day and I heard about the whole trainee incident." Astrid pointed out.

Hiccup sighed. "Right I almost forgot about that, we need to have a meeting with the gang to discuss a punishment for them tomorrow."

"Ok."

"So what are you working on that I haven't seen you all day." Astrid questioned.

Hiccup's eyes lit up at the mention of his new project.

"It's a surprise Astrid but after we punish the trainees I will have it ready by tomorrow and I want you to see it in action."

Astrid looked skeptical at first but agreed anyways.

Hiccup wiped his hands on his apron before placing it on the peg.

"Care to join me at the Mead Hall?" Hiccup queried.

"I'd love too."


	5. Flight Suit Part 2

The gang was currently at the academy with the students who flew dragons when they weren't ready and Brawn almost got killed. He is still in Gothi's hut nursing a nasty concussion.

Hiccup stood with his arms crossed looking serious. Astrid was to his left glaring daggers that gave small children nightmares. Snotlout and the twins were trying to look serious but failing. Snotlout was more successful but the twins were actually smiling because they thought it was awesome that Brawn almost died and the kids defied authority.

The 10 kids who defied Hiccup were about 15 they were the second oldest kids to be trained by the original riders. They first oldest and are second to the original was Gustav's group who are currently 16.

"All of you are here today for defying authority of a senior member of the academy and almost killing Brawn." Hiccup started.

"There is more to dragon training than just hopping on a dragon and flying."

"I thought we taught you all better than that."

"You have to form a strong unbreakable bond with your dragon and then learn how to fly with the dragon."

"Astrid why don't you tell these students what their punishment is."

Astrid stepped forward still glaring daggers at the class.

"For disobeying orders from a senior member and the founder no doubt you all will come in here in the mornings and clean out all the dragon dens everyday for a week."

"And for almost killing Brawn or seriously injuring him you all will help Gothi take care of Brawn and serving him until he is out of Gothi's hut."

The students cringed at the harsh punishments they will have to face.

"Does anyone have any objections?" Hiccup asked.

No one answered.

"Good." Hiccup said curtly with a nod of his head. "Class dismissed."

The students scurried out of the academy treading tomorrow where they will have to start their grueling punishments.

"Couldn't we let them off easier I mean I don't know about you guys but Brawn falling was awesome!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Yeah I mean you don't see a boy fall out of the sky everyday do you?" "I thought they did a nice job." Ruffnut complimented them.

"Seriously guys how can you be so insensitive." Snotlout said unconvincingly wiggling his eyebrows at Astrid.

She looked away in disgust.

"Anyways we have to take turns watching the kids clean dens so they actually do it and not just goof around." Hiccup explained.

"I can take first watch Hiccup." Fishlegs piped up for the first time.

Hiccup looked grateful "Thanks Fish."

"Anyways I guess I will see you guys at the Mead Hall later." Hiccup said before leaving with Astrid in tow.

They all departed to do their daily jobs and chores.

Hiccup and Astrid went to the forge after the academy.

"Ok Hiccup what did you want me to see?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup's eyes brightened.

"Ok stay right here and no peeking." Hiccup said all bubbly with excitement.

Astrid just rolled her eyes playfully.

Hiccup came out wearing a flight suit and helmet.

"You made a armored suit?" Astrid questioned.

"What to much?" Hiccup queried.

"Nah I like it, I knew red was your color." Astrid commented.

Hiccup gave her his signature crooked grin. "Why thank you Milady I thought adding a splash of color would work."

Astrid examined the helmet. "I really like the helmet they really look like dragon scales, were you trying to look like Toothless?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Not really I just thought it was cool."

Astrid handed him back his helmet.

"Oh it can also do one more thing which is why I built it in the first place but I will have to show you." Hiccup explained.

He pulled Astrid outside the forge where Toothless and Stormfly were already waiting.

They mounted and took off to the skies.

They soared in silences for awhile until they were a little ways from Berk.

"Ok what I'm about to do will be crazy and stupid, now I don't want you to be alarmed." Hiccup warned.

"What its not like your going to be jumping off of Toothless or anything right?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup gave her a sheepish grin and rubbed the back off his neck.

Astrid's eyes widened realizing what he is about to do.

"No, no, no Hiccup you are not jumping off if Toothless." Astrid directed.

Hiccup put on his helmet and replied "Come on it will be fine trust me on this, if things go bad you can swoop in and save me." "I'm not that stupid or reckless."

"Yes that just instills me with confidents." Astrid said deadpanned.

Hiccup chuckled "Hey I say that."

Hiccup unclips his harness from the saddle. He rolls his shoulder. "Here goes nothing." He mutters to himself.

Hiccup slides from the saddle plummeting towards the icy waters below.

He pulls on the circler straps on his thighs deploying leather that runs from his sides that are attached to his arms.

He felt a sudden change in altitude that it made his ears pop. The wind lifted him up and he quickly hit a button on his chest with his fist that made a fin on his back pop out.

The fin should help him steer better in the clouds.

Toothless and Astrid had caught up to him by now. Toothless gliding by Hiccup pulling lever that set Toothless's tail fin to lock into glide mode.

"I can't believed that worked." Astrid exclaimed.

"I know right this is amazing!" Hiccup yelled out.

The clouds disappear and in there place is a huge sea stack right in front of them blocking their way.

"Oh no." Hiccup said deadpanned.

Hiccup!" Astrid cried out.

She tried to stretch her hand to try to snag his foot but he was traveling over 90 now.

"Toothless!" Astrid called him for help.

Toothless growled in determination and tucked his wings in to gain more speed.

He wrapped Hiccup in his wings just before hitting the sea stack.

They crash landed on a small cliff side with Astrid not so far behind.

Astrid landed and slide down Stormfly's wing to tend to Toothless and or Hiccup if they are injured.

"Hiccup, are you ok?" Astrid asked concern etched in her voice.

Hiccup popped up from Toothless's winged embrace.

"Woo head rush." Hiccup exclaimed.

"Seriously Hiccup you almost killed yourself...again."

"But it worked out fine didn't Milady?"

"Yeah so that doesn't mean you won't get seriously injured one of these times."

"What if your wings rip of snap off?" Astrid questioned beginning on a rant.

"Astrid these wings are made of the best material."

"And what material is that?"

"Boyfriend material."

Astrid gave Hiccup a swift but light punch in the shoulder.


	6. Inferno

After the accomplishment of the flight suit Hiccup couldn't wait to try and build his other invention he has been sketching recently. Astrid would be more willingly to help him this time because he was designing a weapon for himself but the twist is it will help calm and befriend dragons quicker.

Hiccup was currently in the academy with some tools in Barf and Belch's den.

Astrid comes sauntering in the academy to retrieve her axe she left her after training.

She heard tinkering going on in one of the dens. Astrid raised her axe and stealthily moved towards the noise.

She sees a shadow and instinctly let out a battle cry and hurtles her axe at the opposing offender.

The axe buries itself into the wooden pole next to the offender's head after he let out a yelp.

Astrid stepped forward ready to attack again only to realize it was Hiccup.

"Oh gods I'm so sorry Hiccup!" "Good thing I'm having an off day or you would be headless by now." Astrid exclaimed.

Hiccup gulped and unconsciously rubbed his neck. "Its ok Astrid I probably wouldn't die anyways because everyone tells me I'm immune to death."

Astrid puts her hands on her hips. "Who told you that?"

"My Dad and Gobber, except Gobber says I just get injured all the time instead."

Astrid shakes her head but smiles. "So what are you doing in Barf and Belch's den?"

"Oh right well I got another great idea its-"

Astrid held up her hand. "Wait a minute does it involve jumping off of anything?"

Hiccup laughed. "Um no not this time."

"Ok then continue."

"Well you see Milady I decided to make myself a weapon."

Astrid squealed. "Yay now you are talking my language."

Hiccup gave a crooked smile. "Haha yeah I know that's why after I finish building it I was going to look for you so we can test it."

"Aww thank you Babe for thinking of me."

Hiccup gave a chuckle.

"So is this the weapon right here?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah its almost complete, see when you press this button Zippleback gas leaks out from the open dragon mouth here on the butt of the sword and then you press this button to ignite it, when you push this button near the top a blade will shoot out covered in Monstrous Nightmare saliva which then will be on fire creating a flame sword." Hiccup explained.

Astrid pretended to wipe a fake tear and sniffed. "That weapon is amazing and you are a genius Hiccup."

Hiccup bowed. "Well thank you Milady it means so much coming from you." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well I have to do chores but come by my house once your done with your sword so we can test it out." Astrid replied.

She gave Hiccup a kiss on the cheek before departing for her house to do her chores.

Hiccup came by Astrid's house by mid afternoon. He knocked on the door only to be answered by Astrid's 14 year old brother Kar.

Kar has dusty blonde hair and brown eyes like their father Alaric.

"Hey Kar is Astrid home?"

"Yeah let me get her."

Kar disappears upstairs get fetch Astrid.

Hiccup walks inside the household. He has been in here multiple times before to pick up Astrid from dates or visiting her when her family goes on fishing trips with Stoick.

He hears footsteps coming down stairs.

Astrid faces him eyes alight. "Did you finish it?"

As proof Hiccup holds up the finished sword and smirked.

Astrid claps her hands "Yes lets go."

Before walking out Astrid calls to Kar "Tell dad not to worry, I will be back soon."

Kar replied deadpanned "Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever."

Hiccup also called to him "See you later little man." And Hiccup ruffles his hair.

Kar smiles and playfully pushes him away.

Hiccup and Astrid hopped on their dragons to do the testing up north on a glacier since it's dealing with fire.

They rode in silence. They are in that stage of a relationship that they know exactly what the other one is thinking without having to say anything.

Toothless let out a warble to tell Hiccup he found a glacier.

They carefully land on the icy surface incase it can't stand weight.

"Ok are you ready to test this thing out?" Hiccup asked.

"I have been waiting all day, let's try the Zippleback gas first."

Hiccup nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright but stand back."

Astrid stood a coupe of feet behind Hiccup.

He held up the butt of his sword in the air and held a button in so green gas spilled from the device.

He waved it around in the air then quickly hit another button that ignited the gas. The green gas turns orange as the flame engulfs it.

At the end of the trail the gas explodes causing the glacier to shake.

"Woah I didn't think it would be that powerful." Astrid commented.

"Neither did I." replied Hiccup.

"Now the blade." Hiccup muttered.

He pressed down on a button close to the top if the weapon and a blade shot out on fire. He waved it around testing it out and hoping that he's not going to get burned.

Hiccup finds a piece of glacier sticking out and starts hacking at it. The ice melts immediately after contact. The blade was also sharp so it cut through the glacier well while the flame surround and melt it.

"Yes it works!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"And I didn't have to rescue you this time it's a win win." Astrid said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Let's go home before people start looking for us and before this glacier breaks." Hiccup said in a joke manner.

"Congratulations Hiccup this is your longest streak of working inventions...2." Astrid announced.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck and a faint blush showing on his cheeks.

"Shut up."


	7. Caught

The gang was teaching a group of 14 year olds the basics of dragon training. These were Hiccup and the gang's youngest class. Among those students was Kar Hofferson. He was Astrid's younger brother.

He had dusty blonde hair like his father Alaric. He had his mother, Svala's, eyes sky blue. He looks the most like Astrid. He is starting to gain his father's physic which like any other Viking was beefiness. Kar is sarcastic and a prankster. He sometimes gets caught trying to pull a prank with Ruffnut and Tuffnut. All the Hoffersons are warriors. Kar's weapon of choice is a bow and arrow.

Osvif is the oldest out of the three siblings. He doesn't live with Astrid and her family anymore. He is a perfect copy of his father. Dark blonde hair and a short groomed beard. His eyes are bluish-grey like his father. Osvif is 26. He is married to Runa. They don't have any children yet but are trying. They have a house fairly close to Astrid's house. Osvif's job is a lumberjack. He goes out and cuts down trees with his dragon Razor which of course is a Timberjack. His weapon of choice is a broad sword.

Then its Alaric, Astrid's father. The man is a beast. One of Stoick's closest friends other than Gobber. His stature almost rivals Stoick's. He has really dark blonde hair with a few hints of grey. he has a long beard but a little shorter than Stoick's. His beard is down in a complicated braid that Astrid did for him. Its fearsome yet magnificent. Alaric has bluish-grey eyes. He serves on the Council along side Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout. He is 52 but can still beat any 20 year old in a match. He is most protective of Astrid since she is the only girl and Alaric's favorite child. Astrid would deny it but she is daddy's little girl. His weapon of choice is a one-sided axe.

The mother Svala. She is kinder than Alaric but not that much. She is one of the strongest women in Berk. That's why she doesn't have a slender build like Astrid instead she is the exact opposite. She isn't fat but average of a normal Viking wife. Svala is 48. She has Light blonde hair like Astrid and blue eyes which Kar and Astrid both have. She and Astrid get into disagreements most of the time but they secretly love each other no doubt. Her favorite weapon are throwing knives and her fists.

"Ok class and that is why you don't disrespect your dragon." Hiccup droned glaring at Snotlout who now is sitting in a water basin.

The class ended and most of the students left.

"Hey Trollelf?" Kar called to his sister Astrid.

"Ugh what do you want Trollbreath." Astrid called back.

"Mom wanted you to help me with my accuracy today with my bow and arrow."

"Seriously do I have too, I was planning on spending the day with Hiccup."

"Did someone say my name?" Hiccup asked after setting a barrel down with the stack.

"Ooooh your boyfriend." Kar sneered.

"Yes my boyfriend you dingus."

Hiccup walked over to Astrid and Kar.

"We can always reschedule Astrid, Toothless has been begging me to take him out more often anyways." Hiccup suggested.

Astrid sighed in defeat. "Fine, Kar go ahead to the clearing where I practice I will meet you there."

Kar gave a victorious smirk and walked out of the academy to go into the forest.

"You know Kar just wants to be just as good as you or Osvif you know."

Astrid turned to face Hiccup. "I know and he will be, he just likes pulling pranks more than training."

"You can thank Tuffnut and Ruffnut for that." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Astrid leaned against the stone wall of the academy.

Astrid cracked a smile. "So since I have to train Kar we can have our date tomorrow night."

Hiccup walks over to her and places his hands on her hips.

Hiccup gave a half smile. "That's fine with me Milady."

Astrid leans up to peck him on the lips.

Hiccup leans into the kiss and places his forearm on the wall near her head.

Astrid cups Hiccup's jaw trying to pull him closer.

Unbeknowst the pair Kar walked back into the academy after getting impatient on waiting for Astrid.

He scans the clearing on the academy and spots Hiccup and Astrid by the barrels making out.

"Eww gross!"

The exclamation startled Hiccup and Astrid causing them to jump apart.

They look to see who interrupted them to find Kar using on of his hands to cover his eyes.

Hiccup turns a bright red and rubs the back of his neck.

Astrid slightly pink face-palms herself.

Kar removes his hand. "I am going to tell mom and dad that instead of training me you were here making out with Hiccup."

Astrid snaps her head up. "You would not dare." She growls at Kar.

Kar gives off a devious smile and starts shaking his head. He starts slowly backpedaling. "Oh I will and then mom would be so angry with you, then you would so get grounded."

"Come on Kar its bad enough she doesn't like Stormfly, I do not want her to not like Hiccup." Astrid said almost pleading.

"I won't say anything to mom if I get to ride Toothless by myself for two hours today." Kar declared.

Astrid looked at Hiccup pleadingly.

Hiccup debated in his head. "Ok little man you have a deal."

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

Hiccup whistled for Toothless.

He came bounding up to the academy and stopping in front of Hiccup with his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Ok bud here's the deal Kar here wants to ride you but you have to promise to take it easy, he is not trained that well yet."

Toothless looked from Hiccup to Kar and nodded his head while making a grunting sound.

"Good." Hiccup gave Toothless a scratch under his chin.

"Ok Kar he is all yours for two hours." Hiccup called to him.

Kar quickly walked up to Toothless and gave him a stroke.

Toothless gave a quick purr. He shakily climbed on the saddle.

Hiccup went around Toothless and Kar to pull the lever on his tail to glide.

Toothless waggled his tail to see his tail out wide open.

"Now hold on tight Kar and don't let go of the bar. Hiccup gestured to the slim bar in front of him to steer Toothless.

Hiccup took the leather chord on the side of Toothless and hooked it to Kar's belt.

"All right your all set." Hiccup said.

He gave Toothless a small pat.

"Ok bud nice and easy."

Toothless shook his hindquarters and bounded out of the academy.

Hiccup and Astrid watched Toothless soar through the clouds and heard Kar laughing.

Astrid turned to Hiccup. "Thanks Hiccup I don't know how I could repay you."

"Easy, by letting me take you out on a date right now."

"Ok mister smooth where too?"

Hiccup laced his fingers with hers and gave a little squeeze.

Hiccup lead Astrid out of the academy.

"Its a surprise."


	8. Comfort

"Dad!" "No!"

Stoick pushes Hiccup out of the way.

BOOM!

Hiccup opened his eyes. All he hears is a deafening ringing in his ears. Hiccup stands up shakily.

He sees a hulking body under a pile of ice. Hiccup quickly recollects his thoughts. His eyes widen in recognition.

Hiccup quickly rushes to the body.

"No!' "Come on, come on!" "Dad?"

Valka rushes over to beside Hiccup and helps him pick up the ice blocks.

By now the rest of the gang lands. They froze once realizing what was going on. They all take off their helmets.

Valka rested her cheek against Stoick's non moving chest.

All was silent waiting for her say. She closes her eyes before lifting her head up. She shook her head.

Hiccup's world just collapsed.

"No, no please no dad please."

Hiccup rested his forehead against Stoick's side. Tears now flowing freely down his face.

He hardly registers Drago laughing flying way on Toothless who has been controlled once again. He took all the dragons, now he was flying to Berk to destroy his only home. It seems that all is lost.

Hiccup on his knees with his head bent down wishing that the blast would have taken him out instead.

Astrid came over. She cradled his back tears running down her cheeks as well. One hand came across and hugged his chest. She drew her knees up and leaned them on Hiccup's back.

Astrid rested her head on his back and set her other hand flat against his back hugging him.

The twins were crying and hugging each other. Fishlegs was crying his eyes out. Snotlout even wiped a few tears away, even though he was trying to be strong. Gobber had a handkerchief and was wiping his eyes and blowing his nose.

Hiccup registered the warmness coming from his back realizing its Astrid.

At least Hiccup has Astrid in his life and Valka. It would take some time getting used to have a mother but things with Astrid will never change and he thanks Odin for that.

Astrid tightens her hold. He can feel the tears on his back from Astrid but he does not care for his tears are staining the front of his armor.

Valka rubbed his shoulder but he didn't feel it. All he felt was Astrid's warmness and her shaky breathing.

Hiccup let out a couple of anguished sobs that shook his entire body. Astrid put her hand underneath his chest plate and drew calming circles near his collarbone.

Hiccup quieted some. Astrid took her other hand and twirled the braid at the nape of his neck.

Hiccup gritted his teeth and wiped his eyes.

The others stopped crying but were still red faced and puffy eyed.

Astrid loosened her grip and wiped her face.

Hiccup shakily stood up. He clung to Astrid as if she was the only thing that tethered him to the ground.

He had his arm around her waist and held on tightly.

He cleared his throat.

"We need a proper sending off." His voice cracked. It came out hoarse because his throat was raw from crying.

Gobber was the first one to respond. "Aye."

Everyone else just nodded slightly, still wiping stray tears from their eyes.

Gobber, Fishlegs, and Snotlout started working on building the pyre. The Twins were out collecting bows and arrows. Astrid was going to join them until Hiccup grabbed her hand.

"Please stay here Astrid." Hiccup pleaded.

Astrid nodded and squeezed his hand.

Hiccup pulled Astrid towards him and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled his face into her neck just breathing in her familiar scent.

Astrid kissed his neck and played with his hair.

He reluctantly let go and breathed "Thank you."

Astrid brushed a stray tear from his face and whispered back "For what?"

"For being here in my life, I don't know what I would do without you."

Astrid put her palm on his cheek. Hiccup leaned into it and kissed her palm.

Valka was preparing Stoick's body for a sending off.

The Twins came back quickly since the battlefield was littered with them.

The rest finished the pyre and decorated it for a chief.

It took all of them to load Stoick's body on the pyre. They covered him with a blanket and put his helmet on his chest.

Hiccup pushed off the pyre. They waited in silence until the pyre was far enough away.

The Twins handed out all of the bows and arrows to the group.

Hiccup dipped his arrow in a small puddle of oil and used Inferno to light it.

He went around an ignited everyone's before stepping back in his place beside Astrid.

Gobber wanted to say a few words first. "Stoick the Vast the beloved chief and father of Berk, may all the Gods and Valkyries be preparing a huge feast in your honor and we all hope you the best in Valhalla my old friend."

Fishlegs had to wipe away some tears forming in his eyes and Snotlout sniffed loudly.

Hiccup exhaled eyeing his target which is the pyre. He notches his arrow and lets it fly.

The arrow hits the blanket igniting it and everything around it.

The rest of the group fired after Hiccup. Each arrow hitting some part of the pyre.

They watched it silence as the pyre carried their beloved chief and father away to Valhalla.

Astrid took Hiccup's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze like everything was going to be fine.

Hiccup squeezed back and gave a small smile to her.

Astrid will always be by his side no matter what and he was grateful.


	9. Stay

After the battle with Drago and Hiccup named chief, Berk began to rebuild their homes and dispose of the towering shards of ice that the Bewilderbeast once reigned down.

"Okay guys, that's enough for today, we will continue construction tomorrow." called Hiccup.

The villagers nodded in agreement and some murmured "Aye Chief."

"Chief." Hiccup thought.

He still could not believe that him, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, would ever be chief but, here he was leading Berk. Some of his friends even call him chief when it involves the village but, when they re just having fun and goofing off they call him Hiccup.

The villagers never got to properly say their goodbyes to the late chief Stoick the Vast but, Hiccup made sure that he will always be remembered. Hiccup decided to have the stone masons carve out Stoick's face in the side of the mountain next to the Great Hall and he was going to throw a gigantic feast tomorrow night at the Mead Hall in his honor.

It was getting late, the Sun started to descend down into the ground. Hiccup flew back to his house after dismounting from Toothless who proceeded up the stairs to his rock slab of a bed. Valka was not home since she likes to take Cloudjumper out for a night flight.

Hiccup heard someone enter behind him. He did not need to turn around to know it was Astrid.

"Come to check on me Milady?" Hiccup said facing towards her.

"Just wanted to make sure you are okay and that you do not work yourself to death." Astrid replied back putting her hands on her hips.

Hiccup gave her a weary smile. They went up to his chamber to talk about the future building plans for Berk.

It was almost midnight and Hiccup was still debating about the plans.

"Okay Babe, I think that's enough planning for one night."

"Aw come on Astrid I need to get this done by tomorrow."

Astrid sighed and dragged Hiccup to bed. Now seeing Hiccup's face up close she realized how exhausted he really is.

He was trying to unbuckle his flight suit but his hands kept fumbling with the clasp. Hiccup groaned in annoyance.

"Here I got it."

Astrid helped take off his flight suit. Hiccup slipped off his shirt over his head and unhooked his prosthetic and set it by his bedside.

"I was hoping we could throw a feast in Dad's honor tomorrow night since the rest of the village did not get to say goodbye." Hiccup muttered.

Astrid nodded and gave a small smile. "Yeah, I think the village and Stoick would like that."

Hiccup sat down on his bed and Astrid sat down behind him to rub his sore/tense back.

"He was really looking forward to see us wed." Hiccup chuckled slightly.

"He was so proud of us, to bad he will miss it." continued Hiccup who was now looking down at the wooden floor.

"He will always be watching us Hiccup, from Valhalla and he would probably show every God how proud he is of us, of you." Astrid explained.

Hiccup didn't realize he was silently crying until Astrid wiped a rolling tear from his face.

"I wish we had more time Astrid, we just started to spend time together." Hiccup sobbed.

Astrid was trying so hard to be the stable rock for him at this moment.

"I know it didn't seem like you guys had a lot of time but he always loved you way before you found Toothless and he was always proud of you no matter what."

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair tears coming down steadily.

Hiccup never got a chance to mourn properly because of all of the cheifing but now that he is finally alone he broke down.

Astrid wrapped both arms around him and hugged his back. She kissed his neck reassuringly.

She raked her nails against his chest in a slow soothingly manner.

Hiccup calmed down after awhile and the tears and finally stopped being shed.

Astrid unwrapped her arms from her back hug.

Hiccup looked up for the first time from his hands after the heat loss.

"Where are you going?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid gave a small smile. "Home before my dad lopes my head off with his axe."

"Can you please stay with me tonight?"

"Mom won't be back for a while because of her flight and I just can't stand being alone tonight." Hiccup pleaded.

Astrid nodded understandingly. She removed her shoulder pads along with her hood and spiked skirt.

They both crawled in bed.

Astrid was on her side while Hiccup spooned her. He had a protective arm around her holding her close to him.

Astrid felt his warm chest up against her back. She heard Hiccup's deep breathing which means he has already fallen asleep.

She focused on the closeness of their bodies and the steady beat of Hiccup's heart before falling into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Love on the Trainingfield

The six original riders were stood slightly behind Gobber who was giving directions to their oldest class of students which is 16.

"Ok class instead of our usual dragon exercises, we brought Gobber here today to teach you all how to defend yourself incase your dragon is not with you." Hiccup explained.

Gustav piped up. "Why is Gobber teaching us how to fight instead of you?"

Astrid spoke for Hiccup. "Gobber was in charge of training teens like you to fight and kill dragons but since Hiccup made peace he is now the blacksmith and dragon dentist."

Gustav gave a curt nod of understandment.

"Righty ho, now lets get started, Snotlout I will need you for a moment."

Snotlout gave a smug grin and stepped up to stand beside Gobber.

"Ok Snotlout attack me." Gobber challenged.

Snotlout looked at Gobber with a confused expression. "Why?"

"Do not question me lad just do it."

Snotlout shrugged his shoulders and charged at Gobber.

Gobber side stepped him and grabbed Snotlout's collar with his hooked hand, flipping him over on his back. Snotlout grunted from having the wind knocked out of him. He looked up to reveal a smirking Gobber in front of him.

"I did not think you had any moves left." Snotlout wheezed out.

Gobber helped Snotlout to his feet. Still grasping his hand he said "I still have plenty of moves up my sleeve lad."

"Just because your opponent might be older or weaker then you does not mean you should underestimate them."

Gobber motioned for Hiccup to come forward and stand beside him.

"Take Hiccup for example." Gobber continued.

"He is not your typical Viking, he is smaller and more lithe than most Vikings."

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you for summing that up." He said deadpanned.

"But he can easily and efficiently take out a Viking as anyone else can."

"I like to see you try." piped up a confident voice.

Hiccup turned around to face the challenger.

A chorus of students oohed and others giggled at the challenge. Most of the students know about Hiccup and Astrid relationship.

Astrid stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Um are sure Astrid?"

"I mean it would be unfair fight and I don't really want to hurt you." Hiccup replied sheepishly.

"Oh really?" Astrid replied back sarcastically with one of her eyebrows quirked.

Hiccup let out a huff. "Fine we will spar then just to prove you wrong but, it is not going to end like the last time we sparred when we were sixteen." Hiccup bit back while gesturing to her.

Someone from the group of trainees shouted out "What happened?"

Fishlegs answered since Hiccup and Astrid seemed to be staring each other down and playfully bantering.

"When we were sixteen we were all doing the same exercise you all are doing today, Hiccup and Astrid sparred each other resulting of Astrid pinning Hiccup on his stomach and dislocating his shoulder." Fishlegs answered in a matter of fact tone of voice.

By now Snotlout retreated back to stand beside Tuffnut who was trying hard to not laugh by covering his mouth with his hand but, failing miserably.

Snotlout just crossed his arms and grumbled to himself.

Astrid was the first to attack. She let out a battle cry and charged at Hiccup.

Hiccup grabbed her waist and flipped her over his head. Unbeknownst to Hiccup Astrid did a cartwheel and recover quickly.

Hiccup turned his head expecting Astrid to be on the ground but he was shocked when Astrid tackled him to the hard ground.

He landed with a thump, he hurriedly turned so his back on the cold ground instead.

Ruffnut snickered "Ooh love on the training field."

The riders and students laughed at the funny comment.

The fighting couple ignored her.

Hiccup took his right let and hooked Astrid ankle. He used his body weight to flip them over.

Hiccup was on top of Astrid with one of his elbows supporting him so he is not fully crushing Astrid.

Hiccup panted and gave a victorious smirk.

"Hiccup!" Astrid whined trying to push Hiccup off of her but to no avail.

Hiccup chuckled lightly and looked into Astrid's ocean blue eyes.

She gave him a small smile while focusing on his forest green eyes.

With out them realizing it, they moved closer to each other until their noses were brushing each others.

Before they could kiss though Gobber cleared his throat awkwardly.

The couple looked up to realize that the students were watching them with mixed emotions.

The boys were looking way in disgust and the girls were looking at them with wide eyes and smiling faces.

They turned a crimson red and Astrid buried her head in the crook of Hiccup's neck.

Hiccup lifted himself up off of Astrid and helped her up as well.

Hiccup grabbed her hand and stood beside her. He stole a quick kiss from her before facing Gobber.

"Aww!" could be heard from the girls while the boys let out disgusted groans.

"Ok um partner up everyone and practice the move I just showed to all of you but, please partner up with someone from the same gender!" Gobber instructed.

The trainees split and spread out across the academy practicing the moves with their partners.

Hiccup and Astrid's blush was now a faint pink.

Gobber turned to face the couple.

"Hiccup I am proud of you but please try to keep your feelings down same goes fro you Astrid, so no more love on the training field."

Hiccup took a glimpse at Astrid and smiled before answering Gobber.

"I will try but I make no promises."


	11. Can I Have This Dance?

Everyone was at the Mead Hall for a celebration and feast. It was the celebration of the harvest and Stoick throws a feast and party in the Mead Hall every year, it was tradition.

Hiccup rested his back against an unoccupied wall sipping his mug of mead. It was late but not late enough that every Viking was drunk. Vikings were dancing with around the huge room, Vikings playing drinking games and getting hammered, some just laughing and talking.

Hiccup scanned the room for one particular person. He makes eye contact with her across the vast room. He makes his way over to her.

He sees her sipping mead sitting on one of the tables, once and awhile she would turn down Vikings who asked her to dance. She was only interested in dancing with one person tonight which happened to be the man walking over to her now.

Hiccup takes a seat beside taking a drink of his mead.

"How is your evening so far Milady?" Hiccup asked.

"Fine just kind of bored."

"Yeah I'm not really much for feasts."

Astrid turns her head to look at Hiccup.

"Do you want to dance?" Astrid queried.

Hiccup takes a chance and glances at her.

"I will be honest Astrid I am not much of a dancer and besides-Hiccup lifts up his peg leg and gestures to it-I can't really dance now anyways."

Astrid took his arm.

"Come on Hiccup I will teach you, dancing isn't that hard."

"I don't know Astrid I really don't want to fall on my face."

"I won't let you face plant Hiccup please for me."

Hiccup lets out a sigh "Fine."

Astrid smiles and drags hi on the dance floor.

He does a quick survey of the dance floor.

Fishlegs and Ruffnut are surprisingly dancing and Stoick and Valka are holding each other close whispering to each other.

**Bold means Hiccup.**

_Italics mean Astrid._

**_Bold and Italics mean together._ **

The music starts up to a steady rhythm.

_"Take my hand, take a breath."_

Hiccup takes Astrid's hand and takes a deep breath and releases it.

_"Pull me close and take one step."_

Hiccup pulls Astrid close to him, placing one hand on her waist while the other is still holding her hand. He looks at his feet and takes on step.

Astrid tilts Hiccup's chin up so his eyes flicked toward hers.

_"Keep your eyes locked on mine, and let the music be your guide."_

Hiccup gains a wave of confidents and smiles at Astrid who returns it.

**"Won't you promise me."**

_("Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget.")_

**"We'll keep dancing"**

_("To keep dancing")_

_**"Wherever we go next."** _

Hiccup and Astrid pick up the pace and now other Vikings begin to notice the couple.

_**"Its like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you."** _

_**"It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do."** _

Hiccup gains enough confidents to gently twirl her. He manages it with relief and brings her back to him.

Hiccup and Astrid are now moving every where in the room with some Vikings watching them, among them is Stoick and Valka with smiles on their faces.

_**"And with every step together, we just keep on getting better."** _

_"So can I have this dance."_

**("Can I have this dance.")**

They slow their steps and look into each others eyes smiling wide.

_**"Can I have this dance."** _

Hiccup smirks at her taking the lead.

**"Take my hand, I'll take the lead and every turn will be safe with me."**

**"Don't be afraid, afraid to fall."**

Hiccup gently dips Astrid.

**"You know I'll catch you threw it all."**

**"And you can't keep us apart."**

_("Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart.")_

**"Cause my heart is'**

_("Cause my heart is")_

_**"Wherever you are."** _

They pick up the pace once more. Hiccup lifts Astrid off the ground while gently spinning himself.

_**"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you."** _

Hiccup brings her back on ground and tugs her closer. Astrid brushes a hand across his cheek.

_**"It's one in a million, a chances of feeling the way we do."** _

_**"And with every step together, we just keep on getting better."** _

Hiccup twirls Astrid again but faster.

_"So can I have this dance."_

**("Can I have this dance.")**

_**"Can I have this dance."** _

_"Oh no mountains too high enough,"_

_**"Oceans too wide."** _

_**"Cause together or not, our dancing won't stop."** _

_"Let it rain,"_

_**"Let it pour."** _

_**"What we have is worth fighting for."** _

_**"You know that I believe, that we were meant to be."** _

They slow down again.

Astrid cups both her hands around his jaw, her thumbs stroking his cheeks.

_**"It's like catching lighting the chances of finding someone like you."** _

_("Like you.")_

They speed back up once again. Mostly all the Vikings stood and watched the young couple. Even Tuffnut and Snotlout stopped their drinking contest to watch them. it was just Hiccup and Astrid on the dance floor.

_**"It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do."** _

_("Way we do.")_

_**"And with every step together, we just keep on getting better."** _

They slow down.

_"So can I have this dance."_

**("Can I have this dance.")**

Hiccup twirls her gently.

_**"Can I have this dance."** _

_"Can I have"_

_**"This dance."** _

They slow until they are just staring into each others eyes.

_**"Can I have this dance."** _

Hiccup places both of his hands on her waist. Astrid wraps her hands around his neck.

The song slowly ends hitting the last note, they both lean in and press their lips to each others in a slow kiss.

They parted once hearing the Mead Hall echo with loud claps of the Vikings.

Astrid wraps herself around one of his arms and turns a faint pink.

Hiccup uses his free hand to scratch the back of his neck turning redder than Astrid.

He looks over and sees Stoick with one of his arms wrapped around Valka's waist. Valka gave a hearty smile to Hiccup. She had unshed tears in her eyes. Valka was proud that Hiccup found someone who truly cared about him and that he expressed the same feelings.

Hiccup glances down at Astrid hugging his arm.

"Care to take a night flight with me Milady?" Hiccup asked her softly.

Astrid looks up at him.

"I would love to."

Hiccup leads her out the doors and whistles for Toothless.

Toothless gurgles a greeting to both of them which they return by scratching him much to his pleasure.

Hiccup mounts Toothless and helps Astrid take position behind him.

She wraps her arms around his midsection and placing her head on his shoulder.

They take off nice and easily into the night under the full moon and stars.


	12. Family Reunion Part 1

Berk has been rebuilt back to its former glory and in good timing.

Stoick held a piece of parchment he received just now looking over it, it seems that his family is coming to Berk for a visit for about a week.

Stoick called over Valka.

"Val look at this my family is coming by tomorrow, my brothers Stein, Rodmar, my sister Grima and Rodmar's son Folkmar."

Valka grabbed the parchment from Stoick's meaty hands.

"I will tell Hiccup the news, the last time they family was over was when Hiccup was 7."

Stoick nodded taking back the parchment paper and rolled it up."

Valka went up stairs and knocked on Hiccup's closed door.

She heard a muffled "Come in."

Valka walked in to see Hiccup working on his map with Toothless lounging lazily by his side. Hiccup patted Toothless absentmindedly.

Hiccup looked up from his journal turned map to see Valka. He gave her a heart warming smile.

"Hiccup we just now received a parchment from your father's family Stein, Rodmar, Grima and Folkmar are coming tomorrow for a visit and they are going to be staying for a week."

Hiccup's expression darkened. Toothless seeing his rider turn unhappy cooed. Hiccup rubbed his chin.

"Serious they are coming here tomorrow which is Thorsday?"

Valka nodded her head.

Hiccup let out a sigh. "Okay." "Thanks for telling me mom."

Valka gave him a warm smile and retreated back down stairs.

When Valka left Hiccup let his head fall on the desk with a loud thunk.

Toothless cooed.

"I know bud I should be happy that my family is coming but they all hate me."

"Folkmar is my age and all he did was make fun of me and my aunt and uncles said behind my back how useless I am but I am going to prove how wrong they are."

Toothless gave Hiccup a gummy smile and licked him.

Stoick ordered Hiccup to hide all of the dragons.

Stoick's family still killed dragons sadly.

Hiccup walked in to the academy seeing that everyone is all ready there.

"I can not believe we have to hide our dragons for this, they are family!" Snotlout whined.

"I hope I could possibly try to convince them that dragons are good then maybe they will see it our way." Hiccup suggested.

"I don't know Hiccup I heard Folkmar is coming." Fishlegs cringed.

"Don't worry Fishlegs, Folkmar could have changed and probably found that locking you in the academy boring now."

"And you will have all of us backing you up." Astrid pipes up.

"I hope Folkmar doesn't still think I am useless again."

Astrid laced her fingers with his.

"You will be fine Hiccup."

The horn blew signaling the arrival of their ship.

"They are here guys let s get this over with." Hiccup said deadpanned.

They all made their way to the docks.

Stoick and Valka were all ready there to greet them.

The first one to step off was Stein followed by Rodmar, Grima and Folkmar.

Folkmar was the same height as Hiccup but he had bulging muscles like most of the Haddocks.

He stood face to face with Hiccup. He smirked.

"Well isn't it the little runt Hiccup, at least you grew height wise."

Hiccup just steeled his jaw.

"So Stoick still have dragon problems around here?" Rodmar asked.

"No not at all."

"Such a shame I have been wanting to go on a dragon hunt." Grima pouted.

The Berkians tried their hardest not to cringe at the statement.

Folkmar lazily swung his sword around.

"I want to go dragon hunting, I haven't had a dragon pelt for my wall in forever, maybe we can find a Night Fury."

Hiccup took a step forward towards Folkmar but Astrid grabbed his arm shaking her head not to.

Hiccup let out a low growl.

Stoick then suggested to all go to the Mead Hall for a banqueted he prepared for them.

"I swear to the gods if he mentions about wanting to slay a dragon one more time..." Hiccup growled to Astrid under his breath.

Astrid had never seen Hiccup so livid before.

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's chin forcing him to stop and look into her eyes.

"Hiccup you have to calm down okay, everything will be fine all of the dragons are deep in the woods out of reach."

Hiccup looked more visibly relaxed.

"What would I do with out you Astrid."

"Probably dead by now." Astrid replied back heavy with sarcasm.

The gang sat at there usual table in the Mead Hall. Folkmar joined them at their table soon after.

"Hiccup you never introduced me to your "friends."

Hiccup scowled. "Fine Folkmar, this is Tuffnut, Riffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Astrid.

Folkmar's eyes landed on Astrid and was instantly intrigued by her beauty.

"Ah divine beauty isn't it?" Folkmar said trying to flirt.

Astrid crossed her arms and scowled. She moved closer to Hiccup.

"What you don't like what you see?" Folkmar replied flexing his bicep.

Astrid whispered to Hiccup "Folkmar is like Dagur and Snotlout combined."

Hiccup whispered back "NOw you understand why I can not stand him."

This made Astrid chuckle.

Folkmar started to get annoyed because he did not know what Hiccup just said to make her laugh.

Folkmar cleared his throat. "So Hiccup how many dragons have you killed?"

The whole table quieted down at the question.

Hiccup clenched his fist under the table making his knuckles turn white. Astrid placed a comforting hand on his thigh.

He briefly looked at her, she shook her head slightly telling him not too.

"It is killing Hiccup inside that he can't show his stubborn family the great life with dragons.

"I have killed thousands of them." Hiccup choked out.

"Really now, whats you favorite end move?" "I like stabbing it in the stomach and let it suffer."

By now the whole table wanted to strangle Folkmar for his cruelty against dragons.

"Lets change to a different topic." Fishlegs suggested nervously.

Folkmar being non the wiser just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay then." "How did you lose your leg Hiccup?"

"Uh...umm." Hiccup started to panic a little.

Astrid piped up. "He lost it in a forge accident."

Folkmar laughed. "Ah Hiccup still the clumsy one of the family."

Folkmar turned his attention once again to Astrid.

"So Astrid are you seeing anyone recently?"

Astrid scowled again and ignored him.

"Come on Astrid I mean look at me I am amazing, all of the women at my village want a piece of me."

"I am an heir to the throne I can give you anything." Folkmar continued while wiggling his eyebrows.

Astrid groaned. "You sound just like Snotlout."

"Hey!"

"I am way better at flirting." Snotlout pouted.

"Come on divine beauty give me a chance."

"Leave her alone Folkmar." Hiccup growled at him.

"Excuse me but this doesn't concern you runt."

Hiccup gritted his teeth.

Folkmar had his mouth in a shape of a an o.

"I get you think you have a chance with her don't you, all little Hiccup has a crush on a babe that is way out of his league."

Folkmar barked out a laugh.

"Now Astrid I will ask you one more time to date me."

Astrid crossed her arms. "I rather have my head chopped off by an axe." She sneered at him.

Folkmar shrugged.

"Whatever whore." Folkmar said into his tank of mead.

Astrid stood up ready to pound him but Hiccup beat her to it.

Hiccup leaped across the table and tackled Folkmar.

He gave a good punch to Folkmar's jaw.

By now everyone stopped and looked at the commotion.

Hiccup grabbed Folkmar by his shirt and slammed him in the ground.

"I swear to gods if you ever call Astrid that again I will do much worse than that bruised jaw."

Snotlout and Tuffnut dragged Hiccup off of Folkmar.

They grabbed both of his arms trying to hold him back.

"Let it go cuz, he isn't worth it." Snotlout grunted trying to calm him down.

Stoick and the others tried to make there way through.

Astrid cupped Hiccup's face with both hands forcing him to look at her.

"Hiccup look at me, its over okay calm down, I am fine, cool off and I will come to your place okay."

Hiccup gradually calmed almost.

Stoick's voice boomed through the hall. "What in the name of Thor is going on here?"

Valka, Rodmar, Stein, and Grima trailing behind him.

Stoick sees Folkmar on the ground holding his jaw and Snotlout and Tuffnut trying to hold back Hiccup.

Snotlout and Tuffnut let go of Hiccup since Astrid talked to him.

"Stoick what is the meaning of this?" "Your son attacked my son for no reason!" Rodmar exclaimed to his brother.

"Now there has to be a reasonable explanation right Hiccup?"

Hiccup growled and burst his way out of the Mead Hall and into the night.

Rodmar helped his son stand up while Grima got him a block of ice.

"Stoick Hiccup almost broke my son's jaw!"

Stoick turned to Fishlegs since he is the most honest one out of the group.

"Fishlegs wait exactly happen?"

Fishlegs twiddled his thumbs and stuttered "Folkmar was flirting with Astrid mult-multiply times and Hiccup warned him."

"He gave Astrid one more chance to except his offer but she refused and Folkmar called Astrid a terrible name."

"And what name is that Fishlegs?" The chief asked.

"My mom told me to never call a women that ever so I refrain from saying it."

Stoick sighed. "Snotlout what did he call her."

Stoick picked Snotlout because he always says what's on his mind.

Snotlout looked down at his finger nails cleaning the dirt underneath them and casually said "Whore." with a bored expression on his face.

There was collective gasps from the crowd.

Stoick grunted and turned to Folkmar who didn't seem guilty at all.

Calling a women a whore is the ultimate degrading name for women.

"Is this true Folkmar."

Folkmar just snorted. "Um of course she is one anyway if she didn't accept my offer."

"Why you little..." Astrid stomped forward only to be held back by Snotlout and Tuffnut.

Stoick filled with anger for Folkmar calling his future daughter in-law that degrading name.

"Folkmar get yourself cleaned up and settled at my house then we will talk."

"Banquet is over everyone return to your homes!" Stoick called out to the crowd.

Astrid went out the door to the Haddock residents.

She was going to stay there for a couple of nights because her mom, dad and Kar went on a hunting trip.

She entered the Haddock household and straight up to Hiccup's room.

She found him laying on his back with his arms stretched out wide looking at the ceiling on his bed.

She sat beside him on the bed not saying a word.

She just sat there combing through his hair comfortingly.

"I never got to thank you Hiccup for sticking up for me back there." Astrid said softly.

Hiccup looked at Astrid for the first time.

"You don't need to thank me for that, you could have easily beaten him to a pulp." Hiccup replied back just as soft.

Hiccup sat up and clasped his hands together and ran them through his hair while letting out a sigh.

"I should have never exploded like that."

"No one blames you Hiccup."

"I know."

Astrid yawned followed by Hiccup.

"We should go to bed before everyone else arrives." Hiccup suggested.

"I agree."

Astrid took off her spiked skirt, shoulder pads and hood.

Hiccup already took off his flight gear so he proceeded to unclasp his prosthetic and placed beside his bed and lifted his green tunic over his head.

Astrid blew out the candles and curled into Hiccup's chest. Hiccup wrapped an arm over her waist.

They fell asleep hoping that Hiccup does not have to pay the price tomorrow.


	13. Family Reunion Part 2

Later that night Folkmar got himself cleaned up and got a stern talking to by Stoick. He went to Stoick's house to settle in and sleep.

Grima and Rodmar got the spare beds up stairs and Stein got the couch. Stoick forgetting that Astrid was going to spend the night with them for her family was on a hunting voyage was all ready in Hiccup's room. Stoick quietly opened the door with Folkmar in tow.

They both peaked inside to see Astrid curled up to Hiccup's chest. Stoick had a small smile on his face while Folkmar snorted in disgust and jealousy.

"How did Hiccup of all people snag a girl as beautiful as what's her name...uh right Astrid." Folkmar thought.

After all the family still thinks as Hiccup as a screw up.

"I am sorry Folkmar I forgot that Astrid was staying over for a couple of days since her family is out on a hunting voyage." Stoick talked softly not to disturb the other six people sleeping in the almost crowded household.

"Its all right uncle." Folkmar said brushing it off coolly.

Folkmar made himself comfortable out on the living room floor next to the couch his Uncle Stein is occupying.

Hiccup put his hand behind his head and groggily opened his eyes. He looks next to him to find Astrid all ready awake and watching him with mild fascination.

"Its about time you woke up." Astrid sighed sleepily.

Hiccup gave a slight chuckle. "Well you know me being back to the village fuck up is hard work."

Astrid lazily punches his side. "Hiccup why would you think that its been 3 years."

Hiccup rubbed his side where Astrid punched him. "The dragons aren't here and the rest of my family still thinks I am a screw up so why not play the part."

Astrid wrapped her arms around his body and snuggled deeper into his side.

"Dragons don't make you who you are Hiccup." "It just took dragons to make everyone else realize how amazing you are."

Hiccup snorted. "It doesn't feel that way, I mean sometimes I think the villagers only like me because I was able to train dragons."

"That's not true Hiccup." "There are other amazing things you could do."

Hiccup turned his to look at Astrid. "Oh yeah?" "Like what?" Hiccup said words laced with sarcasm.

Astrid took his unused hand and started trace his palm.

"Like your smithing for example, you made everything." "From Toothless's tail fin to your prosthetic, flight suit, fire prevention, and lets not forget Inferno!"

Hiccup smiled down at Astrid seeing her talk in wonder about his inventions like a child made him feel tingly and warm inside.

Hiccup grinned. "Go on."

Astrid breathed out a laugh. "You are brave, insanely smart, problem solver, quick thinker and most importantly stubborn."

Hiccup's grin widened and swung his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

"Thank you Astrid."

She shrugged. "That's what girlfriends are here for, now come on lazy bones we need to get up."

Astrid lightly hit his stomach.

Hiccup groaned but complied anyway.

Astrid put back on her shoulder pads, hood and spiked skirt. Hiccup buckled in his prosthetic and flipped his long sleeved green tunic over his head.

Astrid helped Hiccup secure pieces of his flight suit on his body.

They tip-toed downstairs kind of hoping to sneak out to snag some breakfast at the Mead Hall with the rest of the gang.

"Ah there they are." Stoick's voice boomed.

Hiccup and Astrid flinched. They were trying to avoid contact with the rest of the family but it appears everyone is up.

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Uh hey dad."

"Care for some breakfast Hiccup?" Grima asked.

"Uh no thanks we were just going to get some breakfast at the hall with the gang." He said sheepishly gesturing to himself and Astrid.

Some of the family members turned noticing Astrid for the first time.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Stein asked.

"Yeah I guess I didn't introduce her to all of you yet...well everyone this is my girlfriend Astrid Hofferson."

"Why the Hofferson clan, full of mighty warriors." Rodmar remarked.

"Do you specialize in a weapon my dear?" Grima queried.

"I use a double bladed axe." Astrid answered.

"Ah so you take after your father." Stein stated.

Astrid just nodded her head.

"Then the question is what is a Hofferson doing with a hiccup?" Rodmar wondered quietly.

But mostly everyone heard him.

Valka and Stoick flinched, Astrid looked ready to punch the day lights out of some one and Hiccup just looked down at the ground.

Valka was the one to break the silence. "IF you two are going to the Mead Hall why don't you bring Folkmar with you."

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Grima, Rodmar, and Stein want to see a tour around Berk so Folkmar is going to join you."

Hiccup sighed through his nose. "Alright."

"Come on Folkmar lets go." Hiccup said deadpanned.

Folkmar looked just as pissed that he has to spend the whole day with a hiccup and his lame friends, except Astrid. He much rather be in the forest hunting and tracking dragons for a new pelt.

Hiccup and Astrid lead Folkmar to the Mead Hall conversing quietly while Folkmar looking bored lagged a few paces behind.

They arrived at the Mead Hall. The rest of the gang was already there talking and laughing. Hiccup and Astrid took to their normal spots beside each other. They always kept the same table and the same seats. Their table was the seventh table back. They always sat Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut facing the wall and FIshlegs, Hiccup and Astrid facing towards the chief's table which was at the front of the hall.

Folkmar sat on the other side of Snotlout who grimaced and tried to move closer to Tuffnut.

Even though they were related buy cousinhood Snotlout couldn't care for the guy he was way more conceited then Snotlout. Even though Snotlout wouldn't admit it he hated the way he treats Hiccup and even disrespected Astrid. I mean yeah Snotlou tflirts with her but its innocent fun and would never degrade Astrid; he does not have a death wish.

**Stoick's POV**

Stoick was now showing Rodmar and Stein around Berk, Grima decided to spend the day with Valka and do some sewing and needlework.

"So Stoick how is it around here?" "Any dragon raids recently?" Stein asked.

Stoick pretended to think. "No not recently we had one last week."

Stein nodded his head thoughtfully.

"I was thinking of moving back here recently and giving my tribe to Stein here." Rodmar thought out loud.

"And why would you do that?" Stoick asked puzzled."

"So I can help Folkmar groomed to be the next chief after you of course." Rodmar replied like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Folkmar isn't going to be chief Hiccup is of course." Stoick said.

Stein and Rodmar stopped there walking and laughed.

"You can't be serious brother?" "Hiccup is not even an option." Stein tried to reason.

"And why wouldn't he?" Stoick queried slightly pissed on how his older brothers are judging Hiccup.

"Look at him!" "He hardly as any muscle on the small body of his, he is the most accident prone boy alive." Rodmar replied.

"I even heard how he lost his foot, when I first saw it I thought he lost it proudly defending Berk from dragons but he ended losing it in a forge accident." Stein went on.

"Hiccup made a lot of contributions to Berk." Stoick argued.

"He built this fire prevention system, he makes extraordinary weapons." Stoick continued.

Rodmar put a firm hand on Stoick's shoulder. "Look Hiccup has gotten a little better since the last time we have visited but they aren't qualities that a real Viking chief possesses."

"If you two think that Hiccup is unfit to be chief then the title goes to Snotlout."

Rodmar snorted. "Lets be honest here, Snotlout has no common sense at all, sure he had the muscle to back him up but he doesn't have the brains."

"Then Rodmar what qualities do people have to retain to be a great chief then?" Stoick asked him with one of his eyebrows quirked.

"Easy a chief needs to be strong like any Viking warrior, agile, can make tough decisions, doesn't let people trample all over him, doesn't let people control his life but most importantly needs to be a dragon killer." "All of those qualities are in Folkmar."

It was Stoick's turn to snort. "Oh please my villagers would hate Folkmar especially after he degraded Astrid like that."

Rodmar shook his finger at him. "That reminds me, you need to keep a better handle on your boy little brother he could have seriously injured Folkmar."

Stoick's jaw dropped. "You have to be kidding me Rodmar it was Folkmar's fault in the first place for disrespecting his lady like that."

Rodmar shook his head to disagree. "If a lady was back talking me I would have punished her immediately."

Stoick dropped the subject not wanting to escalate even more than it all ready has. He refrained himself from saying "I guess that's why your wife left you." and kept his mouth shut.

Stoick sighed and rubbed his temples. "Lets just continue with the tour."

Stein and Rodmar nodded and remained silent for the rest of the tour.


	14. Family Reunion Part 3

The gang ate quietly with a few glares at Folkmar; which he didn't seem to care and sometimes smirk at them. Usually after the Mead Hall they would dragon train but because of Folkmar and the rest of the visiting family they cannot.

Hiccup missed Toothless terribly. He would sometimes sneak out into the forest to seem him. Instead of dragon training they will just have to pretend to practice fighting them.

"Okay Folkmar welcome to the academy-er I mean Kill Ring." Hiccup fumbled.

The rest of the gang grimaced at the slip up and the fact that they have to call the academy a Kill Ring again.

Folkmar didn't seem to notice the slip up and instead admired the bin of weapons.

Folkmar turned abruptly to them all having a sudden idea.

"Who wants to do hand-to-hand combat with me?"

Fishlegs was the first to make up an excuse.

"Ooh sorry Folkmar I forgot I have to help my dad fish today..."

"Its okay fishface you wouldn't be much of an opponent anyway."

Fishlegs scurried out of the academy away from being bodily harmed.

"Jeez you know what Tuffnut isn't feeling well right now and I will have to take care of him." Ruffnut excused herself and Tuffnut who looked at her confused.

"But I am perfectly fine-"

Ruffnut quickly punches him in the face making him collapse.

"Oops see I have to go take care of him until he wakes up now." Ruffnut said shrugging.

Ruffnut drags Tuffnut's limp body out of the entrance way towards their house.

Snotlout was the next to go surprisingly. He put his hand on his ear pretending to hear something.

"Oh I think I hear my dad calling me Folkmar I will see you later."

Snotlout jogged out.

Then it was Astrid but she did not make up an excuse.

"Yeah um no I need to help my brother practice."

She kissed Hiccup's cheek and giving Folkmar a glare before leaving.

Once she left Folkmar smirked at Hiccup.

"I guess it is just you and me Hiccup."

Folkmar cracked his neck.

Hiccup gulped.

"I do not know about this Folkmar, I mean you will probably win with out even trying."

"I am a lousy fighter." Hiccup continued to insult himself so Folkmar would back off.

"Don't worry Hiccup I am not going to hurt you hard atleast."

"Come on Hiccup one round how does that sound?"

Hiccup giving up the weak approach relied on his old pal sarcasm.

Hiccup tacked off the reasons on his fingers. "Um crazy, insane, stupid."

Folkmar just shrugged and took a swing anyways.

Hiccup dodged it by a few inches from his face.

Folkmar came back at him again and kicked Hiccup in the gut.

Hiccup doubled over in pain trying to get some air to return into his lungs.

"This is revenge Hiccup for what happened last night, you made a fool of me and I will not be fooled by a runt of a hiccup!"

There is that word again runt. Hiccup hates to be called a runt. Its like Marty Mcfly with being called a chicken. (Back To The Future reference there, watch the movies they are good.)

"What did you just call me?" Hiccup said threateningly.

Folkmar smirked and crossed his arms across his chest. "A runt."

Hiccup swung a fist at Folkmar and was able to snag him in the side.

Folkmar infuriated punched Hiccup in the eyebrow causing his eyebrow to split open.

Hiccup stumbled back and held a hand above his eye.

He looked at his hand to see drops on blood on it.

Before he could recover Folkmar tackled him to the ground.

Hiccup tried to cover his face the best he could but Folkmar still got some punches in.

Hiccup let out a strangled cry of "Toothless!"

Deep in the forest a certain Night Fury had his ears perked up.

He heard the cry of his beloved owner and let a low growl.

Toothless tried to fly but fell back down flapping his wings as hard as he can but with out his tail his attempts were futile.

Toothless had no choice but to run as fast as his legs could carry him.

Folkmar was still beating on poor Hiccup.

His jaw started to swell and the blood of his split eyebrow is now rolling down the side of his face.

A sudden roar irrupted from entrance of the academy causing Folkmar to look up mid punch.

There stood an angry Night Fury his eyes in slits and smoke coming out of his nostrils.

Folkmar quickly stood up and backed up to the back wall of the academy.

Hiccup managed to make it on his all fours.

Toothless moved towards Hiccup cautiously.

Folkmar pointed at Toothless scared as hell.

"Hic-Hiccup don't move there is a Night Fur-Fury right behind you."

Hiccup looked behind him to see Toothless inching forward.

Folkmar let out a girly piercing scream.

The scream alerted the whole village.

Rodmar looked alarmed. "That sounds like Folkmar, come on!"

Stoick, Stein, Rodmar, Grima and Valka were at the house when they heard the scream and rushed to the source.

The other 5 dragon riders heard the scream too and went towards it.

They all arrive at the academy at the same time to see Folkmar backed into a wall with Hiccup on his hands and knees with Toothless beside him growling menacingly at Folkmar.

"Night Fury!" Rodmar cried.

Getting the attention of Toothless, Hiccup and Folkmar.

"Dad you have to help me!" "Quickly kill it."

The Rodmar and Stein unsheathed there swords.

Stoick finally deciding enough is enough steps in front of them.

"What are you doing Stoick!" Stein yelled at him.

Stoick stood his ground. "You are not harming that Night Fury."

The brothers looked taken back at the sudden proclamation.

Hiccup struggles to his feet.

"Stoick!" "The beast is going to kill ye boy!" Grima called from behind Valka.

"Quickly kill it!" Folkmar cried out.

Hiccup mounts Toothless.

With a shaking yet determined voice Hiccup says "We don't kill dragons we ride them."

Toothless let out a roar.

The gang cheered finally able to ride there dragons again.

They all whistled for them.

Hookfang, Meatlug, Stormfly, Barf and Belch came flying into the academy.

Their respective riders hugged them which the dragons replied back with happy warbles.

Toothless grabbed Folkmar's collar with his teeth and dragged him to Stoick.

Toothless threw Folkmar in front of Stoick.

"Hiccup!" "What happened to you?" Valka asked him.

"I will explain later mom but right joe I think we should explain everything to them." Hiccup gestured to the four family members staring at the teens dumbfounded.

Stoick nodded his head in agreement. "Come then all of you to the house we have a lot of explaining to do."

They all nodded silently and walked to the Haddock household.

Stein, Rodmar, Grima and Folkmar sat on the couch.

"Hiccup why don't you tell the story since you are the one that did it." Stoick suggested.

"Well we were 15, dragons and Vikings still hates each other."

"I was still the clumsy excuse for a Viking back then too."

"One night during a dragon raid I used one of my inventions and shot down a Night Fury, of course no one believed me, instead I get in trouble for disobeying orders."

"I track the Night Fury into this cove where the bola has it trapped."

"I was going to kill him but then I looked into his eyes and he looked at mine and I saw myself."

"I released him but he didn't kill me, he tried to take off but he couldn't because half of his tail was missing so he couldn't fly."

"I studied him for awhile and we became friends, I named him Toothless."

"I had this crazy idea to help him fly so I built the saddle, the gears and tail fin to help him fly."

"It actually worked."

"I had to keep him a secret until in the arena a was picked to face the Monstrous Nightmare which is now Hookfang."

"Toothless busted through to help me but ended getting captured."

"They used him to travel to Dragon Island where we ran into the Red Death."

Folkmar was the first to speak. "What is this Red Death?"

"The Red Death was this huge dragon who was the queen of all the other dragons forcing them to do her bidding."

"I helped train the rest of the gang to fly a dragon and stop the Red Death."

"I fought it by myself since I was the only one that could, so we had it chase us into the sky."

"Toothless's tail was burning due to a fireball so we nosedived with the Red Death after us."

"We waited until the Red Death was about to fire at us when we shot a plasma blast into it's mouth causing her wings to rip and crash into the ground."

"The Red Death ended causing a huge explosion but it's tail ended up hitting me unconscious and falling into the inferno."

Stoick picked up the story with a grave face. In fact that is what all of them looked like remembering that faithful day.

"Toothless was able to only reach Hiccup by grabbing his left foot in his mouth tightly causing puncture wounds."

"He was able to wrap himself around Hiccup to save him from being burned."

"Some of his left foot ended up being slightly burned and the puncture marks of Toothless made his left foot up to his calf unusable."

"He was still unconscious when we has to amputate it, he didn't wake up until weeks after the incident."

"By then we welcomed dragons."

"Everyone in the village owns a dragon now, we built stables, feeding stations and fire prevention systems for them."

"Even have a sport we like called dragon racing, the arena is now used as an academy to train dragons and the 6 behind me run it since they are the original riders of Berk."

Stoick finished the story breathless.

The members on the couch had guilty looks on their faces.

Stein was the first to speak after the story.

"Hiccup we are so sorry for thinking you were never a good Viking, you are the bravest one I have ever saw."

Hiccup nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Folkmar spoke since his father elbowed him in the side.

"At least you didn't lose your leg in a forge incident." He chuckled slightly.

Everyone else glared at him.

"Fine Hiccup I am sorry for the way I treated you all those years ago and for doing that to you." He gestured to his bloodied appearance."

"You did that to him?" Stoick asked with a hint of a growl.

Folkmar gulped.

Rodmar turned to the teens. "If you all would kindly leave so we can deal with Folkmar accordingly."

The teens obeyed and went to the Mead Hall.

Astrid was tending to Hiccup's face.

She brought a block of ice to Hiccup's face which Hiccup great fully accepted.

"It seems everyday Hiccup you are getting injured one way or another."

Hiccup chuckled slightly. "Well we all know Milady I am clumsy."

Astrid rolled her eyes and continued to clean the blood from his face and stitched the small cut on his eyebrow.

"Well that will scar." Astrid commented.

"Oh no my beautiful face." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Astrid punched him in the shoulder.

A few days later after Stein, Rodmar, Grima and Folkmar learned the truth they accepted their way of life.

But it was tike they all headed back home to their village and hope to train dragons there.

Stoick, Valka, Hiccup and the rest if the gang stood on the docks waiting to say goodbye to them.

"Well Stoick it has a real pleasure to see you all again and to learn the truth about dragons." Stein said before boarding the ship.

Grima and Rodmar said their goodbyes as well and boarded.

Folkmar stood in front of Hiccup.

"Hiccup my cousin I am sorry for how I treated you all those times and I would like to say you are the greatest Viking I have ever met."

Folkmar extended out his hand. Hiccup smiled and took it shaking it firmly before Folkmar boarded the long ship.

They all waved them goodbye until their boat disappeared over the horizon.


	15. Stargazing

Hiccup approached the Hofferson household near dusk to get Astrid for their date. He wanted to show her this amazing spot not far from Berk that him and Toothless found while exploring.

Hiccup wearing his flight suit since he didn't have anything else to wear knocked on the Hofferson door. He heard the shuffling of feet from the other side and the door opened to reveal Alaric.

Hiccup tried not to tremble in the big man's presence.

"Well Hiccup how are you dear boy?" Alaric asked.

Hiccup trying hard not to stutter replied "I'm doing well Mr. Hofferson and I would like to congratulate Osvif and Runa for the upcoming baby."

Alaric gave a hearty chuckle and clapped Hiccup on the back.

"I told you dear boy to just call me Alaric you are already part of the family and I will let Osvif next time I see him."

Hiccup just nodded his head.

Astrid took the perfect opportunity to squeeze past her father through the doorway to make herself known.

"Aw you guys are bonding sorry I am stealing him away from you dad but we have a date planned."

Alaric let out a hearty laugh. "Okay you two but don't stay out to late you hear?"

"I promise dad." Astrid said before kissing his cheek.

Alaric gave a curt nod. "I trust you Hiccup to have Astrid back here no later than midnight and to take care of her even though I know she can handle anything."

"You got it." Hiccup promised.

Hiccup and Astrid turned to mount Toothless."

Astrid gave Toothless a well deserved scratch on his neck which he purred too.

Toothless launched into the night.

It was perfect out just the way Hiccup had wanted it to be. The moon was full and bright. There wasn't a cloud in the sky so you can see each and every shining star perfectly.

Astrid had her arms wrapped around Hiccup's midsection and her head on his broad shoulder.

"So where are we going exactly?" Astrid whispered.

"Well Milady it is some where I just found recently that is perfect for this kind of night."

"So you found it while exploring with Toothless." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

Hiccup breathed out a laugh. "Yep you know me so well."

Astrid squeezed Hiccup's midsection.

They flew the rest of the distance in silence basking in each others warm embrace.

Hiccup lands Toothless to a cave opening.

"Okay my boyfriend is leading me into a dark cave those are major red flags." Astrid points out chuckling slightly.

Hiccup shakes his head while laughing. He takes Astrid's hand and leads her into the cave opening.

With Toothless guiding them they made it to the main room. The moon light poured in do to the huge hole in the ceiling.

Astrid looks at the ceiling in wonderment. Hiccup smile widens knowing he is the cause of Astrid wonderment.

"Hiccup this is amazing." Astrid gasps.

"Yeah I know I found it in the afternoon while exploring, I saw the hole in the ceiling and wondered what it would look like at night so here we are."

Astrid turns to Hiccup and wraps her hands around his neck.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Astrid thanked him.

Hiccup places his hands delicately on Astrid's hips.

Hiccup shrugged. "Well you know I am chief sensitive."

Astrid laid her forehead on his soaking in his warmth.

Hiccup captures her lips in a slow kiss.

Astrid runs a hand up the back of his head.

The break apart panting slightly.

Hiccup takes Astrid's hand and leads her to one grassy patch right in the center of the cave.

Astrid lays her head on Hiccup's bicep. They both looked up at the sky naming the constellations.

Astrid pointed to the sky. "Look there is a shooting star, make a wish."

Hiccup looked at her and saw the moon reflect in her eyes.

"My wish already came true."

Astrid nestles her head into his shoulder before yawning "You are such a cheesy romantic."

Hiccup breathed out a light laugh. He yawned and looked at Astrid who had her head buried in his shoulder with her eyes closed.

A few minutes of sleep won't hurt besides we have an hour before midnight. Hiccup thought to himself.

He closed his eyes and let sleep over take him.


	16. Romeo and Juliet

Hiccup woke to the sound of dragons passing by. He felt something on his right bicep but he paid no heed to it. Hiccup looked over to see Astrid using his arm as a pillow.

He took the chance and looked at his surroundings. Hiccup's eyes widen considerably.

"Oh my Gods."

Hiccup quickly shakes Astrid trying to get her awake.

"Astrid, wake up Astrid."

She finally stirs awake.

"Gods Hiccup what could be so important that you had to wake me up."

Hiccup gestured to their surroundings.

Astrid's eyes widen and she paled slightly.

"Oh no."

Hiccup quickly gets up and starts pacing.

"Oh man, oh man, your dad is going to freaking kill me!"

Astrid got up to meet him.

"He won't kill you, he hurt you though."

Hiccup stops pacing to look at her.

"Great pain love it." He says sarcastically.

Hiccup uses his Night Fury call to call Toothless.

He came bounding out of the darkness of the cave.

Hiccup smoothly mounted him along with Astrid.

"Wait maybe we shouldn't go back."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Hiccup..."

"I mean why face bodily harm from you dad when we could just run away together."

Astrid quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay you know that it isn't an option."

Hiccup grumbled "Fine."

"Then Toothless fly to Berk as fast as you possibly can." Hiccup declared.

Toothless nodded his head in understanding. He just hopes that his rider doesn't get to harmed that he can't go flying.

Toothless flew at breakneck speed towards the village.

He landed at port.

The couple anxiously got off the beloved Night Fury's back.

Parts of the village seemed destroyed. Carts were turned over, barrels splintering, weapons laying on the ground.

Hiccup heard shouting coming from the Haddock home.

"Stoick!" "You need to send a search party out to find my daughter!"

Stoick watched his long time friend with amusement. He had never seen him so worried before.

"Alaric, I am sure Hiccup and Astrid are both fine."

"What if something happens to her and I can't be there for her, what if..."

Alaric looks up with wide eyes. His face drains of color.

"I swear to the Gods Stoick if your son gets my daughter pregnant!"

Stoick laughed.

"You need to calm down my friend they will be here, I am sure they just fell asleep."

"Yeah tired of doing ungodly things!"

Stoick couldn't help but chuckle.

"I bet that is your dad yelling at my dad to send out a search party to find you." Hiccup mentioned.

"You mean us."

"No I mean you because lets face it he is only concerned about you which I get it."

"The most beautiful girl out somewhere for a whole night with a guy, I would concerned too."

Astrid elbowed Hiccup in the ribs lightly.

"Shut up."

They were outside the door.

"Ah jeez what if he hurts me so badly that I die, or worse he hurts me so much that I can't go flying anymore." Hiccup rambled.

Astrid was nervous to but she doesn't let it show.

"Hiccup you will be fine, I will stop him from hurting you."

Astrid reaches for the doorknob.

"Wait."

"Hiccup what is it now."

Astrid looks up to meet Hiccup's lips.

He kissed her fiercely.

Astrid surprised at first but then quickly melted into the kiss.

Hiccup stopped himself before he went to far.

"Just incase I couldn't do that anymore."

Hiccup took out his flight helmet and secured it on his head.

"Really?"

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders.

"What it is for protection, you wouldn't want my handsome face getting ruined do you?"

Astrid thought about it for a second. "Good point, lets go."

She opened the door into the house.

Alaric whips around to find his daughter with a sheepish smile on her face and Hiccup wearing his helmet.

He walks up to Hiccup who surprisingly standing tall and straight.

Without looking at Astrid but instead at Hiccup says "Astrid you are grounded for a week and you are not allowed to see Hiccup for that duration."

He could see Hiccup's eyes grow a tad darker and he steeled his jaw.

"But dad!"

"No buts sweetie lets go."

Hiccup takes off his mask.

"Sir we didn't do anything." Hiccup pleaded his and Astrid cases.

Alaric reeled back blowing off some steam.

"If you are anywhere near my house while Astrid is grounded you won't be able to walk."

Hiccup visibly swallowed.

Alaric stormed out of the house with a begrudging Astrid in tow.

She looked behind her at Hiccup and saw his eyes cloud with worry.

She mouth at him "I will be fine, love you."

Hiccup mouth back with a small smile "Love you too."

Stoick saw the little exchange with a sad smile. He knew that Alaric was overreacting but even if he was the chief he couldn't do anything about this.

Hiccup watched them walk down the hill. He dropped his helmet with a clatter and slumped in a near by chair.

"This is all my fault."

Hiccup felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"You will get to see Astrid soon, the week will go by in no time, son, it isn't the end of the world." Stoick pointed out.

"To me it is."

It has been 2 days in. Astrid was allowed to resume her daily routine but not allowed to see Hiccup.

They both have been depressed that they couldn't see each other.

Hiccup walked in the Mead Hall and watched as Astrid begrudgingly walked out under her father's watchful eye.

Hiccup sat at his usual table with his friends.

While the twins were occupied with beating each other and Fishlegs was reading the Dragon Manual again. Snotlout took the opportunity to sit next to Hiccup.

Hiccup had both of his hands in his hair looking stressed as ever.

"Okay what is going on with you and Astrid?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup looked over at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"Why do you care Snotlout?"

Snotlout scratched his chin and sighed.

"Look I know we had some differences in the past, but it feels wrong knowing something is going on between you two."

Hiccup snorted and cracked a small smile. "Some differences."

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Fine a lot of differences."

"Okay well we as a couple is fine its just that we went on a date and ended up falling asleep there, Astrid's father got super worried and flipped."

"He won't allow us to see each other for a week."

"Man that is rough."

"Thanks for reminding me."

Snotlout slapped his shoulder.

"Don't worry at least it is not forever."

Hiccup nodded and bid him goodbye.

Later that night Hiccup was tossing and turning in his bed. His constant shifting woke Toothless who warbled.

Hiccup sat up. "Sorry bud go back to sleep."

Toothless cast one more glance at Hiccup before going back to sleep.

Hiccup moved to the edge of his bed now.

He held his forehead in both hands sighing deeply.

Hiccup ran both hands through his hair and fell back against his bed.

His hands were resting behind his head.

With a new determination he strapped on his prosthetic and put on his shirt.

He quietly walked down the stairs careful to keep his leg squeaking to a minimum.

Hiccup walked to his destination. It wasn't that late really but no Viking was out.

He found the right house and her window.

What is nice about Astrid's house is that because her family is on the council and their warrior status they get a bigger and better house.

Hiccup grabbed a handful of rocks and gently threw them at the balcony door.

Astrid woke to the soft thud of something on her balcony door.

She groaned and grabbed her axe under her pillow.

She opened the balcony door.

"Who ever woke me up is going to..."

"Yeah I know get their head chopped off I get it." A familiar voice interrupted her.

Her eyes widen in recognition.

"Hiccup?"

"No its Toothless."

Astrid would have been annoyed but she smiled instead. She missed his voice.

Vines were growing at the side of the house and reached up to the balcony.

"Hold on, I'm coming up."

He started climbing the vines carefully not to fall.

Hiccup hopped over the railing landing in front of Astrid.

"Gods do I miss you." Hiccup breathed out.

Astrid ran a hand through the side of his head.

Hiccup picks her up and hugs her.

"I can't wait until this is all over." Hiccup mentioned.

"Four more days."

A knock was heard from the door.

"Astrid are you okay?"

Astrid motioned for Hiccup to start going down the natural ladder.

"Uh yeah dad I am okay I just couldn't sleep."

Hiccup about to go down but quickly gave Astrid a kiss before picking his way down.

Alaric entered right when Hiccup disappeared below the balcony.

"What are you doing on the balcony?"

"Uh I couldn't sleep so I decided to watch the stars."

Alaric nodded.

Astrid took a chance and glimpsed below the balcony.

Hiccup jumped 3/4 the way down.

He caught Astrid's eye and did a two finger salute.

Hiccup jogged back to his house.

Maybe the next few days won't be that bad after all.


	17. Snoggletog

The village of Berk were milling around in excitement. The today wasn't any old day for it was Snoggletog Eve. The village was busy setting up decorations like fancy axes and swords along with ornate shields. The village just finished putting up the metal tree and decorated it with ornate shields. The feast was being prepared for the party at the Mead Hall.

The dragons have long stopped going to Egg Island which Hiccup named to hatch their eggs on Snoggletog. Hiccup had designed hatching infirmaries in the village for the dragons instead.

Hiccup was in the forge working hard on Astrid's Snoggletog present. He was making her an axe. It was more for her axe collection she has then for battle.

Gobber came rushing in the forge.

"The Valkyrie is coming, I repeat the Valkyrie is coming."

Hiccup stopped working.

"Gobber what are you talking about?"

Gobber groaned.

"Astrid is coming."

Hiccup's eyes widen and quickly puts the axe back in his little room and pretended to be making a sword.

Astrid came waltzing in with her axe.

"Hey Gobber, hey babe."

"Good evening Astrid, Hello Milady."

"I need to get my axe sharpened again."

Hiccup chuckled.

"What have you been doing to this poor axe?"

"I have been helping Osvif cut wood because it is freezing outside and Razor is sick."

"Ah." Hiccup nodded.

"One razor sharp battle axe coming right up."

"Me and the gang are heading to the cove for a snowball fight, you want to come?"

Hiccup looked up from his work.

"I would love too but it depends on my mentor here."

Hiccup and Astrid cast a glance at Gobber.

He looked up and flipped up his mask.

"Go ahead Hiccup."

"And now I am free to go."

Hiccup handed Astrid her newly sharpened axe.

Hiccup followed Astrid to the cove where Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout and Fishlegs were already there.

"Finally Astrid what took you so long?" Snotlout whined.

"I was getting my axe sharpened and getting Hiccup."

"Okay since it was my idea we should break into teams."

"Why don't we do our dragon racing teams?" Hiccup suggested.

The rest of the group nodded their head agreeing.

"Um are you guys sure that this is a good idea." Fishlegs asked.

"Come on Fishface are you scared of snow?" Snotlout sneered.

"No!" "Its just I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Fine you can be the referee then." Tuffnut said.

Fishlegs let out a sigh of relief and climbed onto the rock.

"Okay then team Snotnuts versus..."

"Team Hiccstrid." Hiccup and Astrid said together.

"Okay team Snotnuts versus team Hiccstrid." Fishlegs announced.

"You will have 5 minutes to construct a fort for protection." Fishlegs continued.

"Ready, set go!"

Both teams started piling snow up hurriedly since they have a limited amount of time.

Team Snotnuts didn't have a strategy so they were just piling snow into a big mound.

On the other hand Hiccup and Astrid had a plan and made a snow hole and piled up snow all round them.

"Time!" Fishlegs called out."

"Let the battle begin!"

Hiccup and Astrid fit comfortably inside their snow hole while Snotlout and the twins were hiding behind their big snow wall.

The first snow ball was fired and the battle was underway.

Fishlegs was keeping score on how many times each team was hit with a snowball.

Since team Snotnuts had three people Hiccup and Astrid were constantly being bombarded with snowballs.

Hiccup found out the hard way when Snotlout hit Hiccup right in the face with one.

"Us together in a cozy hole would be a lot better if we weren't constantly getting hit with snowballs." Hiccup said.

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"I have a plan, dig a hole in the back of the fort but be carful not to collapse the fort, I will be making the snowballs, once you are done Hiccup we are going to sneak behind them and open fire."

Hiccup thought about the plan. He was never good at military strategy anyway so he went along with it.

Hiccup started digging the hole through the back of the fort while Astrid started to make the ammunition.

Astrid made 20 snowballs, 10 for each of them.

"Hey Astrid I'm through."

Astrid smiled. "Perfect."

Hiccup went through the hold first followed by Astrid and the snowballs.

They sneaked around hiding behind rocks and trees.

Now team Hiccstrid was right behind team Snotnuts.

Team Snotlnuts was still pelting the fort with snowballs unaware that their efforts were in vain.

Astrid counted down on her fingers when to attack.

3...

2...

1...

Astrid let out a battle cry and unleashed her snowballs at them.

Hiccup followed suit but mostly pelted Snotlout with his ammo.

Snotlout blindly threw a snowball trying to hit them.

The snowball was heading for Astrid.

Without thinking Hiccup dropped his remaining snowballs on the ground and rushed towards Astrid.

It was like time seemed to slow down for Hiccup.

"No!" Hiccup yelled.

Hiccup dove in front of Astrid, the snowball made impact with Hiccup's chest.

He fell on his back in the white powder.

The snowballs ceased.

Astrid knelt down. Hiccup's eyes were closed.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called.

No response.

"Hiccup are you okay?" Astrid said with more concern laced in her voice.

Astrid held up his head with her hands.

Hiccup opened his eyes.

Hiccup rasped. "I want you to know that I love you and tell my family that I love them and will miss them."

Hiccup closed his eyes and pretended to die.

Astrid rolled her eyes and dropped his head.

Hiccup's head made contact with the icy ground.

"Ow."

Astrid stood up. "He's fine."

Hiccup picked himself up and brushed the snow off of himself.

"I'm freezing can we call it a draw?" Hiccup asked Snotlout.

Snotlout thought about it for a moment. He was freezing and he was probably losing because of the sneak attack they just pulled.

Snotlout held out his hand which Hiccup shook.

"Draw."

The freezing gang headed to the Mead Hall where their dragons met up with them.

Astrid came up with a plate full of mugs.

"Good news guys I fixed my Yaknog recipe, so who wants to be the first to try it?" Astrid asked.

The gang paled and their eyes widened. The dragons quickly left their riders to fend for themselves.

Snotlout, Tuffnut and Fishlegs pointed at Hiccup while Ruffnut pointed at Tuffnut.

She glanced down and saw who everyone was pointing too.

"Oh wait." Ruffnut said.

She readjusted her hand and pointed at Hiccup.

"This will be funnier." She grinned wickedly.

Astrid passed a mug to Hiccup.

He first inspected it.

The contents inside didn't look that bad as it did the first attempt and it didn't smell bad at all, it actually smelled like spices and yak milk.

Hiccup whispered to Snotlout. "If I die today tell my family I love them."

Snotlout nodded and gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

Hiccup took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He took a gulp of the mixture inside and scrunched up his face waiting for the foul taste to bathe his tongue but it never came.

Hiccup opened his eyes and swallowed.

The Yaknog was actually good!

It tasted like yak milk, yak butter, chicken eggs, and some spices.

"Wow Astrid this is way better than the first attempt." Hiccup complimented.

"Aww thanks Hiccup."

The rest of the gang was skeptical. They looked at his face trying to see if he as lying or not. Surprisingly they could not find any sign that he was.

The rest of the group grabbed a mug and tried it out.

They were pleasantly surprised to find out that it indeed was good.

"Yeah wow this is good." Fishlegs said.

The gang finished their mugs without puking.

They talked for a bit after but then they had to go their separate ways to get ready for the Snoggletog feast.

Hiccup found some spare time to finish Astrid's axe.

It was time for the feast and the Mead Hall was all decked out in colors.

Hours after the party started Hiccup grabbed Astrid and led her outside and into the night.

"I wanted to give you my gift now because I couldn't wait any longer." Hiccup started.

He held out his wrapped gift.

"Hiccup you didn't have to give me anything."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be without giving my amazing girlfriend a gift."

Astrid started to unwrap the gift.

She took it out and gasped.

It was a Gronkle Iron axe with small Deadly Nadders on the hilt. Towards the bottom of the hilt was Astrid's name engraved beautifully.

"Oh my Gods, Hiccup its beautiful."

Hiccup scratched the back of his neck.

"Its nothing really."

Astrid wrapped her arms around his waist while Hiccup wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Thank you Hiccup."

"Anything for you Milady."

"Oh I almost forgot I made you a gift too."

Astrid held out her wrapped gift to Hiccup.

He gratefully accepted it.

Hiccup unwrapped it to find a journal with a black Night Fury symbol with one red prosthetic tail fin. On the bottom was Hiccup's name carved neatly in the leather. The pages were made from the finest paper and leather.

Hiccup was speechless.

"I saw you were running out of pages in your other journal so I decided to make you a new one." Astrid explained.

"Wow Astrid thank you, its perfect."

Toothless came limbering up to them with a bunch of small green leaves and little white flowers at the end.

He warbled with his mouth full.

"Hey bud, you found us." Hiccup said.

"What do you have in your mouth?" Astrid asked Toothless.

He smiled a gummy smile showing the small plant.

Hiccup chuckled. "Mistletoe huh bud?"

Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck while he settled his hands on her waist.

"Did you plan this?" Astrid asked.

"Nope this is all him."

"Well if Toothless insists."

Astrid placed her lips gently on his in a slow kiss.

Hiccup kissed back.

This was by far the best Snoggletog ever and Hiccup good never agree more.


	18. Being There For Her

Hiccup and the gang were laughing and talking at the Mead Hall in the afternoon since they didn't have much duties to preform today.

The gang came back from some innocent races. Stoick burst through the Mead Hall in a hurry.

He quickly makes his way to the group's table.

"Astrid, come with me now, but the rest of you can come."

The conversations ceased.

Hiccup casted a sideways glance at Astrid.

She met his eyes with confusion and shrugged.

They followed Stoick to Gothi's hut.

Astrid tensed hoping nothing was wrong.

Stoick pushed open the door gently and allowing the gang in.

Astrid sees her parents, Kar, and Runa there seated.

She looks questionably at Alaric.

Surprisingly she sees unshed tears in his eyes.

Astrid knew then something was horribly wrong.

Astrid felt her own tears well up in her eyes.

"Dad?"

Alaric took a deep breath and let it out uneasily.

"Osvif was in an accident while out lumbering."

"A tree collapsed on top of him."

"The damage in unknown and Gothi is checking him right now, he is unconscious."

Upon hearing the news Astrid found her way to the embrace of her father.

The rest of the groups face paled.

They actually knew Osvif pretty well despite the age gap.

Osvif would help train Snotlout time to time, he and the twins would prank the gang, he would report to Fishlegs if he found any unusual flowers out in the forest during his work, and then he would supply Hiccup with paper for his ever growing journal.

Osvif was the most supportive of Hiccup and Astrid relationship other than Stoick of course.

Fishlegs took off his helmet.

"Is he going to make it?"

Svala answered him.

"We don't know for sure Fishelgs."

"Can we go seem him?" Astrid asked unlocking herself from Alaric's embrace.

"No, Gothi is still checking him." Runa replied.

Astrid quickly rubbed her eyes trying to keep herself from crying.

Gothi came from the other room.

She drew pictures in the sand with her stick.

Luckily Fishlegs could read her writings.

"Gothi says Osvif has 6 brokwn ribs, a wrist contusion, and a severe concussion."

"There is no telling when he will wake up, so all of you should go home and rest." Fishlegs translated.

Runa put her hand to her mouth to keep from crying out.

The rest nodded solemnly.

Alaric, Svala, Kar, and Runa went back to the Hofferson home.

Astrid whistled for Stormfly wanting to clear her head.

The rest of the gang except Hiccup went back to the Mead Hall.

Hiccup headed home to find a sleeping Toothless.

Toothless work to the sound of Hiccup's foot falls.

"Hey bud, lets go for a ride I need to find Astrid."

Toothelss cooed in understanding. He too can feel the sadness in the air and in Hiccup's tone.

Hiccup mounted to track Astrid.

He had a hunch on where Astrid would be since they go there all the time to be alone together.

Hiccup and Toothless flew to Itchy Armpit.

Sure enough he spots a familiar blue Nadder next to the Blonde Shield Maiden.

Hiccup landed Toothless silently.

He could tell though, that, Astrid heard him because she tensed.

By the way she is hunched over Astrid had been crying.

She came up here to cry, so no one can see her.

Hiccup hesitantly sat down beside her.

Astrid wiped her eyes even though the tears were still coming down her face.

"Hiccup, do you think Osvif is going to make it?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup let out sigh.

"I don't know Astrid, but I think Osvif will pull out of it, after all he is a Hofferson."

Astrid gave a small smile and nodded her head.

She nuzzled into Hiccup's neck, breathing in his scent of smoke and metal.

"What would Runa do?"

"She would have to raise a baby all by herself."

"We can all help her through it." Hiccup said thoughtfully.

"What would I do Hiccup?"

"When dad was busy Osvif would always find the time to train me and make me a better Viking, I owe him all of my training to him." Astrid prattled on.

More tears welled up in her eyes and buried her face deeper into Hiccup's neck and hair.

Hiccup sensing her distress pull her into his lap and hugged her.

They stayed like that in silence until the sun was about to set.

"Come on Milady, people are going to worried where we are."

Astrid agreed and dried her eyes for the last time.

She steeled her jaw resuming the Fearless Hofferson once again.

No tear residue and red eyes could be found on her.

They both returned and parted each other for the night but not without a goodnight kiss.

Astrid prayed to the Gods in her quiet bedroom.

Runa is staying over until Osvif gets better.

The rest of the Hofferson's prayed also for the health of their eldest son.

The next morning the family woke up to go straight go Gothi's hut.

Gothi drew that they were now allowed to officially see Osvif in his condition.

Hiccup woke early too knowing Astrid would be to see her brother.

He accompanied her to finally seeing him and judging for herself if Osvif is going to make it.

Astrid was squeezing Hiccup's hand so hard he thought she might break it.

When they finally walked through the door, Runa let out a strangled cry.

Osvif was on the bed his chest bare.

His whole midsection was a sickly purple and yellow bruise.

His wrist is wrapped up but you can still tell the horrific bend it took.

Osvif's head is also wrapped, some speckles of blood littered the white bandage.

Astrid turned and buried her face into Hiccup's chest.

Sure Astrid Hofferson had seen worse in her day but what makes her turn away is the fact is was her brother instead of some stranger.

Each of the Hofferson's took turns watching Osvif, seeing if he made any improvements and maybe even wake up from his state.

It was almost time for dinner and Astrid was watching Osvif.

Hiccup went with her to keep her company and to comfort her if she needed it.

Astrid was grateful that Hiccup was with her, more than usual since Osvif was in Gothi's care.

Hiccup was currently napping on a chair next to Astrid.

Astrid though was wide awake.

A part of her wanted Osvif to wake up when she was watching him and the other part just wanted him to wake up period.

She had a grip on Osvif unbroken wrist.

"Come on Osvif, please wake up."

"Your a Hofferson and Hofferson's always fight."

"You've been through dragon raids and battles, don't let a lousy tree take you down now."

"Runa needs you to help her."

"This baby is going to need you."

"Mom and Dad are going to need you, so is Kar."

"I will need you, who is going to train me for Thawfest and dragon races if you aren't there."

Astrid was now looking at the ground during her sudden declaration.

"Certainly not Dad, that's for sure."

Astrid looked up so quickly she almost gave herself whiplash.

Seeing this Osvif gave a weak chuckle wincing slightly.

"Osvif your okay!" Astrid exclaimed.

She shook Hiccup awake, telling him the great news.

Hiccup seeing Osvif awake for himself gave him a sideways high five and fist bump.

Astrid went home speedily to tell the rest of her family while Hiccup went to find Gothi.

Gothi was already checking the now wide wake Osvif before the Hofferson family arrived.

Gothi's pictures translated saying that Osvif will make a full recovery and will be able to return home and to regular duties in a week.

Astrid and Hiccup were in the door way watching the rest of the family greet Osvif.

"See I told you he was going to make it." Hiccup boasted to Astrid.

"Yeah okay you were right, but I am surprised that you weren't the one in Gothi's hut this time."

Hiccup shrugged and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Still, you wouldn't get that worried if I was on that cot instead because I always make it."

Astrid breathed out a yep. "Because Valhalla doesn't want such a stubborn Viking."

Hiccup chuckled.

"You love me."

Astrid laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah stubbornness and all."


	19. The Cove

It was one of the hottest days of the year.

Hiccup was working in the Forge sharpening and making new weapons.

Inside the Forge was sweltering hot and Hiccup had to remove his sweat soaked tunic.

He had his apron wrapped loosely around his waist. Hiccup paused his work to wipe his forehead with his wrapped hands.

Astrid gave him her unused training wraps for his hands so he doesn't burn or cut them while making weapons.

The Forge was surprising busy today. It was mostly girls hung by the window with their weapons.

Astrid walked towards the Forge with her axe on her shoulder.

Because it was so hot Astrid ditched her hood, shoulder pads and fur arm bands at home.

She just came back from the forest doing her daily axe throwing.

When she approach the Forge there was a lot of people gathered around the window, mostly girls.

Astrid frowned and quirked an eyebrow trying to see what was going on.

She pushed her way through the crowd. Some giving a rude comment.

Now she saw what almost the entire women population was staring at, and strangely she couldn't blame them, but she could.

Astrid vaulted the counter much to some protests of girls.

Some girls echo "Why does she get to go in?"

"Hey Babe." Astrid greeted while tossing her axe back and forth.

With out looking up from his work he replied back "Good afternoon Milady."

Astrid threw her axe at Hiccup.

Girls watching the scene gasp.

Hiccup caught the axe with ease with out looking up.

"I see someone has been practicing their reflexes." Astrid teased.

"I see someone has been practicing their axe throwing and wants me to sharp it."

Astrid gestured to Hiccup. "See you get me."

Hiccup rolled his eyes playfully and stopped what he was doing and went to the sharpening wheel.

With practiced hands Hiccup started the wheel and carefully began sharpening his girlfriends most prized weapon.

Astrid stepped back to admire him.

"Now I understand why there are so many girls here."

Hiccup looked up from his work.

"Really why?"

Hiccup being naïve still did not come to terms how he bulked up in the last couple of years.

"You." Astrid answered simply.

"Me?" "I don't think so Astrid."

Astrid gave a light chuckle. "You are so naïve, look at you."

Hiccup took a look at himself.

"So I grew big deal."

"No."

Astrid walked behind him.

She lightly touched both shoulders.

"Your shoulders broadened."

Astrid then grabbed his left wrist making him flex his bicep.

When Astrid did this all of the girls screamed.

"And you grew muscle."

"Oh."

"But do you know what the best part is?"

"Um no."

"That I get you all by myself."

Astrid gently wraps her hand around Hiccup's chin forcing him to meet her lips.

The audience outside sighed in sadness.

The couple broke apart.

"That's right ladies Hiccup Haddock is off the market, better luck next time which is never." Astrid said and closed the window.

When she turned back around to face Hiccup he had both eyebrows raised and held one of his elbows.

"What?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup smirked.

"Your jealous aren't you?"

"No!" "I just don't like girls looking at you like that."

"Ok."

Astrid grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going." Hiccup questioned while being dragged along.

"We are going to the cove to cool off, I'm scorching."

Hiccup shrugged and he and Astrid mounted their dragons heading to the cove.

They landed on a small patch of grass.

Hiccup and Astrid took off both of their saddles and in Hiccup's case, Toothless's tail fin.

Toothless and Stormfly once free from their saddles plunged into the lake.

Hiccup took off his tunic and placed it on a rock nearby.

He reached in his saddle back to retrieve his wooden peg-leg.

Hiccup has to switch out his prosthetic with his wooden one so his original one doesn't rust.

He strapped on his wooden one.

Hiccup looked over at Astrid whose back was facing him.

She already took off her boots and was pulling her tunic over her head.

When Astrid was about to turn around to face Hiccup he was already on the rope swing.

Last year the boys tied a bulky rope to the tree that always hung over the lake.

Hiccup dropped into the lake to join the dragons.

He resurfaced slicking back his auburn mane.

Astrid sat at the edge of the lake to test out the water with her foot.

"Come on Astrid the water is fine." Hiccup called to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Astrid slowly entered the water.

Astrid welcomed the cool water on her skin and submerged her self under water for a sec or two before resurfacing.

Hiccup swam to Astrid.

"See I told you so."

Astrid gave him a light punch in the arm.

The hit didn't even jostle Hiccup.

By now the dragons were out of the water and were sunbathing on rocks.

They swam around each other and playing games.

The pair swam under a small rock overhang.

"This is way better than working in the sweltering Forge."

Astrid runs her fingers through Hiccup's sopping hair to slick his bangs back and out of his eyes.

"Your welcome."

In return Hiccup rests his forehead on hers.

Astrid intertwines her fingers around his neck.

Hiccup bends down just enough to capture her lips in his.

Astrid replied back with full vigor.

Hiccup leans Astrid back against the rock.

The kiss became more heated as Astrid ran her hands up along Hiccup's chest leaving his skin on fire.

Hiccup had both hands on her waist.

He was drunk on euphoria from the kiss.

Astrid pulled him closer trying to prolong the skin contact.

The lake seemed to transform into a sauna.

Everything was just burning hot.

Hiccup kissed a trail down to her neck.

Astrid ran a hand through the back of his hair.

All of a sudden they hear multiple dragons landing.

"Look its Toothless and Stormfly." Fishlegs said.

"Then where are they?" Snotlout asked impatiently.

Tuffnut snorted. "Probably getting dirty."

Ruffnut punched his arm.

The rest of the gang looked around for Hiccup and Astrid.

It was Snotlout who found them.

"Ugh you guys are disgusting." Snotlout groaned interrupting the kissing couple.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hiccup asked slightly ticked that they ruined the moment.

"Its hot why else do you think we are here for?"

"Fine whatever."

Astrid elbowed Hiccup in the ribs.

"Come join us the water is perfect."

The rest of the gang took off their tunics and boots.

Snotlout used the rope to do a cannon ball into the water.

Fishlegs gently eased himself in.

Ruffnut pushed Tuffnut into the water and she followed suit.

The gang had a water battle and a under water contest.

They talked about things going on in the village and laughed.

Ruffnut and Astrid were relaxing on strips of wood in the water.

Tuffnut grinned wickedly.

He made eye contact with Snotlout and silently communicated with him.

Snotlout then unexpectantly looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup letting his mischievous side out nodded to the plan.

The boys dove under water approaching the girls floating bodies.

Tuff and Snotlout headed toward Ruff's body and Hiccup went toward Astrid's.

Snotlout looked at the two boys and held up three fingers.

He counted down.

3...

2...

1...

The boys flipped the girls raft over.

They both screamed before being submerged under water.

Ruff and Astrid came up a few seconds after.

The guys all high fived one another and laughed.

They turn toward the glaring women.

Their eyes widen knowing what was about to happen.

"Run guys run!" Hiccup shouted before darting toward shore with the rest not far behind.

The boys made it to shore and swung off the rope swing.

Hiccup did a flip into the water, Snotlout flexed while in midair, and Tuffnut went in upside down.

The girls just glared daggers at them.

"So you know you aren't getting anything tonight Hiccup Haddock." Astrid with a victorious smirk on her face.

Hiccup's jaw slackens and his eyes go wide.

Snotlout laughed and pointed at Hiccup.

"That sucks for you Hiccup."

"You aren't getting anything form me either Snotlout." Ruffnut called out to him.

Snotlout abruptly stops laughing.

Yes its true Snotlout and Ruffnut are now together which was a total shock to the group.

"Come on Princess it was all Tuff's idea." Snotlout whined.

Hiccup nodded his head.

"Yeah it was all technically Tuff's fault." Hiccup joined in.

"Astrid are you sure your going to give up all of this?" Hiccup gestured to himself while standing out of water.

Astrid was at a standstill.

Hiccup knew she was at war in her own brain.

Astrid pulled Ruff to the side to think of a verdict.

Astrid sighed. "Your forgiven."

"Yes!"

"But if you ever do that again..."

"I won't I swear."

"Does that mean I am forgiven too?" Snotlout asked hopefully.

"No."

Snotlout stood flabbergasted.

Maybe Hiccup and the gang will come to the Cove more often now.


	20. What If Part 1

Hiccup and Astrid had been tailing Eret Son of Eret's ship for a couple of hours.

"Hiccup we don't even know if this Eret guy is heading to that Drago." Astrid called out to him high up in the clouds.

"He has to eventually." Hiccup replied back trying to be optimistic.

"It could be days Hiccup and a storm looks like it is approaching." Astrid warned.

Hiccup gazed up at the darkening clouds.

A storm was brewing indeed. The winds started to pick up some.

Hiccup had to move Toothless over so the wind doesn't knock them off course.

Toothless whined.

Hiccup laid a comforting hand on his head.

"Its alright bud."

The dragon just huffed.

Rain started to pour down now making Hiccup lose sight of the ship momentarily.

"Hiccup we have to find shelter now!" Astrid yelled at him from somewhere above.

Hiccup gritted his teeth trying to make a decision.

He took one last glance at the ship before letting out a grunt and lead Astrid to a cave.

They both spotted the cave rather quickly because the mouth was so large.

It looked like it was made of ice.

"Come on we can rest in here until the storm passes." Hiccup suggested.

Astrid only nodded.

They went deeper inside the cave to check and see if anything was living in here.

Astrid had her axe drawn and ready while Hiccup held the handle of Inferno ready to press the button so the blade would pop out.

The dragons followed carefully.

The dragons stopped and snarled quietly.

Astrid laid a hand on Hiccup's shoulder letting him know the dragons sense something or someone.

"You think you know a lot about dragons?" A strange voice echoes through the darkness of the cavern.

The pair tense and press their backs against each other facing opposite directions anticipating an attack.

They heard the ground rumble and light appears all around.

The source of the light was hundreds of dragons surrounding them.

Hiccup surrounded all of them in Zippleback gas and let it ignite.

"Hiccup what is going on?" Astrid whispered to him.

"For once I have no idea."

A person in armor finally appears.

Hiccup pops the blade up and out of Inferno and Astrid has her arm poised to throw her axe.

The stranger approaches slowly to Toothless and Stormfly and rubs a hand along their chin and necks incapacitating them.

"What how did you do that?" Hiccup breathed out.

The strange advanced towards them slowly showing no kinds of aggression.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked louder.

The strange still didn't respond.

Hiccup getting slightly annoyed holstered Inferno again.

"Do you even know what I am saying?" Hiccup called out with his arms out wide.

"Hiccup?" The strange finally responded.

Astrid furrowed her eyebrows.

The stranger then takes off the helmet to reveal a middle aged women.

"Who are you?" Hiccup whispered.

"No one you know but a mother never forgets." The once masked rider whispered back looking at the ground.

Hiccup and Astrid gasp.

They make eye contact but when they turn back to face the strange she was gone.

"Wait you cant say something like that the leave!" Hiccup called out.

Astrid grabbed his arm.

"Wait what if this is some kind of trap she could be one of them." Astrid warned always being the level headed one.

"Then only one way to find out." Hiccup ran into the darkness.

"Hiccup you and your crazy plans..." Astrid huffed before catching up with him and the dragons.

They find a cave opening.

The couple walk through it with their hands above their eyes.

Outside was a paradise for dragons.

They were everywhere.

"Wow." Hiccup breathed out.

Astrid hit his arm motioning to the mysterious armored rider.

She came down from her dragon and approached them again.

Astrid drew her weapon still unsure where this was heading.

"Your my mother?" Hiccup asked.

The women nodded and explained how she was taken by Cloudjumper.

"But Cloudjumper here didn't mean to hurt me."

Hiccup held a hand in front of Astrid to let her know to put her axe away.

"What is your name?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh pardon me I haven't been around people very often, my name is Valka."

"So this is where you lived for 20 years?" Astrid asked.

"Why yes."

"Oh this is Astrid my girlfriend." Hiccup said.

Valka looked at Astrid wistfully.

"My baby boy already has a girlfriend." Valka cooed.

Astrid covered her mouth with her hand after letting a laugh escape.

Hiccup glared at her.

"If you will marry me!" Stoick sang.

"Valka will you do me the honor of being my wife again?" Stoick asked her after getting down on one knee.

She laughed and happily agreed.

Hiccup and Astrid were sitting on wooden stools watching the whole scene unfold.

Hiccup draped an arm over her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"I hope that will be us one day Milady." Hiccup whispered to her so Gobber wouldn't overhear.

"And it will." Astrid replied back.

Stoick pulled everyone into a group hug.

They were a family again only to be torn apart from each other once again...


	21. Paint

The gang were in the arena getting ready for another dragon race.

"Hey Fishlegs, nice target on your face, I will make sure to hit it with a sheep." Snotlout mocked.

"Laugh all you want Snotlout but this is the Ingerman family crest." Fishlegs boasted for once.

"Ooh two circles and a line how fascinating." Snotlout bit back sarcastically.

"Hey guys what do you think about my paint?" Tuffnut turns around to reveal a black and yellow skull.

Fishlegs cringes while Snotlout looks impressed.

"See fish face that is a face paint."

Snotlout high fives Tuffnut while Ruffnut rolls her eyes.

"Hey where is Hiccup and Astrid?" Ruffnut wondered out loud.

As if on cue Hiccup and Astrid race through the doors of the academy.

"Nice of you to finally show up." Snotlout grumbled.

"Sorry guys we lost track of time." Hiccup apologized while dismounting.

"Yeah probably to busy sucking each others faces." Tuffnut teased only to be punched by Ruffnut.

"Well we are leaving to the starting marker and starting with or without you guys." Snotlout declared while mounting Hookfang and flying off.

The rest of the riders left to join him leaving Hiccup and Astrid by themselves.

Astrid grabbed the paint jars that they needed inside the storage room.

Hiccup helped Astrid with her complex yet beautiful design.

Astrid's design truly fits her style. She has two sides of her both equally beautiful.

One side which most people see is her fierce determined side. The other side is her loyal fun loving side which she mostly reserves for Hiccup to see and sometimes the gang.

Both sides never really interfere with each other but compliment each other perfectly and when each side comes to blows Hiccup is always there to balance her out.

The fierce and determined side helps accomplish incredible feats that you wouldn't think a women could do and her loyal fun loving side makes her the perfect partner in crime.

In Hiccup's opinion both sides of Astrid are both equally complex and beautiful that he loves both.

Hiccup finishes up Astrid's face paint. Astrid grabs the red jar to paint Hiccup's face.

Even though Hiccup's face paint seems simple he always lets Astrid pain his face.

Hiccup's face paint design was only four horizontal lines on his cheeks; two on each side.

His design compliments who is perfectly.

The design may look simple on the outside but underneath holds complexity.

Same can be said about Hiccup.

On the outside Hiccup is a carefree adrenaline junkie of sorts. His love of flight and mapping the world usually takes him away from Berk more often than not.

But underneath is a serious determined problem solver.

When he isn't flying on Toothless he is in the Forge trying to make everything and anything better than it already is. Hiccup created the fire prevention system his flight suit and thousands of weapons for other Vikings.

He has been crafting before even when everyone else thought he was a screw up.

Astrid asked him one day when dragon racing was still in the making of trail and error, why he only had such a simple design for his face paint while the rest of the gang had some degree of complexity.

Hiccup answered back with a wistful look on his face that each red horizontal line means something to him.

The top line represented Toothless and below that one was his father. On the other side the top one represented her and the one below was all of his friends and Berk.

Astrid thought about that day while running her thumbs across his cheeks for the final lines.

Hiccup had his eyes closes relishing the feeling.

"There warrior." Astrid smirked while finishing up.

Hiccup breathed out a short laugh.

He opened his eyes back up to see Astrid cupping his chin.

Her other arm rests on his shoulder.

"Good luck." Astrid states before kissing him.

Hiccup kissed back the last couple of seconds with a faint blush graced upon his cheeks.

Before Hiccup stutters out a word she is already on the back of Stormfly.

Hiccup stands there in the middle of the academy stunned but with a prod from Toothless he snaps out of it and mounts Toothless.

He makes it there just in time for the race to begin.

Hiccup takes a glance at Astrid who had a determined glint in her eye.

She made quick eye contact with him and drew on corner of her mouth into a small smile just for him.

Paint time was special, it shows the both sides of the couple and only them could see each others equal and wonderful sides.


	22. Family Dinner

It was a joyous occasion. Last night Runa gave birth to a baby boy near midnight. Osvif decided to name him Cuyler. To celebrate the Hofferson's were throwing a dinner with their family.

Astrid invited Hiccup to the dinner since he was almost part of the family.

The couple were currently enjoying a walk through the woods.

"Are you sure you want me at the dinner Astrid?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

"Yes I asked my parents and they said they were fine with it."

"Okay." Hiccup sighed.

"Hiccup it will be fine." Astrid encouraged.

Hiccup laced his hand in hers.

"Alright I will see you tonight." Hiccup replied back before they both mounted on their dragons.

They went there separate ways.

The rest of the day flew by quickly and then it was time for the dinner.

Hiccup strapped on his armor since he really didn't know what else to wear.

He rode on Toothless to Astrid's house. He can already hear the merriment inside.

Hiccup knocked and tried to look presentable.

Astrid answered the door much to his delight.

"Glad to see you haven't chickened out." Astrid smirked.

"Glad to see you have so much faith in me." Hiccup greeted back.

"Who is at the door?" A voice boomed from inside.

Astrid rolled her eyes and grabbed Hiccup's arm to drag him inside.

Kar was the first one to greet Hiccup.

"Hey Hiccup!" Kar greeted.

"Little man what have you been up to?" Hiccup greeted while doing their handshake Kar invented when he was only 12.

"Eh I got grounded for stuffing a spider down Snotlout's shirt with the twins." KAr replied back with a shrug.

"Oh so that's why he was acting weird the other day."

"Yep that was all me." Kar said proudly.

"Nice." Hiccup said while ruffling his hair.

He shook hands with Alaric and side hugged Svala.

Hiccup walked up to Osvif who was holding the baby.

He clapped a hand on the back of Osvif's neck.

"Nicely done Osvif he looks like a Hofferson." Hiccup greeted while glancing down at the baby.

"Aye thanks Hiccup Cuyler here has been the best so far."

"Dinner is ready." Svala called out to everyone.

Hiccup sat next to Astrid. It was surprisingly a big feast.

There was mutton and lamb, fish stew, bread and more.

Truth be told Svala Hofferson is one of the best cooks in Berk. It used to baffle people years ago that while Svala was one of the best cooks Astrid couldn't cook to save her life but now Svala is teaching Astrid how to cook properly and she has been doing wonderfully ever since.

"Mom you really out done yourself." Osvif uttered with his face full of mutton.

"Yes dear it is wonderful." Alaric complimented his wife.

"Why thank you all it is a special occasion after all with the birth of my first grandchild." Svala replied back.

"Wow you and dad are getting old." Kar said.

"I'm not that old Kar." Alaric piped up.

"Your a grandfather now which means you are kind of getting old dad." Astrid commented.

"Well then that means you and Hiccup should hurry up and get married and have some children then, if you say I wont live forever." Alaric stated.

Hiccup nearly choked on his fish stew; his ears turning red. Astrid stiffened.

The rest of the table laughed.

"Hey what are you laughing at Kar I know that you have a crush on Nadia." Astrid pointed out.

Kar stopped laughing.

"Oh yeah you guys are always partners while training." Hiccup pitched in.

"Really now Kar?" Osvif asked.

Kar"s face reddens slightly.

"Oh it is true." Runa pipes up.

"That a boy Kar!" Alaric exclaims.

"So when did you start liking her?" Hiccup asked.

Kar starts to push around his food.

"Umm ever since I started to train at the academy." He said in a quiet voice.

"Okay what is your status with her now?" Hiccup prompts.

"We are best friends."

Alaric and Osvif cringe.

"Bro I'm sorry there is no hope you just got friend zoned." Osvif replied gravely.

"No necessarily, do you know if this girl has any feelings for you?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

"I mean she hugs me all the time and calls me Kary all the time."

"Then you still have hope."

"How are you so sure Hiccup?" Kar asked.

"Because me and Astrid were best friends before we started dating."

"And how did you know she liked you back."

Hiccup put his arm around Astrid's chair and casted a sideways glance at her.

"She used to kiss me a lot."

Astrid gaped. "I did not kiss you all the time when we were friends."

"Um you totally did."

"Name one time Hiccup one time." Astrid commanded Hiccup while crossing her arms.

Hiccup chuckled a bit. "I can name a couple of times." He started tacking them off of his fingers.

"That time after I woke up from defeating the Red Death, at Snoggletog when Toothless was missing, When I let Snotlout win Thawfest."

Before Astrid had time to interject Hiccup went on.

"Also when we had Heather here you got jealous."

Astrid had her mouth open but no sound escaped. She closed it promptly trying to blush to badly.

Hiccup snorted. "And that's how I know I'm sure."

The table let out a few laughs at the couple's antics.

They talked until the food was almost gone.

Svala cleaned up and they all sat in the living room.

Osvif passed the baby to Astrid.

She held Cuyler rocking him back and forth.

Hiccup was next to her and put an arm around her.

"Hey Cuyler I'm your aunt Astrid and your uncle Hiccup." She said in a baby voice.

Hiccup chuckled and kissed her temple.

"I hope this could be us with our child." Astrid whispered to Hiccup softly.

"I could get used to it."


	23. Jealous Part 1

The gang was at the academy practicing for Berserker attacks. Dagur had resurfaced into the Archipelago after 2 years.

"Okay guys lets practice what we learned." "Snotlout and Astrid you up." Hiccup called out.

Astrid sat on top of Stormfly on the opposite side. Snotlout was to her right.

"Ready Snotlout!" Astrid yelled.

"Yeah lets do this thing!"

"Hookfang fire!" Snotlout commanded.

Hookfang blew fire and a wall was in front of Stormfly and Astrid.

"Stormfly spineshots!"

Stormfly fired from her tail and the spines went through the wall of fire making them catch on fire and hit the opposite wall.

Hiccup stood with his arms crossed looking impressed.

"Nicely done Astrid, you too Snotlout." He commented.

Just then Stoick entered the Academy.

"Hiccup I need you to patrol the island today I have other things to attend."

"Uh okay dad you want me to go now?"

"The sooner the better."

"Okay then, go home guys training is over."

The twins scrambled out of there and Snotlout flew through the chain linked ceiling.

Stoick and Fishlegs left a minute later.

Hiccup and Astrid remained in the academy.

"Do you need help patrolling?" Astrid asked.

"No I'm good its just a quick one but a I will catch you after?"

"Of course, good luck."

Astrid gave his hand a small squeeze before flying away on Stormfly.

Hiccup watched her go before mounting Toothless and heading out on his own to patrol the island.

We are almost finished bud." Hiccup said.

Toothless huffed.

Hiccup let out a chuckled and looked up to spot something in the distance.

"Hey bud do you see that?"

Toothless bared his teeth in a snarl.

"Come on evasive cloud maneuver."

Toothless soared straight into the clouds so they wouldn't be spotted.

They flew in silence until they were right above it.

From above Hiccup could tell it was a blue Monstrous Nightmare with a man on top of him.

Hiccup directed Toothless into a nosedive.

Toothless grabbed the man with his claws. The stranger let out a surprised yelp.

**STRANGERS POV**

One minute I was exploring on Plasma's back the next was grabbed by a dragon.

"Plasma help!"

The Nighmare let out a worried screech.

I chanced a look at my captor to see a tall man in black armor and a mask. I took a closer look at the dragon to see it was a Night Fury!"

I have never seen one in person before.

"Let me go I didn't do anything wrong!" I shouted at the masked man.

He ignored me instead.

I tried to pry off the Night Fury's claws but he wouldn't budge.

"If your dragon tries anything than I will drop you into the ocean." The masked man muffles out.

I listened to him and didn't try anything.

I studied the mask man more. He was tall. The man didn't have a lot of muscle unlike me but I could see that he still had some.

I looked behind me to see Plasma following closely behind me.

I gave him a reassured smile.

He seemed to relax a little.

Soon we came upon a island.

I could make out a village and loads of dragons milling around.

The masked man took me to a big house.

It must be the chief's house.

**3rd Person POV**

Hiccup landed in front of his house and took the stranger inside.

Stoick was at the fire polishing his axe.

He immediately stood after seeing the stranger.

"Who is this?" Stoick asked.

"No idea but he was heading towards Berk, he could be with Dagur." Hiccup replied back still with his mask on.

"Take him to the academy and lock his dragon up there."

"Yes chief."

Hiccup grabbed the stranger and took him to the academy.

He called Ruff, Tuff and Snotlout to help him.

"Ruff and Tuff can you please lock that Nightmare up." Hiccup asked.

"Sure." They answered at the same time.

With the help of Barf and Belch they locked the Blue Nightmare up.

"Okay so who is this guy?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup grabbed a chair and started to tie up the stranger.

"No idea but he was heading towards Berk, he could possibly be working for Dagur."

"Good point."

"Okay stranger lets start out with something easy, what is your name?" Hiccup asked.

"Brandr." The stranger replied.

**BRANDR'S POV**

The masked riders friends joined him.

The man and the women with blonde hair appear to be related probably brother and sister. The masked rider called them Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

The other guy was short but he had a lot of muscle. The masked man referred to him as Snotlout.

They kept on saying I worked for a guy named Dagur which I don't. I don't even know who that guy is.

I glanced up at the masked man. He has a peg leg.

Uh how come I just noticed that?

"Do you know of a man named Dagur?" The masked man asked.

I didn't answer him at first but I wish I did.

The masked man motioned his head towards me and the guy Snotlout started to advance towards me.

Snotlout ended up punching me in the gut.

"I will ask you again do you know of a man named Dagur?"

"No." I weezed.

"Where did you come from?" He asked.

I kept silent.

Snotlout hit me again.

"I came form a small island in the west called Faultland."

He was about to ask another question when a women with braided blonde hair came in. She was very attractive.

She saw what was going.

"Hiccup?"


	24. Jealous Part 2

Astrid entered the academy with her axe in hand to witness an interrogation.

Hiccup looked up to meet her gaze through his mask.

"Astrid."

"Why didn't you tell me you guys were interrogating people!" "I love to make them squirm."

Hiccup let out his breath he had been holding and takes off his mask.

"Sorry I couldn't find you."

Astrid sauntered up to Brandr.

He had dark brown windswept hair that covers the tops of his ears. He has the begins of stubble around his jaw and his kind of muscular; bigger than Hiccup but smaller than Snotlout. Brandr has on a silver mesh chest plate with black shoulder pads, underneath he has a black short sleeved tunic. He has on brown trousers with black boots.

Hiccup motioned to Brandr.

"Astrid this is Brandr."

**BRANDR'S POV**

So that was the masked riders name, Hiccup.

"This is great she might put a stop to this." I thought.

But nope I was wrong she wants to kill me too.

The leader apparently Hiccup takes off his mask.

I can admit even though I am a guy he was good looking.

He had auburn hair that goes a little past his ears with piercing green eyes.

I wonder what their relationship is.

The girl Astrid walks towards me with her axe.

I visibly swallow.

She sticks the axe right under my chin.

"So Brandr is it?" "Hiccup tells me you were about to cross into our island territory is that true?"

"I don't know I was just exploring with my dragon." I yelped out.

"Do you know who Dagur the Deranged is?"

I shake my head no so fast I thought I was going to snap my neck.

"I will give you a description, he has brown hair in a single braid with war paint going down the side of his face."

"I never heard of him or seen him in my life, I came from the west from a place called Faultland."

Astrid turned to Hiccup.

"Fishlegs told me about that place." "He said it was just a small island full of markets and poor children."

"Yeah that's the place raised myself from there and found Plasma raiding some fish markets." I gestured my head towards my blue friend in the cage.

Astrid looked into my bluish grey eyes.

"He's not lying, let him go."

On command Snotlout cut the ropes with one swift motion.

**NORMAL POV**

Brandr stood up from the wooden chair and rubbed his wrists.

Tuffnut released Plasma from his cage.

Plasma barreled into Brandr licking him like crazy.

"Calm down there boy, I'm alright."

"Come with Astrid and I we need to take you to the chief." Hiccup said to him.

Brandr nodded.

"Ruff, Tuff can you guys go get Fishlegs he will want to see a blue Nightmare."

The twins gave out a groan of annoyance.

"Come on guys."

"Fine." They both say at once.

Astrid twirled her axe while she walked to Stoick's house still weary of the stranger.

Hiccup entered the house to see Stoick wood carving.

"He's clean dad."

"Good Dagur's spies could be anywhere but for the mean time welcome to Berk." Stoick directed the last part to Brandr.

"Um thank you Chief." Brandr replied back awkwardly.

"Astrid can you show our guest around the village?" Stoick asked.

"Sure chief."

Hiccup put his hand up.

"Woah you think that's a good idea?"

"This dear boy seems smart so he wouldn't try anything on Astrid."

"Yeah Hiccup I can take care of my self." Astrid bit at him while walking directly in front of him.

"I know you can take care of yourself it just will make me feel better if you at least take Stormfly to accompany you."

Astrid took her pointer finger and flicked it up Hiccup's chin.

"Fine whatever."

"Thank you."

The three exited the house.

Astrid whistled for Stormfly.

"So what will happen to Plasma?" Brandr asked Hiccup.

"Don't worry my friend Fishlegs who I will introduce you too later is just analyzing him for the Book of Dragons."

"Book of Dragons?"

Astrid sent a jab into Hiccup's side.

"Heather debacle."

Hiccup rubbed his side.

"Right."

"See you later at the Great Hall?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

"Meet you there." Astrid said subconsciously.

Astrid, Brandr and Stormfly marched off.

Hiccup walked back to the academy to see what Fishlegs discovered.

"Okay Fish break it down."

"The blue Nightmare has double the speed and fire power then a regular Nightmare." "This one can stay aflame constantly for more than a day."

"So are you saying this dragon is better than my Hookfang?" Snotlout asked.

Fishlegs nodded his head. "I'm afraid so Snotlout."

Snotlotu looked up at Hookfang who was looking back at him.

"We need to paint you blue." He told Hookfang.

Hookfang just rolled his eyes.

Hiccup had a wtf face at Snotlout before turning back to Fishlegs.

"How come we have never seen one over this side of the Archipelago?" Hiccup asked.

"No idea." "It could as rare as finding another Night Fury."

**BRANDR'S POV**

"So its just you, Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut to protect the whole village?"

"Yep that's how it always was and we can handle it, Hiccup knows what he is doing."

"Hiccup is like almost the leader right?"

"He might as well since he is being groomed to be chief one day." Astrid told him.

"Are you and Hiccup together?"

Astrid cheeks turn a slight pale pink.

"No we are just best friends, I always have his back he has mine."

"Sorry I just seemed you guys were together that's all."

"Its okay."

"Seriously they aren't together, great Odin there is so much sexual tension that you can cut it with a knife." "Hiccup seems like a nice guy I might do him a favor." I thought.

**NORMAL POV**

Hiccup made his way towards the Great Hall for dinner.

He hears laughter to his left. He can make out Astrid and Brandr laughing about something.

The sight of them together makes his stomach knot unpleasantly and he doesn't know why.

Hiccup jogs to catch up with them.

"Hey guys how was the tour?"

"Great Astrid knows a lot about your stuff." Brandr compliments.

"Yeah that's because I taught her everything." Hiccup boasted slightly.

Astrid playfully pushes him.

"Yeah right everyone knows I'm smarter than you."

"Is that so Milady?" "I consider that a challenge."

Brandr laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Hiccup confronted him.

"By what I heard Hiccup but Astrid is someone that you don't want to cross."

Astrid patted Brandr's head like a dog.

"Good boy, you are smart."

Brandr swats her hand away.

"Whatever."

The trio makes their way to their table.

Brandr decided to sit next to Astrid with Hiccup on her other side.

The rest of the group were all ready there.

"So Brandr how long are you planning to stay?" Snotlout asked.

"Um as long as a can, I mean I'm not in any rush I went exploring to learn new things and I think Berk is a great place to do so."

"Then just to be clear that every babe in the village is mine especially those two." Snotlout warned while pointing at Astrid and Ruffnut.

Ruffnut gaged and Astrid groaned in annoyance.

"Woah so you guys are together?" Brandr asked bewildered.

"Ew no Snotlout just likes to flirt with every female object that moves."

Brandr relaxed slightly.

"Good because I'm pretty sure that Hiccup has claim to Astrid."

Fishlegs spits out mead he has been drinking and Tuffnut falls on the ground laughing.

Hiccup was bright red sinking lower and lower into his seat.

Astrid smacks Brandr in the back of the head.

He lets out a yelp and rubs the back of his skull.

"Where are you going to sleep Brandr?" Fishlegs asked.

"Oh wow I never thought about that, um probably the academy."

"No need the house next to mine is vacant, you can sleep there." Astrid volunteered.

"Thanks Astrid we can be neighbors now."

Later in the night and the crowd in the Hall dispersed they all bid goodnight to each other.

Hiccup was heading his separate way to his house.

He catches a glimpse of Astrid and Brandr talking and laughing with each other.

Hiccup huffs quietly and walks to his house alone with a horrible feeling in his stomach that he might have missed his chance.


	25. Jealous Part 3

Hiccup and the gang planned a dragon race for today earlier in the week. Stoick gave the go ahead to let the race start even after the arrival of the new villager Brandr. So far the other villagers seem to like and get along with Brandr. Silent Sven even owes Brandr for rescuing his only lamb from falling off a cliff.

Stoick saw how helpful Brandr was around the village so he granted permission for him to join the dragon race once Hiccup and Astrid briefed him on the rules that is.

They were all in the academy getting ready. Hiccup was just putting on his red face paint when Astrid and Brandr walked in.

"So Brandr what design are you going for?" Astrid asked.

Brandr shrugged and answered back "I don't really know but I think I have a design in mind.

Brandr went to grab the unused silver paint and borrowed Tuffnut's mirror.

He delicately started drawing and filling in the symbol for Odin's horns around his right eye.

Astrid was just finishing up her face paint but she just couldn't get one of her orange lines right. Hiccup watching her struggle while securing his straps on Toothless sighed.

"Here Astrid let me help."

Hiccup dipped his left thumb in the orange container, gently but swiftly he swooped the orange line on her cheek perfectly to match the right.

"There perfect." Hiccup commented softly.

His thumb lingered on her cheek for another second before pulling away embarrassed. He rubbed his neck with his right hand.

Astrid cleared her throat and blushed but the paint hid it.

"Thanks Hic."

Hiccup glanced back at her and gave her an ease smile.

"No problem."

"Are you guys ready or are you just going to stare at each other?" Brandr called on top of Plasma.

Hiccup and Astrid snap out of their gaze and glared at Brandr who just laughed while flying to the start marker.

Hiccup inhaled a sharp breath.

"Well you ready to do this?"

Astrid nodded and put on her game face.

"Lets do this Haddock."

They both mounted Toothless and Stormfly respectively. The two dragons were more than eager to start the race with Toothless shaking his hindquarters and Stormfly giving a screech.

The horn blew and the racers were off. With the addition of Brandr the game gotten a lot more interesting. The scores up to this point was Hiccup 7, Astrid 5, Brandr 4, Ruff and Tuff 4, Snotlout 0, and Fishlegs 0 due to the fact that they gave their sheep to Ruffnut.

The horn blew again for the black sheep.

"Launch it Gobber." Stoick commanded from his chair on the platform.

"Aye right on it." Gobber grunted as he wheeled the catapult out with the black sheep in it.

Gobber got it set and positioned it correctly before pulling down the lever to release the sheep high and straight through the air.

Maybe if I get the black sheep and win the game, that will surely get Astrid's attention! Hiccup thought in his mind.

Set with new determination Hiccup raced to the black sheep.

Hiccup saw Brandr coming to his left.

"Oh no you don't." Hiccup breathed out to himself.

Astrid and Snotlout were coming to Hiccup's right battling for the spot.

Hiccup snagged the sheep with one hand, heading towards the basket.

A new basket was designed for Brandr and Plasma. The sign was a Monstrous Nightmare but instead of red like Hookfang it was painted blue.

The net below was next to Astrid's.

Astrid was right on Hiccup's tale since she and Stormfly were the only two able to come this close to the duo.

Before Hiccup could secure victory Snotlout popped out behind the baskets with his huge hammer ready to swing.

"Woah!" Hiccup barrel rolled out of the way managing to drop the sheep in the basket while doing so.

Since Astrid was right behind Hiccup she didn't have time to react.

Stormfly ended up dodging the hammer but then Astrid lost control and fell off of Stormfly's back.

Instead of hearing the cheers Hiccup heard an audible gasp from the crowd.

He turned around and froze seeing Astrid falling into the water.

Hiccup was diving in to save her when Brandr swooped in out of now where and snagged her safely.

The crowd cheered and applauded Brandr for the rescue.

Hiccup was glad that Astrid was saved but why did if have to be Brandr.

He felt stupid that he was so focused on getting the black sheep into his net, that he ignored what's going on around him especially the safety of Astrid.

Brandr landed with Astrid with him. Hiccup quickly landed and dismounted.

"Astrid are you okay?" Hiccup asked concern laced in his voice.

"Yeah," Astrid breathed out, "thanks to Brandr over here, nice catch by the way."

"My pleasure but I don't want to go around catching you all the time." Brandr teased.

"Like that will ever happen Bran." Astrid replied back.

"Right because I will be there to help Astrid." Hiccup commented.

Hiccup huffed.

"Astrid can I talk to you in private." Hiccup asked before shooting daggers at Brandr.

Astrid picking up his uneasiness agreed hesitantly.

Hiccup grabbed Astrid's wrist and marched to The Haddock household.

They both drudged up the steps.

When they got to his room he shut the door.

Astrid crossed her arms.

"Okay what is up with you?"

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair.

"What?" "What's up with me?" "What's up with you?" Hiccup replied back defensively.

"What are you talking about?" Astrid huffed.

Hiccup growled under his breath and gestured to her.

"You being all buddy buddy with Brandr, for all we know he could still be working for Dagur."

Astrid snorted. "Oh please Hiccup we already interrogated him, he's clean."

Hiccup blew air out of his nose.

"You don't know that for sure, it could be like the Heather Debacle."

"Yes the Heather Debacle Hiccup, you are doing it right now!"

"Oh I'm sorry that I even care Astrid!"

"Well I can take care of my self!"

Hiccup and Astrid were now full on yelling at each other.

"Well I'm sorry that I am completely and hopelessly in love with you!" Hiccup yelled.

Astrid shocked at the sudden revelation stood silently.

Hiccup's eyes widened at the sudden declaration he made.

Astrid snapping out of her shock took a few strides and connected her lips with his.

Hiccup finally snapping out of his trance snaked his arms to her waist.

Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup neck. Astrid ran a hand up the back of Hiccup's hair making Hiccup moan in delight.

Hiccup backed Astrid up until they both were on the bed.

Astrid ghosted over his jaw and placed her hands underneath his ears.

Hiccup started down towards her neck leaving a trail of kisses.

He paused for a second to take off his green tunic before resuming.

Hiccup was now leaning over Astrid on his knees peering down at her.

He reached down and caressed one of her cheeks before cupping it and kissing her.

Once they parted, both were breathless.

"Astrid would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Hiccup finally asked breathlessly.

"Yes." Astrid reached up to hug him wrapping her arms around his neck nearly choking him to death.

Hiccup let out a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around her middle.

Hiccup walked up to Brandr's new house and knocked on the door.

He heard a faint "Coming!" behind the door.

The door pulled open to reveal a messy dark brown haired Brandr without his armor on and in his black tunic.

"Hiccup!" "I a didn't expect to see you here."

Hiccup ran a hand through his tousled auburn hair.

"Yeah a can I come in?"

Brandr snapped out of his reverie and moved aside to let Hiccup in.

Brandr's house was a simple house with a fire pit in the center with a few chairs around, a dinning table with 8 chairs, a room for his chamber pot, and 2 bed rooms all on one floor.

Hiccup nodded at his surroundings. Brandr surely made his house home.

"So a Hiccup what did you want to see me about?"

Hiccup let out a sigh.

"Look Brandr, I may not have been the nicest person to you in these first days since your arrival but, I wanted to apologize to you."

"I get it and I know that I sorted of gotten in between you and Astrid, I swear that I don't have feelings for her in that way." Brandr replied back while holding up his hands in surrender.

"About that...I should actually thank you because you gave me that extra push to tell her how I felt about her and it worked."

Brandr lifted an eyebrow up.

"Wait you and Astrid are now together?"

Hiccup nodded his head.

"Yes!" Brandr fist pumped the sky.

"Woah why so happy?" Hiccup asked.

"The gang owes me 4 silver!"

"You guys bet on us!?"

"Well actually it was already going on before I got here but they told me about it so I joined in and my plan worked, so now I'm 4 silver pieces richer."

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Whatever but a I was hoping that we can start over and be friends?"

Brandr smiled.

"Friends."


	26. Fireworks

Most people don't know this but today is the that Berk was founded hundreds of years ago by a explorer turned Chief, Gaunt the II. Usually its an all day feast outside in the middle of the village.

The gang under Stoick was to help set up the huge all day long feast and dance. Stoick wanted the gang or Hiccup to be exact to think of something entertaining to be held at night. Much to Hiccup's chagrin he still as yet to come up with an idea.

"Seriously Astrid I have nothing!" "Dad expects something for tonight." Hiccup sighs.

"Why don't we just do a fly routine?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"We do that every holiday, I want something new."

"I don't know, why don't you take a flight to get some inspiration." Astrid suggested.

Hiccup cracked a smile. "Yeah fly around the village, care to join me then?"

Astrid took Hiccup's offered hand and headed out of the academy.

Stormfly and Toothless were wrestling just outside.

"Hey bud, why don't we go for a flight?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless's ears perked up and the two dragons instantly stop playing.

Toothless expectantly looked at Stormfly then back at Hiccup.

He laughed. "Yes they are coming too."

Toothless did his grin and bounced up next to Hiccup."

Astrid shook her head while smiling.

She also mounted Stormfly while Hiccup mounted Toothless.

They both took off into the skies.

"So where are we headed?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know I figured we just take a couple of spins around the island."

"Is this your way of checking to make sure your dad is busy so he doesn't ask you if you came up with anything?"

Hiccup snorted and rubbed the back of his neck. "What?" "No...why would I do that?"

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Come on lets go to the cove, you are bound to get something."

"Alright." Hiccup's eyes twinkled.

"I will race you there."

Before Astrid realized what was going on Hiccup was a mere dot.

"Oh no you don't." She said under her breath before urging Stormfly to go faster.

Of course Hiccup won, no surprise there.

He already dismounted and was laying on a large boulder.

Astrid slide down Stormfly's wing.

Hiccup stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes.

"Finally decided to show up I see." He teased.

Astrid smacked him in the stomach.

"Okay I deserved that one." He wheezed out.

"If you had so much time then you thought of something then?" Astrid smirked.

Hiccup opened his mouth and raised his finger. "Uhh...no."

"Exactly."

Hiccup and Astrid didn't know how long they sat in the cove and talked but it was drawing near for the all night festival.

Astrid kissed the corner of his mouth.

"We need to get going, its almost time for the festival."

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair.

"Aw man I still don't have an idea for tonight." He whined.

"I guess I just detracted you huh." Astrid said.

"It doesn't matter, I rather be back at Dragon's Edge with you by ourselves." Hiccup groaned.

Astrid pulled Hiccup up from the large boulder.

They both mounted their respective dragons. Once they got close they heard multiple explosions.

"What in Thor's name is that?" Astrid wondered out loud.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling that the twins were involved."

They raced to where they thought they heard the explosion.

At the center of it all was the twins and Snotlout.

Hiccup and Astrid landed in front of them.

"What are you three muttonheads doing?" Astrid asked getting mad.

Snotlout answered. "We were experimenting with Barf's gas."

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean experimenting with Barf's gas?"

"We made different colored Nightmares fire at it and it made pretty colors." Tuffnut explained.

"Yeah watch this!" Ruffnut added.

"Barf spew." Ruff commanded.

"Hookfang fire!"

Hookfang did what he was told for once and light the gas on fire.

The gas exploded changing the once green gas into a red explosion.

"Wow." Hiccup replied mystified.

"What other colors are there?" Astrid asked.

"So far red, purple and green."

"Snotlout why don't you get Fishlegs, he might want to see this."

Snotlout rolled his eyes but obliged anyways.

"How did you guys figure this out?" Astrid asked.

Tuffnut shrugged.

"I don't know we wanted to blow things up but Snotface got in the way."

"So that's how we got red." Ruffnut finished for her brother.

Fishlegs and Snotlout arrived shortly.

Fishlegs seemed intrigued.

"Okay Snotlout explained to me what happened but I want to see it for myself."

They repeated the process one more time leaving Fishlegs in a stat of shock.

"I have never seen anything like this before, I don't think its in the book of dragons!"

Fishlegs thought it over a bit.

"I think I have a theory."

"When Hookfang set the gas on fire its red right?"

"Yeah." Snotlout answered.

"Then we tried on a green Nightmare and a purple one to get green and purple."

"Did you try it on a different type of dragon?" Fishlegs asked.

The three shook their heads no.

"Lets see what happens, Astrid if you and Stormfly would try."

"Okay."

They repeated it but with Stormfly firing into the gas.

The explosion sizzled loudly before fading.

"I think we just invented something." Astrid declared.

"Wait, that's it!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"We can put on a display for the festival." Hiccup said excitedly.

"What are we calling it?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup looked to the twins and Snotlout.

"You guys invented it, what are you going to call it?"

The three looked bewildered that they actually invented something.

Tuffnut thought for a second.

"Well its fire..."

"and it works." Snotlout thought.

"Fireworks." Ruffnut put two and two together.

The other two boys nodded.

"Okay fireworks it is." Hiccup declared.

"I can't believe those muttonheads actually invented something." Astrid commented.

Fishlegs and Hiccup shrugged and then nodded.

"Lets go to the festival and set up." Hiccup stated.

The others agreed and flew from the academy to the village square.

Seeing Hiccup arrived Stoick went up to greet him.

"Hiccup, I hope you found a way to entertain everyone tonight."

"It was actually the twins and Snotlout who gave me the idea."

Stoick gave him a puzzled look.

"Don't worry its safe."

Stoick seemed to relax.

"Okay, I trust you."

The gang set up there dragons and figured out a quick display.

They decided instead of being up there flying them they will use hand signals.

The 6 friends enjoyed the festivities until it was time for the display.

The villagers gathered around.

"Okay everyone named by the twins and Snotlout we give you fireworks."

The twins began by giving the signal to Barf.

The gang was perched on a roof to easily direct the dragons and to see the firework display.

The village oohed and awed at the sight of the colorful explosions.

Hiccup and Astrid laced their hands together.

"You know this turned out better than expected." Hiccup admitted.

"Yeah those muttonheads did a good job." Astrid commented.

Hiccup laughed.

Astrid gave Hiccup a peck on the lips before resting her head on his shoulder.


	27. The Mark

"Where are they?" Snotlout groaned.

"Who cares me and Ruff need to work on the boar pit." Tuffnut muttered.

"Yeah that pit won't dig itself." Ruffnut added.

Tuffnut put a finger on his chin. "Or will it?"

Snotlout just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Come on Muttonheads lets go find them so we can practice the Dome."

The twin blindly followed Snotlout.

Their first stop was Fishlegs's place.

He was currently studying the Dragon's Eye for more information.

Snotlout barged in his door.

"Knock, knock Fishface."

Fish legs turned around to see Snotlout and the twins.

"What are you guys doing here?" "Aren't you guys suppose to be beating the Dome?"

"We are suppose to be but Hiccup and Astrid never showed up." Tuffnut added.

Fishleg's face scrunched in thought.

"I haven't seen them since this morning at the club house."

Snotlout huffed.

The three proceeded to leave.

"So what now?" Ruffnut asked.

"We are taking a little visit over to Hiccup's house.

The three approached the house and when they were just about to knock they heard giggling.

Snotlout casts a confused glance at the twins who just shrugged.

Being curious the three decide to go to the nearest window to see what is going on.

"We should really get going you know, Snotlout and the twins might being looking for us." Hiccup sighed.

He was surprisingly shirtless.

"I doubt it the three would have jumped at the chance to go home." Astrid pointed out.

"Yeah your probably right."

"Besides would you rather have spent time practicing on the Dome then spending time with me?" Astrid asked.

"By spending time you mean making out right?"

Astrid yawned. "Same thing."

Hiccup gave her a chaste kiss.

"But couldn't you be any less discreet?" Hiccup asked looking himself in the mirror while rubbing at the bluish purple mark on his collarbone.

The three outside the window laughed at the sight of the mark.

Astrid hugged his bare back. "Well you weren't complaining at the time."

"No, I had my mind on other things."

Astrid kissed the brandished spot on his collarbone before letting go of him.

Hiccup looked back at her before putting his shirt back on.

Snotlout and the twins made their way to the door.

Snotlout burst through pointing his finger at the both of them.

"We know what you guys did." Snotlout declared suspiciously.

"Yeah." Tuffnut and Ruffnut said it in unison.

Hiccup looked flustered and Astrid just looked pissed.

"Care to explain the mark on your collarbone Hiccup?" Snotlout stated.

Astrid let out a snort before covering her mouth with her hand. All traces of her anger seemingly disappeared.

Ruffnut went over to Astrid and nudged her with her elbow.

"That's what you guys been doing hmm." Ruffnt smirked.

Astrid looked at her but remained silent.

Ruffnut laughed.

Hiccup immediately placed a hand on top of the mark.

"I don't know what your talking about Snotlout."

Snotlout always enjoyed making Hiccup squirm and rarely it gets to happen so he was just going to take his merry old time with this one.

"Really now, because to me and I'm sure everyone else that you and Astrid were getting pretty hot and heavy."

Hiccup's ears burned while the rest of his face flushed red.

Snotlout pretended to think.

"And you know who else would enjoy hearing about this?"

Hiccup went from red to stark white.

He held his hands up.

"Snotlout, I know what you are thinking, so don't you dare."

Snotlout smirked and crossed his arms.

"Stoick would love to hear about what his son and girlfriend do."

The twins and Astrid laughed.

Hiccup glared at Astrid.

"You know this is about you too right."

"No its not Snotlout is smart enough to know if he mentions me that he won't be able to walk for the next month." Astrid explained.

Snotlout exited the house with a loud bang to get onto Hookfang.

Hiccup chased after him after calling Toothless.

Luckily Hiccup was able to catch up to Snotlout and stop him before reaching Berk and his father.

But that doesn't stop Snotlout and the twins from making fun of him from time to time.


	28. What If Part 2

Hiccup thought he heard a familiar voice shout his name but he was to occupied with the now hostile Toothless before him.

"Bud I know you don't want to do this..." Hiccup half pleaded with his best friend as he is backed up against a icy wall.

Toothless dre in a breath ready to fire.

"Dont!"

Before Hiccup knew what was happening he was pushed by a mysterious force right as Toothless fired a plasma blast.

Hiccup shielded his eyes from the smoke and shakily got up from the ground.

He sucked in a shaky breath realizing someone was under a pile of ice.

"Oh no, no ,no, no..."

Tears stung his eyes but he forced them back as he quickly removed the ice off.

The other dragon riders landed and Valka came up to him.

Hiccup hauled the final block off of the body to realize the person who saved his life was non other than Astrid.

Hiccup let his tears fall as he pulls Astrid's limp body into his lap.

"Astrid, come on...you got to wake up." Hiccup blubbers out.

Valka came to crouch next to him. She was still unsure who this woman was to him but tuition told her that she was important to him.

She bends down to check Astrid's heartbeat.

Valka closes her eyes briefly before locking eyes with her son and shaking her head.

Hiccup tightened his grip on Astrid and let out a couple of anguished sobs.

Stock soon ran up panting to the sight before him.

He unceremoniously fell to his knees and put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, tears sprang into his eyes as well.

Stoick and Astrid gotten very close in the last couple of years, sharing their knowledge of axes and worrying about Hiccup.

When Hiccup was exploring on Toothless and adding new lands to his ever growing map, Astrid would come over to his house to have long thoughtful conversations with Stoick about anything that came to mind. Stock was like a second father to Astrid, he was the most approving of their relationship.

The other dragon riders shortly landed to find out the horrible news.

Ruffnut had both of her hands covering her mouth to stop a sob.

Tuffnut had both arms above his head with unshed tears in his eyes.

Snotlout just looked unbelievingly at the sight before him.

Fishlegs was openly crying silently.

"Just wake up Astrid, tell me I'm a reckless idiot, punch me in the shoulder, do anything." Hiccup sobbed into her shoulder pads.

The rest of the dragons were taken under control by Drago and headed for Berk.

"Hiccup...I am so sorry..." Valka muttered not really knowing what else to do.

Val shot Stoick a look. He met her gaze with a heartbreaking look.

She looked back down again.

Apparently this woman was important to both men.

"I'm so sorry Astrid..." Hiccup's sobs tore through Valka's train of thought.

The rest of them sent Astrid away on the burning pyre. Hiccup wouldn't let anyone else touch Astrid except himself.

Goober bellowed the traditional prays and added in his own about Astrid as well.

Once Gobber was done they left Hiccup in peace to mourn.

His eyes were red and swollen with dried tear tracks down his face.

He was twirling one of Astrid's many throwing knives on her.

Hiccup would have kept her axe but a Viking's prized weapon was always burned with them.

Valka hesitantly walked up to Hiccup, purposefully making her steps louder to alert him that she was approaching.

Hiccup tensed hearing her walk up to him.

She at first didn't say anything to him but watched as the pyre sailed on.

"Hiccup, I know I haven't been with you for most of your life but I know what you're going through."

Hiccup let out a snort and laughed unhumorously.

"You know what I am going through?" "You know what I am going through?!" "You have no idea what I am going through right now." Hiccup's voice increased in volume until it died down again.

Valka took a step closer to him.

Hiccup glanced at her from the corner of his vision before looking back up at the burning pyre.

"I know she was a special friend of yours."

Hiccup blew air out of his nose and finally turned to face her.

"A friend uh?"

Valka's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Stoick then decided to show up by placing a comforting hand on Valka's shoulder.

Hearing the whole conversation he answered for Hiccup.

"Astrid was Hiccup's girlfriend."

Val's eyes softened even more.

"More like the love of my life." Hiccup muttered softly.

"Son..." Stock started but was interrupted by Hiccup.

"I mean of all horrible things to happen...why wasn't I the one to get blasted?" Hiccup gestured to himself as anger started to seep its way into his mind and replace the sadness.

"You can always find another girl..." Valka suggested trying to be helpful since she was so new to this.

Of course that sent Hiccup off the edge.

He chucked the throwing knife at a near by tree and was buried up to the hilt into it.

"Mom don't you realize I was going to marry her, I had it all planned out." Hiccup snarled out pointing to himself while emphasizing the point.

Valka gave up trying to help him forget but instead started to ask questions about her.

"What was Astrid like?" She asked abruptly.

Hiccup's eyebrows rose and his eyes softened unnaturally to the gaze he reserved for Astrid.

"How can I explain Astrid Hofferson in one word?" He asked in no one particular.

Stoick softly chuckled at Hiccup's speedy mood change.

"Astrid is just perfect." Hiccup began.

"She is beautiful, brave, selfless, stubborn." Hiccup cracked a smile for the first time in 2 hours.

"Aye, they were perfect for each other, just like we were in the beginning." Stoick commented.

Valka's eyes clouded while remembering the best times in her life with Stoick.

"Astrid was a Valkrye from the heavens..." Hiccup's smile drops and his eyes fill up with tears again.

"And now she really is one, all because of me." He steels his jaw and forces his tears back, refusing to let them fall.

"Hiccup this isn't your fault." Stoick assured him.

"If I would have moved instead of standing there trying to convince Toothless not to shoot me she still would be alive." His voice cracks while bending his head down to look at the ground.

"Toothless wasn't in control of himself." Valka reminded him.

Hiccup lifts up his head in realization and bares his teeth.

"Your right, Toothless didn't do kill her, Drago did."

Hiccup's eyes harden and clench his fists tightly that his nails are digging into the palms of his hands but eh hardly notices as red hot anger flashes through him.

Stoick had never seen Hiccup this angry or upset before. It was a whole new side of Hiccup...and it was frightening.

"I'm going to get all the dragons back and I'm going to kill him." Hiccup's eyes darken with each passing seconded.

Before Stoick and Valka could protest Hiccup whirled around and with one yank pulled out Astrid's throwing knife from the tree.

When Hiccup gets this way there is no stopping him until he gets what he wants.

Once Hiccup came up with a plan and strategized over it with the others they saddled up and took off.

Hiccup casted one last glance at the pyre which was now a mere smoking dot. His eyes soften briefly.

"I love you and goodbye Milady."


	29. For Astrid

Hiccup was going to kill him. I know it was so unlike Hiccup to think about killing someone but here he was thinking about killing someone. Sure they were Vikings but they really stopped killing in the last 5 years.

Anyone who knows Hiccup would call him caring and a problem solver often using his brain than his fists.

Its only been an hour since Astrid's untimely and horrid demise and Hiccup couldn't stop thinking about it even though he has more pressing matters to attend like stopping Drago from destroying Berk and everyone else in the Archipelago.

He came up with a plan since they didn't have their dragons.

The gang will distract the Alpha with anything which shouldn't be too hard the twins are known for annoying people.

Valka will try to snap out any dragons that are in Drago's control while Stoick will harm the village.

Hiccup himself will find Toothless and try to snap him out of the trance and then take down the Alpha and then finally Drago.

Thats what Hiccup really wants is to get to Drago as quickly as possible so he doesn't hurt anyone else.

Stoick was right from the start as Hiccup now realizes it while riding on top of a baby dragon with the rest of the team.

He was a fool into thinking that he can reason with this mad man. The only other way to make sure he doesn't do this again or go off to other villages is to end him once and for all and Hiccup actually wants to be the man who does it.

For Astrid. He tells himself but he thinks it might be a little for himself too. To prove to everyone else that he is capable of making and doing hard choices.

They made it to Berk as fast as they possibly can on baby dragons but Drago and the Alpha already started freezing everything in their path.

Hiccup broke out of his reverie. "Okay guys you know what to do and be careful all of you I don't want to lose anyone else."

Everyone nodded solemnly and raced off.

The gang plus Gobber used the sheep launch to try to distract the Alpha from freezing the rest of the village with its icy breath. Stock rounded up some of the villagers to armor up to fight. Valka was trying to break dragons out of the trance but it wasn't working very well.

Hiccup scanned the area to see Drago on top of Toothless commanding the Alpha.

"Drago!" Hiccup called to him while flying towards them.

Recognizing Hiccup he laughed.

"I am surprised your here, I thought you would still be sobbing over that fiery girl, what was her name...Astrid wasn't it?"

Hiccup steeled his jaw.

Drago could see he hit a cord.

"I am guessing she was special to you aye, when we captured her and her friends she was sure a spit fire, I admit that in a women." He laughed.

Hiccup almost reached for Inferno but he first needs to snap Toothless out of the mind control.

"Toothless come back to me Bud." Hiccup pleaded softly while ignoring Drago.

"I know your in there."

Drago laughed for the umpteenth time.

"The Alpha's control is too powerful to break but be my guest and try too."

Hiccup reached out a hand while still talking to him.

"I need you Bud your my best friend."

Hiccup's hand came in contact with Toothless scaly head.

"My best friend..."

All of a sudden Toothless's eyes became wide and smiled with his tongue out.

"That's it Toothless!"

"What!?" Drago yelled bewildered.

Toothless glared and growled at Drago before knocking him off of his back.

The dragon's eyes widen realizing that no one was helping him fly so he began to plummet.

Hiccup jumped off of the baby dragon's back after Toothless.

"Come one Bud..." He muttered under his breath.

Hiccup clicked in his prosthetic to the stirrup at the last second and pulled up.

Drago fell on his Alpha's back.

He yelled and swung his staff around pointing to Hiccup and Toothless.

The Alpha did as commanded and started spewing ice at the duo.

"Hit them with everything you got!" Hiccup yelled to Toothless.

He growled in agreement and began firing at the Alpha with plasma blast after plasma blast.

The Alpha roared after a particular painful shot hit his tusk.

The reared up on its hind legs trying to knock the out of the sky. His tail came up to meet them.

"Oh no, not again."

Toothless just did a dragon smirk and clicked open his spines on his back.

The duo was able to make a sharp turn to avoid a collision with the Alpha's tail.

Hiccup breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Wow, that was close there Bud, good thing we didn't lose another leg huh."

Toothless cooed.

He shot more plasma blasts and successfully took out on of its tusks.

The Alpha roared in fury and pain.

Toothless landed on a ledge of ice looking right at the Alpha and roaring.

Hiccup dismounted him.

The Alpha was starting to lose control of the other dragons.

"No!" "Get them back you stupid dragon!" Drago yelled at the Alpha after sliding down its back.

Hiccup seeing his chance jumped off the high ice ledge and activated his flight suit.

He flew straight towards Drago who still didn't see him as he was to busy yelling at the Alpha.

Hiccup tackled Drago bringing him to the ground.

He recovered and wound up his suit in record speed and unsheathed Inferno.

Drago rubbed his head and growled.

He got up and grabbed his staff.

"Its over Drago, you lost."

Drago gave out a yell and swung his staff at Hiccup only for him to parry it.

"Its not over until I'm dead."

Hiccup grunted, "That can be arranged."

Hiccup swung at up only for Drago to catch his hand and kick him to the side.

He landed on his back with Inferno inches away from him.

Hiccup rolled out of the way just in time to see Drago bury the end of his staff into the soft grass where his head once been only moments ago.

He grabbed Inferno once again and slashed at his legs.

Drago jumped out of the way.

Toothless was still on the ice ledge blasting the Alpha. His spine was starting to turn blue while his plasma blasts became even stronger.

The rest of the dragons were behind Toothless now.

The Alpha roared in pain not able to take much more.

Toothless turned his head to roar at the other dragons behind him.

The dragons got his command and started to fire at the Alpha.

"Are you going to kill me?" Drago breathed out a chuckle while parrying Hiccup's attacks.

Hiccup remained silent.

"Is this to prove yourself?" Drago continued unbothered by Hiccup's silence.

"I traveled and heard about you Dragon Conqueror."

"Your nothing but a runt, a weak minded villager who doesn't know how to use the real power of dragons."

Hiccup forced him back.

He ground his teeth together allowing his eyes to become dark almost black.

"No, revenge." Hiccup swung Inferno in a arch and swiped off Drago's prosthetic arm.

Drago roared but then laughed.

"See you and me are the same outcasts of our own village."

"If you want to prove yourself join me and I will show you how to handle real power."

Hiccup growled deep in his throat.

"I will never join you, I rather die first."

"And be with Astrid you killed?" Drago interrupted him.

"You killed her!" Hiccup yelled at him.

"Did I?" Drago chuckled darkly.

"You took control of my best friend!" Hiccup huffed as he started swinging harder.

"You blasted her!" Each sentence he utters made him swing harder than the last.

"You take control of the dragons!"

"You come here trying to destroy Berk, my home!"

Hiccup held Drago with his blade against Drago's staff, his face inches away from him.

"It's not going to happen under my watch." Hiccup growled.

For a split second he thought he saw fear in Drago's eyes but he blinked and it disappeared as quickly as it came.

Drago punched him the gut making Hiccup hunch over.

He wheezed holding his stomach with is unused hand.

Drago swung down but Hiccup blocked it.

Hiccup's thoughts became clouded with anger.

"Yes, get angry." Drago smiled a sinister grin.

"When I took her hostage I was going to tie her up and throw her over board but then I thought why not make her my own personal slave."

Hiccup's eyes widen for a second coming to the conclusion on what he really meant with calling her a slave.

"Too bad that Eret had to have a change of heart but that doesn't mean I still didn't get a few licks in." Drago cackled loudly.

"AHH!" Hiccup roared as he swung Inferno down.

Drago held his staff horizontal only to have it snapped in half.

He still had half of the staff to fight with but it didn't prove difficult for Hiccup.

"This is for Berk!" Hiccup sliced off his other hand.

Blood spurted out of the wound.

Drago looked at it in pain and grimaced. He didn't bother trying to hide the fear in his eyes this time as there was no way to protect himself.

"And this...this is for Astrid!"

Hiccup thrusts the sword in Drago's gut burying it up to the hilt.

He pushes it up further gutting him in the process.

Drago splutters and gasps for breath as a trickle of blood comes out of the corner of his mouth.

Hiccup watches as Drago's eyes glaze over and shudders.

He then pulls out Inferno. The flames already started to set the inside of Drago's body aflame.

Hiccup flicks off the blood on Inferno as the heat evaporates the rest.

He looks up after hearing a loud roar from above as Toothless fires his last plasma blast into the Alpha's soft underbelly.

The Alpha moaned in pain as it was forced over the edge and into the ocean.

The village cheers loudly and the dragons come down to reunite with their riders.

Hiccup limps up to the crowd to see Toothless bounding towards him.

Instead of tackling like he normally would do he rubs his head on his chest and cooed in concern.

Hiccup realized he probably looks horrible scratches Toothless under the chin.

"I'm alright Bud."

"Hiccup!"

He turns his head to the voice shouting his name.

Stoick and Valka come running up to him.

"Oh Odin are you okay?" Valka looks at him with concern.

Hiccup catches a glimpse of himself in an axe.

Half of his face was covered in blood and some was running down his neck.

The front of his armor was blood splattered.

Looking at himself made him queasy.

The adrenaline wore off as he felt exhausted and sore all over the place.

"I'm alright...its not my blood."

"Then who's is it?" Stoick asked as he put a large had on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Its Drago's..." Hiccup murmured quietly as he looked down at the ground.

"You took care of him then?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup looked up and nodded.

Stoick let out a deep breath.

"Good, for Astrid." Stoick gave him a small smile as unshed tears shone in his eyes.

Hiccup stood up straighter.

Toothless came to stand tall by Hiccup's side.

Hiccup's voice came out confident and not to broken this time.

"For Astrid."


	30. Mixing Colors

For once everything seemed good so far. The rebuilding of Berk has been complete after weeks of hard labor and determination. To celebrate Hiccup was going to hold an all day dragon racing event. The race will be longer by doubling all the points.

Eret will also be joining them on his first dragon race with Skullcrusher. After some more training to get to know each other by Hiccup and or Astrid, came the test to see how well they work together.

It was almost time for the race as the rest were painting their faces. Hiccup was working in the forge when it was almost time to go out, Astrid was with him keeping him company.

The paints were stored in the forge and the academy incase trainees or an unruly dragon ruins them.

They heard the horn signaling to make their way to the starting line.

Hiccup was still doing Astrid's paint.

"We better hurry up or we will miss the race." Astrid suggested while grabbing the red paint to do Hiccup's to save time.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked as Astrid dipped both of her thumbs into the paint.

"I'm doing yours so we save time."

"How do I know your not going to paint a target on my face?"

"First of all your design is 4 lines across your face, I think you can feel the difference and secondly I don't think Fishlegs will appreciate you copying his design."

Hiccup let out a light chuckle. "We've been over on what my design means and secondly Fishlegs told us many times before its the Ingerman family crest."

"And like we all said before its a target on his face, thats why Snotlout always throws a sheep at his face." Astrid stated.

"Well Snotlout will be Snotlout, besides what if this whole time I painted your face to look like a target?" Hiccup questioned her with a smirk.

"If you did then I would have done this..."

Astrid took some red paint and slathered it down his face almost covering his entire nose.

"You really want to go there?" Hiccup asked dangerously as he grabs a hold of the blue container.

Astrid takes a hefty step back. "Bring it."

Hiccup slugs half of the contents onto the right side of Astrid covering her face in blue paint and partial hood.

She wipes the paint out of her right eye.

"Alright I'm game, lets play!"

Astrid grabs the red and dumps it over Hiccup's head.

Hiccup wipes his eyes and slicks back his hair; red splatter on the floor and down his back.

Astrid tempts to dodge him as he grabs the blue container again.

He wraps an arm around her waist and pins her against his work desk.

"Not so tough now huh Milady."

Hiccup dumps the remaining of the blue paint into Astrid's hood and then tugs it over her head effectively covering her.

Astrid rubs the paint out of her eyes a second time.

"You are such an idiot."

Hiccup does his signature half smile.

They now take into account how close they are to each other.

Hiccup clears his throat. "Nice blue lips."

"Nice red lips."

"You want to make purple?" Hiccup asked her as they were only centimeters apart.

"Go for it."

Hiccup dove straight in.

Since they were already backed up against Hiccup's work desk, he lifted Astrid on it.

Astrid wrapped her legs around his hips pulling him in closer.

Hiccup had his hands on her hips riding up her tunic while Astrid had her hands interlocked around his neck.

Their lips becoming purpler by the minute.

Then they heard someone clearing their throat from the entrance way.

They stopped to look at who it was but not moving away from each other.

Astrid unwrapped her legs from Hiccup's hips as Hiccup removed his hands from her hips.

"Oh hey mom." Hiccup greeted her sheepishly as he slightly turn red even though the paint masked it.

Valka stood in the doorway to the forge with her arms crossed looking amused.

"The race already started and I was suppose to come find you guys."

Astrid glanced at Hiccup.

"Well a you know we have been thinking of letting the others have a chance at winning since we win all the time." Astrid explained while Hiccup nodded enthusiastically the whole time.

"Then do you guys want me to say that I couldn't find you?" Valka asked.

"Yes." They both said in unison.

Valka cracked a smile an waved a dismissive hand before leaving.

"Okay then continue what you two were doing then."

"That went out smoother than I thought it would." Hiccup broke the small silence after Valka left.

"Yeah I'm surprised she didn't freak out."

"Well we are 20 years old." Hiccup pointed out.

"True."

"So want to continue what we started?" Hiccup asked goofily while raising a suggestive eyebrow.

Astrid smirked in reply.


	31. Anytime

Hiccup groaned as he was punched in the stomach by Dagur.

While on a mission from the Dragon Eye to find another dragon Dagur intercepted him and brought him and Toothless down. The latter was currently being held in a cage muzzled. The other had his hands tied behind the mast of the ship.

"Where is the Dragon Eye brother." Dagur exclaimed once again.

Hiccup cracked a tired smile.

"Once again I told you I don't have it or is your thick skull blocking you from understanding?"

Dagur popped him in the mouth flooding his senses with the metallic taste of blood.

Hiccup spit blood on Dagur's boots.

Dagur kicked Hiccup with the same boot in the gut.

"Okay I kind of deserved that one." He wheezed out clutching his stomach.

"Hiccup, brother, why won't you make this easy for yourself."

"You don't faze me Dagur, do what ever you want, I'm used to it." Hiccup snorted.

"To bad what if I say that I have one of your friends." Dagur cackled while leisurely walking in front of him.

Hiccup raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah and who would that be?"

"The beautiful and feisty one, what was her name...oh Astrid, thats it."

Hiccup's body stiffened and his eyes widened.

Dagur smirked and glanced at him from the side.

"Haha looks like I found your week spot!" Dagur exclaimed in glee.

"Who knew Hiccup that you would be such a heartbreaker."

"Good news for you though I don't actually have her in my possession but I am pretty sure Savage would love to go fetch her for me."

"Don't touch her." Hiccup growled.

"Oh did I struck a cord?" Dagur asked innocently.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

Dagur snapped his fingers and Savage was by his side.

"Savage why don't you pick up Astrid for me?"

Savage nodded enthusiastically. "Right away sir."

Just then a spike buried itself right in-between Savages feet.

"Looks like you don't have to look very far."

A Deadly Nadder squawked.

"Astrid?!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Astrid jumped off Stormfly as she hovered above the ship.

Without anyone seeing as she jumped she threw a well aimed throwing knife at the mast near Hiccup's side.

When Astrid landed she unsheathed her axe from her back.

Dagur glared at her but then smiled.

"Ah Astrid so glad you could join us on this lovely interrogation."

"Let Hiccup go."

Dagur sucked in a breath. "See I can't do that, not until I get the Dragon Eye."

Astrid twirled her axe. "Yeah thats not happening."

"Astrid what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid turned her head to see Hiccup for the first time, her eyes widened in surprise at his bruised and bloody appearence but then hardened.

Hiccup had blood running down his chin coming from his mouth and his cheek is bruised and swelling. He was also sure he broke a rib or two.

"What do you think I'm here for?" "I'm saving your reckless ass, again."

"Where are the others or did you foolishly come alone?" Dagur prompted.

Astrid didn't answer him but instead told Stormfly to rip open the cage containing Toothless.

"No!" "You imbeciles kill that dragon!" Dagur yelled at his men as he unsheathed his own sword.

Dagur charged at Astrid which she parried it with her axe.

Hiccup looked worriedly at the battle before him.

If anything happened to Astrid I'd...no, I have to focus on getting out of here! Hiccup thought as he carefully pulled out the small throwing knife to try to cut the bindings off his wrists.

Astrid summersaulted away from the on coming attack.

"Come on, come on." Hiccup muttered under his breath as he was almost through his bindings.

Stormfly pulled away Toothless's muzzle with her beak and now Toothless with Stormfly was actively taking down the rest of Dagur's men.

Hiccup saw the concealed weapon first even though he was the farthest away.

He grabbed a rope and swung himself across the ship and slide directly in front of Astrid.

Dagur didn't have anytime to delay his movement as he whipped out his conceal dagger and plunged it into Hiccup's right shoulder.

Astrid shocked at Hiccup taking the dagger was able to flip Dagur over board in his shock also.

Hiccup let out a short yelp and crumpled onto his knees using his left hand to hold his injuries shoulder as blood poured out of the wound.

Dagur's dagger wasn't that small at all and the fact that he was able to conceal it is impressive. The dagger measured 6 inches long.

Toothless and Stormfly finished off the last of the men and hurried to their riders sides.

"Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed as she fell to her knees beside him.

Hiccup sucked in a gasp of pain and squeezed his eyes shut.

"You're such an idiot..." Astrid breathed out as she tried to force back her tears.

"Thanks for reminding me." Hiccup muttered.

Astrid took both of her hands and cupped them around Hiccup's jaw.

She wiped away the blood running down his chin with her thumb.

Hiccup gave her a tired smile.

"Think you can make it back on Toothless?"

"Yeah but set his tail on solo glide incase I don't."

Astrid got up and pulled down the lever for Toothless's tail to expand. She then helped Hiccup into Toothless.

They rushed back to the Edge as fast as they can.

"Fishlegs!" Astrid called out once they reached the clubhouse.

Astrid had a hold of Hiccup's side as he pressed a hand against his still flowing wound.

The rest of the gang gathered around to see what is going on.

"What did you guys do?!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Hiccup was taken by Dagur, he took a dagger for me." Astrid breathed out.

"Snotlout find Fishlegs and tell him to come to Hiccup's house immediately."

Snotlout nodded his head and took off on Hookfang.

Astrid helped Hiccup into his house with Toothless worriedly behind them.

Fishlegs busted through the door about a minute later with supplies.

Hiccup was starting to see black spots from all the blood loss.

"Odin, that is a big knife." Fishlegs commented.

"Yeah, I know just get it out of him." Astrid pleaded while brushing one stray tear from her cheek.

Fishlegs cut away his tunic so it exposed his shoulder.

"Okay Hiccup this is going to hurt a lot, Astrid hand me that solution and bandages right after I take it out of him."

"1...2...3!"

Fishlegs yanked out the dagger and threw it across the room with Hiccup giving a shout.

Astrid hurriedly gave Fishlegs the items to stop the bleeding.

He poured the solution on a cloth to press on the wound to slow down the blood.

Hiccup hissed out a curse as he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain.

"Almost done Hiccup, just got to stitch it up." Fishlegs soothed him.

Once Fishlegs was done he gathered his supplies but left the bandages in Astrid's care.

"Thanks Fishlegs." Hiccup sighed as he opened his eyes again.

Fishlegs gave him a small smile and left.

Once Fishlegs left Astrid exploded on him.

"Why would you do that?!"

Hiccup flinched at her tone as he carefully took off his armor and the rest of his tunic.

"Which part?" "Leave to go find a dragon or taking a dagger to the shoulder?"

Astrid crossed her arms and sighed trying to calm down.

"If you weren't hurt right now I would so punch you."

"Thats comforting."

Astrid sighed loudly and sat behind Hiccup to begin wrapping him up.

"You did not have to do that for me." Astrid said softly.

"You know heat of the moment thing..."

Hiccup turned his head to see Astrid's face.

"But really I can't imagine anything happening to you."

Astrid finished wrapping up his whole torso and his right shoulder.

She then gently hugged him from behind.

Astrid kissed his left shoulder blade before laying her head down on it.

Hiccup laced both of his hands into hers.

"Thank you." Astrid breathed out softly.

A small smile graced Hiccup's lips.

"Anytime."


	32. Don't Go

"Are far are we traveling today Hiccup?" Astrid asked on top of Stormfly.

"I don't really know maybe a couple of hours there has to be a new dragon out there." He said determinedly.

Astrid sighed. "You have been saying that for the last 3 years."

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "I know but this can't be it."

Astrid looked down at her hands.

"Hiccup there is something I need to tell you."

Hiccup noticed the change in her voice and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What is it?"

Astrid looked troubled and motioned for them to land on a sea stack.

They both dismounted and gave their respective dragons a good scratch before letting them run off.

"What's bothering Astrid, you know you can tell me anything right?"

Astrid sat down on the edge with Hiccup sitting down right beside her.

"I know I can but it doesn't make it any easier."

Hiccup's inside knotted unpleasantly. He never seen Astrid this nervous before.

"Hiccup, I've been thinking about the future, the whole gang has with Snotlout working in the armory, Fishlegs being head of the Dragon academy, and the twins giving themselves to Loki..."

Hiccup wanted her to get to the point because the anxiety was killing him.

"What are you saying Astrid?"

"I'm saying that I decided to join the Berk Guard."

Hiccup's eyes filled with sadness but quickly masked it with gladness.

He swallowed thickly before saying anything.

"The Berk Guard huh, they would be honored to have you there."

"Your not upset are you?" Astrid asked.

The question surprised him for a moment but then he shook his head.

"No of course not!" "I'm happy for you Astrid."

Astrid gave him a small relieved smile before wrapping her arms around his middle pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Hiccup."

He relaxed into the hug and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"When are you going off to train?" Hiccup asked.

"In two days."

"Then how about we go on one last crazy adventure just you and me for the whole day before you go off."

Astrid's smile brightened.

"Okay I'd like that."

"Perfect, we will leave tomorrow."

That night Hiccup couldn't sleep.

He kept tossing and turning, he finally groaned and sat up in bed.

Toothless warbled in concern.

Hiccup gave his best friend a small scratch under the chin telling him that he was alright.

He slipped on his green tunic and strapped on his prosthetic before making his way downstairs.

Surprisingly Stoick was up in his chair doing some carving by the fire that was dimly light.

Hiccup added a log to the fire drawing attention to him from Stoick.

"Hiccup, what are you doing up this late?" Stoick asked surprise etched in his voice.

Hiccup took a seat leaning back on it slightly.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Stoick set his carving and knife aside and looked at it fondly.

"I didn't have time this evening to do my carving so I thought I would stay up and do some tonight."

Hiccup gave him a small smile but then frowned slightly.

Stoick noticed Hiccup's half glazed eyes knowing that something was plaguing his mind.

"What's bothering you son?"

Hiccup shifted uncomfortably.

"Its nothing dad really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Mind if I take some guesses then?"

"Go right ahead."

Stoick's lips thinned in a straight line thinking.

"Has it anything to do with finding any new dragons?"

"No not really."

"Toothless."

"Nope."

"Your friends."

"Uh no." Hiccup's voice got a little higher.

Stoick noted that he was getting closer.

"Astrid."

Hiccup's shoulders slumped and he sighed deeply.

"What happened between you two?"

"When we were exploring today Astrid told me she is joining the Berk Guard."

Stock's face lightened.

"Oh I knew that she will be a fine addition for the Guard probably the best one."

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow and lifted up his head slightly.

"You knew?"

"Aye of course Commander Kir told me himself and can't wait to train her."

Hiccup sighed miserably.

"Aren't you happy for her Hiccup?"

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair.

"I am its just that she will be gone to train on a remote island for months without Stormfly or anything."

"So you will miss her."

"More than anything."

Stoick leaned forward a bit to capture Hiccup's attention.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"What and be like 'Hey I like you Astrid as more than a friend see you in a few months!' like that will go so well."

"You never no she might change her mind."

Hiccup rose from his seat and was at the base of the stairs.

"I don't know dad but uh thanks for the advice."

"Are you two planning anything for her last week here?"

Hiccup turned around to face him.

"Yeah we were planning on exploring the whole day just the two of us, we were planning on leaving tomorrow morning."

"Okay Hiccup but remember somethings are worth the risk."

Hiccup nodded before making his way back up stairs for some well deserved rest.

He rose from his bed bright and early. He was still tired from not getting quite enough sleep since talking to Stoick but he had worse.

Hiccup packed some fish and water plus a blanket which should last the whole day.

Astrid packed the same things and now they were both double checking over their equipment.

Naturally Hiccup took longer checking Toothless's gear.

"Okay I'm all set, Astrid?"

"I'm good."

The both saddled their dragons before taking off.

"So where are we headed anyway?" Astrid asked Hiccup as it was he who planned everything.

"I was thinking we head more South because we really haven't been down that way."

Astrid nodded.

They were both consumed in silence though and Hiccup desperately wanted to make this a memorable trip before she heads off.

He bit is lip thinking of things to say.

He just settled for asking "Why do you want to join the Berk Guard anyway?"

Astrid shrugged. "Its the place that I can get some action ever since we locked up Dagur and Alvin became our ally things just have gotten boring."

Hiccup nodded understanding.

"What are you going to do while I'm away?" She asked.

"I don't know, lay in my room all day because I won't know how to go on with out you." Hiccup joked even though it might be partially true.

Astrid laughed.

"I hope you don't get into any trouble because I won't be able to bail you out this time."

Hiccup chuckled back halfheartedly realizing how much he was going to miss her.

Astrid never seemed to notice Hiccup's internal struggle throughout the whole ride so far.

"Look Hiccup at that island, lets go check it out."

Astrid directed Stormfly into a dive followed by Hiccup.

They landed on a small island but it was beautiful.

"Wow this place is amazing." Hiccup exclaimed in wonderment.

Astrid did a full 360. "What are you going to name it?"

Hiccup pursed his lips and then turned to her.

"This is your day why don't you name it?"

Astrid gave him a breath taking smile.

"I don't know."

Hiccup grabbed her hand.

"Then lets go explore it more to give you ideas."

The island was like a tropical paradise, nothing they have ever seen before.

They stopped when they came across a small waterfall.

"What is it?" Astrid asked.

"I have no idea but its gorgeous."

"I think we should call this waterfall island."

Hiccup gave her his signature smile.

"Waterfall island it is then."

They both settled down after more exploring through dense tress and found a couple more waterfalls but other than that seems deserted of life.

"Sorry we couldn't find any dragons here." Hiccup apologized.

"No but we did find this amazing island that we are the only ones who know its location."

"True."

The sun was starting to set and Hiccup realized that in the morning Astrid will be going away for months.

He looked at her from where he was sitting on a blanket. They both were leaning bacon their respective dragons.

Hiccup took a deep breath and scooted closer to her.

"Astrid there is something I really need to tell you."

"What's up?"

"Astrid I..." Hiccup stuttered out but then closed his mouth.

Astrid quirked an eyebrow at him.

Hiccup sighed.

"Somethings are worth the risk." He muttered low enough but Astrid still heard him.

She furrowed her brows even more until Hiccup swooped in and abruptly kissed her.

Astrid was shocked at first and Hiccup being ever so the gentleman let her go.

"Sorry that was so stupid of me-"

Astrid silenced him with a peck on the lips.

"Don't worry Hiccup I like you too."

Hiccup had a dopey smile on his face before he shook out of his reverie.

"At least I got to admit that to you before you left."

Astrid kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you did."

The next morning they made their way back to Berk both feeling a mix of emotions.

Once they landed though everyone was rushing around the village.

Sharing a concerned glance with Astrid Hiccup made his way into the Great Hall which seemed to be the center of attention.

Hiccup and Astrid walked in to be greeted by Stoick, Spitelout, Trader Johan, and the rest of the gang.

"Dad what is going on here?"

Stoick's face was grim as was the rest of them.

"Trader Johan as information that Dagur as escaped prison on Outcast Island."

Hiccup scowled.

"How?"

"I don't know Master Hiccup but I heard that Dagur is going to the Ship Graveyard on the outskirts of the Archipelago."

"We have never been that far before." Astrid stated.

"I know but we have to stop him now before he loots those ships to raise another armada." Stoick explained.

Hiccup turned to look into each of his friends' eyes.

"Looks like another adventure are you all in?"

The rest of the gang smiled.

Astrid spoke for the rest of the group.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"We're in."

Hiccup got the double meaning behind her words knowing that now she can't leave just yet to join the Berk Guard.

He smiled even wider.

"Let's mount up Riders." Hiccup directed.

To the rest of the gang that was music to their ears.


	33. She's Baaack! Part 1

The gang was currently chilling in the clubhouse with nothing else to do in the extreme heat. Unlike Berk The Edge was prone to getting bouts of heat from the overbearing sun.

Rarely there is a cloud in the sky while on The Edge but in Berk there is always that one cloud that would block some of the heat from reaching Berk.

"Its so hot!" Snotlout whined.

"Tell me about it, it doesn't help when you have the hottest dragon in the entire Archipelago." Brandr complained as he was leaning up against Plasma that was a walking furnace.

"Touchè." Snotlout agreed.

"Hiccup your the problem solver fix this." Ruffnut added.

"Yeah." Agreed Tuffnut.

Hiccup sighed.

"I can't control the sun."

Tuffnut looked bewildered.

"You can't?!"

A squawk interrupted everyones complaining.

Stormfly landed with Astrid jumping off of her before her talons actually touched the wooden deck.

"What's the urgency?" Hiccup asked as he got up from where he was sitting beside Toothless.

Astrid had a wide smile on her face and her eyes screamed excitement.

"You guys won't believe who's here!"

"Our cousin Lars?" Ruffnut asked.

"Our cousin Lars's severed head?" Tuffnut joined in.

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"No its-"

"Me."

A dragon landed right beside Stormfly and Astrid.

The hooded figure removed her hood to reveal dark green eyes.

"Heather!" Snotlout shouted in glee.

Snotlout grabbed her into a bone crushing hug but Heather pushed him off.

"He's still into me?" She muttered lowly to Astrid.

"Yeah don't worry it will wear off."

"Heather its great to see you again." Hiccup greeted her and pulled her into a gentle hug.

Heather hugged him back.

"Its great to see you too Hiccup."

Hiccup then let go and casual intertwined his hand with Astrid's.

Heather took note of this and smirked.

"So what did I miss while I was gone."

Hiccup and Astrid averted their gaze from Heather's and blushed.

Heather elbowed Astrid's side.

"You have to spill later tonight."

"Fine."

Brandr came into view after the rest of the gang greeted Heather.

"Oh Heather there is someone we would like you to meet." Hiccup started.

Brandr met Heather's eyes and his stomach did backflips.

"Heather this is our friend Brandr who was out on an exploration trip for 2 weeks."

Brandr shook himself out of his reverie.

He held out his hand in greeting.

"Hey I'm Bandr and this is my dragon Plasma."

Heather shook his hand and gave a pet to Plasma.

Astrid gave Hiccup a knowing look over the exchange that Brandr and Heather shared.

"I'm Heather and this is Windshear."

Brandr let out a low whistle.

"I've never seen a dragon like this before what is she?"

Heather gave Windshear a fond pat.

"She's a Razorwhip, I found her while I was traveling, she was hurt so I nursed her back to health."

"Amazing." Brandr said mystified.

Heather let out a small giggle at Brandr's dopey stare.

The sound snapped him out of it and he gave her a crooked smile.

"So what are we going to do now, its so hot." Snotlout still complained.

"While I was traveling here I saw a island with a large spring." Heather mentioned.

"Finally, lets go I'm dying." Snotlout groaned much to everyones annoyance.

They all mounted up and Brandr and Heather talked to each other for most of the ride there.

"Look how big this spring is girl and all the rocks you can eat!" Fishlegs shouted in glee.

Meatlug licked Fishlegs on the cheek in excitement.

Fishlegs and Meatlug dashed off into the shallows to stick their feet or in Meatlug's case paws in the water as Fishlegs handed her rocks to happily munch on.

Hookfang flew upside down over the large spring dumping Snotlout into it.

He yelped in surprise as he fell down into the cool depths.

Snotlout resurfaced and spluttered a bit before shouting "Way to go Hookfang!" and giving his dragon a thumbs up.

Hookfang just rolled his eyes and settled down on a sandy patch.

The rest landed peacefully on the shore.

"Wow this place is beautiful." Hiccup commented.

"Yeah you picked a good place." Brandr complimented.

Heather smiled at him.

"The water is nice and cool!" Snotlout called out to the rest of them.

The twins ran into the water shoving each other and discarding their clothes along the way.

Astrid took of her shirt and skirt before giving Hiccup a chaste kiss on the lips and heading off to the spring.

Hiccup smiled while unbuckling his suit and took off his tunic before chasing Astrid down into the spring.

Brandr then suddenly got nervous.

"So uh...how did you meet Hiccup and Astrid?" He asked her.

"It was 3 years ago when Alvin and the Outcasts captured by adoptive parents and they helped get them back."

Heather really did not want to get into the parts where she betrayed them and all but you know minuscule details.

Brandr nodded along.

"I personally was a orphan so I never had a real home so I spent my time traveling around the Archipelago, then one day I got to close to Berk and Hiccup captured me."

"They were doing patrols because I should up when Dagur escaped from prison so the island was on high alert."

Brandr's answer surprised Heather slightly about him being an orphan.

"Your an orphan too?"

Brandr looked at her skeptically.

"Yeah."

"Dagur killed my adoptive parents so now I' one too."

Brandr smiled sadly.

"Being alone sucks doesn't it?" He asked.

Heather looked down and nodded.

"Thats why I'm glad I found these guys." Brandr gestured to the gang in the spring fooling around.

"Sorry I wasn't here when you first came I was on a scouting mission."

Heather laughed slightly.

"Its okay it wasn't that eventful."

Brandr gazed up into the sun and then back to Heather.

"Would you like to join me in the spring?"

Heather smiled. "I would love too."

Heather and Brandr soon joined everyone else in the fun.

Soon it was time to head back to the Edge and the gang was nice and cooled off. It was also great too that Snotlout stopped complaining.

It was late and the friends and dragons retired to their homes to sleep.

Heather would be bunking with Astrid.

"So Astrid you never told me how you and Hiccup got together." She said slyly.

Astrid turned pink and sighed.

"Fine, I will tell you since I promised."

"After you left a week later Bran came back." "At that time we known Brandr for a week and then he went on the scouting mission for 2 weeks."

"Brandr is like another brother to me so we got close and the funny thing is that Hiccup got jealous."

Heather interrupted by holding up her hands.

"Wait, Hiccup, the Hiccup that we have both known was jealous of Brandr because you guys spent so much time together."

Astrid was smiling and nodding.

"Yep and then we got into an argument and he accidentally told me his feelings about me and now we are here."

"Whatever happened between Brandr and Hiccup?"

"Well from what Hiccup told me later was that he was trying to get us together and he won 4 silver because the rest of the gang had a bet on us."

"So basically Brandr is the reason how you two got together?"

"Yep by the way I see how you look at him." Astrid said slyly like Heather did before.

It was Heather's turn to flush pink.

"I don't know what your talking about."

Astrid elbowed her.

"Come on I see how you two look at each other."

Heather narrowed her eyes as she remembered the exact same conversation she had with Astrid about Hiccup.

Astrid smiled widely knowing that she is thinking about the same conversation.

"He's cute."

Heather scoffed.

"Sure if you like that charming supportive best friend thing."

Little did the two know was that the guys were having the same conversation.

Brandr was at Hiccup's hut helping him make his new and improved flight wings.

"So what do you think about Heather?" Hiccup asked as he was screwing pieces together.

"She's cool I guess, she has that fiery personality like Astrid." Brandr grunted as he hammered metal into the correct form that Hiccup needed.

Hiccup got in a crooked smile on his face mentioning Astrid.

"Yeah you get used to it."

"You guys seem to have a lot in common." Hiccup pointed out.

"Yeah with being an orphan and having no family kind of thing."

Hiccup stopped working and got a serious look on his face.

Brandr noticed his mood change and became alarmed.

"What?" "What's wrong?"

Hiccup sighed.

"What exactly did she say about her parents?"

"She didn't say anything about her real parents only that Dagur killed her adopted ones." Brandr replied shrugging.

Hiccup placed a hand on Brandr's shoulder.

"Look there is probably a reason why she didn't tell you this right off but when Heather came back she was hunting down Dagur for slaughtering her village and parents, she had this horn with a chief seal on it claiming it was her real father's."

"When I took a closer look at it it was my dad's seal."

Brandr's eyes got significantly wide at this part.

Hiccup gave him a short laugh.

"No its not what you think, my dad gave that horn to Oswald the Agreeable's daughter as a present for her birth and Dagur's father is Oswald the Agreeable which means Dagur is Heather's brother."

Brandr was silent, he was just trying to process everything that Hiccup told him.

He broke the silence by letting out a low whistle.

"Okay, I get it, thats some heavy stuff to carry around."

"Just don't mention anything about it to her, its such a sensitive subject for her." Hiccup mentioned.

"Alright I won't."

Hiccup nodded in understanding.

Brandr stretched his back.

"Alright I'm heading back to my hut for some sleep."

Hiccup tidied up a bit.

"Okay night Bran."

Brandr was at the threshold and then turned around to look back at Hiccup once more.

"Oh and Hiccup?"

Hiccup stopped what he was doing to pay attention.

"Can we keep this-Brandr motioned in-between them-just between us?"

"Sure, don't worry about it." Hiccup brushed it off.

Brandr nodded his appreciation before heading out into the night.

Heather and Astrid were all tucked up in bed just about to go to sleep when Heather asked a favor.

"Hey Astrid?"

"Hey what?" She replied listening.

"Can we keep this conversation between us?"

Astrid yawned.

"Sure."

Heather smiled back knowing that what they had talked about was safe before drifting off to sleep.


	34. She's Baaack! Part 2

The gang plus Heather were in the club house getting breakfast.

"Wow, I'm impressed Tuffnut, I didn't know you could cook, this smells and looks delicious." Heather commented.

When Astrid first told her that Tuffnut was cooking she almost skipped breakfast.

Tuffnut took a bow while the others were piling on food.

"I picked it up a year ago and I can say that I am officially better than Ruffnut."

Ruffnut scowled with a plate full of food in one hand at a now smirking Tuffnut. She punched him in the stomach effectively wiping the smirk off of his face.

The twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs sat on one table while Astrid, Hiccup, Brandr and now Heather sat at the other table.

Hiccup placed his plate down at his normal spot beside Astrid. While lowering himself to the bench Hiccup gave Astrid a sound kiss on the side of her temple in greeting.

Heather sat across from Astrid on the other side of the table, she was about to dig in her fish when a question popped into her brain.

"Hey, where's Brandr?"

Hiccup was hunched over his fish with his right forearm pressed down in front of him on the table while holding a fork in his left hand, forking some food.

"It's his turn to feed the dragons so he's probably still at the stables." Hiccup answered her out the side of his mouth since it was half full.

Astrid catching Heather's look added, "He will be here shortly, it never takes him long."

As soon as she said that someone shouted boo behind her.

The noise startled Astrid causing her to drop her fork and let out a small shriek.

Laughter followed shortly from behind her showed Brandr with his hands on his knees bent over.

Astrid gave him her signature death glare and launched at him while grunting out, "Every time!"

Astrid pulled Brandr into a headlock and tousled his dark brown hair as Brandr kept on laughing.

Hiccup chuckled once and signaled Astrid to let the poor man go.

Astrid promptly let him go with a small hint of a smile playing on her lips.

Brandr breathed out one more laugh before rubbing his neck and taking a deep breath.

Astrid and Brandr plopped themselves onto the bench, the latter taking a seat next to Heather.

"You're just as annoying as my brothers, you know that?"

Brandr glanced over at Astrid and smirked.

She just shook her head at his apparent silence.

Hiccup slid an extra plate full of fish to Brandr who nodded his head in a silent thanks.

Heather leaned subtly closer to Brandr before asking, "So, what is the plan for today?"

Brandr shrugged his shoulders and dug into his fish.

Heather looked at Hiccup expectantly.

He too shrugged his shoulders but answered her question.

"Might do some close exploring, the Dragon Eye mentioned this dragon called a Shockjaw."

"Sweet, is it close to here?"

Hiccup nodded, he started to feel the familiar tingle he usually gets when talking about the possibility of studying a new dragon.

"Yeah, it lives off the coast of an island called Tidel, the dragon I am guessing is probably a Tidel class."

Brandr's arm softly brushed against Heather's as he went to pick back up his fork while Hiccup was talking. Hints of red bloomed on his cheeks at the small contact which Hiccup took notice and gave a little smirk while talking.

"When are we leaving?" Heather asked as she too was flustered and giving off a small blush to the contact.

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's arm suddenly. Hiccup's eyes narrowed as he put the pieces together.

Astrid clearly wants to tell him something which is good because he has something to tell her too.

She brushed off Hiccup's face.

"That's what me and Hiccup are going to discuss, now if you will excuse us..."

Brandr and Heather both gave them a confused glance.

Once Astrid dragged Hiccup outside of the clubhouse and onto the deck platform Astrid let go of his arm.

They both turned to each other at once.

"I need to tell you something." They both said simultaneously.

They both gave each other weirded out looks.

Hiccup gestured for her to go first.

"Heather likes Brandr."

Hiccup's eyebrows rose.

"I was going to tell you that Brandr likes Heather."

Astrid thought for a second.

"We should help them get together. "

Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed.

"How are we going to do that?"

"I have no idea."

Hiccup's index finger rose into the air.

"I got it!"

Astrid crossed her arms.

"I'm listening."

Hiccup put both of his hands up.

"Okay this might be crazy maybe even boarder line stupid."

Astrid nodded along.

"Okay this seems like any of your other plans continue."

Hiccup rolled his eyes but continued anyway.

"Instead of bringing the whole gang we will only bring Heather and Brandr onto the trip and the whole time we will pretend to fight with each other."

"And this helps them get together how?" Astrid asked.

"We will ignore each other and Brandr and Heather will have no choice but to work together to get us to stop fighting snd thus realizing their one feelings for each other." Hiccup smirked like he won a match in dragon racing.

Astrid thought it over. Sure it seemed a little crazy but knowing Brandr and Heather they will do anything for their friends.

"Okay, I say we start acting distance towards each other and when we just take off we will start fighting and ignore each other for the rest of the ride." Astrid stated as she had it all planned out already in her head.

Hiccup nodded.

"All right and I love you, I just needed to say that first since we are supposed to be fighting for the rest of the day."

Astrid's heart melted a little (not that she would tell anyone that anyway)

She gave him soft smile and gave him a sound kiss.

"Love you too."

Then Astrid walked back to the table with a trailing Hiccup behind her.


	35. She's Baaack! Part 3

They walked back to the table keeping a noticeable distance between each other.

"We are going to leave after breakfast, and that we are only taking you two with us." Hiccup explained.

Astrid pretended to give Hiccup an annoyed glare.

Brandr casted a sideways glance at the two sensing that something was off.

"Um, okay I will get packing then." Brandr stated rising up from his seat with his finished plate in hand.

Hiccup rose from his seat also. "I'll go map the course."

Astrid muttered "Whatever." Underneath her breath but was still heard by Hiccup and a surprised Heather.

Hiccup just huffed and rolled his eyes.

Heather eyes narrowed down at Astrid.

"What was that?" She asked after Hiccup was out of earshot.

"What was what?" Astrid asked back innocently.

Heather shook her head disbelievingly before getting up to pack for the trip.

Astrid inwardly smirked before standing up herself.

Hiccup and Astrid avoided each other while prepping for the trip.

"Do you want to check on Astrid to see if she needs any help?" Brandr asked hopefully.

Hiccup spared him a look. "No, she can handle things herself."

Brandr's eyebrows furrowed deeply.

"Hiccup never misses an opportunity to see Astrid." Brandr thought.

Hiccup charted out the way on a piece of parchment paper for them to follow.

They soon took off to find the island Tidel, of course Hiccup and Astrid ignored each other and only talked to Heather or Brandr.

Brandr flew closer to Heather. "Hey do you know what's going on with those two?"

"No idea, Astrid won't talk to me about it." Heather whispered.

"I'll try to talk to Astrid."

Heather nodded her approval. Brandr directed Plasma over to Stormfly.

The two dragons growled a hello to each other.

"Hey Bran." Astrid greeted him casually.

Brandr cut to the chase. "What is going on between you and Hiccup?"

A scowl crossed Astrid's face but then vanished.

"Nothing's going on between us."

His eyes widened considerably.

"No, you guys didn't."

Astrid nodded.

"Tell me everything." Brandr sort of demanded.

She sighed. "Okay but we should land, I don't want Hiccup to overhear us."

Brandr nodded and turned his head towards Heather and Hiccup's direction. "Uh me and Astrid need to land due to a flight issue."

"Fine just meet us at the island we discussed so we can rest the dragons and eat." Hiccup half growled out not looking at the two.

Brandr and Astrid veered off to a small island.

"Go ahead Heather, I'm just going to hang back a bit."

Heather nodded not believing him. She went straight enough out of sight so she doubled back and was now flying behind an unaware Hiccup.

Hiccup smirked sensing that Heather was behind him not to Heather's knowledge he wanted Heather to follow him.

When Brandr and Astrid landed he immediately slide off Plasma's back.

"Okay, spill now."

"Me and Hiccup have been having problems that we kept brushing off and not telling anyone about." "When we were discussing the plans it just came to a head and I dumped him."

Brandr rubbed the back of his neck. "Can't you guys I don't know...talk it out?"

Astrid opened her mouth to speak but then closed it and abruptly hugged him.

A short yell interrupted them. Hiccup landed down and smoothly dismounted Toothless.

Heather trailed behind him looking bewildered.

Brandr's back was to Hiccup so he sent a quick wink to Astrid to play along.

Astrid got the message, she had no idea what Hiccup had in store but she was going to find out.

Hiccup pushed Brandr off of Astrid.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hiccup asked Brandr.

Brandr looked bewildered.

"Hiccup, it's not like that at all." Brandr explained with his hands up in a surrender.

"Oh really, we weren't trying to get with Astrid now that she's free." Hiccup growled out.

Astrid could have almost laughed at the way Hiccup was so out of character for himself.

"I told you, it's not like that, you know I have feelings for someone else."

Hiccup made another threatening step towards Brandr.

"Don't do this man." Brandr pleaded with him.

Heather then had enough watching on the sidelines. She got in-between Hiccup and Brandr.

"That's enough Hiccup go to the island and set up camp."

Hiccup cast one last look at Astrid who gave the tiniest nod.

He grunted like he was annoyed and hopped on Toothless. Toothless flew as fast as he can off to the island.

Heather turned to Brandr.

"Are you okay?"

Brandr nodded still shocked that Hiccup accused him of hitting on Astrid.

Astrid broke the silence. "Lets just get to the island and rest.

The three took off and got to the island that they decided to rest on for the night before continuing to the island Tidel.

They landed on the island by dusk and Hiccup already had his own tent set up and had a fire going. He appeared he already cooked himself some dinner and left leftover fish in a pan for the rest of them.

Hiccup was already in his tent seemingly asleep. Astrid knew better and was probably waiting for them or her to be exact.

The three had their dinner in silence.

Heather pulled Brandr to the side to talk to him.

"Are you really okay Brandr?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm good, its just shocking that Hiccup really flipped out like that, it was like he was a totally different person."

Heather nodded in agreement. "We really need to get them back together to be honest."

"Yeah, they are both so miserable."

"I have to ask what did you mean when you said you like someone?" Heather asked.

Brandr turned a shade of pink and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh that...its nothing really."

Heather let out a small laugh.

"Come on who is it."

"I'm not telling you."

Heather bumped her shoulder with his.

"I will give you a hint though." Brandr said thoughtfully.

"Okay."

"I understand where Hiccup is coming from, where he likes a girl and they spend time together but he doesn't no if the girl likes him back."

Heather looked down at the ground for a second. "Yeah I can relate."

Brandr's head perked up the slightest bit.

While they were talking Astrid slinked herself into Hiccup's tent.

Hiccup was on his sleeping mat reading a book.

"I think its working." Astrid said excitedly.

Hiccup placed his book down beside him. "How?" "What are they doing now?"

"Heather asked him about his crush and they are talking." "I think Brandr knows that Heather likes him."

Hiccup let out a sigh in relief. "Finally, I don't know how long I can play the bad guy."

Astrid pecked him on the cheek. "I know its actually starting to weird me out because normally you're the sweetest guy."

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her torso. "Are you sleeping with me tonight?"

Astrid shook her head. "We can't risk it."

Hiccup stuck out his lip and pouted. "Come on, I'm going to be so lonely, just one cuddle, that's it."

Astrid laughed. "Nope, can't risk it."

Hiccup groaned. "I swear they better be together by the end of this."

Astrid gave him a reassuring kiss before stealthily making her way out of the tent.

Brandr and Heather were still conversing by the fire. Heather's knee was brushing Brandr's and their shoulders were bumping each others.

"All right I'm heading off to bed, night guys." Astrid called out to the two of them.

"Night." They both replied back in unison.

Brandr checked the sky to see how late it is.

Heather yawned. "I should be getting to bed."

Brandr agreed beside her.

"Oh shoot." Heather's eyes widened. "I still need to set up my tent."

"Its already dark out, just sleep in mine." Brandr said automatically.

Heather gestured to him. "But then where are you going to sleep?"

"Out here on Plasma." He pointed with his thumb to his dragon that was laying down. He poked his head up at the mention of his name.

Brandr tossed him a left over fish from the fire. Plasma caught it and cooed a thanks to his rider.

"No thats not an option, I will sleep out here."

Brandr shook his head. "Its cold out and Plasma is a walking breathing heater."

"Or we could just both share the tent." Heather said in a small voice.

Brandr's ears burned and he cleared his throat. "Um...okay we could do that."

They both got as comfortable as they dared in each others presence.

Both fell asleep and ended up cuddling through the night.

Brandr and Heather woke up to light streaming in the tent. Brandr used his hand to block some of the light.

"Aw aren't you guys cute." Astrid's voice rang out through the silence.

Realizing their position the blushing pair sprang apart.

Hiccup was already outside feeding Toothless fish without his shirt on.

Astrid brushed past him annoyed. "You're making hard not to attack you right now."

Hiccup's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Maybe that was the idea."

Astrid narrowed her eyes at him.

Hiccup gave her a smirk and placed a hand on his bicep.

Astrid jabbed him in the stomach.

Brandr and Hiccup were awkward and didn't speak to each other.

"Let's get going, we should make it to the Tidal by the afternoon. Astrid stated.

They packed up and set off on their dragons.

The rest of the ride was silent and the island came in few.

"Look, look, look there it is!" Hiccup shouted in delight.

The others followed Hiccup in his dive.

Once they landed on the island there was pools of water everywhere that contained different tidal dragons.

"Whoa." Brandr said in amazement.

Hiccup glanced down at a pool that had electricity running through it.

"I think I found the Shockjaw."

Hiccup quickly got out his journal to record their findings so when they get back to the Edge Fishlegs can put their findings in the Book of Dragons.

A roar was heard from one of the water pits and a suction cup hand wrapped around Heather's waist.

Heather let out a shriek as the tentacle tugged at her torso trapping her arms to her sides.

The dragon pulled sending Heather into the pool of water.

"Heather!" The three yelled, alarmed by the sight.

"Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed to his dragon.

He got the hidden message and began charging up a plasma blast.

"Wait!" Brandr placed a hand on Toothless's snout telling him to stop.

Toothless swallowed his blast causing smoke to come out of his nostrils.

"What are you doing?" Astrid questioned.

"If you fire you might harm her."

Hiccup hesitantly agreed. "Then what are we going to do?"

Without a second thought Brandr plunged into the pool.

The water was surprisingly fresh and clear much to his relief. He scanned around, the pool was deeper than they initially thought.

A flash of silver caught his eye, he started to swim towards it.

There he saw the struggle between Heather and the mysterious dragon. Heather was still trapped in the tentacle but she somehow freed her arms which were holding her trusty axe.

The dragon was like nothing Brandr or the gang ever saw before. It didn't have wings but instead had four tentacles two on each side. The head looked like a Speed Stinger but wider and they seem to have four legs.

Brandr took out his Khopesh sword. He was able to cut off a tentacle holding Heather. THE dragon let out a muffled roar.

It shot this black goo at Brandr from the opening underneath the tentacle.

Brandr was able to avoid it and swipe the dragon on one of its hind legs. The dragon let out another roar and retreated to the depths.

Heather's eyes started to close as she fought for consciousness. She has been underwater longer than Brandr.

He grabbed her by the waist and half pulled half carried her. Brandr was almost to the surface when Plasma spotted him and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. He then proceeded on hoisting him up. He spluttered out some water along with Heather.

"Are you okay?" Brandr asked concerned.

Heather still trying to get her breath back just nodded.

"I'm so glad you're okay Heather." Hiccup knelt down to help her up Astrid did the same with Brandr.

Astrid going along with the plan from the start mimicked Hiccup. "I'm glad you're okay Heather."

Hiccup gave her a glare.

"So what?" "I'm happy she is okay." Hiccup answered her.

Astrid took a step toward him.

"Ever since we broke up you seem to be awfully nice to her."

"Its called being nice, ever heard of it."

Astrid was about to punch him in the gut.

"Enough!" Brandr shouted at them.

"I'm sick and tired of you guys fighting, I mean you guys are Hiccup and Astrid who never fight with each other."

"Its obvious you two still have feelings for each other so why not just say it."

"If you like someone then you should just say it, just like me..."

Brandr's eyes widened in realization.

He turned to Heather.

"Heather I'm going to take my own advice and just tell you how I feel."

Brandr held his hands out wide.

"I like you okay, from the minute we talked in the spring."

"We both come from poor places and don't have any parents left, so why not be broken together?"

Heather unexpectedly pulled an 'Astrid' and placed both hands on his cheeks and kissed him.

"Finally!"

They parted to see Hiccup and Astrid smiling and standing close to each other.

"What?"

"Our plan worked!" Hiccup explained.

"See we had to get you two together somehow and by making you guys think we broke up would compel the both of you to figure out a way to get us back together and while in the process have both of you realize your feelings for each other."

Heather and Brandr had their eyebrows raised not believing how complicated the whole plan was.

Brandr walked up to Hiccup and punched him in the shoulder.

"I hate both of you."

Astrid tousled his hair.

"We love you too."

"So what are you going to call the dragon with tentacles?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know...I was thinking Sea Gooper." Brandr answered him.

"Sea Gooper?"

Brandr shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean it did shoot black goop from the inside of its tentacles."

"All right, Sea Gooper it is."

They landed back at the Edge.

"Hey guys how was the trip?" Fishlegs asked excited.

They all cast sideways glances at each other.

"It was good, nothing crazy." Hiccup replied.

"Did you find the Shockjaw?"

"Yep, also another new dragon."

Fishlegs squealed in excitement.

"Ooh, tell me all about it!"

"Well, I for one didn't see the new dragon Brandr did."

"Can you both tell me about the new dragons so I can record them into the book?"

Brandr nodded.

"Sure why not?"

Hiccup and Brandr both gave their respective girlfriends a kiss on the cheek.

Fishelgs's eyes widen for a second figuring out what happened. He let it go and giggled silently at Snotlout's face when he realizes that Heather isn't single anymore.

Fishlegs was happy for Brandr and Heather a new couple means more fun.


	36. Girl Talk

Heather came to visit for the first time in 3 years. When she land on Windshear Astrid's first impression of her was badass, especially after showing her her doubt;e sided axe.

They were currently in the woods practicing their axe throwing.

"It's nice to see the gang again especially you and Hiccup." Heather commented while letting her axe hit the bullseye.

"It has been 3 years, you changed a lot." Astrid told her.

"Like a good change?"

Astrid nodded. "Yeah, I like this Heather she's not afraid of anything."

Heather laughed. "You know it."

Astrid laughed at the comment.

Heather calmed down a bit and got serious again. "I think the most changed person is Hiccup."

"Maybe in looks but Hiccup is still his same old dorky self."

Heather gave her a pointed look. "So you two together now or what?"

Astrid got all flustered and missed the target almost hitting Smidvark in the process.

"What no!" "We are just friends." She said in a calmer tone.

Heather smirked. "I see how you two look at each other and he happens to be kind of cute."

Astrid shrugged. "Sure if you like that unassuming hero type."

Heather raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips. "Astrid."

She cracked under the pressure of her friend's glare.

"Fine!" "I like him okay, get over yourself." She said exasperated.

Heather fist pumped the air. "I knew it!"

Astrid chuckled lightly at the girl's antics. "Just don't tell Hiccup, I don't want to lose the friendship we already have."

Heather pretended to zip up her lips and throw away the key.

Astrid nodded her approval. "Good, now that's settled, lets have a competition..."

Unknown to not girls was a certain rider and his trusty Night Fury hiding in the trees.

Hiccup didn't mean to eavesdrop. He was just going to get Astrid and possibly Heather to check out an island when he heard his name pop up in conversation.

To think that Astrid Hofferson, thee Astrid Hofferson liked him is insane...

The next morning Hiccup was handing out job assignments for the day. Everyone was here in line except Astrid and Heather.

"...and lastly Snotlout, you are tasked with getting fish for this upcoming week." Hiccup ordered.

Snotlout groaned loudly. "Why do I always get this job?" He grumbled while mounting Hookfang.

Astrid and Heather waltzed into the club house after the rest of the gang left minus Hiccup to do their jobs.

"Morning Milady." Hiccup greeted her with a smile and almost as an after thought he added in Heather.

"Hey Hiccup, sorry we're a bit late." Astrid apologized.

Hiccup brushed it off. "No worries, the others just left."

"Both of you will be cleaning out brush from the last forest fire we had."

"Cool, thats fine with us, Astrid I will meet you there." Heather told her coolly.

Heather went out the door of the club house but after she didn't hear footsteps behind her she peeked around the corner at Hiccup and Astrid.

Astrid was about to follow Heather out but Hiccup grabbed her arm.

"Astrid wait, I..." Hiccup stuttered while his ears started to turn pink.

Astrid just quirked an eyebrow at his goofiness.

"Look I..." He started again but can't get his words out.

"Yeah?" Astrid asked with amusement in her voice.

Hiccup groaned and just wrapped an arm around her waist bringing his lips crashing on hers.

He broke it a second later.

Astrid didn't push away so he took it as a good sign and summed up his courage.

"I like you too." He winked at her and mounted Toothless.

Astrid just stood there with her mouth hanging half open.

She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts that were screaming at her.

"Wait a second...Hiccup!" Astrid called out almost wanting to pummel him for eavesdropping on their conversation but she might just do something to him that they will both enjoy instead.

Once Astrid took off on Stormfly chasing after Hiccup Heather who watched the whole scene unfold let out a laugh.

She grinned from ear to ear hopped on Windshear to spread the good news.


	37. Babysitter

Osvif knocked on his childhood home with Runa beside him carrying Cuyler.

Astrid opened the door since Alaric and Svala are out on a hunting trip.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Astrid asked surprised but delighted to see her older brother's family.

"Me and Runa got air-mail from dad and he wants us to go meet them at sea from some reason."

"So you want me and Kar to watch Cuyler while you're gone?" Astrid inferred.

"Yes." Runa answered for her husband.

"How long?"

"At least the whole day and possibly night." Runa told her.

Astrid sighed. "Alright, I didn't have much planned anyways."

Osvif kissed Astrid's temple. "Thank you dear sister, here is everything you need..." Osvif whistled for Razor who flew in with his back full of supplies to take car of Culyer.

Osvif gave him a good scratch on the wing.

They unloaded his crib, toys clothes, food and more. Cuyler was laid to rest in his crib when it was safely in the house.

Osvif brushed his hands on his pants. "That should be all of it, but if Cuyler gives you to much grief just send a Terror and I will be back here in a flash on Razor." "I'm sure though that the Mighty Fearless Astrid Hofferson can handle her own nephew." He teased.

Astrid scowled slightly and gave him a punch in the arm. The hit didn't even jostle him but he laughed instead.

"Save your affectionate punches for Hiccup will you?"

Astrid's cheeks turned a bright pink. "Shut up." She mumbled as she pushed a laughing Osvif out the door with Runa giggling behind.

Sometime later Kar got back after spending the morning with his best friend but wishes that she could be more Nadia.

"Astrid, I'm home!" He shouted closing the front door with a bang behind him.

Astrid poked her head around the stairs. "Be quiet will you?" "Dad needed Osvif and Runa for some reason and now we have to watch Cuyler all day and night."

"Ohhh, is he sleeping now." He said in understanding.

"Yeah, he is in mom and dad's room."

"Gotcha."

Later when in was almost dinner time Culyer woke up and began to fuss.

"Hold on Cuyler, I'm coming." Astrid sighed as she made her way to the crib.

Astrid picked him up and began rocking him back and forth.

To her surprise that only made him cry.

His wails pierced her ears and she winced.

"Astrid quiet him down!" Kar yelled at her from his room."

"I'm trying but he won't stop!"

Kar came into the room just then.

"He's probably just hungry, it is almost dinner time anyways."

They trekked down the stairs into the kitchen to get his food which Osvif already kindly mashed from them.

Kar fed him one spoonful. The crying ceased and the two let out a breath in relief but then he spit it back up and started crying even harder.

Kar scowled and threw his hands in the air. "I give up!" "You are on your own for this Astrid."

He dropped the spoon and went up to his room to get his rucksack.

Kar packed it up for the night and was making his way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Astrid shouted from the kitchen while holding a crying Culyer.

"Getting as far away from this mess as possible." He stated as he closed the door behind him to spend the night at a friend's house.

She groaned in frustration rocking Cuyler back and forth. Later she found out he was distressed due to a dirty diaper.

Astrid heard a knock on the door. She hoped to the Gods it was Osvif or Runa so they could take Cuyler out of here. She raced to the door with growing hope and answered the door.

She was surprised on finding Hiccup there and her smile faltered slightly at realizing it wasn't her older brother.

Hiccup caught her faltering smile.

"What? Aren't you glad to see me?" He joked, leaning slightly on the door frame."

Feeling stupid Astrid recovered. "No, no its just that I have to watch Cuyler for Osvif because they were called out by my dad for some reason."

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow taking in her disheveled appearance for the first time. "Where is Kar, when you need him?"

Astrid growled at the name of her younger brother for abandoning her with Cuyler. "He stayed the first 2 hours but when Cuyler started to cry more frequently he left for the night at a friend's house."

Hiccup gestured to her appearance once more. "So how is that working out for you?"

Astrid sighed and leaned her head against the door frame, closing her eyes. "Not well..."

Hiccup kissed her temple before making his way inside the house.

"And that is why I'm here to help."

Astrid gave him an appreciated smile and hug. She pecked the underside of his jaw after he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Hiccup hummed in contentment.

"Is he sleeping now?"

"Yeah, I was finally able too after he cried straight for an hour."

He slightly winced at the end of the statement. "Has he eaten anything yet?"

As if on cue Cuyler began crying from upstairs. Astrid bounded up the stairs to greet him.

"I'll take that as a no then..." He muttered to himself as he clambered up to join her.

Astrid was pacing up and down the room while bouncing Cuyler.

Hiccup had never experienced a couple month old baby being able to have the lungs to scream like that. They were lucky they didn't receive any complaints.

He covered his ears with his hands. "Holy Thor Astrid!"

She didn't answer him and spoke soothing words to Cuyler.

Nothing worked, Hiccup motioned for her to hand him the baby.

Her shoulders sagged in defeat and handed off Cuyler.

Hiccup enveloped him into his arms and marched down stairs to the kitchen.

Astrid handed him the already opened jar of baby food from earlier.

He fed Cuyler some to quite him down. It worked until he swallowed the food and then he would cry again until you gave him another spoonful.

After the food was all gone and Astrid burped him he was content for 10 minutes until he start to scream again.

Hiccup could swear he was going to be deaf by the end of the night.

With their combined efforts they were able to put Cuyler to bed for the rest of the night.

Hiccup and Astrid didn't bother going to her bed but instead crashed on her leather couch.

Hiccup was laying down on his back with his feet splayed out, he didn't bother taking off his prosthetic; just his armor. Astrid was right on top of him on her stomach without her armor pads and skirt, her arms and feet were splayed out around her.

By morning Osvif and the rest of the family barged through the door. Hiccup and Astrid being partially deaf as the night continued just slept.

"We're home!" Osvif called out. Runa smacked him signally the couple's sleeping forms. Hiccup let out a small snore emphasizing how exhausted they are.

"Oh, my bad." Osvif whispered grinning sheepishly.

"What are they doing sleeping together like that?" Alaric muttered, itching to separate them.

Svala shushed him. "Quite you, they aren't doing anything, they probably fell asleep taking care of Cuyler." '

Alaric grumbled still not liking their closeness but he let it go.

"Come on pop, it's not that bad, it's not like they were doing anything ungodly." Osvif snickered.

Alaric narrowed his eyes at him.

"Go get Cuyler, Osvif and we will let those two sleep in."

"Aye, mum."

Osvif quietly crept upstairs to reach a still sleeping Culyer.

Svala swished everyone out of the house to let the couple sleep in peace.


	38. Wow

The gang was getting breakfast in the morning at the clubhouse. Snotlout had an ice bag held to his jaw.

"What happened to you Snotlout?" Astrid asked.

He grumbled something ineligible and she was just going to shrug and let it go but then the twins butted in the conversation.

"We can tell you what happened to him." Tuffnut said.

The others gathered around the twins.

"Uh guys I don't think this is a good idea..." Hiccup trailed off.

Astrid elbowed him lightly. "Come on Hiccup, its probably funny and that is one big bruise on there."

"Oh don't forget he also lost some teeth." Ruffnut added.

Astrid raised her eyebrows at this amused. "Really, now you have to tell us."

Fishlegs checked out Snotlout. "Wow, he's lucky he didn't break his jaw, whatever did this is strong."

Hiccup winced slightly. He wanted to be anywhere but here. Hiccup would have snuck off by now but Astrid had herself brushing up against his side and he really didn't want to lose the contact.

The twins looked proud and smug about knowing what happened.

"Okay, so you know how Barf and Belch were in debt to Hiccup?" Tuffnut started.

Others nodded in acknowledgement.

"We were coming up with plans to get Hiccup in dangerous situations." Ruffnut said.

"I don't know if I like where this was going." Astrid told them at the mentioning of risking Hiccup's life.

"No, no don't worry A he handled himself well." Tuff explained as he shared a inside laugh with Ruff.

"We hired Snotlout to fight Hiccup so our dragon could save him." Ruffnut continued.

"Let me guess Barf and Belch did it to him." Fishlegs concluded.

Tuffnut really couldn't help himself at this point as he started to chuckle.

"Nope, you won't believe it...right Hiccup?" He laughed.

Astrid and Fishlegs gave a quizzical glance at him. Hiccup shrunk his head lower into his shoulders.

"Thor's mighty hammer clocked Snotlout right in the face!" Ruffnut belowed.

Tuffnut roared with laughed at the joke. The others still didn't get it.

"What do you mean by Thor's mighty hammer?" Fishlegs asked.

Tuffnut calmed down a bit as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Snotlout was trying to get H to fight him but he didn't want to so he called Hiccup a coward and as he was walking away..." He trailed off.

"AND HICCUP PUNCHED HIM STRAIGHT IN THE JAW!" They twins both finished together.

Hiccup did a giants face-palm as he started to heat up.

Fishlegs and Astrid's eyes widened into saucers.

"HE...HE KNOCKED HIM OUT FLAT ON HIS BACK!" Ruffnut guffawed.

Astrid took a chance to glance at Hiccup, who was adorably red trying to come up with an explanation.

"It...it was wrong and I apologized to Snotlout for it." Hiccup stuttered out an excuse.

"Wow...just wow." Fishlegs commented.

Astrid rolled her eyes and pulled Hiccup out of the club house. She lugged Hiccup down behind the steps of the platform below the clubhouse so no one could spot or hear them.

Hiccup was trapped in-between Astrid and a rock wall.

He held up his hands in a surrounding manner.

"Look Astrid, I'm not a bad guy I swe~" He was cut off by lips pressed against his.

Hiccup was shocked for a moment but then melted into the kiss. He wrapped his hands around her waist as she had one hand wrapped around his neck and the other digging in the back of his hair.

Astrid broke the kiss but leaned her forehead on his.

"I don't blame you Hiccup besides the way the twins described how you punched him was kind hot..." She trailed off as a pink hue spread on her cheeks.

Hiccup gave her a goody grin.

"Then I will punch Snotlout more often."

Astrid let out a short laugh. Hiccup pulled her closer to him.

He trailed short kisses down her neck.

"You want to...go flying...away...from here...and have some alone time...to make out?" He asked her in-between trailing kisses.

"Tempting..."

Hiccup stopped and whined. "Come on...they are all still laughing about the punch."

Astrid gave him a teasing smile. "Right, a punch from Thor's mighty hammer."

Hiccup buried his face into her neck and groaned loudly.

"Don't do this to me..." He moaned out.

Astrid laughed as she put stroked his neck and jaw lovingly.

"All right come on, lets get out of here." She told him.

His head popped up as he smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"No problem Mighty Hammer."

"Astrid!"


	39. Pep Talk

It's safe to say that the gang has never seen Hiccup so angry before. They were desperate. None of them have ever encountered someone as smart or even smarter than Hiccup. Hiccup actually got outsmarted for the first time in his life...and he doesn't know how to fix it.

Viggo could be anywhere with the Dragon Eye. Innocent dragons will be slain and it will all be Hiccup's fault; in his mind anyway.

After Viggo disappeared as did Heather, he flew around the Edge viv times and out to the neighboring islands. The group was weary of him. He didn't say much to them except for an occasional hello.

Astrid was getting worried for him. He hardly said anything to her either since.

Hiccup was either out patrolling on Toothless going further and further out scouring for any signs of Viggo or in his mock forge working on his own armor and to none of their knowledge training both physically and mentally.

Astrid went to visit him for the first time in days since losing the Dragon Eye. Hiccup was in his mock forge which connected to his own hut. Beads of sweat glistened on his forehead as he slicked his hair back away from his eyes.

Toothless was laying down in the corner. HE heard the foot falls of Astrid and cracked open an eye. Toothless smiled his gummy smile as he stretched to go meet her.

"Hey there Toothless." She whispered.

He purred a hello as she rubbed his head against her hand.

"Is Hiccup in there?" She questioned.

Toothless nodded as he lead her in the forge. He huffed to get Hiccup's attention. Hiccup was working on making a dagger made of Gronkle Iron.

"Toothless, you know I don't have time to take a joy ride." He told the dragon without taking his eyes off the sword.

"Do you have time to talk then?" Astrid asked him as she crossed her arms.

Hiccup looked up from his dagger making easily knowing who that voice belongs too.

"What'cha need?" He asked as ran the dagger on last time on the sharpening stone.

"Can we talk?"

Across from his sharpening stone hanging on the wall half way across the room was a target board. He held the dagger by the blade as he lined up the shot. Not putting much strength behind it the dagger stuck the target bullseye all in a matter of seconds.

"You know I'm busy."

Astrid's eyebrows where raised shocked at his accurate throw.

Hiccup walked back to his work bench. His uneven foot falls seemed to snap her out of it.

"You can't just keep ignoring us." She pointed out.

"I'm not ignoring anyone I am just focused on getting the Dragon Eye back."

He rubbed the sweat off of his face with the collar of his shirt. As his shirt rode up it revealed his lean muscle obvious sign that he has been working.

Again for the second time that night Astrid was left shocked and almost drooling.

Once Hiccup wiped off the sweat his shirt came down to cover she shook her head.

"You are ignoring us or you would have included us in your plans and searches."

"All of you shouldn't responsible for looking for him." He said the last word with such disgust.

She crossed her arms again. "Why?"

Hiccup didn't answer as he carried on hammering on a piece of metal.

Astrid sighed as she sneakily got in-between him and his work bench. She ignored the butterflies in her stomach from the close proximity.

Her arms were crossed so it gave her some space from him.

Hiccup placed his hands on either side of her trapping her in.

"Why Hiccup?"

"I have to do this by myself." He whispered to her.

She uncrossed her arms. "You aren't alone Hiccup."

He let out a breath.

"I have to do this my way."

"Why though?"

Hiccup tightened his grip against the table as he gritted his teeth.

"Its my fault." He muttered as he lowered his head to stare at the floor.

"What?"

Hiccup sighed out a ragged breath as he pushed himself up away from her.

"Its my fault that Viggo has the Dragon Eye." He said loudly.

"How could you say that we were there with you." Astrid told him.

"No you weren't, I was stupid, I was weak, I couldn't sense his plan." "He froze me and all I could do was watch motionless as he took the Dragon Eye right from my satchel as he taunted me."

"It was all of our faults Hiccup, he had Heather and we had to get her back, we should have been there to back you up." Astrid took a step towards him.

"Looking for Viggo all by yourself is just a waste of time, we need to make a plan and look for him together." Astrid stated.

"I can't risk it."

Astrid looked at him in bewilderment.

"What do you mean you can't 'risk it'?"

"Heather almost died back there, Viggo wants me only me, I'm not going to risk the gang or you, especially not you." He pointed at her as he made that final statement.

"It's our choice to help you or not and we chose to help you Hiccup." "And I especially choose to help you no matter what happens." She tells him as she grabs his hand.

Hiccup lets out a defeated sigh as he lays his forehead into her neck; breathing in deep as she puts a hand on the back of his neck. He comes up seconds later.

"I just can't let him get to you, if he does then it's completely over."

Astrid gave him a small smirk. "Then I guess I have to be extra stealthy then."

"Hiccup you aren't alone and you never will be, you have the gang, Berk and me right behind you, never think you always have to fix things yourself." She told him as she rubbed a thumb of his chest soothingly.

Hiccup gave her a smile. "Thanks Astrid I really needed that pep talk."

Astrid kissed his cheek. "Thats what girlfriends are here for."


	40. Strike

The Skrill wanted revenge namely on Hiccup and Toothless. As the Skrill attacked Berk the Auxiliary team met with it first although it didn't take long for the dragon to incapacitate them it gave enough time for the gang to swoop in and save the day.

"Oh Thor that is one angry dragon!" Fishlegs exclaimed worriedly.

"Astrid lead your team in putting out the fires, everyone else follow me." Hiccup commanded all of them.

Hiccup led precision attacks on the dragon but soon the others went down and now it was only the angry Skrill and Hiccup. The Skrill was only interested in the duo.

"Okay Bud, if its us he wants then us he gets, plasma blast!" He half mutters.

At the same time the Skrill launched a lightning bolt. Both attacks met each other in the middle and exploded.

Hiccup was thrown from Toothless's back as he couldn't react quick enough to deploy his new wings. He hit the ground hard on his right side. The wind was momentarily sucked out of him as he was trying to suck in air. Letting out a pained groan he shook his head to clear out the fuzziness.

Hiccup carefully rolled on his stomach as he was in the position to push himself up with his arms. Something crackling was not to far off in front of him as Hiccup knew the dragon was charging for another attack. Seconds later a bolt came soaring heading towards him. Hiccup rolled to the side as the lightning bolt struck the ground turning the once soft green grass black and hard where he laid only moments ago.

The second strike was a lot less forgiving as Hiccup didn't have time to roll out of the way, he was only lucky enough to raise his Gronckle Iron shield to block it. The large bolt was absorbed into the shield as Hiccup let out a large grunt in pain and exasperation. He had to clench his jaw tight trying not to scream in pain but it slipped through his teeth. His left arm holding the shield felt as if it was on fire as the rest of his body felt liquified as the shock coursed through his body.

Only did the agonizing pain stop was when Toothless attacked the Skrill from behind shooting well placed plasma blasts of his own. The Skrill roared angrily and then retreated into the safety of the clouds.

Hiccup watched blearily as it disappeared into the sky. He didn't register the calls of Astrid or the rest of the gang as his ears were ringing; pounding into his skull giving him a skull splitting headache. The shield thumped to the ground in front of him as he was on his knees. Hiccup took one last glance at Toothless cooing in concern before him as blackness swam his vision and he fell to the ground.

An hour a half later he heard the sweetest voice in the whole of Midgard calling his name, he thought he was finally in Valhalla and the voice belonged to a beautiful Valkyrie. Hiccup groaned though as light shined through his closed eye lids and he groaned. The world came into focus again as he was in Gothi's hut.

The voice he heard was to no surprise belonged to Astrid.

No wonder why I thought I heard a Valkyrie Astrid basically is one to me. Hiccup thought slowly.

Hiccup tried to sit up but a shooting pain in his left arm stopped him as he winced.

"What happened?"

Stoick came up to the other side of the bed.

"The Skrill struck you with a lighting bolt, your lucky that you weren't killed Hiccup."

Hiccup took his left arm out from under the thin blanket as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Okay so the usual then?"

No one responded as they seemed to be staring at something on him.

He raised his eyebrow confused. "What?" "Is there something on me?"

Astrid took his left hand as she straightened out his arm.

"Hic...you arm..."

Then Hiccup actually looked at his left arm for once as he pushed up his red sleeve on his tunic. Branch/fern patterns dotted up his arm starting at his inner forearm as it snaked around onto the outter side and traveled the rest of the way up his arm.

He instantly pulled at the back of his shirt to lift it up over his head as his pendant of Thor's hammer thudded against his chest.

The gang gasped as they all saw the extent of the figure. It traveled all the way up his shoulder and branched out to cover only a little bit of his chest as almost didn't reach his the half of his left pectoral.

Hiccup stared down with wide eyes at the huge marking. He checked the rest of his body to find no other figures.

"Snotlout, go get Gothi now."

Snotlout didn't even make a complaint as he ran out to find the old healer.

Minutes later Snotlout returned with Gothi in tow.

"Gothi what is wrong with Hiccup's arm?" Stoick asked her urgently.

Hiccup kept on twisting his arm this way and that to see all of it. Most branches at the bottom were more red and then once you keep traveling up his arm it gets pinker.

Goth sighed as she wrote in her sand.

"What is she saying Fishlegs?" Stoick asked him.

The only people who know how to read Gothi's scripture was Gobber and Fishlegs.

"She says the figure on his arm is not harmful, it was the result of the lightning coursing through his body."

"If it was the lightning then how come he isn't covered with these figures?" Astrid asked.

"It makes sense, I blocked most of the lightning with my shield that I was hold with my left hand, when I was struck it felt like my left arm was mostly on fire." Hiccup told them.

"Will it ever go away Gothi?" Stoick asked her finally.

She scribbled with her stick as it scratched against the worn floorboards.

"She says only time will tell."

"So I could have this forever?" Hiccup asked.

Before anyway replied to him the twins interrupted him.

"Cool!" They both shouted at once as they banged helmets.

"For what its worth Hiccup it is cool looking." Snotlout told him.

Hiccup snorted. "Thanks Snotlout."

"Well I better get back to work on repairs, the stupid dragon destroyed my house." Stoick told them.

"Yeah we can help with some repairs and then we have to go find that Skrill before Dagur and Ryker get their hands on it." Hiccup said.

He slipped his tunic up over his head again, he didn't bother putting on his riding leather yet as he wanted to help with some repairs first.

The others left to start repairing some of the charred houses. All that remained in the hut was Hiccup and Astrid.

"Are you sure your arm is okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I mean its a little sore but other than that I'm fine."

"Just don't push your self too hard."

"Don't worry about me, we will help with some of the repairs and then go hunt the Skrill again."

"Sounds like a plan."

Astrid kissed the side of his head before heading out the door. Hiccup rolled up his sleeve again after making sure she left and traced the pattern there. The angry redness died away some making the whole figure a pale pink. During the repairs Hiccup started favoring his right hand. Whenever he tried to lift something heavy with his left arm he would let out a quiet groan and quickly shift his arms. No one else noticed this but being the observer Astrid is she took quiet a notice.

In the night back at Dragon's Edge after defeating Dagur once again Hiccup was in his hut. Toothless was snoozing on his bed rock fast asleep. Hiccup had his tunic and leathers off looking at his arm in his iron shield. Astrid softly knocked on his door.

"Come in."

Astrid opened up and sighed.

"Still looking at that arm I see."

Hiccup grunted. "When is it going to go away?"

Astrid walked up to him and put her head on his left shoulder. She traced the pattern absentmindedly.

"Why do you want it to go away so badly?"

Hiccup growled. "I already lost my left leg, do I really need a heavily scarred arm too?"

Astrid took her unoccupied left hand and laced it with his left.

"Hiccup your arm and your leg shows to everyone how you conquered over something that everyone else feared and overcame it even at the possibility of losing your life."

"That's something you should be proud of, not to hide them away."

"You took on that Skrill to yet again save Berk from more damage by protecting the gang, your father, Toothless and me." "Be proud of what you've done Hiccup."

Hiccup rested his forehead on top of Astrid's head for a few moments.

"Thank you."

Astrid lifted her head fro her place on his shoulder. She gave him a short kiss on the lips telling him you're welcome.


	41. Happy Birthday Hiccup!

Today was an extraordinary day, a time for celebration. Hiccup's birthday was here and Stoick has a lot of preparations to do before Hiccup and the gang come here from the Edge.

The Great Hall was being prepped and Gothi has picked out a cow to be sacrificed to Odin for the protection of Hiccup. Usually the feasting would last a week but Stoick has to cut it short to prepare the ships and dragons for Uppsala which happens every nine years.

A call disturbed his thoughts.

"Hiccup's here!"

Stoick smiled wide at his son's name.

Hiccup and the gang landed at the docks.

Stoick was there to greet them first.

"Hiccup!"

Said man smiled as he swiftly dismounted Toothless.

Stoick brought his big hand to clasp the back his neck as he brought him in for a hug.

"Father, its good to see you again."

"Aye you're a man now turning 18!"

"I'm guessing you've been busy preparing for my feast?"

Stoick nodded.

"As you know we have to cut the feasting short since Uppsala is near."

"Of course, but I told you I don't need all of this." Hiccup gestured to all the hustle and bustle of villagers preparing for the feast.

Astrid took her time to intervene.

"Sure you do Hic, the only son of the Chief turns 18 once."

"Aye, I would listen to the lass."

Hiccup shook his head as he smiled.

"Odin help me."

Stoick laughed as he swung his burly arm around Hiccup once more and took him through the village followed by the other dragon riders.

"The feast will start after the sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?"

"Turning 18 is a big deal you are now a man and this is just for protection."

"Now I have to get back to preparing for the feast, you go have fun my son."

Stoick clasped him behind the neck and jaw loudly before heading off.

Seeing that he left Hiccup took the time to move his jaw to test if it was broken.

"Your father seems excited." Astrid mused.

"Tell me about it, I'm considered a real man now." He said as he twisted his arm ring.

Astrid took his hand. "Come on birthday boy."

"Where are you taking me?"

"On a flight and then I got you a present."

"Astrid you really didn't need too."

"The others already gave you your presents back at the Edge now its my turn."

They both hopped on there dragons to take a peaceful flight around the island talking about life and anything that came to their minds.

Hiccup directed them to land in the cove.

"Its been awhile since I've been here." Hiccup said.

Toothless cooed.

Hiccup gave him a good scratch.

"I bet you missed it Bud."

Astrid reached into her small bag the she keeps on Stormfly and got out a small parcel covered in brown paper.

"I guess now is a good time as any to give you your birthday gift."

"Astrid you of all people do not need to get me anything, you already gave me enough."

Astrid smirked. "Oh and what would that be?"

Hiccup gave a little smirk of his own. "Your love." He said so matter of factly.

She sighed. "You and your words Hiccup Haddock."

It's a mystery to Astrid how Hiccup with one word or sentence can make her turn her insides warm and mushy.

"Impressed, no?" He laughed.

"Just take my gift before your gift is a punch."

"Alright, Milady."

Hiccup reached out to accept the parcel. He carefully unwrapped it to find a necklace.

The necklace its self was a dark leather cord not to bulky and not to thin. A pendant of Thor's hammer hung from the cord. The silver glinted in the light as a pattern was woven into the hammer. The hammer wasn't huge but kind of small as it can be easily concealed underneath clothing. The necklace was sleek and small with a simple pattern on it as it resembled Hiccup perfectly.

Hiccup was left speechless.

"Astrid I..." He swallowed and looked at her.

"Thank you."

"Trader Johann gave me the supplies and Gobber helped me make it."

Hiccup tied it around his neck securely into a small knot.

He bent down to capture Astrid's lips with his.

The sun was setting.

"Come on we need to get back." Hiccup said after having their moment.

The couple arrived just in time before the sacrifice.

Another seer was on a poduim as the cow was in front of her.

Drums were playing the familiar tune as villagers gathered around.

Bowls were put under the cow to capture the blood. Hiccup took his position next to the seer.

Hiccup was shirtless with his pedant shining brightly by torch light.

The seer chanted prayers and wishes for the protection and luck of Hiccup.

The villagers chanted the last of the prayer and a villager with a sword standing next to the cow arched his arm and sliced the head of the cow off.

Blood poured from the cow as it collected in bowls.

Others brought bowls to the seer as two dumped bowls on to the seer's shoulders as it cascade down the white dress she was wearing.

Another villager gave her a bowl and still whispering prayers drew runes on Hiccup's body for protection, luck and prosperity.

After the seer was done the villagers hollered and clapped.

Stoick rose up to the podium. "Let the feast begin!"

Everyone in the village went to the Great Hall.

The cow that had been sacrificed was taken in to the hall to be cooked and served.

They feasted and drank by the fires as drunkards danced on the tables.

Stoick rose from his seat with a drink in his hand.

"To Hiccup for turning 18!"

The others echoed him raising their cups and horns.

"To Hiccup!"


	42. Dagur

It was his fault. He should have trusted him, after all he owed him his and Toothless's lives. Dagur was only trying to help, to make sure Hiccup didn't lead all of them on a suicide mission. If Dagur wouldn't have stopped them all of them would have died. He was gone because he was too stubborn to admit he was wrong. Dagur had paid the ultimate price for it.

Once the gang soared back Heather had gone to her new hut the gang built for her. Hiccup stayed out on the beach where he trained Dagur hours prior to the incident. Hiccup never felt so guilty before. Unshed tears popped into his eyes.

Who knew that he would cry for a guy who wanted to kill all of them but the world was just twisted that way. He spent hours letting the guilt eat him up. His first mission was to apologize to Heather.

Heather...she probably hated him. She was probably feeling just as guilt as him. She never treated Dagur like a brother and thats all she ever wanted.

Hiccup woke Toothless up and flew his way towards Heather's hut. He could hear the faint sound of crying and someone soothing. Stormfly was nestled up next to the hut Toothless laid down next to her in greeting.

He knocked hesitantly on the door. The crying ceased and foot steps can be heard coming to the door. Astrid pulled it open which didn't surprise him Heather was Astrid's closest friend other than himself.

"Hey Hic..."

"Hey Astrid." His voice was a little raw so he cleared it.

"I need to talk to Heather."

Astrid casted a glance back inside before moving to let Hiccup enter.

"Astrid who is at the door?"

"Its Hiccup."

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair at seeing Heather red-faced with tear tracks on her cheeks.

"I know I am probably the last person you want to see right now but I am so sorry about Dagur."

Heather's face scrunched in confusion.

"Why would I be mad at you Hiccup?"

Astrid pulled Hiccup to sit at the end of Heather's bed while Astrid sat next to Heather.

"Its all my fault Dagur is dead, if I would have listened to him and trusted him none of this would have happened." He couldn't meet her gaze.

A fist collided with his shoulder that knocked him out of his stupor.

"Ow hey!" Hiccup rubbed the impact point.

"Hiccup it is not your fault its mine, if I would have been the sister he wanted he would still be here." Heather told him.

Astrid wrapped a comforting arm around Heather and laced her other hand with Hiccup's.

"Its none of your guys fault." "Dagur knew the risks but faced them to keep all of us especially his sister and his brother." Astrid explained.

Heather brought Astrid into a quick hug. Hiccup wiped his eyes.

"Tomorrow we will built a pyre and make sure Dagur has a proper sending off." Hiccup said.

The next morning at dawn Snotlout and the twins cut down the wood to make the pyre. The rest of them decorated it. Fishlegs pushed the small boat off the beach as they waited until it gone out far enough.

"Dagur was loyal and brave on to the point of crazy but even he knew the worth of family." "It wasn't until it was too late did everyone find out how great a man he was." "I am forever proud to call you my brother." Hiccup stated.

Heather let the first arrow fly and the gang followed through.

From a crazy psychopath to a loyal eccentric man, may Dagur the Deranged chief of the Berserker Tribe find his way into Valhalla.


	43. Latch

He almost lost her again. Hiccup never felt more powerless or hopeless in his life as he watched Viggo capture the Buffalord. He never felt so pathetic and desperate until he had to beg Viggo to let him get some of the dragon's saliva.

He said it once and it repeats in his head since Astrid's recovery a day ago, she is not a risk he is willing to take, not now not ever.

Hiccup didn't get any sleep as nightmares plagued him if things would have gone differently. He just can't live in a world without her and it was the first time he realized that.

For 3 years him and the gang were able to escape anyone or anything from Alvin to Dagur and even dragons but now things are dangerous. The first time a rider's life as ever been so close to death and it really scared the hell out of him.

Hiccup dragged himself from his bed and tugged on his red tunic and leathers. Toothless already left this morning to catch breakfast with the other dragons. Once he opened the door to the clubhouse the delicious smell of fish and eggs wafted into the morning air.

"That smells really good Heather." Hiccup praised her.

Heather was standing with a pan in hand cooking up more in front of the small but warming fire.

The rest of the gang were already enjoying the meal except Astrid. Hiccup tensed when the sudden panic thought raced into his mind.

"Have anyone seen Astrid yet?" He asked them.

Before any of them could answer the clubhouse door opened to a yawning Astrid. Hiccup's shoulders visibly relaxed.

"Morning guys." Astrid yawned.

The rest chorused out a reply.

Astrid took a seat next to Fishlegs. Hiccup moved from his lone spot to sit next to her. She didn't seem to care or notice.

"What's the plan today?"

Astrid mostly directed the question to Hiccup.

"Nothing much, might have a chill day, yesterday was a rough one." He referred to her almost dying.

"I'm fine Hiccup really." She sighed.

Hiccup just shrugged as he took another bite of fish.

The morning melted into the afternoon and Hiccup kept close to Astrid. So far she seemed to pay no heed to it.

Astrid took Stormfly on her usual training and Hiccup discretely followed behind keeping in the clouds.

She casted a look above her, the sun shined brightly into the clouds revealing a certain black dragon. Astrid quirked an eyebrow and took a sharp left. The black shadow above followed.

"What are you doing Hiccup?" Astrid muttered to herself.

The ride turned out less peaceful than she would have liked as she tried to shake off Hiccup and Toothless. It was about time for her to do her job for today anyways which was collecting fish. Usually it was Snotlout's job but she wanted to give him a break. If anyone found out she cared for that ignorant pig someone would not see the light of day.

The lake they collect fish from was on the outskirts of the island. Astrid was well into her work but the familiar warble of a dragon followed by the clicking of a prosthetic caused her to raise her head.

"Hey Astrid."

Astrid smiled in greeting.

"What are you doing all the way out here?"

Hiccup tried his best to looked innocent.

"Oh me and Toothless were just taking a quick spin around the Edge and saw you here, so we decided to drop by." He responded causally as possible.

"Are you sure you just don't want to check up on me?" Astrid asked.

"I thought I could help you get done faster that way we could take a flight." Hiccup rubbed the back of his head as his cheeks reddened the slightest bit.

Astrid gave him a soft smile. "That sounds great."

With Hiccup's help Astrid got her chore done earlier so she and Hiccup could take a quick flight before dinner.

2 days past with Hiccup always hanging around her. Even though she loved spending time with him it was getting a little annoying. The other riders have also started to question

Hiccup always hanging around Astrid more than usual.

They were all in the club house minus Hiccup, on a relatively slow morning.

"I have been meaning to ask Astrid what is up with Princess Outpost hanging around you lately?" Snotlout asked.

Astrid glared at him for the name comment.

"I don't know, I think he is just worried about me after the whole Buffalord Fiasco..."

The others slightly cringed as it was a touchy subject to all of them.

"Whatever the case is I think its sweet, it means he cares." Heather smirked as she leaned towards Fishlegs.

Astrid blushed but she tried to hide it with a scowl. "Whatever, I'm out before Hiccup tries to follow me again, remember I was never here."

She left on Stormfly. No sooner she left Hiccup came waltzing in.

He did a quick head count and noticed Astrid wasn't here. He tensed as horrid situations ran a marathon through his brain.

"Has anyone seen Astrid?"

He was answered with no's and a few head shakes. No one wants to deal with an angry Astrid today.

"Okay, well if you see her let me know." Hiccup sharply turned around and left through the door.

"Lover boy has it bad." Ruffnut commented.

The others nodded.

Astrid managed to avoid Hiccup all morning but then she made the mistake of going back to her hut. Hiccup was conveniently outside of his watching the skies.

"Astrid hey...hey Astrid."

She froze mid-step silently cursing in her head. Astrid closed her eyes and took a deep breath before facing him.

"Hiccup can we talk?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh...sure. "

Hiccup promptly followed her into her hut and shut the door behind him.

"Okay, Hiccup this needs to stop."

"What?"

She sighed heavily and motioned to the space in-between them.

"This, following me everywhere I go."

Hiccup let out a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"You noticed that huh?"

"The rest of the gang noticed too you know?"

He sucked in a breath and let it out. "They have?"

Astrid crossed her arms. "Yep."

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair.

"Look I'm sorry I've been latching on to you lately."

"Can I ask why you were in the first place?" She wanted to know if her guess was right.

He sighed heavily and his eyes became troubled. Hiccup walked over to join her sitting on the bed.

"The whole Buffalord thing scared me more than I realized..." He leaned heavily on his knees clasping his hands together to run through his auburn locks roughly.

Astrid placed a hand on his knee. "I'm fine Hiccup."

"I know, I know but...3 days ago I came close to losing someone ever and it had to be you." Hiccup let out a humorous less chuckle.

"When that net landed on the Buffalord and Viggo just taunted me about losing you...I never wanted to kill anyone more than Viggo Grimborn."

Hiccup paused to pinch the bridge of his nose to calm himself.

"I thought I lost you right than and there and it scared the shit out me Astrid."

She moved to lean her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist to rest at the hollow of her hip.

"I'm right here Hic." Astrid whispered to him.

"I know."


	44. Arrow

Hiccup knocked hesitantly on the hut door. It was a little late at night as every was in their huts for the night.

Astrid opened the door with surprise but masked it.

"Hiccup?" "What are you doing here?"

"Let me see it." Hiccup sighed.

Astrid scrunched her eyebrows in further.

"Your leg." He said finally.

Astrid groaned but invited him in anyways. "My leg is fine Hic, I told you it was grazed."

Hiccup led Astrid on the bed to sit as he knelt in front. His fingers danced hesitantly over her leggings. Astrid rolling her eyes but giving a small smile rolled her leggings down to see her thigh.

Forgetting his early hesitance he started poking and prodding the wound.

"This isn't a graze Astrid."

Astrid took both of his hands off the arrow wound and into her own hands.

"Hiccup I swear I'm fine." She assured him by looking at him in his eyes.

He seemed to deflate after hearing her.

Hiccup bent his head down to avoid her eyes. "I am so sorry Astrid."

Astrid sighed loudly. "You know this wasn't your fault."

His head snapped up to meet her gaze, his eyes swimming in guilt.

"Of course it was, if I wasn't so caught in trying to take down the Hunters this wouldn't have happened."

Astrid's delicate fingers wrapped around his chin. "It wasn't your fault, I was protecting Stormfly and it caught me."

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair. "I wish you would have told me about it." He explained in a soft voice.

She gave him a sad smile. "I knew you would blame yourself and think about it all day."

Hiccup let out a small smile and shook his head. She knew him so well.

He brushed the wrapping tenderly. "At least Heather did a good enough job, but it will scar."

Astrid laughed. "It's only fun unless you get a scar out of it."


	45. Gustav

"There has to be some way to get passed Viggo's defenses, what do you think bud?"

Said dragon huffed and curled his tail over his eyes to take a nap.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Please contain your enthusiasm."

He switched some prices on the map. The door lifted suddenly to reveal Astrid.

"Hey Astrid." He greeted without looking.

"How did you know it was me?"

Hiccup turned to sir on top of his desk, resting his head on his one knee. "You're the only one that frequently visits me in my hut."

She ignored the small blush on her cheeks. "Guess who came for a visit."

A dragon crashed through the huge garage sized doorway. Astrid moved out of the way in time and took safety leaning against Hiccup's side.

"Gustav?"

16 year old Gustav hopped off of Fanghook.

Through his other doorway crashed in the others.

"Hiccup!" "Gustav is coming!" Snotlout exclaimed in urgency.

"And he's already here..." Fishlegs finished.

Snotlout sighed in defeat.

"Gustav is back baby did you miss me?" He mostly directed his attention to Astrid.

She made a disgusted noise and pushed his face away.

"What are you doing here Gustav?" Hiccup asked him slightly annoyed.

"I'm here to begin my training of course!" He continued to look around the room and picked up a boat peice from the map.

"Now is not a good time to be joking around kid." Snotlout grunted.

Gustav dropped the boat carelessly which Fishlegs caught. He then sauntered over to Snotlout to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm serious, Hiccup promised someday when I was ready then I can join you guys and today is someday."

Tuffnut laughed and wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"Thats funny Gustar but when are you leaving?"

"Never after I have my own hut built, preferably next to Astrid."

The rest of the gang widened their eyes.

Hiccup sighed and placed a momentary hand on Astrid's waist before getting up from his position on the desk.

"Yeah that's not going to happen...this is really not a good time."

"Uh we are in the middle of something?" Fishlegs said hesitantly.

Stormfly came through the garage way looking upset. The spikes on her tail were on end.

"Hey girl what's wrong?" Astrid asked, placing a calming hand on her snout.

Stormfly grabbed the back of Astrid's shirt and carried her outside.

"Hiccup!"

The gand with Hiccup and Gustav in the front rushed out. More than 20 boats were moving past the horizon heading to Dragon's Edge.

"Sweet!" "You guys arranged a welcome back party!"

Ruffnut scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "We did?"

Hiccup's glare hardened. "That's no party, everyone battle stations."

Ruff and Tuff whistled for Barf and Belch as Fishlegs already took to the sky.

"Snotlor I need you to man the catapult on top of Astrid's hut." Hiccup commanded.

Without any smart remarks Snotlout saluted and raced on Hookfang.

Hiccup and Astrid along with a trailing Gustav started to close down all the huts and the clubhouse.

"We just got the Dragon Eye back, how did they recover so quickly?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

Both were ignoring Gustav's questioning.

"I don't know and Heather is still hours away from the recon mission for the other ship yard."

They finished closing and placing the gronckle iron plating for the buildings.

They were about to take to the air.

"Do you want me to lead the first wave?" Strongly stretched out her wings.

Hiccup shook is head. "No I will, I want you to have my back."

Astrid gave him a small smile forgetting that Gustav was watching them. "Always."

She took off to join Fishlegs and the twins.

"What do you want me to do Hiccup?" Gustav asked.

"Nothing, I need you to stay grounded."

Gustav looked up at him with confusion. "What do you mean?" "I have Fanghook."

Hiccup sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment. "This is not the time for an argument, I will explain when this is over."

He shot into the air to face the ships.

"What does he mean I can't handle it?" "I'm part of the A team after all right Fanghook?"

The dragon nodded his head and gurbled.

"You're right, lets go help them!"

Gustav soared on his own to circle around to the back of the small armada hopefully unseen. The other riders were facing the ships head on.

They were going in waves, first was Hiccup and Astrid then the twins and Fishlegs. Gustav finally revealed himself burning sails and men from the back. Snotlout was firing on the closest ships.

"Hiccup!" "I didn't know Gustav was helping us!" Fishlegs called to him.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow in confusion. "He isn't."

"Oh yeah smartypants then what is he doing right now?" Ruffnut pointed to Gustav being shot at with arrows. One lucky arrow sunk into Fanghook's soft underbelly.

"Gustav!"

Gustav reached out to try to hold onto Fanghook. "Hiccup!"

Hiccup bared his teeth. "Everyone finish destroying the ships and grab Snotlout to help, I need to get Gustav."

Hiccup patted Toothless, he took him into a low dive. Gustav and Fanghook landed on the ship surrounded by hunters.

"Come on boy!" "What is wrong with you?" Gustav pushed Fanghook's head around seeing his dazed stare.

"You're not a dragon rider!" A hulking man scowled.

Gustav looked at him with wide eyes, eyeing his jagged sword. He never seen a man with so much muscle before.

The man glared st him with disgust. "Fill him with arrows."

Before the hunters could a smaller man held his hand up. "Hold on there a second Ryker, he is a honored guest here." "He might know I thing or two about dear Hiccup."

Just when Gustav was about to reply he sound of a Night Fury filled their ears. A plasma blast rocked the side of the ship. Hiccup stayed airborne near the ship.

"Viggo!" "He has nothing to do with this!"

Viggo's face lightened. "There you are Hiccup!" "I was beginning to worry!" "If you would do kindly land on this ship then we can do business."

Hiccup scowled but did as complied. After dismounting Toothless he took a protective stance in front of Gustav. Toothless did the same in front of the still incapacitated Fanghook.

"Is this a new one Hiccup, I never seen him around here before." Viggo commented.

"He isn't valuable to you just let us go before the others bring down this ship."

Viggo's was the only one left sailing. The other riders had the ship surrounded.

Ryker eyed the riders in the sky wearily.

Viggo smirked. "I haven't seen all of you in so long, how's Astrid doing?"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes dangerously and growled. "Do we have a deal Viggo?"

Viggo was referencing when Astrid shot with an arrow when the gang got the dragon eye back.

Viggo smiled slightly and waved his hand. "Fine." "But next time I won't be so forgiving."

Hiccup locked eyes with the twins as they silently picked up Fanghook. Snotlout swooped down to grab Gustav with Hookfang's claws.

Hiccup cautiously hooked his prosthetic into place and took off.

"Why did we let them go?" Ryker asked.

"To test them little brother, I already got the information I need."

The others went back to the edge quietly. The twins deposited Fanghook on the deck of the clubhouse. Gustav ran to meet his dragon.

"What wrong with him?" He asked worriedly.

Fishlegs sighed. "Fanghook is going to be okay, he just got shot with a dragon root arrow." He then reached down to pull the arrow carefully out of the dragon.

Snotlout manhandled Gustav into the clubhouse. "Let go of me Snotlout in need to take care of Fanghook!"

"Fishlegs is going to take care of him, in the mean time Hiccup needs to talk to you." Astrid mentioned with her arms crossed.

"Oooh you're so going to get it." Tuffnut smiled widely.

Hiccup stalked into the room looking irritated beyond belief.

"That was the worst thing that you could have done Gustav."

Gustav glanced down at the floor. "I-I thought I could handle it, I handled myself with Dagur well enough."

Hiccup sighed. "This is not Dagur, they are worse then Dagur, they are dragon hunters."

"What happened to Dagur?"

Hiccup shared a look with Astrid and she nodded her head slightly.

"He's is dead."

Gustav gasped slightly on how serious everything has become.

Hiccup started to pace.

"You have proven to me that you didn't change since the last time we saw you, your still too irresponsible and boar headed to be one of us." "I'm not even sure if you still should be part of the A team, -Hiccup sighed- but that's not my call to make."

"You could have been killed, Fanghook could have been killed." "This isn't Berk or Dagur, Viggo told me after Snotlout picked you up they you were lucky that I came in time or you would be dead."

Tuffnut laughed, "Oh Thor imagine what Viggo would have done to Gustar if we weren't there."

Ruffnut joined in on the laughter. "Yeah if Hiccup can hardly beat Viggo's mind games Gustav would have been a goner."

Hiccup gave them a look to shut them up.

Gustav protested. "But you guys became riders at 16!"

"It was different, we had too."

Astrid spoke up from her leaning position.

"Gustav don't think you know the actual risks of being a rider, Hiccup lost his leg doing this stuff."

"I can do anything as long as you're by my side." Gustav sighed.

Hiccup growled. "Enough!" "Gustav you will be sleeping here until morning, then he rest of us will figure out what to do with you think then."

The others left Gustav to sulk inside all day. He did visit Fanghook in the stables after he came too.

The gang was eating dinner with the absence of Hiccup and Astrid.

"Where are Hiccupn and Astrid?" Gustav asked as he scrapped the last of his bowl.

"There out for their evening flight like always." Snotlout said casually.

Ruffnut elbowed Tuffnut. "Lovebrids probably lost track of time if you know what I mean." She giggled.

Gustsv glanced at them confusingly. "Lovebirds?"

Snotlout stretched. "Yeah they been together for a little over 2 weeks, they been keeping it a secret but we all figured it out."

Gustav looked down in slight sadness until the door came open revealing a smiling Hiccup and Astrid.

"Sorry we're late guys, lost track of time." Hiccup apologized with the ruffling of his hair.

"Yeah sure you are." Snotlout smirked and crossed his arms.

Hiccup's cheeks reddened and Astrid gave Snotlout a punch in the arm. The gang laughed along except Gustavo who was deep in thought.

In the morning Gustav knocked on Hiccup's door.

"Hiccup I'm sorry for not listening to orders but I still want to become a dragon rider like you guys."

Hiccup placed a hand in his shoulder. "Maybe some time in the future Gustav, right now it's just way to dangerous to be out here untrained."

Gustav nodded his head in understanding.

In the evening everyone wa gathered around the huge map in Hiccup's hut.

"Okay here's the plan, at dusk is when the guards change for shifts." "We will have a small window of time to get past a guard point but it will be tight." Hiccup explained.

"There is no way for all of us to get past without the gaurd changing to notice us." Astrid commented with her arms crossed.

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "I know so the plan is to send you and Heather to get past the gaurds, she will meet us there, once the hairs changes then take him out and open up that hatchway he's guarding." The rest of us will follow in from there."

The others nodded.

"I suppose that I will stay here then?" Gustav spoke up.

Hiccup sent him an apologetic smile. "Right."

"That means we need to leave now to catch the dusk changing of the guard." Fishlegs calculated.

"Dragon riders, move out." Hiccup ordered.

Gustav sat with his legs up near the fire pit. Fanghook was sleeping wrapped around his chair.

The rest of the riders minus Hiccup barged into the clubhouse.

"I know, we were there, we were there!" "But then Viggo sprung a trap and we were cornered, the only exit was above us and none of us could reach it." "We argued on who was going to boost the other up and he insisted that I would go first but by the time I reached down to help him up guards were already on him." Astrid explained to the rest of them.

"What are we doing back here?" "Shouldn't we I don't know go save him?" Snotlout sighed frustratingly.

"We need to regroup and plan, there is no doubt now Viggo knew we were going to strike that shipyard, he probably has the whole place on high alert and heavily guarded." Heather stated.

Gustav jumped up from where he was sitting. "What's going on?" "Where's Hiccup?"

"Hiccup got captured." Fishlegs answered for him.

"Can I help you guys?"

Astrid shook her head. "No it's way to dangerous."

Hrather put a hand on her arm. "Astrid we need the numbers."

Fishlegs nodded his head in agreement with Heather.

Astrid was arguing with herself but then sighed.

"Okay Gustav but you need to listen to orders and no going off by yourself, understand?"

Gustav nodded excitedly. "You have my word Astrid."

Everything hurt. He doesn't regret making Astrid go first but he regrets smartmouthing the guards watching over him.

Blood was slowly trickling down the side of his face from a cut somewhere on his head. His left eye was black and blue, the swelling went down so he can finally see normally. The cut on his lip ceased flowing all together.

Toothless was being held somewhere well away from him in his own cage. Hiccup was in a cell cage by himself.

There was a Nadder on his left side and a Gronckle on his right. A steel manacle was locked tightly around his right ankle cutting off any circulation.

Ryker and Viggo both paid him a visit asking for answers but he wouldn't give them any. Ryker left his mark ones or twice as an incentive.

Hiccup had no doubt in his mind that the gang will be trying to rescue him and Toothless. The key word is when.

Gustav didn't mean to get separated from everyone already. It sort of just happened...at least he has Fanghook with him.

He hasn't run into any guards yet which is a good thing because he really doesn't want to be filled with arrows but bad because it means he is no where near Hiccup.

Gustav tried to be stealthy but it's hard when you have a 30 ft dragon behind you. Most of the guards would have had to be busy battling the rest of the group.

Fanghook did take out 3 guards with a wack of his tail.

Gustav came across a cell area, probably where they kept most of their dragons. It wasn't a bad place to start looking, Toothless might be in there or Hiccup.

Hiccup scrunched his eyebrows. Usually gaurds would be pacing back in forth in front of the cages hourly to make sure everything was okay.

Come to think of it he really hasn't heard any footsteps or chatter that he grown accustomed too.

He concentrated, trying to hear anything coming his way. He picked up on light foot falls and something large and bulky behind.

The steps got closer until they were right in front of his cage.

"Gustav?"

Said man froze and turned slowly to the sound.

"Hiccup!" "You're okay!"

Gustav got a good look at him and cringed slightly. "Well...most of you anyway."

Hiccup ignored the jab. "What are you doing here and where are the others?"

"We got separated."

Gustav produced a pick out of his pocket. His tongue stuck out in concentration.

The door made a clicking sound and swung open. He then got to work on the manacle.

"You might have to help me, I think Ryler bruised most of my ribs." He grunted.

Gustav placed a careful hand on his back as Hiccup leaned against his shoulder.

They slowly but steadily made it onto Fanghook's back. He did look back at Hiccup and growl in concern. Hiccup gave him a pat telling him not to worry.

Hiccup held his side firmly with a hand. "We have to find Toothless."

"Do you have any idea where he's at?" Gustav asked.

Hiccup shook his head.

They raced down the halls looking for any sign of Toothless or the others. Fanghook turned the corner and ran straight into a herd of dragons.

All gave a yell of surprise.

Fishlegs held a hand to his heart.

"Gustav!" "There you are, we have to find Hiccup." Astrid said.

"No worries, I already got him."

He moved aside to reveal a worn out Hiccup.

Toothless came squeezing past everyone to meet his rider.

Hiccup chuckled lightly and hugged his scaly head. "It's good to see you too bud."

"Quick, we need to get out of here before we run into Viggo and Ryker." Heather warned.

Hiccup nodded. "Right, lets go gang."

They made it back to the edge when the sun broke over the horizon.

Hiccup hesitantly slid off of Toothless, grunting as his ribs shifted.

The others went to his aid.

"You okay H?" Tuffnut asked concerned.

"Yeah guys, it wasn't too bad." "Viggo and Ryker came to pay me visit and you all know I have a problem keeping my mouth shut." He smiled lightly trying to cut the seriousness.

Heather punched his arm softly. "Good, you gave us a scare, we will need to bandage you up though."

Hiccup nodded his head.

Astrid latched herself onto him. She balled up the bad of his shirt at the shoulder and had a fistful of his hair near the nape of his neck. Her eyes were scrunched up as his forehead immediately connected with hers. The hand that wasn't holding his ribs wrapped around her lower back.

"Are you sure you're okay." Astrid asked once she lifted her head from his.

"I'm fine thanks to Gustav of course."

Gustav's head snapped up at the sound of his name.

Snotlout and the twins pounded his helmet in a job well done.

He fixed his helmet the proper way before replying.

"It was just blind luck Hiccup really."

Hiccup shook his head. "Maybe you do have what it takes to be a dragon rider, but after this thing with Viggo is finally over then I will train you."

Gustav beamed up at him. "You serious?"

"Of course, for right now you are still needed on Berk for the A team."

He nodded. "Yeah, dawn already broke and my parents probably already noticed my absence, but thanks guys for the offer!"

The gang waved up at him once he took his leave.

Gustav smirked once he was in the air. Spitelout was so going to be jealous.


	46. Trust

Hiccup didn't know if he should be pissed or upset. After coming back from Glacier Island he hadn't spoken a word to Astrid. Her earlier assault to talk to him became fruitless. Fishlegs stopped her from doing anything she might regret later.

Astrid was about to go over to his house again to reason. Fishlegs grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Talk to him in the morning, he really needs to cool off." He advised.

She opened her mouth to retort but abruptly closed it and nodded her head.

While she was making her way to her hut, she overheard Ruffnut speaking to the boys.

"Oh man, did you see Hiccup's face when he found out Astrid lied to him?"

Tuffnut snickered lightly. "Totally, it looked as if someone stole Toothless and called him a coward."

Snotlout subconsciously rubbed his jaw and nodded. "Yeah, there is no way Hiccup is going to forgive her, meaning I can swoop in for the taking."

Fishlegs disagreed. "If Hiccup and Astrid never make up it could ruin the balance of the team forever."

The others exchanged glances, letting his words sink in. This was no laughing matter and the other three realized that now.

"What will happen to the team if they don't?" Snotlout asked uncharacteristically solemn.

The twins were staring up at Fishlegs looking for the answer too.

The said man just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Astrid felt even worse, Stormfly wandered up to her in comfort. She placed a hand on her beak and mutely sulked into her hut.

The next morning she felt determined to face Hiccup. The earlier the better, that way they can all focus on Ryker and the hunters. She skipped breakfast in favor of going over to Hiccup's hut. She knocked once and heard a faint come in.

Hiccup was studying the Dragon Eye again. Toothless stopped his slow burn in favor of greeting his second favorite human friend. Hiccup sighed in annoyance until he saw who came in.

A look of annoyance and betrayal flashed in his eyes.

"Oh, it's just you."

Astrid crossed her arms in front of her body as if it will protect herself from the onslaught of words coming her way.

"Yeah, it's just me...can we talk?"

He sighed heavily and ran an irritated hand through his hair. "I don't know Astrid can we talk?"

Astrid steeled her jaw. "I've been trying too since yesterday, but I figured you needed to cool off and think."

Something sparkled in his eye that she couldn't place. Hiccup nodded and moved to lean against his giant desk.

"I was hurt, Astrid."

Astrid stared down at the floor unable to hold his hurt gaze. She never saw Hiccup look so emotional before...usually, he would bury it deep down and never wore his heart on his sleeve.

Mustering up the courage she picked her head back up. "I know...I know and I'm so sorry for lying to you..." She started.

Hiccup gazed up at the ceiling and raked both hands through his hair. "We promised not to keep secrets...I trusted you."

Astrid's heart tore, poker face be damned as tears welled in her eyes. "Hiccup!" "You can still trust me!" "Heather thought it was better that you couldn't know!"

Hiccup banged his hand on the desk, causing Astrid to jump a little. "Why, though!?" "Did you not think I could keep such a secret because you have no idea the baggage I keep!"

Astrid couldn't help herself, she raised her voice, getting frustrated. "No!" "We both know that you would have pulled Heather from the start and we wouldn't even know half as much information without her." "She is so close to finding out who this Viggo guy is, and by the way she describes him, he is way bigger than Alvin or Dagur."

He slid a hand down his face and started pacing in front of her. "Exactly!" "This is way bigger than Alvin or Dagur, that's why this is so dangerous." "We don't know anything about these hunters and what they are fully capable of."

"Are you going to pull her out now?"

Hiccup stopped pacing and shook his head. "No this is your's and Heather's mess to work with and or clean up." "Obviously you didn't want me apart of it anyways."

Astrid spread her arms wide. "I wanted you to be included in the plan from the beginning but Heather said it wasn't wise."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "But you still agreed with her."

Astrid shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry, what else do you want me to say?"

He raised a hand to stop her. "Don't...don't say sorry if you don't regret it." He bent his head and took a deep, slow breath.

Astrid strode towards him and took his hand. He didn't flinch away but didn't acknowledge it either.

"But I am sorry Hiccup, you trusted me and...I broke it."

Hiccup nodded slowly. "Yeah, you did...and it's going to take a time to trust each other again."

Astrid felt frustrated tears inside of her eyes. She tucked herself underneath his chin and wrapped her arms around his torso. He didn't hug back immediately, almost startled by the sudden affection that she didn't show that often.

Hiccup stayed silent and Astrid squeezed harder and tried to burrow deep into his chest, the silence was almost deafening.

Finally, he did wrap his arms around her shoulders. Astrid's shoulders relaxed under his touch, she dared let a tear escape from her eyes.

"You hurt me real bad Astrid." Hiccup breathed out.

Astrid let out a whine from the back of her throat almost childishly.

A corner of his mouth lifted to form the smallest of smiles. "But it doesn't change how much I care about you."

Astrid reached up to place a soft hand on his jaw before kissing the corner of his mouth. Hiccup caught her hand on his jaw and gazed into her blue eyes.

"I rely on you."

Astrid nodded her head. "I rely on you too."


	47. Fangirling

The gang, Stoick, Gobber, Heather, and Dagur were having their own celebration in the clubhouse.

"Snotlout, Snotlout, OI, OI, OI!" He yelled as Snotlout burst open the clubhouse doors, followed by the rest of the gang.

Stoick, Gobber, Heather, and Dagur were already inside with mugs of mead.

"I take it, that the dragon hunters won't be bothering us any longer." Stoick smiled, ruffling Hiccup's hair affectionately.

"Well done brother, I didn't think you had it in you," Dagur commented.

He was sat on a table sipping his mead gingerly. Hiccup let out a chuckle to grasp Dagur's forearm and vise versa.

"I thought you would be filled with arrows when I left."

Dagur lets go of Hiccup's forearm to shrug. "You know me, I can cheat death itself."

Astrid took a seat next to Heather who clinked forearms with her.

"In other news, we started to rebuild Berserker Island yesterday," Heather mentioned.

"Aye, Berk has prospered more than ever after receiving all the gold all of you brought back," Gobber added.

Tuffnut rubbed his hands together while strutting his way into the center of the group. Hiccup had retired next to Astrid leaving little space than usual.

"Sorry G, but I'm about to tell you the greatest news ever heard from today," Tuff stated pointing his finger up.

Ruffnut laughed loudly, using twintuition to know where this conversation was heading. "Indeed brother, we just found this out recently right before we got here."

Hiccup and Astrid shared a suspicious glance. Tuffnut closed his eyes and opened his mouth, "Hiccup and Astrid-"

"Hiccup and Astrid are now a couple!" Fishlegs let out in a panicked rush. Right after he spilled he clamped both hands over his mouth. Fishlegs was never good at handling secrets.

The others who did not witness the discovery had gone completely silent; mouths open in shock and eyes going wide.

Tuff groaned. "I wanted to share the news F!"

Astrid slapped her forehead while Hiccup buried his head in his hands, both of their cheeks reddening at the same time.

Heather was the first one to break the silence. Truth be told she had a good idea that they were already dating. She slapped her hands on her thighs, standing up to address the stunned group.

"Well I knew it, finally I don't have to be around all the unresolved sexual tension anymore."

"Hang on a minute, me and Hiccup didn't have any "tension"; she used her fingers to quote; and secondly, I didn't tell you anything."

Heather smirked smugly with a hand on her hip. "You didn't need to, I knew just by how protective you both got each other." "I'm happy you finally listened to my advice though Ast, I brought it up twice before."

Hiccup was amused, to say the least, watching Astrid and Heather talk; he was no longer hiding behind his hands, but his cheeks were still a shade of red. "You two talked about me?"

Astrid's cheeks were now a shade redder than Hiccup's. Now everyone was looking with a silly smile on their faces.

"No...yes...maybe a little." She stuttered crossing her arms.

"The first day I came to the edge I mentioned if you two were together, Astrid admitted you were cute." "The second time was when I came back permanently, I warned her to tell you her feelings before it was too late."

Before Hiccup could say anything Dagur hooked an arm around his neck and gave a Berserker laugh.

"Aww, I always figured there was something between you two, leader and second command."

Hiccup pushed Dagur off of him.

"Hey, this is new for the both of us okay?" "It's only been..."

"About 4 days." Astrid filled in for him.

He nodded his head in appreciation. "Right 4 days."

Gobber nudged Stoick who was smiling. "Looks like we need to give him the talk."

Hiccup's eyes widened and he held up his hands. "No no, it's okay really, I know how it works." He ran a hand through his hair. "But uh...are you going to say anything, dad?"

Stoick was being stoic of course that was until he was standing right in front of his son. The father picked him up in the biggest bear hug he could manage.

"Haha!" "I've been waiting for this moment since you were 16, it took you long enough!"

"Hehe...yeah dad that's great but, can you put me down now?" "You're bruising my ribs."

Stoick let out a sheepish smile before putting him down, he turned his attention to giggling Astrid.

"Astrid, you are one of Berk's fiercest warriors, I would welcome you into the family but, I always considered you a part of it already."

Astrid fingered her dagger in the hilt in the small of her back, "Thank you, Stoick."

"Now we can really celebrate!" Ruffnut declared.

In the midst of the cheering Astrid dragged Hiccup out of the clubhouse for some much needed fresh air. They took refuge into the back corner away from prying eyes in the darkness.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, that happened..."

Astrid placed her fingertips over her lips to keep herself from laughing out loud. "We couldn't hide it forever."

Hiccup took the initiative to lace their hands together. "So you thought I was cute back then?"

Astrid shook her head and smiled while jokingly shoving his face away from her.

"For the record, I always thought you were cute, but, ever since we all grown up you just became cuter."

"Cuter?" "That's it?"

"I'm not inflating your already big ego here Haddock."

Hiccup huffed out a laughed. "That's fair." Sobering he grabbed her waist lightly.

"But really though I should have been honest about my feelings for you way sooner, I didn't realize how good this feels until now." His eyes stared down at their feet.

Astrid lifted his cheek up. "I should have also been honest about my feelings along time ago too."

She gave him a short peck on the lips and continued, "With Viggo and Ryker gone now, we have all the time in the world."

Yes, just a cute one on how the others would have reacted. The gang's reaction was just so adorable at the end.


	48. Little to Late

They made it just in time to rescue Hiccup. All of them were exhausted, going on a wild goose chase will do that to you. Stoick would not have rested until he knew his son was safe. Astrid raced to her boyfriend's side.

"Hiccup...your leg." She gasped.

"I'm okay, just a little bruised is all."

Astrid helped him up wrapping an arm around his waist and placing her other hand on his chest. Hiccup had his arm wrapped around her shoulders to keep him steady. She kissed his cheek for good measure.

The others were still up in the air ready to retire back at the Edge. Stoick was planning on staying overnight at the Edge since it was already late evening.

"Let's get this show on road guys, I am tired." Snotlout bellowed.

"We're all tired Snotlout, besides we aren't that far from the base," Fishlegs told him.

What everyone failed to notice is Ryker regaining consciousness. He quietly drew a dagger from his thigh, holding it by the blade. Ryker smirked as eyed the pair hobbling onto Stormfly. Sadly he was knocked back into darkness after he released the knife.

The dagger was a fair size and it looked like it wasn't really made for throwing, Ryker was aiming for the back of his head luckily though his aim went lower than attended. The blade sunk into the middle of Hiccup's back all the way up to the hilt.

Hiccup let out a strangled cry falling to his knees, bringing Astrid with him.

"Hiccup!" They all shouted simultaneously.

The dragons made a barrier around their fallen friend. Stoick landed the closest to inspect the wound. Blood trickled down his armor and tunic, the flow increasing every second.

Hiccup was bent over on all fours, breathing heavily as pain shot up his spine every time he moved.

"Quick we have to get him back to the Edge!" Heather declared.

"Right, Fishlegs, twins, and Heather go ahead to be ready with the supplies when we get there," Stoick ordered.

They nodded and sped off quickly.

"Astrid, keep him focused on you while me and Snotlout try to stop the blood flow," Stoick added. He unsheathed his own dagger in his belt to cut Hiccup's tunic and leather vest up to the wound.

Astrid held his head, running her fingers along his jaw and neck.

"Hiccup, hey...hey, just look at me okay?" Hiccup let out a pained groan and locked his green eyes on her face. "I must be in Valhalla because I'm seeing two of you."

Her face heated up as she ran a soothing hand through his hair. "I'm not sure if you were trying to be smooth or you're suffering from blood loss Haddock."

He closed his eyes when she raked a hand through his hair and gave out a weak laugh. "Maybe a little of both."

Snotlout went into Toothless's satchel knowing Hiccup always carried medical supplies in case any of them got injured in a Viggo attack.

"Ahh...I don't want to take the knife out without Fishlegs's help." Stoick sighed frustratedly.

Snotlout came back with some cloth bandages and a jug of water. "I would clean the blood off, and just bandage around the knife." He suggested.

Stoick nodded a bit surprised of the small council from Snotlout.

One of Hiccup's arms gave out while the other one shook dangerously.

"Okay, let's go, Astrid take Hiccup." Stoick hurried out.

Toothless warbled in concern when Stoick mounted him. Snotlout raced to get on Hookfang when he spotted something metal on the ground near Ryker. His eyes widened realizing it was his cousin's prosthetic leg. Once he grabbed it he felt Hookfang lift him up by the back of his shirt and tossing him high up into the sky.

"Hookfang!"

Snotlout landed on his saddle with his dragon keeping pace with the Stormfly and Toothless. Hiccup was slumped behind Astrid, his head was leaning on her left shoulder and his arms hung loosely around her waist. She kept one hand firmly on his to make sure he doesn't slide off.

The ride seemed longer than usually mostly likely because Astrid was growing impatient. Each moan from Hiccup sent a sharp ache to her own heart.

When they did make it back Fishlegs was ready to receive him in Hiccup's hut. Heather and the twins readied all the supplies Fishlegs would need.

Hiccup's vision swam, his breath was shallow as he turned even paler. Stormfly flew right up into his bed where the twins carefully eased him onto his stomach. The rest of the guys crowded in to help and watch Fishlegs work.

He grabbed his own dagger to slice the rest of his tunic and leathers off. Hiccup groaned from the movement.

"Alright, we need to get this knife out of him now," Stoick commanded Fishlegs.

"Okay, okay...Ruff, tuff hold down his sides, Chief and Snotlout grab his legs, Heather get the potion and needle ready."

Astrid kneeled down on Hiccup's right side near his head, holding his hand. Fishlegs quickly retrieved a leather strip to shove into his mouth. "Bit down on this, it's going to be painful."

Astrid brought his forehead to rest on her shoulder. Her unoccupied hand ran through his hair fervently trying to distract him.

"Are you ready Hiccup?" Fishlegs warned.

Hiccup scrunched his eyes shut, "Go, go." He garbled out due to the piece of leather, but Fishlegs must have understood him because not a second later he was prying out the knife.

Fishlegs had to be very careful the knife was awfully close to his spine and one wrong tug could make him paralyzed. "Knife Heather."

She handed him the still warm knife from the hearth. He made one incision on one side of the knife to gauge how close the knife was to hitting his spine. The point was just scratching at one of his vertebrae causing pain every time Hiccup moved.

Hiccup's muscles spasmed in his back as he tried to curl in on himself. The guys strongly held him in place much to his annoyance.

"Ugh who knew Hiccup was this strong," Stoick muttered as he some difficulty pinning his son's good leg down.

Tuffnut grunted, keeping Hiccup's left side from moving too much. "We did Chief when this is over we will tell you the story."

"Hey!" "It wasn't funny." Snotlout growled from where he sat on the floor holding the prostheticless foot in a lock under the arm.

Their bickering was cut off by the sound of Hiccup's scream. His yowl was muffled when he tried to bury himself his the hollow of Astrid's neck. He tried to push himself up with his left hand, making Fishleg's pause. The muscles in his left shoulder and bicep rippled, trying to use all of his strength.

Tuffnut reigned in his unruly arm pinning it above his head. "Easy there H, we got you."

Fishlegs used his blade to nudge Ryker's upward away from his backbone.

"Get ready with the potion Heather." Once the dagger was a safe distance away Fishlegs gave a small yank on the hilt.

Hiccup gave a loud groan and then a sigh. The sharp lingering pain was now gone to be replaced by a bearable throb.

Once the knife was gone Heather applied the potion on his wound. Hiccup let his body relax and the others who were holding him let their holds slacken.

Fishlegs let out a low whistle. Hiccup opened his eyes for the first time since lying on the bed. He could feel Astrid's heartbeat slow back down to a normal pace. She removed the leather strip from his now aching jaw and ran a hand from his jaw up into his sweat-soaked hair.

"Are you okay Hic?"

Hiccup nodded once he slowed down his panting.

Stoick padded Fishlegs on the shoulder. "Well done Fishlegs, we couldn't have done it without you."

He smiled at the praise and rinsed his bloodied hands in a bucket.

"I think we can sit you up now Hiccup," Heather told him.

"Great."

He hesitantly released his hold on Astrid's hand to push himself up to the edge of the front of his bed. He let out a light hiss which Toothless cooed at.

"I'm fine bud."

Toothless sniffed his outstretched hand and licked it.

Heather came up behind him with a bone needle and thread.

"Try not to move Hiccup, we still need to sow this shut."

Astrid took a seat next to Hiccup to lace their fingers together. Hiccup didn't seem that bothered by the needle and thread but once in a while twitch in discomfort. Astrid touched her forehead to the side of his temple to whisper something in his ear. He snorted and grinned.

Heather and Astrid both helped to wrap his torso up.

Stoick leaned down so he could meet his son's eyes. "Do I need to get Gothi to check on you?"

Hiccup shook his head. "It was a minor stab wound, don't need to worry about me." Hiccup brought Fishlegs into the conversation. "But Fishlegs why did that stab wound hurt so much?" "When Dagur stabbed me in my shoulder it didn't hurt nearly as bad as this one."

Fishlegs nodded in understanding and pointed to the scar on his shoulder. "The dagger that that Dagur used was way bigger but where he struck you was not close to any nerves, the stab wound that just happened sunk deep enough to disturb your spine."

Stoick glanced back and forth between the two looking bewildered. "When did you get stabbed by Dagur?"

"I-"

"He wouldn't have that scar if he didn't get in my way." Astrid interrupted him.

Hiccup took a chance to wrap an arm around her waist. "Ha, and to have you take that dagger instead, no way."

Stoick stood up to hide his small knowing smile.

"Come on everyone we need to make sure Hiccup gets some proper rest."

Fishlegs nodded in agreement. "Make sure you either sleep on your side or your stomach Hiccup so you don't pull the stitching."

Hiccup gave him a two-fingered salute. "Got it."

The others walked out telling Hiccup to feel better in the morning. The only one that was left was Astrid.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

He gave her an easy smile. "Absolutely, I'm just drained."

She kissed his temple and moved to stand up. "Sleep well, I'm right next door if you need me."

Hiccup kept his fingers laced with hers. "Nah, just stay here with me, we haven't gotten any alone time with this bounty on my head."

Astrid crossed her arms. "Only if you are actually going to fall asleep."

"Yeah, I will, now come here you."

She sighed taking off her shoulder pads and skirt.

Hiccup was on his side waiting for his girlfriend to take her place in his arms.

Astrid intertwined her legs with his while he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Wake me up if you have any pains okay Haddock?"

She frowned when she didn't hear an answerback. Astrid was about to call his name again until she heard a deep snore in her neck. She gave off a light laugh and an eye roll.


	49. What If Part 3

"Hiccup don't even think about it." Astrid pleaded with her boyfriend.

Viggo cast a small glance at his hostage. "Come now, are you really going to sacrifice your future?" "All the wonderful years for that?"

Hiccup scowled, gazing down at the Dragon Eye in his hands.

This was it, all of the trouble and the problems with Dagur and the Dragon Hunters all for this stupid thing. It's the reason why the gang is even out here, to try to discover and help new dragons.

This is the dream Hiccup had always wanted, travel the world and help dragons. It was made ten times better with his friends and Astrid by his side.

Astrid...who was currently being threatened by the man he hated most in the world. They just started their new relationship together and he be damned if it was broken now. Just in the last couple of days have been the best he's ever had, even through all the mounting pressure on his shoulders he was able to get through it with Astrid's help.

The question Viggo posed, burned a hole in the forefront of his mind. It really wasn't a question at all, not hard to think about. Hiccup looks back to all that he has done for Astrid in the past and doesn't regret a single thing.

Memories of all the times he had almost lost her, the drowning, the Scourge, the arrow, the blindness...he had been scared to death about the "what if" moments. He had told her he couldn't imagine the world without her in it, the truth sinking into his own heart.

Hiccup set his jaw and finally looked up to stare into the eyes of the man who caused everyone and everything so much pain.

"Wow Viggo..." Hiccup shrugged, "I guess when you put it that way..." His placid tone took on a sharp edge, a snarl and narrowed eyes embraced his new tone perfectly.

He was tired and he was sick of Viggo always getting what he wanted, sick of Viggo playing mind games with him, and he was sick of Viggo harming the person he loved and cared for.

"No, I'm not!"

Hiccup threw the Dragon Eye with all of his might. It sailed over the heads of Viggo and Astrid.

"No!"

Viggo had jumped off of Stormfly and let Astrid go in a panic. The object that everyone had been so desperate to get their hands on rolled over the edge of the volcano. He tried to stick his hand down to reach for it but the heat proved unbearable.

Viggo scowled as he retracted his hand, he growled at Hiccup before launching himself at him.

Astrid watched on in worry, Viggo was smart enough to tie her hands and feet together in case she tried anything against him.

Hiccup was brought to the ground, both men tussled on the ground. Hiccup would have the upperhand and then it would switch to Viggo.

He did get some good body and face shots in. A right hook sent Hiccup tumbling close to the edge. Viggo appeared more worn than originally planned.

The hunter himself sported a cut on his cheek and a swelling jaw. He didn't think anything was out place in his body but he knows there will be bruises. Hiccup wasn't fairing that much better, he was bloodier thanks to the deeper cut on his eyebrow, blood was steadily trickling down the side of his face and some impairing his vision. He was sure at least one of his ribs was broken or fractured at best.

Stormfly and Toothless couldn't get a clear shot, the chance of hitting Hiccup was too great.

The rest of the gang came to Hiccup's aid.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs called out to his friend.

The small distraction of Hiccup looking back to see his friends proved useful for Viggo. He was able to get on top of Hiccup, holding his top half over the volcano's side, a hand closed around the dragon rider's neck.

"This is where our time comes to an end Hiccup Haddock, you have proved yourself an honorable oppontent."

"Maybe this is where instead of gloating on how smart you are, you should check your oppontent's hands." Hiccup choked out.

Viggo's eyebrows furrowed for a moment before he heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. The pain had filled his now hazy mind, he just was able to peek downward at the short sword protruding out of his gut.

Hiccup used his last bit of strength left to push Viggo over and stand up. Now with the hunter on his knees, looking up patheticly.

"You lost Viggo, but it didn't have to be this way."

Hiccup gave him one last pitiful glance before grasping the handle of the sword and pulling the weapon out of him. His prosthetic was used to shove Viggo's shoulder sending him into the bubbling lava below.

Hiccup collasped on his one knee and hand on the ground. Tuffnut and Ruffnut had cut the bonds off of Astrid, freeing her. They all ran towards their friend.

"Oh my Thor!" "That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"We aren't worthy of being in your presance." Ruffnut continued. They both bowed down with their arms out in front of them.

Snotlout and Fishlegs both grabbed an arm to haul him on his feet. Astrid launched herself at him.

"Hicup!" "Are you okay?" She brushed his fringe from his eyes.

He weakily wrapped an arm around her waist. "Yeah, yeah...I will be."

Astrid gave him a kiss on the temple and Toothless gave him a nuzzle. Hiccup placed his hand on his dragon's snout.

"Let's just get back to the Edge guys."

The group of friends all wrapped an arm around each other, only seperating to mount their dragons.

"This changes everything."


	50. War

Hiccup's uneasiness grew the more he watched the preparation from above. The once peaceful island of Berk is being transformed into a war zone. His fingers tightened of the harness.

For the first time, he was at a loss. Hiccup became a dragon rider for one sole purpose; to save all dragons. Now both worlds are colliding and he can't choose between saving dragons and saving his tribe.

Stoick thought it was an easy decision to be made. He cares about dragons sure, but when they start coming after his son and his tribe his resolve is clear. The same could be said for Astrid. The warrior mentality that they both possess is unrivaled.

Toothless landed on a sea stack far away from the busy island. Tossing, rocks into the ocean beneath him, Hiccup's mind swam in guilt.

"Ugh, I don't know Bud..."

Toothless warbled back in concern.

"I want to defeat the fliers and take back the Edge but I just can't bring myself to hurt those innocent dragons."

Talons scraping against dirt brought himself and Toothless out of their musings.

"Astrid!" "How did you find me?"

She laughed lightly. "I don't know why you are surprised anymore, we know each other like the back of our hands." "Of course you would be here thinking."

Astrid proceeded to sit right next to him. He turned back to face the sunset.

"Then I'm guessing, you know what I'm thinking about."

Nodding she laced her fingers with his. "I know we disagree on to approach the fliers and I don't want to hurt those dragons but...sometimes decisions need to be made."

"Sounds exactly like what my dad said."

"Like a warrior, but we all know that's not how you think." Astrid pointed out.

Hiccup stared down at the ground beneath him.

"In my heart and in my mind I just can't hurt innocent dragons." "Does that make me a bad leader for not protecting our tribe?"

Frustration welled up inside of him as he threw a large sized rock into the waves.

"Hiccup look at me."

His eyes flicked to her but refused to meet her gaze.

Rolling her eyes and sighing she placed both hands on each side of his cheeks, thrusting his face into hers.

"Hiccup you are in no means a bad leader." She continued on, "It's honorable that you want to protect all innocent lives but...this is a war now and in war, you can't save everyone."

Hardened resolve reached his eyes and his brain became clear.

"Not if I don't try."

Pushing himself up he mounted Toothless.

"Where are you going?"

"To figure out how to save those Singetails." Hiccup opened his mouth to add another thing.

"I know I will buy you some time for you to do your thing." Astrid interrupted him.

Smiling slightly he nodded. Astrid put a hand on Toothless's head.

"If this plan of yours doesn't work be prepared for the other option."

"Well, hopefully, it doesn't come down to that."

He bent down to peck her soundly on the mouth.

"I owe you one Astrid."

She waved it off. "I think all of us don't want to hurt them if we don't have to."

"I know."

"And for the love of Thor be careful."

"I know that too."


	51. Guy Talk

The pounding of metal is the only sound that could be heard in the quiet night of Dragon's Edge. A timid knock was heard coming from the door, only Toothless's keen hearing could pick up. Waddling his way over he bit down on the lever to open of the hatch of the door.

"Ah, thanks Toothless," Fishlegs said as he made his way inside.

Fishlegs saw Hiccup pound away on a small piece of Gronkle Iron, flattening the piece out.

"Hey, Hiccup."

Said man looked up and tilted his forge mask up. The top part of the mask he made was out of Deathsong Amber, the band of orange stretched from one eye to the other to cater for a full wide range of vision. From the nose down was made out of Gronkle Iron, it reached one or two inches down his chin to give him protection from burns and flying out specks of metal.

"How can I help you Fishlegs?"

"If you aren't too busy I need some advice..."

"Nah I'm just finishing a small knife for Astrid, she broke one of her pairs so I thought I would surprise her with a new one."

Fishlegs gestured helplessly to the almost finished product. "How do you do it?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Do what exactly?"

Fishlegs let out a frustrated sigh. "You know, exactly how to please Astrid, even after all these months since you two got together—he started to pace back and forth—you know how to surprise each other."

Putting down his tools and removing his mask completely, Hiccup still looked confused more than ever. "Oooookayyyy, what is wrong with that?"

"Nothing, its just I can't be as suave and witty as you when it comes to girls Hiccup." He threw his arms in the air.

Hiccup tried not to smile as licked his bottom lip. "Is this about trying to impress Heather?"

Fishlegs stopped pacing abruptly. "Uh...maybe...ugh I don't know..."

Enjoying this too much he leaned back on the table, crossing his arms casually. "Well, then I don't know how to help you if you aren't going, to be honest here Legs."

Grasping Hiccup's arms Fishlegs relented. "Okay, okay its true, please can you help me talk to her Hiccup?"

He chuckled and agreed with helping his friend. "It will be different for you and Heather, I mean I have known Astrid for ages, and we have years of adventures and things to fall back on."

"So you're saying I don't have a chance?"

Hiccup waved his arms from side to side. "No no no, that just means you need to create memories together, ask her to help with your gardening or take flights around the Edge."

Fishlegs kicked his foot out. "I don't know Hiccup...I just get too nervous trying to have a simple conversation let an alone trying to invite her to do something together."

He sighed and threw an arm around his bigger friend. "Tell you what, if there is one thing that got me and Astrid so attuned to each other its being partners in battle, if you want I can arrange for you and Heather to be partners in some hunter drills, and have those drills be put to the test in the real thing."

Fishlegs's eyes widened hopefully. "You would do that for me?"

Hiccup waved him off. "Yeah, of course, if Astrid has told me anything Heather feels the same way you do."

The bigger teen let out a happy squeal and crushed the lankier Viking into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" "Hiccup you are the best!"

"No problem Fishlegs." He wheezed out.

Fishlegs bounded out of his hut, feeling more elated than he did entering.

Toothless snorted giving his rider a look.

"Hey I know what you're thinking and no its not going to end terribly."

The next morning Hiccup set up a hunter drill with fake ships in the water and all.

"Alright gang, today we are just going to do a basic surround and rescue mission." "The twins and Snotlout will charge head-on, Fishlegs and Heather will flank from the left and—"Oh let me guess you and Astrid will flank from the right" Snotlout interrupted.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Yes as always."

He shared a glance with Astrid.

"Is there a problem with that Snotlout?"

Snotlout held his hands on his hips. "Well duh, of course, there is, you need to shake it up a bit with these pairings."

"I did—he crossed his arms—you're with the twins instead of Fishlegs today."

He blew a raspberry, "We all know why you put Fishface and Heather together because Fishface has a huge—"Uh-duh, Snotlout how would you like it if you were paired with Astrid just for today."

Snotlout smirked and crossed his arms smugly. "That's more like it."

"Uh what was that Hiccup?"

He flinched when he heard Astrid's steely voice behind him.

"Astrid!" "Hey...Astrid..."

"What is this about partnering me up with that Muttonhead?"

Hiccup laughed uncomfortably, and lead her away from the rest of the group.

"It will only be for today, I will explain everything to you after this drill okay?"

Astrid's eyes were still narrowed, but knowing her boyfriend she went along with whatever crazily concocted plan he came up this time.

"Fine...but I want answers after."

Hiccup let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

He turned back to face the rest of the gang.

"Saddle up guys!"

The exercise, however, didn't go as smoothly as he hoped. Astrid and Snotlout looked okay out there not to normal standards but if a real attack would happen they would be fine together, Fishlegs and Heather, however...Hiccup cringed inwardly.

Instead of their dragons complimenting each other they just got into each other's way. Meatlug relies on her tail bludgeon to do damage and Windshear relies on her tail slicing. These close-range attacks get into each other's way when the riders share a lack of communication and go after the same ship to only almost kill each other.

Hiccup finally called it a day when Heather and Fishlegs took a tumble into the ocean.

"Err, okay gang we will practice more tomorrow."

Hiccup snuck a glance at the downtrodden Fishlegs who looked completely bummed that partnering up with Heather did the opposite effect then he hoped.

"You owe me an explanation, I know that you knew that the Fishlegs and Heather partnering would never work, but you did it anyway." "Care to explain why?"

Hiccup held his hands up to keep her voice down. "Alright, alright follow me to my hut, I don't want anyone listening in."

The couple made their way into his hut while the other members were in the clubhouse getting lunch. Training against dragon hunter attacks brings out a mighty hunger.

Astrid sat on his writing desk while Hiccup sat down at the chair and propped his feet up beside her.

"Spill."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "Wow, you don't waste any time do you?"

"I'm the battle strategist here and I know you are too smart to put such a bad pairing together."

"I know I know...I was going to tell you eventually but last night when I was making the new dagger for you Fishlegs came to see me looking like all of his plants were set on fire by the twins." "He wanted dating advice to get Heather to notice him."

Astrid cracked an amused smile. "Fishlegs asked you for dating advice?"

He clicked his tongue. "What?" "Is that so hard to believe?"

"I mean...alittle bit, it took you 4 years to fess up to me." She giggled.

Hiccup scoffed and brought her down sideways into his lap.

"But I got you didn't I?" "You fell for my charms anyway."

Astrid laced her hands together around his neck. "Okay, I will admit to that."

"We know each other inside and out because we are battle partners so I thought the same could work with those too." He shrugged.

"Even if they had different dragons it still wouldn't work, Heather fights in the moment while Legs tries to think 20 steps ahead." "We work well together not just because we are always battle partners but because we completely understand each other and have the same wave of chemistry together."

Hiccup stared up at her with wonder. "Astrid Hofferson, I think that is the most romantic thing you have ever said to me." He smiled.

Her cheeks flushed lightly and punched him in the shoulder to cover up her embarrassment. "Shut up."

"I know Heather likes Fishlegs, she told me she finds his smarts attractive."

The side of his move turned upwards. "What do you two have girl talks about me too?"

Astrid avoided his gaze. "Maybe."

He laughed. "Those two just need to find something in common to do."

She pecked him on the cheek. "I think instead of you meddling into it, they will just naturally get together you know, and I might be able to put in a good word with Heather while I'm at it."

Hiccup squeezed her hips lightly. "You're amazing you know that?"

"I know and aren't guy talks supposed to be just between the guys?"

"I could say the same about girl talks."

"Touche."


	52. Captured

Upon seeing her tribe members being manhandled by fliers and dragon hunters, Astrid wanted to find Stormfly and take on all of them by herself.

Scanning the area she spotted her loyal dragon captured underneath a net.

"Stormfly!"

The dragon craned her neck and squawked. Astrid ran towards her, coming a foot away from her a huge fireball stopped the warrior in her tracks.

"Look how pathetic you are, trying to save your dragon."

Astrid hurled the axe she borrowed from a hunter. Her aim was true but the skill that Krogan possessed allowed him to catch the handle before it did any damage.

Krogan smiled, "Astrid Hofferson I presume, Johann has special plans for you my dear."

While she was distracted talking to Krogan, two hunters grabbed her arms.

"You'll never take Berk!"

Krogan gazed around taking in the destruction his fliers caused.

"By the looks of it, I already have."

He motioned with his head to bound up Astrid tighter than before. Lowering his titan Singetail the hunters placed the tied and gagged Astrid behind Krogan.

"Keep watch for Stoick and Hiccup while I will personally deliver Miss Hofferson to Johann's ship."

The two men saluted and Krogan took off.

Meanwhile, Stoick and Hiccup realized the setup and rushed back to Berk to see everything up in flames.

"Ugh Krogan..." Hiccup groaned.

"He will pay for what he's done to my island," Stoick growled.

"Here's the plan..."

Stoick was going to go to the arena to save the dragons while Hiccup was tasked with tearing down the Great Hall doors.

He was surprised that he didn't spot Krogan, he figured by now he would have shown his face.

Toothless blasted open the doors and the gang plus Gobber was already waiting. They must have been able to untie themselves.

Hiccup landed and searched each face looking for a particular someone. The blood in his veins ran cold.

"Where's Astrid?"

Fishlegs rubbed his foot in the dirt. "She was with us during the initial ambush but she was the only one to take down her guards and escape before we got locked in here."

"Call your dragons, my dad should have them free." "If anyone funds anything use a distress call, we need to find her now."

The others nodded, Hiccup didn't wait for them instead turned to search the whole island.

What if she's off injured somewhere and couldn't get help or went off to hunt down Krogan without telling anyone? What...what if she's dead?

These thoughts kept swirling in his head as his and Toothless's eyes searched down below.

Stoick intercepted them. "Haha!" "Hiccup we did it and that coward Krogan was nowhere to be found!"

Hiccup continued to ignore him and focus on the task at hand.

Stoick noticed his son's morose mood. "Something wrong son?"

Without looking up he replied, "Astrid's missing."

Just then Snotlout's distress blast could be seen.

Stoick pointed, "There!"

Wasting no time Toothless jetted off towards the call. He landed to see the rest of the gang already there.

"You found something Snotlout?" Hiccup asked as he smoothly dismounted Toothless.

Snotlout did a gesture to Hookfang for him to move aside. Stormfly was lying down moaning, still encased in the netting.

"Stormfly!"

Hiccup unleashed his fire sword to cut her free. Immediately Stormfly went into a panicked frenzy.

"Woah, I've never seen her act this bad before." Tuffnut pointed out on top of Belch.

Hiccup tried to calm her down.

"I know right?" "Maybe she knows what happened to Astrid," Fishlegs added.

Stoick landed just then. "Any luck?

"Wouldn't it be great if we could somehow have something that could be used to track her down?" Ruffnut conversed.

Tuffnut held up a finger. "Good idea sis, but it would be even awesomer if we had a dragon to track said scent to Astrid."

Hiccup was scratching Stormfly's chin. "Ugh Thor, I'm so stupid for not doing this earlier."

He tugged at his lower belt, untangling a very small blue pouch that could be easily concealed behind leather.

"Come on Hiccup!" "We don't have time for one of your stupid inventions, we need to find Astrid." Snotlout moaned.

Hiccup ignored him. "When Astrid and I were discussing battle plans she had this idea in case we get separated from each other. "

He produced a nicely tied lock of blonde hair.

Tuffnut went closer to take a better look at it. "Creepy H"—"but we like it!" Ruffnut finished for him, coming up from behind.

Snotlout crossed his arms, "You want me to believe that Astrid has a lock of your hair somewhere in a pouch on herself?"

Hiccup rose both of his eyebrows and nodded. "Yes."

Fishlegs squealed, "Don't listen to those muttonheads Hiccup"—he closed his two hands around each other—"I think it's romantic."

Hiccup just rolled his eyes as he held up the lock to Stormfly. She huffed and flapped her wigs indicating she wanted to leave.

Stoick pounded his fist into his hand. "I can't wait to blast Krogan to pieces."

"No dad"—Hiccup mounted Toothless—"He's mine, he took Astrid, he's made it personal."

Toothless growled and gnashed his teeth together, sensing his rider's anger and his own. Without waiting for the others to mount up, Hiccup was in the air.

Stormfly lead the rest of the gang and Stoick across the ocean and out of the Archipelago.

"Ugh, how much longer is this going to take, I'm tired of seeing the sea." Snotlout grumbled.

Hiccup shifted in his saddle. "Shut up Snotlout, I don't have time for your whining."

"Yesh, touchy much?"

Hiccup pulled Toothless in a wide arc to cut off Hookfang.

"Oh yeah?" "How would you like it if Krogan and Johann took the person you loved and cared for huh?"

Snotlout was about to retort when Skullcrusher got in the middle of the two.

"That's enough you two." "Hiccup go back up front, nows not a time to fight between us, we have more important matters at hand like rescuing Astrid."

Hiccup let out a string of words under his breath but nonetheless followed orders.

Silence took hold for the remainder of the trip until Stormfly squawked signaling that they were here.

Down below hunter ships in staggard positions headed southward. There were at least 20 or so ships.

"Okay Hiccup what's the plan?" Fishlegs asked.

"Okay I'm guessing Astrid is probably on the ship with Krogan and most likely Johann"—he gestures with his head to the cage containing the titan Singetail—"I want concentration fire on the front and rear so Snotlout take front and the twins take rear, Fishlegs and dad will each take a wing and Stormfly will assist anyone in trouble." "Meanwhile myself and Toothless will get Astrid." "Is that clear?"

"As clear as a yak frozen on ice H." Tuffnut hollered.

"Yeah okay."

Using cloud cover they descended from above. Hiccup went last to try to draw the attention away from himself, the others would draw all the attention to themselves that hopefully Toothless can pass virtually undetected.

Climbing onto the ship proved more difficult than they thought, the deck was crawling with hunters; more so than the others. Hiccup sent Toothless above to act a distraction, his tail was set to glide mode so can ship hop if things got too hectic.

Hiccup; armed with his sword took the time to head down below. It was eerily quiet compared to the mayhem above. He had a feeling they were expecting him.

He figured Astrid would be held in a dragon cell, probably chained or tied up. The sound of footsteps broke Hiccup out of his thoughts, quickly he hid in a small alcove. Krogan walked by, eyes narrow and back taut. He was pissed, most likely from the dragon riders burning down his ships.

His head snapped to the side, Hiccup swore his eyes were meeting his. Holding his breath and tightening his grip on his sword, he thought about just jumping Krogan then and there but the probability of winning was slim. Krogan's head snapped forward again and he continued to walk towards the stairs leading onto the deck.

Hiccup closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. His hand touches something making a jingling sound. He unhooks the small object; keys. The gods were on his side today. Proceeding with the plan he came across the cages. He desperately wanted to rescue all of the dragons held up in here but he forced himself to keep focus.

Finally, as if the gods had answered his prayer he spots Astrid tied and gagged in a cell. She looked focused trying to saw off her restraints with a fishbone.

"That's going to take awhile."

Her head cranks forward to see her boyfriend in shining leather armor. Hiccup fusses with the keys trying to find the right one to unlock it, they both hear and click.

Hiccup wastes no time using his sword to cut her free and removing the gag.

"Oh thank Thor, you're okay." Hiccup breathed out after he enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm fine, I can't believe I let that mangy coward get the best of me."

"It's alright, now come on, I don't know how much time we have."

Grabbing her hand, Hiccup led her up to the deck.

Most of the ships were sunk and now they were battling Krogan in the sky.

Hiccup whistled for Toothless who was just dispatching the remaining hunter. Hearing his best friend's whistle he bounded over giving Astrid a loving purr and rubbing his head against her side.

She chuckled. "I missed you too Toothless."

Now in the air, Toothless roared bringing all the attention to him. "We got what we came for let's go!"

The other riders cheered and doubled back into the cloud cover.

Krogan yelled in disappointment.

With everyone in the safety of cloud cover,. they were able to celebrate their victory.

"Is everyone alright?" "Astrid?" Stoick asked.

The others let out a chorus of yeses. "I'm okay Chief, just a bit disappointed in myself for getting captured like that, I was so close to putting my boot in Krogan's face."

Stoick laughed. "Aye, I think that's how most of us were feeling especially Hiccup." His eyes twinkled in amusement.

Astrid cocked an eyebrow at Hiccup.

Tuffnut joined in. "Yeah Hoff, did you know how scary H can be when he's angry?" "Its the greatest," Ruff added.

"Oh really?"

Hiccup's back went rigid. "I don't want to talk about it, I'm just happy that you're safe."

Astrid eased the tenseness in his back by running her hands down his shoulder blades before resting on his hips again.

The ride back to Berk was in peaceful silence.


	53. Ambush

Astrid was patrolling the small sea stacks surrounding Dragon's Edge. It was getting late and she still needed to go over plans with Hiccup.

"Alright girl, I think that's enough for tonight."

Stormfly squawked with the quills of her tail. She scrunched her nose and whipped out her trusty ax. Stormfly worked on her own accord to shoot spikes at an incoming dragon flyer.

"Come on Stormfly! It's an ambush!"

Dragon flyers descended from the darkened sky above, shielded from the moon. Astrid was able to take another one out, knocking him unconscious from the Singetail's back.

Even with the valiant effort, Astrid was surrounded. She didn't want to be taken, prisoner. Hiccup and the others wouldn't be able to find her if she just disappeared without a trace.

Turning Stormfly, she hoped to flee towards the open ocean. A fireball hit too close and compelled Astrid to roll off her dragon's back.

"Stormfly! Go back! Get Hiccup!"

Her loyal companion hesitated and failed to see a Singetail on her flank. The wide dragon body slammed Stormfly, sending her to the ground.

Coughing, Astrid wiped the fallout debris in the air. Stormfly was moaning pitifully on the dirt. Her tail; her most effective weapon was bent at an odd angle. Without her tail for balance, she could not fly.

Astrid ran scenarios in her head as she took a defensive position to protect her dragon. None of the scenarios play out well but she'll be damned if they took her dragon while she's still alive.

Some of the flyers dismounted to face her on earth while a good portion remained in the sky. Astrid cracked her neck and readied her ax. Three came at her on at a time, which of course, was a grave mistake. She quickly dispatched the first one with the butt of her blade to his temple, accompanied by a smooth arc down to catch the second one clean in the collarbone area. One of the vulnerable spots that aren't protected by their armor.

The third one must have learned from the fatal errors of the first two before him. He parried the swipe up from her attack, she spun to disengage their weapons. A punch knocked her into Stormfly's back. This time the flyer aimed low around her knees, jumping she was able to connect on an unsuspecting kick to the chest. The hit made him stumble but wasn't powerful enough to knock him off balance as she hoped.

He swung his ax in an overhead arc. Flipping her ax, she held it on the side so his ax head was hooked on hers running perpendicular. She was able to dislodge his grip with all of her strength. Astrid was able to finish him off.

No one else came at her from the ground, they've smartened up and realized she was too deadly for hand to hand combat. Instead, they started to blast at her from the sky. Astrid had to abandon her ax in favor of dodging the raining hell storm above.

The attacks were relentless and not long after Astrid grew weary, sloppy footwork placed her in front of an approaching fireball. She was not able to dodge enough of it this time around and went down.

The flyers laughed as they left Astrid to die in the elements or maybe they thought she was dead already. Stormfly herself was able to send a weak SOS fire before she too succumbed to her injuries.

Hiccup paced the deck for an hour now, he was supposed to go over battle plans with Astrid after her patrol but she is being uncharacteristically late.

Fishlegs rubbed his eyes. He just finished updating the Book of Dragons and was heading off to bed. He never liked to stay up this late, which about this time judging by the moon it was nearing midnight.

"Hiccup? What are you still doing up?" He yawned.

"Astrid and I were supposed to go over plans but she never showed."

Fishlegs frowned. "That isn't like her at all."

Hiccup stopped in his tracks and ran a hand through his hair. "I know I—he pointed in the distance—There!"

"That's Stormfly's SOS signal!" Fishlegs gasped.

"Gather the riders, we move now," Hiccup commanded.

He wasted little time mounting Toothless and following the SOS. Hiccup could count on one hand how many times Astrid had to issue a distress call, and trust him it only happens in the direst of circumstances.

The others followed a couple of lengths behind him, eyes peeled for the duo.

Snotlout slowed Hookfang spotting objects on a sea stack.

"Oh, my Thor..."

"What? What is it?" Hiccup sounded alarmed.

Hookfang banked left and the others followed him.

As the objects became to take shape, Hiccup's heart dropped to his stomach.

"Oh no." The twins echoed.

Hiccup didn't wait for Toothless to land, he jumped when he was only hovering. Snotlout directed Hookfang over Stormfly to gently pick her up.

Fishlegs hesitated, "Hiccup...is she...?"

Kneeling down, he placed two fingers at her pulse point. He held his breath before releasing it when he felt the low thrum of her heartbeat.

"No...thank the gods."

Surveying the area, he saw numerous scorch marks on the earth and bodies of dragon fliers littered around the surviving warrior.

"Hey H!"

"What is is Tuff?"

"Uh...I think this flyer, is still alive."

Ruffnut butted in. "Barely."

Hiccup huffed, making a quick decision while cradling Astrid in his arms trying to get situated on Toothless.

"Bring him and lock him in the academy, we need to go to Berk now for Gothi."

The twins shrugged and carelessly threw the incapacitated flyer between the two heads of Barf and Belch.

The sleepy village was woken by five distressed riders and their dragons.

Stoick exited his hut after just putting on his helmet.

"Hiccup what's the meaning of this?"

His son ignored his questioning in favor of disappearing into Gothi's hut with Astrid.

"Sorry Chief, dragon flyers ambush Astrid on patrol," Fishlegs explained.

Stoick's bushy eyebrows furrowed. "Is she okay?"

Fishlegs sighed as he dragged a foot in the dirt, "We don't know."

Hiccup sat inside waiting for Gothi's diagnosis. Gobber and Stoick joined him a little later.

Gothi scribbled something in the sand.

"What's she saying Gobber?" Hiccup asked, scooting towards the edge of his seat.

"Hold on a second...hmm...uh huh...yes..."

Hiccup's fist pounded against his chair. "Gobber!"

His head shot up bewildered. "Right, right...Gothi says only time can heal her up, in the meantime, she will be unresponsive but she apparently can still hear you."

He hung his head in frustration, how can Hiccup defeat Krogan and Johann without the help of Astrid?

Gobber left the hut after reading Gothi's scribbles to inform the rest of the dragon riders on Astrid condition. Stoick stayed by his son's side until dawn broke as it was time for him to begin chiefing.

Snotlout entered the hut around mid-morning to see Hiccup staring unseeingly at Astrid's face, his teeth grinding in thought. "Hiccup, you know we still have that flyer in the academy."

Hiccup acknowledge him for the first time by wordlessly heading out the door to the academy. The rest of the riders were there waiting around anxiously. The twins had taken terms annoying the prisoner with their jokes. The prisoner kept his hands on the bars and smacking his forehead against the cage.

Ruffnut elbowed Tuffnut to cut it out once she spotted Hiccup's no-nonsense face. He, himself nodded towards Fishlegs to pull up the lever to crank open old dragon cage.

The flyer leaned back, hoping that it would go fast enough to sprint out of there. As soon as he took the first step however Hiccup had him swiftly pinned against the farthest back wall.

"How did you know she was out there?"

The grip on the prisoner's tunic tightened and was firmly shoved into the wall again.

"How did you know she was out there alone?"

From his eyes, Hiccup could tell he was smirking.

"I ain't afraid of you Hiccup Haddock."

Growling, the leader removed the guy's helmet, leaving him exposed.

This just gave the flyer the chance to spat in his face.

Hiccup delivered a great left hook, the force caused him to let go of his hold.

While still, down Hiccup kept on delivering blow after blow to the poor man. Fishlegs had to stop watching and was now eyeing the ground. He still flinched after every bone charring connection.

Breathing heavily, he paused in his beating. "Snotlout get my sword."

Snotlout's eyes narrowed. "Hiccup..."

"Now Lout."

He scoffed but followed the order anyway. He didn't feel like getting on Hiccup's bad side especially when he's in this mood.

Snotlout tossed his sword for him to ignite himself.

Bleeding profusely from his wounds, the flyer didn't have time to pull himself together before Hiccup was threatening his sword against his neck.

"I'm going to give you one last chance...how did you know that she was alone?"

"Johann had us tracking your every movement for weeks, waiting on the perfect opportunity to strike." He wheezed, spitting out a frothing mixture of saliva and blood.

Continuing on, chuckling weakling, "We had hoped it would be you that we could catch alone but settling for that bitch turned out better than expected."

Hiccup steeled his jaw and made a motion of swinging his sword above his head with a hand.

"Hiccup!"

The blade stopped just short of the prisoner's neck.

Stoick came rumbling in and grabbing ahold of Hiccup's shoulder pad basically dragging him back to their house. He threw him inside and slammed the door shut.

"What are you thinking!?" "You didn't tell me you had a prisoner?!"

Hiccup crossed his arms. "You don't need to know, he's mine to deal with."

Stoick whacked his son upside the head. "Get it through your skull, we need a plan for Johann and Krogan, they're getting way to close and you're over there playing executioner."

"Me? Executioner, you ruined that when you dragged me over here to pick some fight." He tried to shove past Stoick to get out of the house but his father's massive body blocked the doorway.

"This isn't like you, son, usually you would have about a hundred ideas floating around in that big brain of yours."

Hiccup threw up his arms. "Well sorry to disappoint but I don't okay?!" "I don't have anything!"

"Snap out of whatever is going on, this tribe needs you, Astrid needs you."

Hiccup pushed him away after hearing her name. "That's just it!" "I can't do this without her!"

Stoick sighed deeply. "Hiccup..."

He ignored him and continued ranting. "Astrid was there helping me with all of these big plans and even made ones that I incorporated." "She has had my back for so long now that I don't know what to do without it." He explained rubbing his face.

Placing a big hand on Hiccup's shoulder, Stoick tried to navigate both of them out of these muddied waters. "The chemistry and decision making that the two of you possess together in absolutely unrivaled, that's what makes you two so good for each other but...Astrid doesn't make you and you don't make Astrid." "You guys can be great without each other—Stoick then tried to add some humor in his voice—I mean Astrid took out five or six dragon flyers from what I understand."

For the first time since the ambush, Hiccup let a small smile slip.

"Thanks, dad."

The following days passed on slowly, after clearing his head, Hiccup let the flyer go with a scathing message to Johann, the message was only reaffirmed by the flyers ghastly appearance. He now spent his days strictly by Astrid's side.

Soon she began to stir and let out a quiet moan.

Hiccup sat up straight in his chair. "Astrid? Can you hear me?"

Her head tilted to the sound of his voice.

"Can you open your eyes Milady?"

He held abated breath, until a several seconds later he was greeted by her crystal blue eyes.

"I missed seeing those."

"Shut up..."

He helped her sit up properly in bed.

"How long was I out?"

"Some days." Hiccup told her, scooting closer to her bedside.

"Stormfly suffered a broken tail, it took Gobber and Fishlegs to set it back in place and splint it." "She won't be flying for some weeks."

Astrid let out a frustrated groan. "Ugh...just wait till I get my hands on those dragon flyers..."

Hiccup laughed, hearing her respond and gently connected his forehead with hers, basking in their renewed happiness.


	54. Arm Wrestling

Snotlout napped on Hookfang's back. The twins were trying and failing to throw pebbles into his open mouth.

"Guys, really?" Fishleg berated them.

He was reading a guide on Meatlug's side who was, in turn, leaning against the wall of the stables.

"We're bored," Ruffnut whined.

"And I got to work on my aim," Tuffnut added.

A pebble finally landed in Snotlout's mouth causing him to sit up, choking. The twins high-fived at their success.

"Why don't we have a competition?" Heather suggested, coming out of the stables.

"Yes, anything to get me away from that." Snotlout gestured to the couple in their own worlds.

Astrid was up against Toothless sharpening her ax while Hiccup had his head on her lap, toying with the igniter on his sword. She would occasionally smooth his bangs away from his forehead.

Heather rolled her eyes.

"Don't be jealous Snotlout." Fishlegs reminded him, tucking the book under his arm.

Snotlout pointed an incredulous finger at himself. "Me? Jealous?" He scoffed, "Please."

Heather shook her head disapprovingly before directing her attention to the couple.

"Hiccstrid! Do you guys want to join in on our competition?"

"I'm always up for a competition," Astrid said motioning for Hiccup to move his head.

"What kind is it?" The more cautious of the pair asked.

Heather put a finger on her chin. "I'm thinking arm wrestling."

Snotlout smashed his fist into his palm. "Yes! A good old fashion strength battle!"

The others agreed resolutely with Fishlegs and Hiccup being more hesitant about it all.

They made it to the clubhouse where Heather set up the table for Maces and Talons board and two chairs.

"Okay, who's first?"

Snotlout sat down with a thump. "I'm first and I challenge Tuff."

"Oh, ho, you just made a big mistake S, Ruff help me stretch out."

Ruffnut pulled on his arms and neck until they either cracked or he was crying out in pain...it was mostly the latter though.

Astrid held their hands together in an upright locked position. "3...2...1...Go!"

Snotlout was initially prepared for the push Tuffnut was going to give but he righted his arm forced it down on his opponent.

"See! Boom!" "That's 1-0 for the Snotman!"

Tuffnut pouted but got up from the chair. Snotlout leaned back in his chair to survey the remaining competitors. He wanted more of a challenge.

"I pick Hiccup."

The singled out man groaned.

Astrid nudged him into the chair, giving him a kiss on the temple for good luck.

Snotlout still had that infuriating smirk on his face. "This should be a piece of yak pie."

The twins laughed and Tuffnut even wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh my Thor, you just signed a death wish." Ruffnut guffawed.

"Yeah! H is going to break your wrist!"

Snotlout sat back and crossed his arms.

"What are you twidiots talking about?"

Tuffnut looked offended. "You're telling me that you don't remember Thor's, Mighty Hammer?"

Ruffnut followed along pretending to be shocked as well, "Snotlout I didn't think Hiccup punched you that hard that it caused you to forget."

Snotlout visibly paled and tried to stutter an explanation.

Heather amused by all this interrupted them with a wave of her hand. "Wait, wait, hold on a second, what am I hearing?" "Hiccup punched Snotlout?"

Fishlegs chuckled. "That's right you weren't with us back then."

"You have to tell me the story."

Hiccup's ears were painted red. "Come on guys, that story's getting old."

Tuffnut had an arm around Heather. "So it started with Barf and Belch having this life debt towards Hiccup and wouldn't leave him alone so, me and Ruff spent hours coming up with plans to put him in danger for our dragon to save him."

Heather nodded along. "Sounds like a terrible idea but keep going."

Ruffnut saddled alongside the dark-haired warrior. "We had Snotlout try to pick a fight with Hiccup because why not."

"Yeah I mean we were hoping that Snotlout was going to be burnt to a crisp but this outcome was way better," Tuffnut added.

"Lout was taunting Hiccup and then called him a coward, that's when WHAM—Ruffnut's fist connected with Tuffnut's jaw as a demonstration—Thor's Mighty Hammer made an appearance and knocked him out."

"Shut up muttonheads! It wasn't fun for me." Snotlout grumbled.

Fishlegs sighed blissfully. "I wish I had a picture to show you, Heather, his jaw was swollen for days and he lost—how many teeth was it again?"

Astrid held up two fingers. "I believe it was two."

Snotlout slammed his palms against the tabletop. "Enough already! Let's settle this once and for all."

Hiccup took a breath and steadied his arm. Astrid did the same procedures as before.

"3...2...1..Go!"

Not even a second past as Hiccup thumped Snotlout's hand to the table. Everyone started dying of laughter.

Snotlout was fuming. "Rematch!"

"3...2...1...Go!"

Thump!—Hiccup wins.

"3,2,1,Go!"

Thump!—Hiccup wins.

"AHHHH!" It seemed like Snotlout was going to flip his chair. "I GIVE UP!"

"Did you even try?" Astrid chuckled.

Hiccup shrugged. "The first two times no, but I got a little tired on the last one."

Heather clapped. "Now I see what Thor's Mighty Hammer is all about, Hiccup who do you want to challenge?"

He bit the inside of his cheek in thought. "Fishlegs."

"Okay, there is no way Hiccup can beat Fishlegs! Just look at the size difference!" Snotlout called out.

"Don't underestimate the power of the Mighty Hammer." Tuffnut rebutted pointing at him from across the room.

Once again Astrid took front and center. "3...2...1...Go!"

A stand-still. Hiccup had to put some effort behind this one. Fishlegs's veins already popped out of his neck. Slowly but surely his hand started to go down. Thump!—Hiccup wins.

Astrid whistled lowly, impressed. Heather gave nods of approval.

The twins were wiping fake tears from their eyes acting like proud parents while Snotlout was still sulking in the corner.

Astrid stretched her arms out to crack her knuckles. "That's it my turn."

Hiccup clicked his tongue. "You're probably going to beat me."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "We'll see about that."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes slightly. "No tricks."

Astrid had the nerve to laugh. "I promise I won't try to distract you with my feminine wiles."

Hiccup rolled his eyes with a smile ghosting across his lips.

Heather took charge of refereeing since Astrid was the challenger.

"In 3...2...1...Go!"

Hiccup immediately started going down but he managed to right himself up. It was a deadlock for some time. From the other's perspectives, this was the hardest Hiccup was ever trying. Astrid too was having difficulties even though she does a great job at concealing her expressions.

Slowly but surely Hiccup's arm was the one going down. Thump!—Astrid wins.

"As I suspected Astrid is still the strongest out of all of us." Hiccup concluded with a smile, not salty at all that he lost.

Astrid leaned over to give him a peck on the lips in gratitude.

Heather held up her hands in a slow your roll kind of way. "Uh, hang on, I'd like to challenge to champ for that title."

Astrid twisted her body side to side to loosen up her muscles. "Place your bets now gang, this is going to be a good one."

Hiccup was the first one to speak up. "Easy, Astrid."

Snotlout nudged him with a shoulder, after rejoining the crowd around the table. "Lame! Of course, you would say that! You're betrothed to her. My money is on Heather."

Fishlegs nodded and for the first time in a while, he actually agreed with Snotlout. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm with Snotlout on this one."

Both twins took position beside Hiccup, swinging their arms across his shoulders. "Nope, Astrid has this in the boar pit."

Heather and Astrid readied themselves, the fiery determination in their eyes never dimmed. Both revel in the challenge of competition.

Hiccup took the turn to count off.

"3! 2! 1! Go!"


	55. Sacrificing

"Why do you do that?" Hiccup asked Astrid after they retired to his hut at the end of the day.

"Do what?" She crossed her arms in return.

"You almost died," he stressed.

Astrid sat on his bed, slowly taking off her armor. Her hand that she punched the Slitherwing was still weak along with the rest of her body.

"Hiccup, I had to save Stormfly."

He paced in front of her, methodically running his hands through his already frazzled hair. "She wasn't even poisoned!"

"Yeah, this time but what if she was?" "There is no way in hell I was just to standby and watch my dragon die." She answered him defensively.

"I had to hear it from Fishlegs how they weren't sure if they made enough of the antidote for you and Stormfly." He ranted.

Astrid scoffed, leaning back on her side of the bed, "You're just mad because you weren't there."

Hiccup stopped pacing, he stood with his back turned facing her. She could see his back muscles tensing without his armor.

"You're right, I wasn't there, I was dealing with the dragon hunters with Snotlout." "I trusted you to hold down the others, not go on a martyr mission."

"Fuck you, you know if it was Toothless you would have done the same thing."

Hiccup barked out a laugh, turning around to face her. "No, I wouldn't have and you're only saying that because you know you're wrong."

Studying her face, he noted how pale she still was from the ordeal. "I can't do my job as a leader if all I'm worried about is whether or not you're going to try to get yourself killed."

Astrid sat up, making a show of wanting to leave his hut. "I'm a warrior Hiccup, you're asking me to give up a part of me."

"I'm asking you to stop being so reckless!" "This time it's for Stormfly, next time it could be for me."

"Of course I would sacrifice myself for you!"

Hiccup threw his hands in the air, "I have everyone in this damn tribe willing to sacrifice everything for me and for once I want you to be selfish!"

Astrid stood up, getting right in his face. "From a young age, I was trained as a warrior and one of those jobs was to be prepared to lay my life down for my chief, right now it's Stoick but soon it'll be you. Hell! you're already leading us right now!"

"I don't want anyone to die under my leadership." He whispered while squeezing his eyes shut.

Astrid let out a shuttering sigh. "Us warriors are honored to die for the right cause, including to those that we love."

Hiccup took a fraction of a step closer. "If it's going to be like this then I would sacrifice everything to keep you safe."

Their noses were brushing together when Hiccup continued. "This is a two-way path, don't make it seem so one-sided."

Astrid leaned in for the kiss before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry I scared you." She said softly.

Hiccup's breath was shaky. "It's okay, I need to trust that you can take care of yourself and promise me that you won't take unnecessary risks."

She groaned his name and buried herself deeper into his neck. "This is the price we pay in war, I don't think I can promise that."

She felt his hold on her tighten. "Astrid..."

"If I have to promise it has to be the same for you too."

A beat past. "Okay."

Astrid let go of her breath she didn't know she was holding. The feeling made Hiccup's skin tingle and send a shiver down his spine. She pulled her head up, already missing the loss of heat.

She let her hands crawl up his sides until they were placed around the back of his neck.

"Good, then we're in agreement."

Astrid brought him into a passionate kiss which he happily reciprocated, smiling into it. Without disconnecting, she led him to bed and not even stopping when her back hit the mattress.


	56. Sword Fighting

Hiccup was in the practice arena with his new fire sword. Originally it was just going to be a short sword but the fire would get a little to close for comfort near his hands. With the fire on a longer shaft, it is more dispersed and his hands are safely away from the flames.

Toothless was on the cusp of the arena looking down in interest. A practice dummy was the sole focus of Hiccup's attention.

"Hey, babe."

He stopped his practice to Astrid sitting next to Toothless who didn't mind the pats he was receiving at the moment.

"Milady." Hiccup gestured to the sword still in his hand.

"What do you think of the new improvement?"

She nodded in appreciation, "Now it's a real sword, how about putting it to the test."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Against what?"

Astrid looked as if the answer was obvious. "Me of course, I need to freshen up on some skills anyway."

"We all know you're going to beat me." He groaned.

"That's so not true! You almost beat me in hand to hand combat last week."

"Exactly, almost."

She huffed, "You lasted the longest against me among the rest of the gang, remember I took down Snotlout in ten seconds flat?"

"You think I could be Snotlout in sword fighting?" He grinned sheepishly.

"I pretty sure everyone can beat Snotlout in sword fighting."

"HEY, I HEARD THAT!"

Snotlout came barreling in on the back of Hookfang.

"My dad taught me everything there is to know about combat."

"Which is not much." Astrid mused.

"Shut up Astrid." He muttered crossing his arms.

"My dad is the best warrior on Berk besides the chief of course."

"Uh no, the best fighter is our great-great uncle Thornut." Tuffnut interrupted.

"Yeah, once after he beat everyone in the village he decided to challenge himself to a sword fight."

Tuffnut threw an arm around his sister. "Right and that's how he died."

Snotlout had a "what the fuck" kind of face going on.

Astrid shook her head. "Moving on, my dad is the best warrior in Berk."

"Uh, last time I checked Alaric isn't the commander anymore." Snotlout snorted.

"That's because I took over."

A Timberjack landed in the clearing, with such a large dragon it was hard to tell of the man that rode it.

"Osvif!"

"Ah! Little sister!"

Osvif bear hugged Astrid before putting her in a headlock. Astrid, who was used to this trick, hooked her legs around his other arm and used her momentum to pin him on his shoulders. He had to let go of her to stop his fall.

"Osvif, what brings you all the way out here on Dragon's Edge?" Hiccup asked him.

He rolled backward on his shoulders to land in a crouch before standing up to greet the others.

"Nothing really, all is well back home, it's been some time since I've seen my sister and wanted to check up is all."

Alaric being as old as he is now decided to retire his position as commander and in his place Stoick chose Osvif.

"I heard my father sent you and a couple others on some scouting missions towards the north." Hiccup told him.

Osvif nodded. "Aye, he did there was a rumor of a traitor gathering forces up there from the next tribe over, a quick battle that one was and I didn't even get a scar on me."

"So I'm guessing it wasn't fun then." Astrid teased.

Osvif shot her a look. "It was enjoyable thank you very much, they were an old tribe, didn't have any dragons and I almost forgot what it was like to fight without them." He laughed.

"It's great to get back to sword fighting and hand to hand combat, I didn't have Razor with me or anything."

The Timberjack gave a rumble at hearing his name.

"Which because of the fighting capabilities is why Stoick named me commander thus the best fighter in Berk." Osvif finished explaining while knocking Snotlout's helmet askew on his head.

Snotlout fixed his helmet. "Okay then, you and me Osvif, sword vs bludgeon, even though you're 8 years older I bet I could kick your ass."

He raised both eyebrows at the challenge. "Are you sure about this Snotlout?"

As an answer, the younger man walked to the rack of weapons to select his favorite bludgeon. Osvif just shrugged his shoulder before unsheathing his broadsword on his waist.

He started to twirl it while preparing in place.

Tuffnut clapped his hands. "Yes! I love a good beat down!"

"Maybe Snotlout will die," Ruffnut added.

"Sweet!" The duo clinked helmets.

Astrid elbowed Hiccup. "He won't last even 5 seconds."

"I bet as soon as they start Osvif will get one good swing in, knock of Lout's helmet and then he will be so scared that he forfeits."

"That's eerily specific."

"Let's just say I know my cousin."

The spar began with an attack by Snotlout, his swing left his whole side wide open for Osvif to arc his sword at his helmet. The sound of the metal sword hitting his metal helmet had the rest wincing. Snotlout's helmet flew as his eyes glazed over, dazed before falling down on his back.

"Is he dead?" Tuff asked, getting all excited.

"No, he should be okay, I didn't think I hit him that hard."

"It's okay, the twins can take him to his hut to sleep it off." Hiccup directed.

The twins did what he said albeit grumbling along the way.

"Now that it's just the three of us, how about you two vs me?" Osvif suggested.

"I'm in how about you babe?"

"Well, I need to test my new sword somehow."

Osvif was on one side with his broadsword at the ready while Astrid and Hiccup prepared with their ax and sword respectively.

Both teams charged.


	57. Home

"What does the terror mail say Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked.

His eyes moved quickly, scanning the hastily written parchment.

"There's been an attack on Berk, Stoick needs us."

"Okay gang, let's get going."

Stoick and Skullcrusher met them in the air. "Hiccup, glad you could make it."

He scowled, "Who did this? Dagur?"

"Aye, it was an unusual attack, a hit and run." "A couple of houses were hit, Astrid one of them was your parents."

She gasped softly before jetting off on Stormfly.

Hiccup's jaw clenched and ordered the rest of the riders. "Twins and Snotlout help with repairs and Fishlegs you're on clearing the rubble, I'll go hunt for Dagur."

The riders dispersed after acknowledging the commands.

"We believe he went due north, that's your best bet."

He nodded gruffly and was about to take off only to pause from his father's voice.

"If you do find him, keep your anger in check, I know how you get when Astrid's in distress."

Hiccup didn't answer him, knowing that his father was right he continued off like he hadn't heard him.

He doubled back after not being able to find a trace of Dagur and his armada.

He landed near where Astrid's destroyed house was. Seeing the rubble himself made his heart constrict in his chest.

Hiccup saw where Stoick was talking to the Hoffersons and Astrid was present among them, he jogged over to give Stoick a report but to see how his crush's family is faring."

"Ah, Hiccup did you find anything?" Stoick paused in seeing his son.

"No, Daugr had almost a full day ahead of me." He groaned, pulling at the hair in the back on his neck. He felt like he let Astrid and her family down by not finding Dagur and making him pay for this crime.

Hiccup pointedly looked at Alaric and Svala. "I'm glad that you two are all right, your house on the other hand..."

Alaric nodded. "It can be rebuilt, we were lucky enough to be at Osvif and Runa's house seeing Cuyler." "Kar was out with Nadia when Dagur attacked."

"Don't worry, we'll head out again tomorrow morning to see if he's close to the Edge and set up base there."

Stoick motioned towards the academy. "Go check on the others I have a feeling the twins are up to something in there." Stoick sensed.

Hiccup sighed a deep breath out of his nose. "With them, probably."

That night they all slept in the academy in a show of support for Astrid.

"Did you get any sleep?" He gently asked Astrid.

She sat up with a blanket still draped over her legs.

"Some, but Hiccup...I've decided to stay here on Berk."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Woah, woah, woah, uh...what made you decide that?" He got up from his crouched position, alarmed.

"Well, last night I actually had a talk with your father." She explained glancing behind him.

Hiccup turned around also. Well, how convenient he was here.

"Aye, we're warriors Hiccup."

Hiccup huffed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Astrid, one dragon wouldn't have mattered, if anything you could be killed without back up."

"But I could have done something if it's dying to protect the people of Berk then okay."

Hiccup turned sharply towards his father. "Dad, can I talk to you about plans back in the house?"

Stoick nodded flying Skullcrusher back to his house.

He glanced back at Astrid. "Can you please just think about it a little more, you know how much I rely on you."

Astrid bit her lip but nodded anyway.

He let out a small sigh of relief before meeting his father back at the house.

"Why would you say that to her?" He groaned sharply.

"It's a feeling in the gut son, that only warriors can understand."

Eyes narrowing, "You know how much she means to the riders to me." He stressed.

"Look, son, she came up with that conclusion all on her own." "She almost lost her parents, maybe give her sometime here."

He placed an arm around his shoulders. "Take this opportunity to see how capable you are without someone always watching your back."

"Why would I ever want that to happen?" He grumbled.

"You can't rely on Astrid for everything Hiccup and you can't force her to follow you everywhere."

Hiccup hung his head in defeat.

The others were already packed and ready to leave except Astrid. It seemed that she didn't change her mind, not like he really expected her to anyway.

Hiccup motioned for the others to take flight, he'll catch up to them. Soon it was just the two of them in the academy.

"So I take it you're not coming with us?"

She shook her head with unshed tears in her eyes. "Not this time."

"Things will be different at the Edge without you, probably less organized and clean." He gave a weak chuckle.

It was a poor attempt to lighten the mood but Astrid smiled regardless.

He stared down at the ground near his feet for a split second before looking up again. "I'm uh...going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

They shared a hug with Astrid's arms around his neck and his around her sides.

Hesitantly Hiccup mounted Toothless who too looked heartbroken that Astrid wasn't coming back with them.

"I'll come back to Berk more often to see you."

Astrid took a step back and wrapped her arms around herself. "We both know you can't do that especially with Dagur on the prowl."

Hiccup snuffed. "I know."

Toothless let out a warble and reluctantly lifted off the ground.

Once they were a mere speck in the sky, Stormfly let out a sad croon.

'I know girl, I'll miss them too."

A week past without Astrid on the Edge and Hiccup has lost all of his "hiccupyness".

Astrid has been patrolling the surrounding areas of Berk and training nonstop. Almost like her routine back when they were still fighting dragons. The only consolidation was she got to spend more time with her family and Stoick.

She took a break at Osvif and Runa's house after her afternoon patrol.

"You shouldn't overwork yourself, Astrid," Osvif told her.

"I'm fine." She answered in a clipped tone.

Runa looked at her wistfully. "You miss him don't you?"

Astrid's head snapped up. "Miss who?"

"You know a certain leader who so happens to ride a Night Fury." Osvif teased.

"Guys, seriously, I'm okay, we send terror mail from time to time."

Osvif placed a hand on her knee. "We have to get you back to the Edge, there hasn't been any attack and I doubt Dagur would try the same thing twice."

"Astrid, you and Hiccup are inseparable, partners in battle shouldn't be separated for long and...we might know of your not so secret crush on him," Runa confessed.

Her cheeks erupted in a blush. "I'm the only other dragon rider besides Stoick, I can't let what happened to mom and dad's home happen to anyone else." As an afterthought, she added, "And I don't have a crush on Hiccup!"

Osvif laughed. "Okay fine, you don't have a crush on Hiccup but what if there was more of you?"

Astrid bit her lip. "I could train a B team of sorts with my expectations."

"Sounds like a plan little sister."

Another 2 days go by and Hiccup is back on Berk giving Stoick an update. He hasn't seen Astrid yet, he figured she was on patrol. Honestly, Hiccup didn't know if he could face her and say goodbye, they've had a run in with Dagur and it ended in disaster.

He spotted her exiting the academy with Osvif and others surprisingly with dragons behind them.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Osvif exclaimed.

"Hey guys, I was just giving a progress report to my dad, if you haven't already heard we had a run in with Dagur but it didn't end well." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, I've been thinking and I realized that you need me more at the Edge so I trained a B team to stay here and protect Berk," Astrid explained.

"Is that mean you're coming back to the Edge with me?" Hiccup tried so hard to fight his hopeful tone.

Astrid smiled broadly and nodded.

Hiccup wrapped her up in a hug. "Oh thank the gods."

"Are you already packed or?"

"I'm all ready to go."

"Race you to the Edge," Astrid called out.

Hiccup laughed. "You're on."


	58. Phantom Pain

The weather was changing from the warm summer months to the bitter winter months. With this comes the expected joint pains and headaches, for Hiccup it meant pain in his left foot. He knew it was coming but he can never tell what kind of a pain in brings him.

Most Vikings experience this, known as phantom pain its when the pain is still there as if the limb was still attached. If anything it was a cruel reminder for what's missing. At the age of fifteen, Gobber showed him the basics of easing the pain, it won't completely get rid of it but any little bit helps.

What was doubly frustrating was that he had to fly Toothless less, the pressure the tailfin puts on his foot is too much in these early winter months.

Now at the Edge, he has no breaks especially with Viggo and Krogan on the loose, he had to be constantly pushing himself to do more against them, that included flying longer distances to burn down hunter ships.

Dear Thor, his leg was killing him right now. They just came back from a three-day trip on a tip from Johann of a hunter base north of their home. It was a hard fought battle but they were able to succeed. With the riders tired and sore from the journey seeing their huts was quite a relief.

"Oh gods, that was a trip! I can't wait to finally take a nap!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Tell me about it! I haven't seen Chicken for three days! I hope she was able to feed her chicks." Tuffnut fretted.

Ruffnut groaned, "I just hope they didn't get out again, last time those babies pooped all over my bed."

"Hey! They needed a place to go and your bed might as well be an outhouse by the way it smells." Tuffnut defended his beloved pet.

"Try me! Your bed smells just as bad!" The twins bickered back and forth.

Fishlegs grasped Meatlugs cheek and squealed. "Oh girl, you did so well! When we get back the first thing will be to get some nice box stone for you and a nice plate of mutton for me."

Hiccup was flying at a lower altitude than the others but he annoyingly can still hear them loud and clear. Astrid noticed his somber expression, usually, he would be rolling his eyes at them or giving them a fond smile. His face was a mannequin, blank and hard to read.

"What's wrong Hiccup? We won a hard-fought victory, Krogan and Viggo both weren't expecting it."

Hiccup shook his head. "It's nothing about Krogan and Viggo, I just tweaked my foot is all."

She raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"I just need to rest it, the winter months are about here so its extra sensitive recently."

Astrid can feel it in her gut that Hiccup isn't telling the whole truth but she'll let it slide for now.

Moving Stormfly slightly away, she resolved to keep an eye on him.

Once they landed Hiccup did his best to hide his limping gait. Right now he really needs to take this stupid leg off.

Coming close to the night when they were all together eating dinner, Fishlegs issued a warning of an incoming snow storm. Tonight was the first night temperatures were supposed to drop into single digits.

Hiccup had already started a roaring fire in his hearth and piled extra furs for bed. If worse comes to worst he can always sleep with Toothless who shares amazing body heat.

Snotlout wouldn't stop gloating for twenty minutes straight on how toasty warm his hut is going to be with Hookfang, the dragon with the most firepower and can literally set himself on fire.

Ruffnut elbowed her brother. "Maybe if we're lucky Hookfang sets his hut on fire."

Tuffnut laughs in return. "I would love to see that."

"Nice try muttonheads, don't come crying to me when you two freeze overnight." Snotlout declared, crossing his arms.

Tuffnut waved away his comment. "Easy the plan is to set Ruff on fire and use her as me and Chickens source of heat."

That remark earned him a good punch in the ribs.

"Nuh uh not unless I set you on fire first!"

Hiccup held up his hands to end the useless argument. "Guys we are not burning each other alive to keep warm."

Fishlegs nodded in agreement. "There are a plethora of ways to keep warm one of the easiest is to have extra furs, our dragons too would be able to keep us warm all night due to their high body temperatures, or one could just use another warm-blooded person."

Snotlout kicked back up in his chair. "I'll choose option number three, who wants to cuddle up with the Snotman huh? Astrid my bet is on you joining me tonight."

Astrid pretended to puke. "I'd rather freeze to death thank you very much."

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Hiccup reaching down again to rub his prosthetic, or at least right above it.

He grimaced slightly at his touch. No one else has noticed him which is good, he hated bringing attention to himself if he was in pain. By tomorrow it should feel better anyway, it only really hurt during the first initial freeze.

Fishlegs yawned and woke a sleeping Meatlug by his side. "Good night guys, hopefully, no one turns into yaksicles tonight."

"I could go for a yaksicle right now." Tuffnut stretched.

"Me too bro."

Tuff waves his hand for Chicken to fly onto his shoulder and squawking some form of goodnight to the Vikings.

Snotlout was dozing in his chair and it took Hookfang to wack him with his tail to get him to go to bed.

Now it was just the two of them; Hiccup and Astrid.

It's how they preferred it nowadays, just the two of them. They hardly got any alone time with the increase of hunter base raids and of course preparing the Edge for winter.

Hiccup dosed the fire. "Are you sleeping with me tonight Milady?"

"Of course, Fishlegs did say one of the best sources of heat is body heat."

He pretended to think, "Didn't you say you'd rather freeze to death?"

"That's when Snotlout is involved jerk." Astrid gave him a small shove.

The jostle made him land heavier on his prosthetic than he wanted, he gave a small grunt and hid it behind a cough.

Astrid's eyes narrowed but she kept silent.

Once at the hut Hiccup let out a sigh of relief as he was finally able to take off his fake leg. The cold started to set in regardless of how warm his hut got the stinging pain in his foot worsened.

He let out a groan as Toothless let out a coo in concern.

"I'm fine Bud, go to sleep with Stormfly." He whispered not to alert Astrid of his discomfort.

Sweat began to appear on his brow once when the stinging pain turned into a heavy burning sensation. He rid of his shirt to try to get some air on to him.

Astrid came up to the loft to see Hiccup in such a state. She was without her shoulder armor and skirt.

"Hiccup...I knew I should have forced it out of you earlier, I thought it stopped hurting..."

He opened his eyes to glance up at her.

"I'm okay, it always happens on the first freeze."

She brushed up against him on the bed, soothing his bangs back from his forehead.

"Tell me what to do. How can I help?"

Hiccup shook his head loosely, "There's nothing to do, I usually just ride it out."

Sighing Astrid took matters into her own hands.

Skipping down the stairs multiple at a time, she returned shortly with a bucket of water and a small piece of cloth.

"Toothless can I get this heated please?"

The dragon warbled in agreement before waddling over to give the bucket a through heating. Astrid rewarded him with a good scratch on the chin.

She sat on the foot of the bed and not waiting for it to cool, she dipped the cloth in before gently ringing it out.

Hiccup curiously stared, he made no move to stop her from lifting up his cinched pant leg to reveal the scarred stump. Instead of pale skin, the end was red almost like it was rubbed raw.

He hissed when she started to dab at the scarred tissue. Hiccup let his head fall back onto his pillow after seeing what Astrid was doing to his leg.

"I don't know why you didn't tell me how serious this was when we were flying." She began.

Hiccup had an arm over his eyes. "I hate it when people feel sorry for me, especially over my leg."

"You know that a quarter of this village has lost a limb, you shouldn't feel self-conscious about it Babe."

"That's the point!" Hiccup sighed, frustrated, "I can't be in here whining and asking for breaks when everyone else carries on, there was only one-time Gobber asked for a break and that was before the great snowstorm when we just started the dragon academy."

"You told me whatever we go through in life we will always be Hiccup and Astrid." "That includes this, my mother used to to do this for her brother before he died in a dragon raid." "She told me this trick because she figured that I will need it for you."

She rewets it a couple of times before wrapping the damp cloth around his stump.

For the first time that day, Hiccup was able to let out a blissful sigh.

He uncovers his eyes and lifts up his head. "You are amazing, you know that?"

Astrid cracked a smile, "It's one of my many talents."

Hiccup chuckled, "Come here you."

He grabbed her by surprise and hauled her on the bed next to him.


	59. Siege of Berserker Island Part 1

A terror mail was sent to Stoick, Hiccup, Wingmaidens, and the Defenders of the Wing.

Hiccup was in the middle of staring over a map with the others in the clubhouse.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Fishlegs ran towards him waving a piece of parchment.

"It's happening! Krogan and the hunters are going to attack Berserker Island in one moon!"

He hastily grabbed the letter. "I thought they would have waited longer to prepare."

Fishlegs nodded. "Heather sent one out to all of our allies including Berk."

"Berk?"

Astrid face-palmed herself. "Of course! We can't use our dragons."

Hiccup started pacing, scratching the back of his head.

Snotlout crushed his fist into the palm of his hand. "A good old fashioned battle? Sweet!"

Tuffnut whistled low. "We haven't had one of those since befriending dragons."

Ruffnut jumped up and down excitedly. "Ooh ooh does this mean I can use my new spear dad got me for Snoggletog?"

Hiccup ignored them, contemplating. "No wonder they didn't wait, they know Berk has actually been part of a real battle in ages." It must be the King of Dragons that is influencing the dragons not to fly."

Astrid crossed her arms, "That doesn't mean they can't be used as cover fire on the ground."

"We can't ride them, it would leave us to vulnerable." Fishlegs pointed out.

Snotlout dug around to produce a more detailed map of Berserker Island.

Astrid pointed her finger onto the ridges. "Here, have them set up over these ridges overlooking the village, Krogan's main goal is to get inside the mountain—"

Hiccup joined her train of thought and stuck his finger at the cave entrance. "Which the main entrance would be right behind the main huts of the village."

"And up above are those ridges that the dragons can take a section of, Toothless can guard directly over it if he wants to." Astrid finished.

"It's settled, grab your gear, we are going to Berk," Hiccup ordered while rolling up the map.

The flight seemed shorter than usual, perhaps the end is finally drawing near for them after months of battles themselves.

Berk has never been so filled with movement before. Vikings filled every patchy clearing and the academy. Osvif was taking charge at the academy for the Berk Gaurd and Stoick was overseeing some fighting techniques from Spitelout in the clearing.

"I see you got Heather's message." Hiccup concluded.

Stoick nodded solemnly.

"This is going to huge, son and we are going to need every bit of dragon power we've got."

Hiccup frowned, "About that dad, the King of Dragons has a mind-controlling power, its why Krogan wants it so bad, right now no dragon can even fly on Berserker Island without it messing with their heads."

"We have a lot of training to do and not a lot of time." Stoick sighed.

"Our best bet is to start sailing at dusk and get there at night to start preparing." Hiccup suggested.

Astrid was down at the academy with Osvif.

"I have to say, Astrid, I didn't expect another battle like this in my lifetime after dragons."

"I didn't expect to fight in a battle like this in all of my lifetime."

Osvif gently shoved his shoulder into hers. "You've been training for it your whole life, you can handle yourself just fine."

"I know, I'm worried about the others."

Her brother shrugged. "I don't know I think you'll be surprised, I have prayed over this and the Gods gave me confidence in victory."

Astrid only nodded.

Hiccup stayed up late calibrating his shield and making any last minute adjustments of his fire sword, he had to be ready for tonight's journey and battle. He hated to think about it, battles weren't something he personally enjoyed. It made it easier blocking out his own tally on Toothless's back, but to kill someone with just his bare hands made him squeamish.

One thing that Hiccup is fairly sure about is that if he sees Krogan or Johann he is going after them first.

A soft knock disturbed his musings.

"Are you alright in here?"

Hiccup returned a shaky smile to Astrid.

"I guess I am."

"You should be resting Hic, you are leading this battle."

"I know but I have too much on my mind."

Astrid leaned up against his work table. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know if I can look a hunter in the face and end him." He sighed, putting down his tools.

"We both have a fair amount under us already but on dragon back it is different, what you have to remember is to detach yourself from the situation." "It's either you or them Hiccup and I rather have it be you."

"I know, but it doesn't mean I like to do it."

Astrid brushed the side of his head. "Just think about it finally being the end of all of this hunter mess, I'll be right by your side the whole time."

Hiccup cracked a smile. "I guess this time around we literally have each other's backs."

"You have no idea."


	60. Siege of Berserker Island Part 2

Not long after their conversation, Vikings were loading on their long boats. The sun has just barely set and they were a good distance away from their home already. The gang, Stoick, and the A team were going to meet Heather and Dagur ahead since its faster on dragon back.

Berserker Island had already made preparations by fortifying walls and checkpoints at the docks. Defenders of the Wing and the Wingmaidens were already helping out.

The only hut that was lit was Dagur's house. Stoick entered without knocking and only the gang followed him in. Astrid gave the A team brief instructions to continue fortifying the island.

"Looks like we're a bit late to the party." Stoick greeted the others.

"Cheif Stoick! Brother Hiccup!" "It's never too late to join this party." Dagur greeted back.

Heather and Astrid exchanged a brief hug before going back to business.

"We were just discussing positions before you all came," Mala added.

Hiccup huddled around the map next to Dagur.

"Astrid and I had some ideas about it..." He explained their plan.

The Defenders of the Wing would mostly guard the ports of entry that the hunters will mostly use. They were quicker and more stealthy to fight off an initial attack. Berkians and Beserkers will make up most of the solid defense in front of the cave, its where the majority of the fighting is going to take place. Wingmaidens will fly in and out and around both places because as they discovered babies are immune to the mind-control. The dragons will be above the ridges giving cover fire.

Each tribe got into there designated place, a wing maiden gave a signal that ships were approaching. The gang had on their war paint and were anxiously bouncing on their toes. The leaders of the Berk side were Stoick, Osvif, and Hiccup. Spitelout was second to Stoick while Astrid was second to Hiccup. Each had a small section of warriors to use. Among Hiccup's was the gang of course.

Dagur and Heather had command of Beserkers.

Vikings all stood in a line and gathered in rows behind them. Beserkers stayed to the right side closer to their village while the Berkians took the left. Hiccup was in charge of the outer most, Osvif's group was next to his and Stoick had the center most.

Waves of hunters started to appear, some falling to the defenders while others were able to bypass them. Soon hunters lined up on the opposite side, what they didn't take into account as they're mass of archers with dragon root arrows poised and ready.

Krogan was seen at the head, no sign of Johann unfortunately.

"Hiccup Haddock I see you've massed quite an army, too bad us hunters will have to kill every last one of you." He chuckled darkly.

Hiccup didn't answer and instead nodded to Astrid at his side to have her give the command.

"Shield Wall!"

They both fell back in place at the front of the line as his section of Vikings followed unanimously. Hiccup was at the center of his line with Astrid and Snotlout on his sides. Fishlegs was next to Snotlout and Ruffnut and Tuffnut were at Astrid's.

The front line held their shields out in front of them while every row after held their shields above the one in front. Hiccup's shield at the front was the only one not made of wood.

Osvif and Stoick followed with the same order soon after long with the Beserkers.

"Are you ready for this?" Astrid whispered to him.

"I'm gonna have to be."


	61. Siege of Berserker Island Part 3

The field was deathly quiet. The allies had their shields prepared and were just waiting for Krogan to make the first move.

Krogan paced in front of his army, he motioned with his head to the back where all of the archers were positioned. Each hunter nocked an arrow.

"Fire."

The volley of arrows rained down over, momentarily blocking the now risen sun.

The front lines held steady as arrows began to pierce through. They had to trust each other to make sure the man behind them had their heads covered. An arrow lodged itself through Snotlout's wooden shield making him waver. It was uncomfortably close to his eye.

Krogan withdrew his ax and pointed it at the army only a couple of yards away. The hunters let out a battle cry before charging.

Hiccup peaked above his shield to see the incoming wave.

"Spears!"

The second row dropped their shield coverings to pick up long spears. They lined them in place between each member of the first line.

Hiccup replanted his footing and gritted his teeth, knowing of the hard impact to come.

At once the hunters hit the front lines unafraid of death. Some immediately were impaled by the weapons while others were lucky enough to hit head-on with a shield. As a unit, the Berkians heaved back those on the shields to give themselves a break.

The twins opened up their shield barricade to let a single hunter through before sealing it off again. The fellow warrior behind them quickly sliced his throat.

In the back rows, Vikings lifted each other to deploy arrows over the shield wall.

Sounds of dragon fire and the smell of burning flesh began to surface. It disturbed the hunters enough to split from their lines.

Hiccup lowered his shield to shout orders to Snotlout.

"Pull warriors from the back to encircle them from the outside!"

"Got it! Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

The Berkians and Beserkers began to break ranks to better engage in combat.

Hiccup ducked under a sword and swung his sword backhanded to slice the hunter fatally in the back.

He wanted to stay in the same vicinity as his friends in case they needed help.

Battle lines were now nonexistent and chaos reigned from either side. Everyone would have to keep alert from an attack at all sides.

A hunter landed in his line of sight, he wasted no time in gutting him before he realized what was even happening to him.

Astrid was in his peripheral vision handling herself fine of course. She still looked beautiful with her war paint slightly smearing and blood splattered all over her.

Making his way across the grass he spotted Fishlegs in a difficult position, taking on two hunters at a time.

Hiccup blocked a sword with his shield and shoved the hunter away from his friend. Now Fishlegs only had to focus on one. The hunter tried for a punch only to be tripped off balance by Hiccup and idiotically falls on his own sword impaling him through the chest.

Fishelgs follows soon after dispatching his man and was now panting hard.

"Thanks, Hiccup."

"Don't thank me yet, we still have to survive this."

Hiccup encountered more hunters and flyers alike and was able to kill all of them.

A particular nasty hunter was able to tackle him off his feet making him lose his grip on his sword. His shield was his only protection as the hunter tried to land punches on his face and body. After getting knocked around Hiccup was able to flick the trigger to his catapult. The small metal wing shot out and nailed the hunter in the nose. The spring back must have broken his nose since blood trickled down and out of his nostrils. The hunter let up, holding his nose, Hiccup was able to push him over to the side. It gave him enough time to start bashing his foe's head in with the side of the shield. It only took a couple of whacks since his shield was made out of Gronckle iron.

Picking up his sword again and igniting it he was drawn to see Stoick and Spitelout fighting side by side with Astrid and Osvif. At least Astrid had the comfort of knowing her brother is alright.

Stoick stood poised with his trusty ax at the flyer who decided to engage him. He was about to strike him down if it wasn't for Hiccup slicing into the side of his neck. The flyer continued to surge forward until he dropped dead from blood loss at the feet of the chief.

"Nice kill son!"

Hiccup stared at the body with disgust. He imagined that every hunter and flyer was either Krogan or Johann. It was only his anger at those two for causing so much pain and suffering of both dragon and humans alike to help him kill like this.

He was thankful that he was gifted with a sword like he was and for Astrid to fine tune his skills.

Catching his breath, he watched Osvif aim high with his broad sword while Astrid aimed low with her ax. The hunter only had time to choose one to block which Osvif's. Astrid's ax cut through his knee sending him to the ground on his back. Osvif finished him off with a jab downward into his stomach.

Stoick struck down another hunter rushing towards him with ease.

"You haven't happened to see the twins would you?"

Hiccup pushed back against his own opponent before disarming him and subsequently slashing at his chest.

"No." He grunted, "You?"

Before Stoick could answer on where he thought the twins might be, two warriors bashed their way with vigor.

"This is the most fun I had in ages!" Tuffnut whooped, swinging Macey around like a bat, catching hunters with it and sending them to the ground either for Ruffnut to finish off or a nearby ally.

Ruffnut was running with her spear poised to shish kabob any hunter or flyer in her way, she already had a flyer dragging lifelessly on the end.

Each twin began to wildly sing Berkian battle cries as they continued on into the fray.

"Well, that answers my question," Stoick muttered swinging his large ax in the faces of two hunters taking them out at the same time.

Osvif ditched his shield in favor of more mobility. He was like the death himself sweeping over unsuspecting enemies in a blur. Osvif felt Hiccup's heated stare. He adjusted his sword to grip it like a javelin, launching it straight at Hiccup. Hiccup's eyes widened and swerved to the side to avoid it. The sword hit true, as it was sticking out of the chest of a flyer that was about to skewer him.

The move cost him though as Osvif felt a shallow gash at his left shoulder blade. He growled in pain and anger. Astrid saw what happened and let out an angry cry before swinging her ax down through the enemy's skull.

Hiccup pulled out Osvif's sword and tossed it back to him in time to slice another hunter.

"Osvif!"

"Yes, Cheif!"

"Go check on Dagur and Heather to see how the Beserkers are fairing! Help them over near the village!"

"Aye Chief!"

Osvif gave a reassuring glance at Astrid in combat before running on.

Hiccup wiped his forehead feeling sticky. He wasn't sure if it was sweat or blood.

Probably both or more blood than sweat. Hiccup thought.

The front of his armor was coated in red and it made parts of his shirt stick to his body.

Striking down hunter after hunter, he checked to see how Astrid was fairing.

He swore loudly and scooped up an arrow from a dead body. He unleashed the crossbow mechanism on his shield. He loaded the bolt in and shot it out in time. The whizzing stirred Astrid to turn her head behind her just in time to see a hunter go down with an arrow in his eye.

Hiccup saddled up next to her after that. They went back to back slashing and slicing anyone who comes near. The bodies started to pile up around them creating a ring of death.

He flipped a man with his shield to only to have Astrid finish the kill. Hiccup became hyper-focused killing and slicing his way through his enemies. It was if his brain cleared as he glanced across the battlefield. He felt the eyes of someone boring into him, glaring with hatred unrivaled.

Somehow through the bodies of Vikings, he saw Krogan's glare. All fighting blurred and grew silent. Like himself, Krogan was covered in blood as a twirled his ax in his hand.

Astrid paused, in her fight to see why Hiccup stopped.

She tried to grab a hold of him. "Hiccup! Don't!"

Hiccup felt himself snarl as his feet began to pick up momentum.

"KROGAN!"

Krogan made no move as he waited for Hiccup to approach him.

He burst past hunters with brute force, delivering fatal blows as quickly as he can.

Hiccup was panting heavily and looked even more menacing, his face was splattered with blood with some running down his neck and the left side of his face. His armor was essentially ruined as the chest wasn't even brown but a deep red.

"Hiccup Haddock, come to meet your end?"

He pointed his sword at Krogan, "For you maybe, even when you die in battle today, the Gods will never serve you passage into their halls."

The two circled each other waiting for the other to attack first.

Hiccup lunged first only to be blocked by an ax. The only advantage Hiccup had was a shield, it took Krogan to use two hands on his large ax.

Krogan heaved him off, to try to catch him off balance by a leg sweep. Hiccup jumped it but landed awkwardly slowing his reaction time. Following the leg sweep, Krogan reared around to knick Hiccup on the bridge of his nose.

He let out an audible in taking of a breath. Hiccup threw his body backward to prevent more than just his nose cut. Krogan smirked, stalling himself as he watched Hiccup scramble to get up.

He was relishing in watching Hiccup panic, one of his favorite pastimes is making them squirm before killing his enemies.

This time it was Krogan who charged, swinging his ax in an overhead arc. Hiccup chose to block it with his sword. The impact made his hand numb, as the vibration moved up his arm into his shoulder.

He groaned, baring his teeth. Krogan chuckled as he began to add more pressure downward. Hiccup swung his shield to nail him in his vulnerable ribs.

Shocked by the blow, he was forced to drop his weapon and keel over to regain his breath.

Hiccup took the chance to strike him while down but he rolled out of the way just in time.

Krogan speared Hiccup to the ground, it wasn't until he heard the high pitched screeching of a Night Fury did he cover himself with his shield.

A strangled cry escaped Krogan, as the burning sensation could be felt through his cover. A new weight added to him. Moving the lump away with his shield he could only recognize Krogan's cold and literally dead eyes staring unseeingly. His clothes were charred and any exposing flesh was melting red blisters.

Tearing his gaze away, he waved his fire sword up towards the ridge. Toothless did a little hop at seeing the fiery beacon and his rider safe from harm.

Hiccup made his way to the outskirts of the battle, the hours were wearing on him as his muscles slightly ache. His adrenaline was the only thing keeping him alive as he was still killing anyone who dared approach him.

A slithering man crept along the walls, checking every way to make sure he remained undetected. Hiccup unstrapped his knife in his gauntlet, with a grunt it twirled out of his grasp. The blade stuck itself inches from the man's face, impeding his progress.

The man let out a gasp and jumped back, his head whipped around to see where the origin of the knife came from. He locked eyes with Hiccup's darkening gaze.

It was Johann.


	62. Siege of Berserker Island Part 4

He huffed before running inside the mouth of the cave. Hiccup gave chase, weaving his way past large ice icicles and structures.

Johann made a drastic turn as if he spotted something of interest. It was then Hiccup saw a lone egg on a makeshift ice pedestal.

"Oh no, you don't!" Hiccup heaved his shield like a frisbee hitting Johann in the middle of his back, plastering him to the ground.

He stalked towards him, ready to run his sword into his back.

Not a stitch was out of place on his clothes, he wasn't drenched in blood or sweat. He must have hung back from the actual fight until an opportunity arose to grab the egg and leave.

"You're a coward Johann! Letting people die for you when you yourself just stand there and watch."

Johann laughed moving into a pressed up position. "Oh dear Hiccup, you don't know me at all."

He whipped around shooting a knife from his sleeve. The act caught Hiccup by surprise, the blade tore into the flesh of his bicep before skidding off into the ice. He dropped his sword, cradling the bleeding gash of his upper muscle.

Hiccup closed his eyes and hissed at the feeling until he lost his breath. Johann had capitalized on his injury and tackled him to the ground. Straddling him, Johann laid out vicious punches.

Each jab was hard and meaningful, Hiccup's head banged against the ice again and again. His mouth was bleeding along with a new cut on his cheek. Johann's fists were stained with it. Hiccup was able to cock his arm back to hit him in the chin. The monstrous hit sent him off.

Catching his breath, Hiccup leaned his head to the side, spitting out a frothy mixture of blood and saliva.

He shakily got up to meet Johann again. He dodged a punch delivered to return one of his own into his cheek. A tooth spurted out along with blood. Snotlout can attest to how hard Hiccup's punches are.

Another knife came sliding out of Johann's tunic trying to slice him into mincemeat. Hiccup ducked low and went side to side, he was able to block with a forearm and used his other hand to force the knife back.

Hiccup was able to get both hands on the knife, forcing Johann back to a wall.

"Even if you kill me today, I'm not the only one coming for the King of Dragons." He grunted, "This is larger than me, larger than you Hiccup Haddock."

"Then I'll just continue on fighting." Hiccup growled.

Johann's strength gave up on him and Hiccup was able to force his knife hand into his own neck, manipulating it to slash a clean line through his throat. The knife instantly clattered onto the floor. He slowly made his way down the wall, clawing at his neck and gasping for air. Blood flowed out into puddles and all over the front of him as he sat slumped over.

Hiccup collapsed onto his back, seeing the traitor was dead. His hands clasped his wrists over his forehead, trying to control his breathing.

Gathering his strength, he was able to drag Johann out of the cave. Once outside the battle was dying down. Only a few hunters were left as some tried to flee to their surviving ships.

Those who were still tempting to fight saw Hiccup dragging Johann's body. It was then they knew it was over. He dropped the body unceremoniously near the center of the battlefield.

His shield was strapped to his back and his sword was tucked into his side.

Stoick was the first one to raise his ax and let out a Berkian war cry. Others followed suit as the Berserkers let out their own.

Hiccup stepped along bodies as other veterans began to pick up their own dead. Berkians, Beserkers, Wingmaidens, and Defenders alike will be separated and piled onto pyres to burn in the evening. The hunters and flyers will be piled and set ablaze on the earth. They will not get the honor of a pyre.

He was able to find his friends grouping together.

Dagur was saturated in blood, still laughing at the tremendous victory.

"Brother!"

He swung an arm around his shoulders, bringing him into a loose headlock.

"I hope all of that isn't your blood."

He laughed. "Hoho! Right you are!" "I was a killing machine out there! It was glorious!"

Heather had less blood on her but not by much. Her eyes were blown wide from leftover adrenaline. "You seemed to have faired well Hiccup, I'm slightly surprised."

"I'm surprised at myself too for not getting too many wounds but I—"

Snotlout slapped him on the back. "Oh please, Hiccup can hold his own, tell that to my missing teeth."

Hiccup hadn't seen Snotlout since the beginnings before he sent him to surround the enemy on the side. Blood splattered heavily on his forehead and he had to constantly wipe it clear from his eyes, leaving streaks on his cheeks and nose.

The twins were sneakily wiping their weapons on the back of Snotlout's tunic. Blood mostly covered their bodies and clothes rather than their faces.

"I saw you two having fun." Hiccup commented.

"Oh yeah H!" Tuffnut began, "It was probably to the most fun we had in a while."

Ruffnut nodded. "We should do this more often."

Stoick tried to hide a smile. "I appreciate the enthusiasm but because of dragons are able to get everything, we haven't had the need to raid as much, even so, dragons had made it impossible for anyone to stop us."

"That's too bad, there was so much chaos in brought tears to my eyes." Tuffnut wiped fake tears, only smearing blood from under his eyes.

His sister hummed in agreement.

"Well, I for one never want to do this again." Fishlegs whimpered, crossing his arms. He was more sweaty than anything, a fine mist of blood covered his face.

Hiccup placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We won't, at least not without our dragons."

As if on command Toothless came bounding up to him, tongue lolling.

"Hey, Bud!"

The dragon enveloped him into his wings.

"It's good to see you bud and thanks for the save from Krogan."

"You saw him?" Stoick prompted.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, I fought him until Toothless saw I needed help and just torched him."

The twins' eyes widened. "Wicked."

Osvif came hobbing over with Astrid as his support. His whole right side was drenched in blood including the right side of his face. Astrid had blood covering most of her arms, and face.

Hiccup unconsciously wiped the blood trickling down his neck, streaking it in the process while heavy blood splatters littered the rest of his face.

Osvif took Dagur as support to let Astrid be reunited with her friends and boyfriend.

She smiled at Hiccup. "Look at that...still in one piece."

"Well you know a few knicks here and there but overall still have a foot."

He pulled her in by the waist, keeping one arm there and another cradled around her shoulders.

Astrid had her hands around his chest.

"Wow, future chief and chieftess looking absolutely fierce." Osvif teased. "You both did amazing in battle, Hiccup you especially, it'll be an honor to serve under you someday."

Coming out the embrace, Hiccup bent his head slightly embarrassed. He kept a hand firm on Astrid's waist. "Thank you Osvif, you and Astrid helped me a great deal with my fighting."

Fishlegs agreed. "Definitely, you guys should have seen Hiccup saving me from battling two hunters."

"He saved me too by shooting an arrow into some hunter's head that was about to slice open my back," Astrid added, flicking up his chin with her finger.

Hiccup pinched her hip. "Shut up..."

Stoick held his stomach as he let out a booming laugh. "Aye it's true after I sent Osvif off to help the Berserkers, those two—he pointed two fingers at the couple—killed everyone in a 3 feet radius."

Dagur waved them on. "Let's start on building those pyres, I want to see my Mala."

They began traveling down to see the rest of their allies working on sorting the bodies. Dagur reunited with his love. As well as Snotlout seeing Atali and Minden.

Astrid held back Hiccup by his hand. He gave her a quizzical gaze.

"Did I ever tell you how proud I am of you Hiccup?"

He snorted in return. "Maybe once or twice."

She cupped his cheeks, running a thumb to smooth of his jaw. "You were a commanding leader today, and fighting your heart out for every dragon and ally."

"I just did what was right, even if it meant killing." "Somethings just can't end in peace..." He swallowed, "...I know that now."

"Would you do it again if events forced you too?" Astrid lowered her voice.

Hiccup looked away only to reconnect his gaze. "I would."

Astrid leaned up for a kiss. He pressed down more, deepening it.

They separated but still kept their foreheads connected.

Hiccup cleared his throat "I'm glad I didn't lose you today."

Astrid gave him a small smile. "I'll be right by your side for as long as the Gods allow it."

"Forever then." He claimed her lips once more.


	63. Kar's New Dragon

Stormfly and Astrid went on a supply run to Berk but she took the time to check out the A team. Astrid was doing inventory in the forge, making sure she grabbed everything Hiccup wanted from his little room in the back.

Kar popped his head in, "Hey Astrid."

"You aren't supposed to be in here." She told him, not lifting her head up.

He walked fully into the room with his hands behind his back.

"Just wanted to know what you're up too and when you planned on heading back to the Edge."

"Hiccup needed these as soon as possible so probably tonight."

"Oh...okay, perfect."

Astrid raised her head from her search to glance at where he left. Her eyes narrowed, she felt he was up to something and it wasn't good.

That night she loaded all of her gear and collected the progress reports from Stoick for Hiccup to read over to see what Berk needs out there.

Astrid arrived back at the Edge around dawn, right as the sun started to peak over the horizon.

An eye peeped out of the sack of leather, the drawstring bag opened enough to let light seep in but not large enough to be suspicious. It widened at seeing the Edge for the first time. Stormfly landed outside of Hiccup's hut. He felt a shift as Astrid slid off her saddle. Kar stared ahead, he had the perfect view to watch Hiccup's door. She did a special knock at his door which was answered not long after.

Hiccup lazily smiled, ruffling his hair like he just woke up. Kar guessed that's what he was doing because of the lack of a shirt. He was too far away to hear them properly but he was able to sort of read lips.

Something about, "glad you made it back"—"you look cute sleepy"—"trust me I'm more wide awake down"—Kar made a fake gagging noise.

TMI I didn't need to know that. He thought.

They continued on saying sweet sappy things before Hiccup kissed her lightly before moving to the side to let her in the hut.

Kar rolled his eyes. Barf.

With Astrid busy with whatever she and Hiccup were doing. Kar was able to safely jump out of his hideout.

He crept along looking at all of the buildings. He could tell who's hut belonged to who just based on the outside.

Hours later, walking up the stairs to the clubhouse, he followed the smell of breakfast cooking.

"Sweet! Cod and eggs my favorite!" Kar exclaimed.

"Hey, Little Man." Snotlout greeted into his mug.

"What are you doing on the Edge?" Fishlegs asked.

"I hopped a ride with Astrid."

"Does she know you were a passenger?"

Kar chuckled, "Nope."

Tuffnut laughed. "Stowaway!"

Ruffnut gave Kar a hearty slap on the back. "We taught him well."

Fishlegs face was slightly scolding. "That wasn't right, I'm sure if you would have asked Astrid she would have brought you."

Kar crossed his arms. "I doubt it, besides I wanted to ask Hiccup if I can finally train a dragon."

"I'm pretty sure Hiccup's still in his hut, why don't you go down and check?"

He shook his head emphatically. "No way, before I escaped, Astrid went into Hiccup's hut and I might be young but I know not to walk into that situation."

Snotlout stuck a finger in his mouth. "Gross!"

As if on cue, the couple made themselves known. Hiccup pointed at her little brother.

"You didn't tell me you brought Kar along."

Astrid sent him a puzzled glance. "I didn't..."

She followed his finger to see the little stowaway. Kar stood up straight with a hand behind his back, waving adn smiling widely to show all of his teeth.

"What the hell."

"Hey big sister, thanks for the ride over."

Astrid grabbed him roughly by the back of the collar.

"No, no, no, I'm taking you back home."

Kar dug his heels in. "Wait, wait I just wanted to ask Hiccup something!"

Astrid stopped tugging him and let him go.

Hiccup crossed his arms, "What is it that you wanted Kar?"

He suddenly got shy. "I wanted to ask if you can help me bond with a dragon."

Astrid huffed and resumed to drag him out. Hiccup impeded her progress.

"Now hold on a minute Astrid, Kar is capable of training now, and I have some free time with Viggo disappearing."

"Guys, he's 14—she directed the next part of her sentence to her brother—at least wait until you're 16."

Before Kar could answer, Hiccup laced his fingers through hers.

"He's ready, the next generation has to start somewhere and you can come along to help him anyway."

Snotlout butted into the conversation, leaning an elbow on his knee. "Besides, we trained Gustav and Thor knows he wasn't ready at the time."

Ruffnut glanced side to side. "Uh...is he still even ready?"

Tuffnut head-butted her, "Ooh, good burn sis."

Hiccup gave her a pointed look. Astrid bit her cheek, keeping silent and pondering.

"Fine," She relented, "but I'm coming with."

Kar punched the air. "Yes!"

Hiccup beckoned him to follow him to his hut.

"Do you have an idea of what class you prefer?" He asked once the three of them were settled.

"Sharp class. I want to keep it in the family."

Astrid pulled out a map of groupings of classes.

"Usually sharp class dragons stay in well-forested areas. Our best bet is to start in this Nadder concentration." She explained.

Kar rode behind Astrid on Stormfly, once in a while to keep it interesting, Hiccup would take him to do some tricks.

They landed and began to observe the large Deadly Nadders. They weren't concerned about them and continued their business.

Kar screwed up his face. "No offense, but I don't think I want a Nadder, they're too basic for me."

He jumped back in surprise as Hiccup's shield was thrust in front of him. The quick bangs told him that several spines struck it.

Hiccup relaxed his arm, letting it drop to his side.

"Yeah...I forgot to mention that Nadders are prideful dragons and hate being insulted, especially by being called basic."

The group that launched the spikes squawked indignantly. Stormfly communicated back to them and the group flew off to rest somewhere else.

After 20 minutes of walking, Hiccup suggested in splitting up.

"if you see something or in trouble, remember to send a signal fire."

"I think you need to remember that, after all, you are the most danger-prone."

Hiccup laughed sarcastically, "Ha, ha very funny Milady."

Soon Astrid went her own way and Hiccup dragged Kar by the arm to follow him.

"Odin, what's with everyone dragging me today?" He rolled his shoulder.

"Sorry but I had this feeling you weren't being completely honest with me back at the clubhouse, so I thought it would be better if Astrid wasn't here."

Kar sighed, "Fine...I wanted to be a dragon rider to impress Nadia."

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow, "I thought you two were already together?"

He shook his head. "We're just talking about the possibility."

"A dragon isn't to be impressive and boast about it, they're life long companions and friends."

Toothless nudged both of them and warbled in appreciation. Kar glanced at his feet before looking back up at Hiccup.

"I know."

Hiccup's expression turned wistful. "But if you really want to impress her a romantic flight at sunset is how you do it."

"Is that how you wooed my sister?"

Hiccup snapped back into reality after gazing off into the distance. "Part of it at least, Astrid made me work for it."

"Yeah, I hope it won't take that long with Nadia, plus she is way nicer than Astrid."

He shrugged in return. "Astrid's...well Astrid, I wouldn't change her for anything."

Kar nodded along. Just then Stormfly's familiar magnesium blast was seen in the sky.

"It's Astrid!"

Hiccup glanced up to see what Kar was talking about.

"Come on, let's go."

They both mounted Toothless and took to the sky in that general direction.

Toothless dove down once he spotted Stormfly. Hiccup dismounted in a panic.

"Are you hurt? Is everything okay?"

Astrid was crouched behind a bush and tugged the two of them down. Placing a finger over her lips she then pointed ahead of her.

The two boys observed to be a distressed dragon of some kind.

"What kind of dragon is that?" Astrid whispered to Hiccup.

"I'm pretty sure it's a Deadly Galeslasher. It's a hybrid of a Deadly Nadder and some other dragon."

Entranced with the unusual dragon, he decided to sneak closer to have a better look. A noticeable feature on this one was it had two lower incisors that fitted over the beak, like an underbite. The body was a solid dark green but got lighter as it moved towards the wings, changing into a pale blue on the tips. Light blue decorated around the dragon's eyes, crest and feet.

"Kar. Get back here right now or so help me I will deliver you home in pieces." Astrid threatened him in a strained whisper.

He didn't appear to hear her as the new dragon caught sight of the approaching Viking.

It growled a warning but seemed distracted by pain. There Kar saw an arrow piercing the underside of his wing.

"Hiccup! There's an arrow in his wing." He kept his voice low not to startle the creature.

Immediately Hiccup followed him to see for himself.

He scoffed, "Dragon hunters..."

Hiccup edged closer to the beast, making his movements sure and unthreatening as possible.

Astrid tossed him his saddle bag from Toothless. Hiccup closed his eyes and lifted his hand to meet the dragon's head. It gave a cautious sniff before deciding to trust him.

He left out a sigh of relief before getting to work.

"Here, Kar after I remove the arrow I need you to press that straight to the wound."

Kar did what he was told.

When Hiccup stood up again, he could tell something was still wrong.

"The dragon's still in pain but there is no other wound on his body."

Kar shifted around the dragon, watching what's making him uncomfortable. His eyes widened as he got an idea.

The dragon chirped when Kar carefully opened his mouth, the right lower incisor that was causing his underbite was black at the gum and slowly traveling up.

"Is that what's bothering you boy?"

He turned his head back towards Hiccup.

"Do you have some tongs or something in that bag?"

"You need them?"

"Definitely."

He received the pair of forge tongs and grasped the decaying tooth. The dragon crooned in discomfort. With a swift yank, the tooth was free and the dragon readily stood up. The abrupt action caused Kar to fall on his butt holding the tooth.

"Well, he looks better," Astrid commented.

"Huh...great job Kar, I didn't think a toothache would have caused this dragon so much distress." Hiccup complimented.

The Deadly Galeslasher nudged his head on Kar's leg. Now the dragon only had his left lower incisor sticking out, of the underbite.

Hiccup chuckled, "He's taking a liking towards you for making him feel better."

Kar gasped. "Does that make him mine?"

Hiccup tilted his head, "If you want him."

He nodded once in resolution. Standing up, he turned his head away and closed his eyes. He lifted his palm straight out to wait for the dragon to come to him. With little hesitation the Deadly Galeslasher did.

Kar swiftly turned his head to look, his mouth dropped open in amazement. He stepped closer to pet his head.

"Now you only have to name him." Hiccup said softly.

"I'm thinking Snaggletooth."

"Good name, way better than Hiccup's naming process." Astrid teased.

Hiccup rolled his eyes but took the comment in stride. "The hard parts over, now we have to teach you to ride."

Kar smiled, "I can't wait to smoke out Dad."

Astrid nearly face-palmed herself. "Oh, brother."


	64. Drowning

"She should have been back by now." Hiccup got up from leaning against the clubhouse table.

Fishlegs seemed hesitant. "I don't know Hiccup, the storm is coming up pretty fast."

"Then let's hurry before it reaches us. Toothless!"

Fishlegs sighed, "I was afraid you would say that."

The further they got from the Edge the more claps of thunder was heard. Rain hailed down around them making their saddles slippery and hands numb.

"Alright! Spread out!" They swept in a line scoping the vast ocean for a single rider and possibly a dragon.

Hiccup stayed hunched over Toothless, his eyes were blown wide with fear. Astrid...Astrid...Astrid...where in the name of Thor are you? I can't do this without you. I didn't even get to te—There!

"Wait! Toothless slowdown! You see that bud?"

An object was bobbing in the water as the waves get rougher with the raging storm upon them. It disappeared before Hiccup could get a good look. Not taking any chances, he dove under. He tried to keep his eyes open in the stinging cold. There she was, sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness. Astrid must have finally passed out from exhaustion.

Grabbing her by the arm, he was able to haul her body across his lap. Hiccup pulled her body against him to offer some heat. Her lips were blue and her skin shone a sickening pale white. He placed a hand on her cheek.

"Astrid, Astrid, come on open your eyes." He takes a deep breath to call over to Fishlegs who was the closest one to him. "I got her!"

"He got her!" Fishlegs booming voice reached the others as they raced back to get Astrid somewhere warm. No one questioned it when Hiccup landed outside his own hut.

"Snotlout, start a fire in the forge, it's the only place that will heat up enough. Twins get me blankets, as many as you can."

Fishlegs followed Hiccup in carrying Astrid bridal style. "Her body temperature needs to adjust gradually Hiccup if it warms up to quickly she will die."

Snotlout worked on billowing the fire and the place eventually became warmer.

Hiccup stripped his bedding and began laying it on the floor instead to have Fishlegs place her down gently.

"Has she woken up yet?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup shook his head and unhooked Astrid's shoulder pads and skirt. The twins came bursting in carrying as many blankets as possible. It's a miracle that they could see through the thick plush.

"Woah, are you sure you should be doing that H? She's going to punch you when she wakes up." Tuffnut commented on the state of undress.

A small blush blossomed on his cheeks. "It'll be faster for her to warm up if she doesn't have wet clothes on her." He said hurriedly. He proceeded to cover her with as many blankets as he could.

The others began to settle down around her, each wrapping their own blankets around themselves to warm up after all the heavy pounding of rain and sleet wasn't letting up. Hiccup unbuckled his own water-logged armor, now realizing how cold he really was. His hair stayed plastered to his forehead, shaking his head like a wet dog, he peeled off his shirt and was making his way to untie his pants.

"Ow! Ruff! What the hell?"

Hiccup picked up the heavy boot that nailed him in the head.

"What? I didn't have any money on me and you were putting on a show."

Hiccup tossed the boot back to her. "Oh, my Thor."

He silently took the blanket handed over by Snotlout and decided to tuck his legs into Astrid's blanket mass.

"Thanks, guys for following me out, I just knew something was wrong." He said breaking the silence.

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "No duh, she's our friend too you know."

Coughing, Astrid sat straight up trying to get the water out of her lungs.

A chorus of Astrid went around the room. Hiccup was by her side instantly, rubbing her back and drawing goosebumps on her flesh.

Hiccup turned his head towards Snotlout. "There's a water skin in my desk."

Retrieving it and handing it to Hiccup, he uncorked the cap and held it up to Astrid.

She placed her hand over his on the skin and took several big gulps. Trying to get rid of the burning salt in the back of her throat.

Once she was done, Hiccup corked it and set it down by his side.

"Thank Thor you're okay Astrid," Fishlegs commented relieved.

Astrid pulled up one of the blankets up and over her nose, her eyes were slits as it appeared she was sensitive to the moving flames of the forge.

Hiccup ceased rubbing her back and instead trailed slow soothing lines up and down her spine. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Dragon Hunters."

Gasps were heard as Hiccup's eyes widened.

Snotlout shook his head and held up his hands in denial. "Dragon hunters? Astrid are you sure you didn't hit your head out in the sea?"

Astrid's eyebrows knitted together, giving him a glare. Ruffnut elbowed him in the diaphragm, making him lose his breath.

"Okay, maybe you didn't" He wheezed out.

"They had these arrows and once Stormfly was hit she went down, I remember bits and pieces of being dropped into the ocean but that's it."

Tuffnut crossed his arms. "That's it huh? Imagine, a huge thick guy with a gnarly mustache shouting at poor Astrid and Stormfly in some terrible accent that no one can really understand."

Ruffnut nodded. "I bet he was bald too and would have a cool skull as a belt, ooh ooh, maybe as a helmet."

Astrid looked impressed, "Actually yeah, his name's Ryker."

The twins head banged while Tuffnut shouted, "Nailed it!"

Hiccup's eyes peered around the room. "Okay then, first thing tomorrow we go to the island that Astrid was attacked and look for clues."

Astrid weakly shoved his shoulder. "No! Let's go now, we don't know how far they're taking her."

Hiccup stilled his hand on her back and instead reached around to grip her hip. "You almost drowned Astrid, you've been out there for Gods know how long, we just need to rest and regroup before going back out there."

Fishlegs butted in, "Plus the storm is still raging outside and I don't know about you guys but I don't fancy getting wet again."

At the mention of being soaked a shiver past through Astrid. Relenting, she drew the blankets tighter around her.

"Fine, but first thing in the morning, we're setting out."

Hiccup continued his ministrations. "Deal."

Astrid turned over to go back to sleep before taking into account that she was only in her undergarments.

"Guys...where are my clothes?"

Tuffnut pointed a frightened finger at Hiccup.


	65. Annual Chiefs Meeting Part 1

"As you know son, the annual chief meeting is happening tomorrow and I decided to bring you and your friends along."

"Ready dad? I don't know how useful we'll be."

Stoick stroked his beard. "I think we can make some real progress on ending dragon hunting if you all would be there, you know no one outside of Berk ever seen a Night Fury this close before."

Hiccup nodded. "Of course we'll come, the A team can take turns patroling Berk and the Edge."

Stoick patted Hiccup on the back. "Good, we'll have to arrive on a ship not to scare any of the tribes there."

"I know dad, you just want to stick it to the other chiefs."

He laughed before giving his son one last hard hit and lumbering off to tend to the village.

"What was that about?" Astrid asked crossing her arms.

"Uh, my dad wanted all of us to join him for the annual chief meeting."

"Aren't you usually supposed to go to these?"

Hiccup kicked the ground with his prosthetic. "Supposed too but he was always too embarrassed by me and now I've been too busy with the Edge and dealing with enemies trying to kill us."

He held up a finger, "Speaking of killing us, where are the others, so I can tell them the news? I also have to give them my "don't destroy anything" speech before we set sail."

The others were relaxing at the academy.

"Wait...sailing? Hiccup you know I get seasick." Fishlegs moaned.

Snotlout flew his arms up from his laying down position on Hookfang. "Yeah! Besides its going to take forever to get there!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "It's only going to be two and half day travel."

"Which we can cover half of that on our dragons, ha!"

Astrid stomped on his stomach passing him to get to Hiccup.

"Guys this is serious, we'll be representing Berk now that we're of age."

"I got it! We can set up the largest explosion!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

Ruffnut nodded along. "Oh yeah! That'll impress them!"

The two pounded helmets.

Hiccup held up his hands. "No, nope that is exactly what I told you not to do."

Astrid face-palmed herself. "Just have supplies packed for a couple of days, we're setting sail at dusk."

The gang's families were proud of them for being able to make the trip, usually, if Stoick picks Vikings to go on the annual meeting it implies that you are one of the best in the village and highly respected.

Among the gang, Gobber was tagging along with farmers and craftsmen to showcase everything Berk has to offer. This leads to new trading partners and chiefs decide on new law changes that apply to all tribes.

"Alright, do we have everything stored and ready to go?" Stoick asked.

"I believe so Chief."

"Extra fish for the dragons?"

"Aye."

Stoick clapped his hands together.

"Start rowing!"

The gang's quarters were underneath. Fishlegs was on the floor clutching a bucket. They all shared one room with hammocks as their beds.

Snotlout had his helmet over his eyes trying to catch some much-needed beauty sleep on his hammock.

"Fishface I swear to Thor if you don't quiet down I'll shove that bucket so far up yo—"

"Calm down Lout, we're only a half a day into the trip, we don't need to start driving ourselves crazy just yet." Hiccup recommended.

Fishlegs face was tinted a sickly green. "I can't help that I get seasick." His cheeks puffed up and hesitantly swallowed.

"So we can't kill him then?" Ruff questioned.

"Of course we can we just need the majority of votes, okay, okay, raise your hand if you want Ruff to kill Fishlegs raise your hand!" Tuffnut ordered.

The twins both put their arms up along with Snotlout.

"I advise that all of you need to shut up before I ram my foot through your face." Astrid threatened.

Toothless crooned softly next to Hiccup.

"I know Bud, I don't like being stuck here either, maybe later when this rain clears we'll take a flight."

The dragon nuzzled his head under his arm to receive scratches.

A while later, Ruff and Tuff peaked over their hammocks surveying the small room.

"It's been days since we've last seen land." Tuffnut narrated.

"We've run out of food and water two days ago, those around us have slowly gone crazy." Ruff continued.

They were interrupted when a shadow fell before them.

Tuffnut held his hand to his eyes. "Hey what happened to the—ah!"

"What are you two doing?" Hiccup ordered with his arms crossed.

"Nothing."

Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's been an hour."

Astrid rolled over from her hammock to throw a bucket at the twins. They ducked but the impact scared them into hiding.

"Both of you muttonheads better go to sleep."


	66. Annual Chiefs Meeting Part 2

The voyage dragged on until one-morning Stoick spotted the island. The chiefs just named it Isle of Peace or Peace Island for short because no tribe could harm the other during these negotiations.

"Looks like we're one of the last ones to arrive, Stoick," Gobber informed him.

"Good, now I don't have to wait for anyone."

The ships docked in next to a plethora of others. Tents were set up for all traders and tribes. Flags of the tribe were the only indicator of who was who.

Most were still setting up, Hiccup gazed out seeing over twenty or so different tribe flags fluttering proudly.

Gobber patted Hiccup on the shoulder.

"Come along, we'll show you where we always set up."

Berk's place was close to the outskirts next to some of Berk's closest allies, the Outcasts, Berserkers, and Kerb.

For now, the dragons were flying above the ship and once Berk gets settled and all the chiefs met together they'll signal them down.

Alvin, Dagur, and Rodmar came around to greet Stoick.

"Aye, it's about time you showed up but you always liked being last to these things." Alvin mused.

Stoick laughed, "How are you feeling Dagur? Since this is your first meeting as chief."

He nodded. "A little nervous but I want to prove how we aren't bad anymore and that starts with having our great allies by our side."

Rodmar and Stoick shared a hug.

It's been a while, I just brought Folkmar with me, Stein and Grima are taking care of the island."

"Hiccup joined me along with the rest of the riders."

They both turned slightly to see Dagur slugging an arm around his shoulder.

Stoick leaned in closer to Rodmar. "I've been hearing rumors that others thought Berk's future was in collapse so I wanted to make sure that no one questions our tribe."

Rodmar raised his eyebrows, "You brought those beasts with you?"

He nodded. "Hiccup also wanted to change a few minds to befriend them rather than fight them."

"I agree, we have managed to integrate several dragons and it has made jobs and life easier." Rodmar glanced over Stoick's shoulder to beckon someone.

"Uncle Stoick, great to see you." Folkmar shook his hand.

"You've gotten bigger since the last time I've seen you. The gang is with Dagur over there."

The two chiefs watched as Folkmar greeted the others happily. Hiccup looked a little uneasy until Folkmar stuck out his hand and even pulled him in for a quick hug.

Hooligan traders and Gobber finished pitching their tents and stands. Stoick as chief, had the honor of raising the crest of the screaming Viking head. (The crest on Hiccup's shoulder in HTTYD 2)

Stoick motioned for Hiccup and the gang to follow him.

"Gobber will take care of the traders out here but we must report to Thor Hall."

"Thor Hall?" Fishlegs questioned.

"It's where chiefs meet and discuss important issues, it is also a place for warriors. Usually, chiefs bring their best and this year I brought the six of you along." Stoick paused outside the doors, already a commotion was loud inside.

"All of you need to behave—he gave Snotlout and the twins pointed glares—Astrid most warriors already know you because of your father and Osvif being here before and Hiccup your place is by my side, this will be the first time I'll introduce you as my heir."

They nodded completely serious.

"Promise Chief! We won't cause any bodily harm." Tuffnut saluted mimicked by Ruffnut.

Stepping inside was a huge wooden round table with numerous large chairs for the chiefs to sit. Surrounding the table were benches for guests, mostly warriors to stay behind their chief.

The warriors were milling around while most chiefs were having their conversations sitting down.

Choruses of Stoick rose from both parties.

An elderly chief banged his mug on the table to gather everyone's attention.

"Now that Chief Stoick is here we can get down to business."

"This is so boring." Snotlout whispered to the others.

Fishlegs actually nodded. "These problems they've been talking about for hours are very outdated. In fact, they were all solved once we befriended dragons."

Stoick rose up to speak, "I believe that the solution to all of your grievances can be solved by my son." He looked back to give an encouraging nod to Hiccup.

"Oh boy, here we go..." Hiccup sighed.

Astrid squeezed his hand. "You'll be fine."

The chiefs turned their heads to see the Hooligan table. Hiccup walked confidently towards them. Dagur, Alvin, and Rodmar all gave him comforting glances, Dagur's looked smug.

A chief stood up abruptly. "The lad's already of age! Why did you wait so long to bring him?"

Stoick sighed knowing this was going to be a topic of discussion.

"As you all know Berk was struggling with the same problems the majority face now, I wasn't confident in my son until he fixed everything and made Berk into a flourishing island."

Hiccup took that as his cue to start.

"If you would all please follow me outside, the six of us have something to show."


	67. Annual Chiefs Meeting Part 3

The riders were out first, followed by everyone else.

Another chief spoke up laughing, "No offense Stoick but your finest warriors are nothing but teenagers."

Some others laughed along. Snotlout noticeably scowled.

"Aye, they are teens but they saved Berk countless times even at the cost of my son's leg."

Tuff elbowed Hiccup, "Always those leg jokes am I right H?"

He just rolled his eyes before pinching two fingers together to make a shrill whistle.

A black figure in the sky appeared and dive bombed straight to his side.

Chiefs and warriors alike gasped in shock and drew their weapons which Toothless bared his teeth at.

"This is a Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself but known to everyone on my island as Toothless."

"Kill it!" "Why isn't it attacking?" Voices cried out.

"He won't attack you because I trained him." Hiccup pointed out.

Toothless settled down on his haunches and a calming hand on his nose made his teeth retract.

"Berk is thriving only by the help of dragons."

Hiccup eased himself into the saddle. Some of the chiefs looked alarmed.

"What are you doing lad?"

Toothless spread his wings.

"In Berk, we don't fight dragons, we ride them."

Off like a shot, Toothless took to the sky. Hiccup allowed him to perform nearly suicidal aerial maneuvers. The crowd was amazed. Stoick nodded to the others to call their dragons.

Hiccup dive-bombed to the ground only to pull up last second for Toothless to fan out his wings to bring them gently to earth. The chiefs clapped while some still eyed the dragons suspiciously.

"You see friends, dragons have made life so much easier and not to mention the great defensive protection they bring," Stoick added.

He placed both hands on Hiccup's shoulders while standing behind him.

"That's why once Hiccup becomes chief he will usher in a new Berk that no other can challenge, they don't call him the Dragon Master for nothing."

"How many if your warriors can ride one of those beasts?" Someone asked.

"They are all here, the original riders that is, we are in the process of training more but these six are my most experienced."

"Are the rest of them as good as Hiccup?"

Snotlout was about to boast only to be elbowed by Fishlegs.

"Hiccup is the first Viking to ride a dragon, everyone that can ride is taught by him but I must say that our best fighter Astrid is a close second."

The warriors that followed their leaders out nodded in approval.

One of the youngest chiefs there was the most skeptical. He was in his early twenties and has been leading his tribe for almost half a decade.

"How sure are we that those beasts won't kill us the first chance they get?"

Hiccup crossed his arms. "The dragons only attacked villages because they were being threatened by the Dragon Queen, also known as the Red Death, I killed her when I was fifteen and the dragons have stuck by us ever since. "

"what does the queen look like?"

Tuffnut raised his hand, waving it around. "Oh! Oh! It's the most insane killing machine after the Screaming Death!"

Ruffnut nodded along showing how large the dragon was with her hands.

"It's huge! About the size of a small island!" "And then H and T came swooping down to face off," Tuff explained accompanied by a swooping hand motion by Ruff.

"They flew up and shot into her mouth causing her insides to go up in flames, H as knocked off T's back and falling into the inferno. The Red Death crashed back to the ground with this massive explosion—Ruff dramatically exploded her hands adding a sound effect—and that's how Hiccup lost his leg."

"You really like that story don't you Tuff?" Hiccup commented.

"Of course, the fighting, the explosions, you almost died! It was awesome."

"It wasn't just me, you guys helped out too."

Fishlegs raised a finger, "Thanks Hiccup hut we all know that you and Astrid are the best battle partners."

The young chief, Arne, leisurely made his way up to the front. "Hofferson? Alaric and Svala's daughter?"

Astrid placed her hands on her hips. "What's it to you?"

Ignoring her, Arne loudly proclaimed to Stoick, "She's of age Stoick, I must have her as my chieftess. Having one of the best riders will bring prestige to my tribe."

Hiccup and Astrid both bristled at the suggestion.

Stoick narrowed his eyes. "I cannot fulfill that request, Arne."

"Why? Is there a reason?" Arne's voice took on a hard edge.

Stoick stepped closer to him, chest to chest even though Arne was several inches shorter and not as wide.

The elder chief Torvald intervened between them. "We must keep the peace here, but Stoick why the sudden decision?"

Stoick exchanged a quick glance with Astrid. "I'm waiting for a better offer."

"A better offer! How dare you disrespect me and my tribe! I am the youngest chief ever!" Arne seethed.

Torvald laid a hand on Stoick's shoulder. "You know the laws, Stoick." He said quietly.

"Oh please, Astrid can take on anyone here especially you Chicken Neck." He pointed at Arne.

Gobber nudged Stoick, "If there is no reason not to accept the proposal it could mean war."

Astrid grabbed her battle ax from Stormfly's saddle. The dragon herself was getting agitated like her rider.

"I offer a duel if I win the proposal is off if you win—Snotlout snorted and interjected, "Like that's ever going to happen."—then I'm yours." Astrid proposed.

Torvald shook his head, "THe woman fought over cannot duel herself under Law 28."

Arne laughed smugly, "If there are no challenges then we need to start preparing our wedding."

The chief was about to reach out to wrap an arm around her waist when a fire blade blocked his path from her.

"I'll challenge you right now." Hiccup gritted.

"The newly acclaimed Dragon Master, can you wield that sword of yours or is it just for show?"

"Why don't you find out?" He lashed out only to be stopped by Snotlout and Dagur.

Arne was knocked down in the skirmish.

"You have yourself a deal Hiccup Haddock but if I win I want Hofferson and your head!"


	68. Annual Chiefs Meeting Part 4

Torvald and others chiefs separated the two tribes.

"A commitment duel has been initiated!"

Chiefs, warriors, and traders flooded to the arena. It used to be a dragon fighting pit for entertainment until it was deemed too dangerous ever since someone by the name of Drago took control of them many years ago.

Toothless was going to fly down to stand beside Hiccup but Stoick held back his harness. "Sorry Dragon but Hiccup has to do this himself."

Hiccup only had his fire sword with him as his shield was stuck back at the Edge. Arne opted to just use his sword that was always sheathed into his belt.

Torvald settled down the spectators, Arne's tribe and the Hooligans sat opposed to one another.

"The rules are simple, whoever critically injured or killed first is the loser. The hand of Astrid Hofferson is at stake!"

Astrid whispered down to Hiccup while Torvald was going over formalities.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Hopefully, I think I can do it but we'll see."

Astrid bit her bottom lip. "Oh and for the love of Odin be careful."

"Yeah..." Hiccup drawled out, "That seems unlikely."

"Hiccup Haddock are you ready?" Torvald asked.

He took a deep breath and nodded.

Arne sneered, swinging his sword to and fro.

"I'm going to cut your head off Haddock!"

Hiccup cringed. "Please don't I like my head where it is, thanks."

Arne swung at him carelessly, only to be blocked by Hiccup's sword.

Immediately he was put on the defensive as the young chief kept bearing down on his with rage-filled strikes. Arne tripped Hiccup sending him tumbling to the ground. Boos could be heard coming from the Hooligan side while cheers roared from the opposite direction.

Hiccup rolled away from the weapon ready to impale him. He scrambled up just in time to duck.

"Come on Brother! You look like a headless chicken out there!" Dagur yelled.

"I don't think that's helping Dagur." Fishlegs pointed out.

Folkmar snapped his fingers. "But I think I know what will."

He stood up using his hands to amplify his voice.

"Coward! Are you even trying?! The future chief of Berk can't even sword fight!"

Snotlout gasped, "Oh my Thor! What have you done?"

The twins cheered, throwing their arms in time with their chant. "Thor's mighty hammer! Thor's mighty hammer!"

Hiccup scowled and narrowed his eyes. Arne laughed at the jab, unknown to him that it was supposed to help Hiccup. "Ha! Ha! Yes! You're a coward for having a beast fight your battles."

Hiccup powered through a strike for the first time catching Arne off guard. He jammed the butt of his blade into the chief's side. Arne bent, covering his wounded side that was definitely bruised. Hiccup moved behind to slice his knee out from under him. Arne collapsed on the dirt holding his knee. He barely missed the fire blade, flames licked close to his face, the intense heat caused him to get slightly burnt.

Arne shifted, making Hiccup have to take a step back to regain his footing.

The young chief got up to retaliate. Hiccup was able to cut him in the arm. He was limping as blood dribbled down his leg. With his bad leg, Arne had no choice but to block the next attack with his sword abling HIccup to sucker punch him straight in the nose.

The cracking sound was loud, it mingled with the cringes and gasps of the spectators.

Arne choked on the blood rushing out of his nose and his loss of breath.

The bridge of his nose was crunched together and his nostrils faced left. He tilted his head down to spit as much blood as possible and a tooth came out along with a frothy mixture of saliva and blood.

Distracted, Hiccup sliced another shallow cut on his hips and disarmed him.

There were few cries to kill him but Hiccup was better than that.

"This is your one chance to live, I would take it if I were you." Hiccup advised.

Arne's eyes flicked back and forth at Hiccup's sword pointing at his throat and his tribesmen. Sighing, he lifted his hands up in surrender.

Torvald separated the two and held up Hiccup's hand.

"Hiccup Haddock has been declared the winner!'

Hooligans flooded the arena, congratulating Hiccup. Astrid just about jumped him, hugging the life out of him.

"Thank you Hiccup."

Hiccup held her tighter. "You would have beaten him worse than me."

Astrid pulled her head back to peck him in the cheek. "I guess this means I belong to you now."

He shook his head, "I didn't do it for me regardless of this thing we have now but when the time comes I want you to choose who you want to spend your life with, not because of a stupid outdated law said so."

"But tradtionally—"

Hiccup chuckled lightly and raised an eyebrow. "When have I ever followed tradition?"


	69. Together From Afar

New Berk was in mourning. They haven't suffered such a terrible loss since Stoick passed away. Hiccup didn't have the heart to make everyone hurry to build the new village, he realized belatedly that it was going to take twice as long now without their scaly companions.

Since they left a day ago, Hiccup stayed rooted in his spot on the cliffside where he said goodbye to his best friend.

He imagined the gang would all be in their own tents, wallowing in their own sadness. After all, it was those original six who had the longest and strongest bonds to their dragons.

"I figured you'd be here." A voice startled him out of his musings.

Hiccup took a breath, "I haven't done much else." He sighed, casting a glance behind him to see Astrid.

She took her place beside him and dangled her legs out towards the sea.

"What am I doing Astrid?"

The sky dimmed with fading yellow and orange to give away to a blood-red of the evening sun. It accentuated Hiccup's red eyes and nose much to her dismay and reminded him of Toothless's favorite time to go flying. She tried and failed to wipe away the tear residue that stained his cheeks.

"You are grieving like the rest of us, obviously this is harder on you than anyone else."

Hiccup bent his head. "I—I..." He huffed trying to find the right words. "I feel like everything I did for the past six years didn't change a thing like it means nothing...like I mean nothing."

"Hiccup, that's far from the truth and deep down you know it."

He shot his head up to look at her with tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "Do I?" He punched the ground, hesitating his fist over the grass again. "I'm back to where I started, a failure, a runt, a hiccup."

She reached out to unfurl his hand and instead tightly clasped it in her own. "You're right, you're back where you started but Hiccup, everything you did, everything you will continue to do didn't come from Toothless—He flinched at hearing his best friend's name—or other dragons. Every Viking in Berk has changed because of you Hiccup, I changed...all for the better."

"And I was better with him."

This will probably be the hardest thing Hiccup will ever have to endure. Astrid secretly cursed the Gods for having a fun time tormenting the man she loves. In the span of a single year, he had to go through the death of his father and leaving his best friend.

"Did I do the right thing by sending them all away?" He asked her.

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I think so and you said it yourself someday they can come back again."

Hiccup appreciated the small inkling of hope but there will always be bad people in this world. If the dragons do ever return it won't be in his lifetime.

Is Toothless sitting on the edge of the world thinking about him right now?

"I miss him."

Astrid moved to straddle him so she could be tall enough to wrap her arms comfortably around his neck. It allowed Hiccup to bury his head into her sternum and cry. His shoulders shook and his hands moved around to grip the back of her shirt.

"I lost my other half, my brother."

Astrid let herself shed a few tears. "Gods Hiccup I know, Gods I know."


	70. Betrothal

Following the months of Viggo and Ryker's apparent deaths, all was relatively calm at the Edge. Well...except for the constant rumbling and quakes of the volcano that could erupt any day now.

"Oh my, Thor! Get on with it!" Snotlout yelled into the air.

Another mini quake momentarily halted the riders who were enjoying a nice breakfast.

Tuffnut snorted, "Yeah, I've been waiting for the chaos and fire for months now."

"These mini quakes aren't fun anymore." Ruffnut agreed.

Hiccup merely rolled his eyes. "Not helping you three."

Fishlegs observed the dragons surrounding them. "The dragons are getting more uneasy with these quakes coming more frequently."

"I say we dump this place and go home," Snotlout raised his hand, "Who's with me?"

The twins and a reluctant Fishlegs raised their hands.

"We can't abandon the Edge...at least not until we can find homes for all the dragons we relocated here."

Hiccup shut down Snotlout who was going to complain more. "But if you guys want to go to Berk today that's fine with me, I have business to attend to anyway."

Snotlout pumped his fist. "Finally!"

Fishlegs came around to take a sit closer to Hiccup. "Do you need supplies for your super-secret project?"

"No, actually I'm going to see Astrid's father."

He squealed, "Ooh this is so exciting, Cheif Stoick will probably throw a celebration!"

"Wait why? What's going on?" Tuffnut questioned.

Hiccup sighed, "I'm going to see Alaric and write a contract and discuss the price and mundir."

Astrid crossed her arms, "Even though they already approve, its still something we have to do."

He shrugged, "It's only proper unless you're already having doubts about all this." He teased while gesturing to himself.

She socked him in the shoulder. "Don't pay too much."

Ruffnut snickered, "Better take notes Snotlout. How much does one Astrid Hofferson cost nowadays?"

Tuffnut held up a hand, "Oh, oh, give me a minute...um...three yaks and a boar. No! no wait...three yaks, half a boar and five pieces of silver!"

Snotlout whacked the back of his helmet. "How do you give a half a boar?"

Hiccup laughed, "I don't know, you guys will see when the contract is all done."

"Then what are we waiting for? I want to know how much a babe costs!" Snotlout exclaimed before mounting Hookfang.

The twins and Fishlegs giggled their way on to their respective dragons, leaving the couple with amused expressions.

"I didn't think they would be that interested." Hiccup chuckled.

Astrid shrugged, "They can be oddly protective and nosy."

Hiccup kissed the side of her head. "I can't wait to marry you milady."

She placed a hand over his heart. "We have all the time in the world."

To say the gang was excited to go back home was an understatement. The Edge has been fine and being independent is fun and all but its nice to brush responsibility to the side and just be teenagers.

The Hofferson men should already be at his dad's house along with Gobber. The old blacksmith insisted on being present since he too raised and taught Hiccup all he knows and might as well been another parent to him.

Unfortunately, the women weren't allowed to come to these sorts of meetings, blame old tradition but this kind of thing had to been done legitimately. If all goes well, Stoick and Gobber will be bringing the celebratory mead to the Hofferson house were the ladies will hear the news.

Stoick met them in the air on Skullcrusher.

"Glad you're here Hiccup, Astrid, I didn't know you were going to bring the rest of them."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah...they wanted to come and celebrate."

"And to see how much Hoff is worth!" Tuffnut butted in.

Stoick let out a chuckle, "Aye, you will all soon find out at dinner tonight, the men are already at the house and Astrid your mother is waiting for you at home."

Hiccup turned in his saddle to address the rest of the team. "Please try to stay out of trouble—he aimed a pointed glare at the twins—that means don't go hard on the Loki pranks you two."

The twins saluted. "Don't worry, we'll keep it calm," Ruffnut reassured him.

"Let's get going son, I want to crack into the good mean. It shouldn't take long at all," His eyes glazed in happiness. "We will meet you at your house future daughter in law."

"Dad!"

Stoick's booming laughter can be heard on the ground, "I'm just excited!"

Hiccup shook his head, trying to hide the red tinting his cheeks.

They all went their separate ways in the village.

Hiccup followed his father to his house, the dragons were all playing in the field. Toothless's tongue lolled to the side after seeing his other friends again.

They dismounted outside. "Go Toothless, have fun."

With no hesitation, he tried and failed to tackle Buster to the ground. Skullcrusher lumbered up to lay down next to Grump.

"Hiccup! Good to see you again lad," Alaric greeted. "Staying out of trouble at the Edge?"

The young man lifted an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly. "Relatively."

"Let's get down to business so I can break open this mead already," Gobber exclaimed.

Osvif put his hands in front of him. "Slow down Gobber, we have all the time in the world. We don't even know if Haddock here is right for my sister." He teased, elbowing him in the ribs.

Hiccup shoved his arm. "Fine, get your jabs in, like I haven't spent every day with Astrid anyway."

"I'm with Gobber, they're perfect for each other, let's start drinking," Kar commented while perched on the table.

Alaric nodded along and stroked his beard. "I'm surprised you wanted to have this meeting Hiccup, after all, I would have given Astrid to you for free."

Hiccup hopped up on the table to sit next to Kar. "I know but Astrid is one of the best Vikings in the whole archipelago and I want the other tribes to see that I'm serious about her."

"So six yaks and throw in those cool pair of wings." Kar settled the agreement.

Osvif rolled his eyes.

"Close, but nice try on getting a flight suit." Hiccup ruffled the younger one's hair and pushed him away slightly.

Stoick took out a rolled-up parchment from his belt. "Here is Hiccup's contract with the agreed price of the mundir."

He passed it to Alaric to unroll it. Osvif threw a lazy arm around him to read behind him.

He whistled lowly. "Five yaks, two sheep, thirty ounces of silver, and four swords?"

"What?" Kar hopped off the table with a look of disbelief. "Okay, there is no way Astrid is worth all that."

Alaric remained speechless.

"You are one lucky bastard Alaric!" Gobber laughed.

He gave the contract to Osvif. "Hiccup...Stoick...I can't accept this price, her dowry isn't this much."

Stoick held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "This was all Hiccup's decision, which I happen to agree with. Astrid has been an irreplaceable member of our tribe for years and I couldn't be prouder to call her my daughter-in-law."

Hiccup nodded and grinned. "Besides with everything I put her through with my crazy stunts and plans, she definitely deserves this."

Stoick clapped his hands together. "So? Are we all in agreement?"

Osvif and Kar circled around Alaric to discuss.

Osvif popped his head up. "Kar really wants a flight suit."

"How about if I make him one when he turns 18."

The three men separated to stand in a line. Kar nodded once to Alaric.

"You have your self a deal Hiccup Haddock."

Hiccup set himself back down and clasped Alaric's hand and forearm.

"I hereby declare the betrothal between Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson is agreed upon. Do all witnesses here today make this betrothal official?" Stoick recited.

"Aye." Gobber, Osvif, and Kar all echoed.

Gobber used his hook to uncork the barrel of mead. "Finally let's celebrate!"

"We have to head over my house first before you can get drunk Gobber." Alaric reprimanded.

Alaric signed the contract next to Hiccup's signature and rerolled it for him.

Stoick and Gobber carried the barrels to the Hofferson residence. Inside waiting was Svala, Astrid, and Runa with baby Culyer.

"That took longer than expected boys, did everything turn out alright?" Svala asked.

Alaric kissed her on the top of the head. "Absolutely nothing to worry about my dear just had a bit of fun at the expense of our new son in law."

Osvif clapped Gobber on the back. "Now you can open up the barrel."

Mugs and horns were handed around for everyone.

Runa lifted her mug, "It's nice to have another in-law besides me in the family, though a little late if you ask me."

"Aye," Stoick wrapped a beefy arm around Astrid, encasing her against his front. "It's good to make it official but I've considered Astrid family for a while now."

"How much was the mundir?" Svala questioned.

Hiccup handed the parchment over to the matriarch. Her eyes bulged at the mundir price.

"Oh, my gods! Hiccup sweetheart you shouldn't have."

"Don't forget he promised to make me a cool flight suit when I turn 18!" Kar butted in.

Astrid crossed the table to where her mother sat. She silently read the agreement before sharply turning her head to look at her betrothed.

"Babe!"

Hiccup tried his best not to smile. "Honestly it was nothing, it's the least I could do when you guys gave me my world."

Runa placed her hands on her hips. "Huh, how come you didn't offer this much for my hand?"

Osvif choked on his drink and spluttered. "Not funny!"

The others laughed at his expense.

"Come now Gobber, we have to make sure everything is in order for the feast at the Great Hall."

"Aw Stoick, I'm only on my second mug."

The chief rolled his eyes. "And there will be more to drink at the feast.

The two men took their leave.

"Did you really promise Kar a flight suit?" Astrid raised a brow.

"Yeah, when he's my age."

"Oh, my thor."

Osvif bounced his son on his leg. "That's what I said."

When the evening rolled around, the tribe was in high spirits as Stoick announced a surprise feast and celebration.

Stoick stood on top of the raised platform with a mug in hand. "Now I'm sure all of you are wondering what this celebration is about..."

Murmurs of yesses rose of the crowd.

He gestured his mug out to the table near the back corner of the hall. "I'm sure you all know of two of our best dragon riders Hiccup and Astrid, who do the best job of keeping our village safe. Don't you agree?"

Vikings nodded their heads and some were vocal.

"Today I'd like to announce the betrothal of my son Hiccup Haddock; heir to the Hooligan Tribe and Fearless Astrid Hofferson; daughter of Alaric and Svala Hofferson."

The crowd erupted into cheers. Hiccup lifted up his mug from where he sat. Stoick returned the sentiment with a laugh.

"Everyone grab a mug or horn and let's celebrate the future of Berk and the Hooligan Tribe!"

Vikings dispersed to grab more ale and food.

"So H how much did you pay?" Tuffnut asked while stabbing his fish with a knife.

"It couldn't have been much since historically the mundir would be about equal to the dowry." Fishlegs educated.

"Come on this is Hiccup we're talking about! Of course, he would go over the top." Ruffnut dispelled his logic.

Hiccup let them see the contract.

The gang had loud mixed reactions.

Snotlout spit out the mead he was drinking. "Are you out of your mind!?"

Tuffnut threw up his hands. "My guess was nowhere close!"

Ruffnut high fived Astrid. "A win for the ladies!"

"Did you make all four swords yourself or?" Fishlegs asked.

"I—"

Snotlout smacked the larger teens arm. "He just gave her a Vikings livelihood and your one question was whether or not he made the swords?"

"Does that mean you couldn't afford me Snotlout?" Astrid smirked.

"Yes! No!... Shut up, Astrid."

Fishlegs narrowed his eyes at Snotlout before addressing the newly betrothed couple.

"Well I for one am happy for both of you."

Hiccup lowered his head to him, "Thanks Fishlegs."

Ruffnut cracked her knuckles. "I guess this makes me the only available woman left." She spread out her arms. "Have at me boys!"

"Ugh pass."

"Disgusting! I'm your twin!"

"Um, I was already married to you once."

Hiccup and Astrid shared a look and laughed.


	71. This was Berk

The progress of New Berk was slow but still progressing. Without the dragons, it takes longer for the villagers to cut trees down to make them suitable for building huts and other structures. Trees used to collapse in a second by the powerful Timberjack now takes multiple men hours for one tree.

Thus Hiccup made the decision to go back to Berk. They were able to spare one boat so only Hiccup and the rest of the gang would accompany him. They good tear apart some of the old houses or just find wood already cut and lying around.

"Gobber, make sure everyone stays on task, the priority is for the Great Hall to be finished and get started on homes." Hiccup directed.

"Aye Chief, don't worry everything will go smoothly while you're gone."

They both were on the newly constructed docks. It seemed vastly empty with only a handful of ships. With dragons, there hasn't been a need to build or use any in the last 6 years. Hiccup made a mental note to get started on shipbuilding as soon as some houses were done.

"We're ready to set sail Chief!" Snotlout crowed.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the formality. Gobber patted the young man on the shoulder.

"The supplies should last you two days, just in case something happens to ye."

"I appreciate it Gobber."

Hiccup stepped over the rail to safely enter the boat.

Hiccup hunkered down next to Astrid.

"By my calculations, Berk shouldn't be more than a day away," Fishlegs commented.

"Ugh, ship travel takes so long," Tuffnut complained.

Snotlout kicked him from behind. "Says you! I forgot all the work to row these stupid things."

Hiccup couldn't help but agree. The last time the gang ever rowed a boat is when Gobber took them to find the Boneknapper.

"The real question is muttonheads is what are we going to find when we get there?" Astrid asked.

Fishlegs nodded. "There could still be hunters there."

Ruffnut paused her rowing to pump her fists in the air. "Yes! Some action!."

Tuffnut elbowed her to start rowing again.

Hiccup raised his voice, just in case a Thorston fight broke out, "Regardless, we all need to be on the lookout."

He could see Old Berk ahead...or what's left of it.

The color has disappeared. For a second he thought he was traveled 10 years to the past.

The tall dragon nests and feeding stations were no more.

Snotlout covered his nose and mouth with his cape. "Is it just me or is it getting harder to see and breathe?"

Fishlegs started coughing. "You're right Snotlout," he held out his hand to catch some grey particles. "It's-"

"Ash." Hiccup's smile was grim.

They docked on the side of the beach since the real docks that they built were at the bottom of the ocean.

"Are you sure this is Berk?" Ruffnut asked.

Tuffnut spun around, "Yeah I'm pretty sure I remember Berk being colorful and taller."

Hiccup shook his head as he slowly dropped down to the sandy shore. "This was Berk."

The others mourned their old island, their home for 21 years. It was hard to say what they were feeling, flitting between sadness and anger.

Snotlout kicked up sand. "I swear if I ever see one of Grimmel's men or any other hunter..." His threat fell flat.

They split up in pairs, Snotlout with Fishlegs and the twins. Astrid hung back watching the rest of them make the climb up to where the village used to be. Hiccup turned his head to see Astrid standing there.

"Hey...what's up?"

Her arms wrapped around themselves. "I don't think I can go up there Hiccup."

Hiccup glanced down at their feet. "I know, all of our hard work..."

"This was our home for seven generations, the village that Stoick built and you built for the dragons."

Hiccup laced their hands together. "There was nothing you could have done."

Astrid bit her lip but hesitantly nodded anyway.

"Come on." Hiccup tugged on her hand until they made it to the top where the rest of the group was.

The couple had to narrow their eyes to try to minimize the stinging pain from the ash.

"There's nothing left." Fishlegs murmured.

Piles of ash littered the ground and stained the grass a pale gray. Some wood was still sizzling away. No structure seemed to be standing or even partially left. They all dragged their feet to what was presumably the village square.

Hiccup coughed, "Let's uh...let's try to find anything salvageable."

The others sighed and got to work. Belatedly he released they left in the directions of their own homes. Morbid curiosity wanted to see what remained of their childhood homes.

Astrid stuck by his side, her home wasn't a concern since hers was rebuilt again after Dagur attacked back when they were seventeen.

"Where do you want to go?" He whispered softly.

She turned her head to the forest that was too charred to hold any remaining wildlife.

"I have an idea, but you have to close your eyes."

Oh, Thor, this was a long walk and Hiccup's prosthetic started to rub. He will have to get his endurance back up again.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

His safe place was untouched.

"Thank the gods Grimmel didn't touch this place." Astrid mused.

A familiar ache entered Hiccup's chest.

He turned his head to face her. "Why did you bring me back here Az?"

Astrid tightened her grip on his hand. "It hurts doesn't it?"

Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut and nodded frantically. "Yeah, yeah it does."

"I don't know if I could have ever come back here without thinking about Toothless. I don't think I could ever think about Berk without dragons." He let out a shuttering sigh.

Astrid led him to sit on one of the boulders surrounding the lake. "I wanted you to have closure."

"Closure?"

She gestured to their surroundings. "This is where it all started six years ago when you met Toothless. I thought it was only fitting to where you say goodbye to that part of your life."

Hiccup gazed around the cove. "I guess so, it's time for a new beginning, one without dragons."

Astrid ran a hand through the back of his hair and scratched his neck. "I know it probably won't be as fun or adventurous but everyone is still behind you a hundred percent."

He bent down enough so their foreheads would touch and their noses would brush against each other. "True, but I still have you and the gang and my mom and Gobber."

She laughed lightly. "So are you ready to move on?"

"As long as you're by my side."

They stood a while later looking down at the edge of the cove. Hiccup swore he could still see his fifteen-year-old self touching Toothless for the first time.

"Shall we Milady?"

The couple rendezvous with the others who managed to scrape up some not too burned pieces and haul it onto the ship.

"I don't know I how would have felt if we still lived on Old Berk." Fishlegs started, "We would have been left with all those empty nests for the dragons."

Tuffnut rested his elbows on his knees to cup his cheeks. "I know, the Great Hall reminds me of the times I would have a food fight with Barf and Belch."

"Hooky loved dragon races."

"Stormfly loved the dragon washes."

Hiccup placed an arm around both Astrid and Snotlout. "Think of it this way guys, Grimmel did the work for us, we would have had to take down the village anyway to destroy the proof of dragons."

Ruffnut leaned more against her brother. "It would have been cooler if we got to do it." She pouted.

Hiccup caught Astrid's eye. "A wise person told me to think of things from now on as a new beginning and saying goodbye to the Old Berk is just the first step in honoring our dragons' memories."

Fishlegs nodded. "You're right Hiccup, Meatlug would hate to see me so sad."

Ruffnut stood up to wave goodbye to their old home. "Goodbye Berk it was a blast living on you for 21 years!"

Tuffnut joined in as did the others.

This was Berk. And up until recently, it was our home along with the dragons. It housed the best-kept secret on this side of well...anywhere. This big pile of rock and ash will forever be in the hearts of the Hooligan tribe and will forever be known as where Vikings and dragons coexisted...together.


	72. Interrogation

"Guards! Guards! Let me out! I can't take it anymore! It's been days since we've been locked in here!" Tuffnut wailed, clutching the bars of their prison.

Ruffnut turned him around and slapped his face. "Pull yourself together bro!"

"Will you two please be quiet? I can't hear myself think." Astrid groaned.

"Besides we've been in here for two hours." Fishlegs pointed out.

Tuffnut sat down where he stood and crossed his arms. "Might as well be in here forever if we have to rely on Snotlout to rescue us."

"You're forgetting about Hiccup," Ruffnut commented.

"Ah right, sis, with H we have a chance."

Astrid leaned against the bars, watching the guards walk back and forth like clockwork. "I've memorized the guard changes, if only we had a distraction to get those keys."

Dagur and Heather chose to greet the riders.

"Just for that Astrid, we'll make sure to change the shifts randomly." Dagur laughed.

"What do you two want?" She scowled.

"Ryker wants to have a little chat with one of you. Any volunteers?" Dagur sneered.

Heather elbowed Dagur and tilted her head to Astrid. "I say Astrid goes first, after all, she is Hiccup's second command."

Dagur shook his fists in excitement. "Ooh hoo! Right you are sis! We're going to have a fun time together!"

He unlocked the cage door and Heather grabbed her and pushed her in front.

"I should have lopped your head off with my ax as soon as I saw you," Astrid growled.

Heather scoffed, "I'd like to see you try."

"Well, this isn't good," Tuffnut stated, locking eyes with the rest of the gang.

An uneasy feeling settled among them. What are they going to do to Astrid?

Fishlegs settled on the ground and removed his helmet. "Hiccup is going to be so mad."

Astrid tried to best to memorize the windy route the Berserkers led her through. She could only assume that she was being taken to Ryker's quarters.

He was waiting for them with his feet crossed over each other haphazardly over his desk. For once he was smirking.

"Why did you bring me this one Dagur?"

Heather forcefully pushed Astrid down to the seat and used a rope to wrap her hands behind the chair.

"Let's start with introductions shall we?" Dagur laughed.

"Ryker this is Astrid, Astrid, Ryker."

He stood up and began circling like a predator circling prey. "I could care less about the bitch's name. I asked why her."

"She is Hiccup Haddock's second in command," Heather answered straight to the point.

She willed herself not to roll her eyes at their testosterone-filled stare down.

Ryker moved to sit atop his desk and waved her off. "Why didn't you just bring me this Hiccup Haddock instead?"

"He and uh...another rider were the only ones who managed to escape." Dagur had at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

A rumbling from his throat showed he wasn't pleased. "I guess she will have to do then, carry on."

Dagur acted like a little kid getting a yak butter parfait. "Hehe, this is going to be fun sis! Finally a family interrogation."

He abruptly tipped Astrid's chair back on its hind legs. "It's been a while since we had a chat Astrid, how is my brother doing?"

Astrid rolled her eyes and continued to glare daggers at Ryker. The man himself looked amused, to say the least, not the look Astrid was going for.

"Aye, she's interesting." Ryker chuckled. In an instant, he was back to being stone cold. "Make her talk."

"Come on Astrid, we're practically family anyway with you and Hiccup doing this little flirty dance around each other."

"You don't scare me Dagur, in fact, you've gotten pretty boring since our youth."

Dagur growled and let the chair thump back on all fours. Heather leaned against the wall to Astrid's right.

"Just tell us where you hid the Dragon Eye, we know it's at your little base camp."

Astrid tried not to let her surprised expression through. Heather knew where Dragon's Edge is but she decided to play dumb.

"As if I had anything to say to you—you traitorous bitch."

She watched Heather's reaction closely. The bottom of her lip curved upward slightly and disappeared just as quickly. Astrid's eyes narrowed. Could she be—

Ryker sighed and rose to his feet, drawing Astrid's attention. He nonchalantly tugged a knife from his belt. "Out of the way Dagur, I'll show you how to do a real interrogation."

Astrid tried her best not to flinch when Ryker ghosted the knife over her cheek. "I've been hunting in these here waters for seasons now and I don't take to kindly to those interrupting."

His acrid breath made her nose scrunch and her stomach churn. She took the opportunity to spit in his face. He wasted no time in backhanding her. The force almost sent her tipping over her chair.

Heather's eye twitched at the contact.

Ryker lowered himself to be eye level with Astrid. "Now you listen and listen good, you tell me the location of the dragon eye and I won't kill your friends where they stand."

Heather tensed and interjected. "Viggo wants them alive Ryker."

His head turned to glare at Heather. "They didn't know that!"

He took a menacing step forward only to be stopped by Dagur who's smile curled into a snarl. "You touch her and I'll kill you where you stand."

"I don't know where the Dragon Eye is, Hiccup is the only one who knows." Astrid interrupted.

Ryker turned his intention back to their captive. "Then where is your base? Dagur and Heather say you have one."

The knife slide down her neck towards her ribs giving one extra pressure to break the skin. Astrid stayed silent, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her in pain.

Ryker would repeat the same questions over and over again. Dagur had already retired to his chambers as he saw enough. Heather stayed throughout the night watching Ryker. His teasing lasted all night, not giving Astrid a chance to sleep.

The lack of sleep was getting to her. She closed her eyes for a second, her head falling subconsciously. Sharp pain from her head woke her up again. Ryker yanked hard on her braid, her roots stinging.

"I didn't give you permission to sleep, did I? It's been a full day and Haddock isn't coming for you now." He whispered in her ear causing goosebumps to sprout on her arms.

He let go of her hair to face her again. "You know, I think Viggo only has interest in your leader, but the rest of ye are expendable."

"Fine, I'll talk."

Ryker chuckled, "I knew you'd break eventually, now go on, where is your base?"

Astrid motioned with her head to the map on the wall. "Give me your map."

Ryker took it off the wall to hold it in front of her. She surveyed the landmarks and areas. "There, due north."

He nodded along and circled the location she pointed out. "Good...in case you're lying to me here's a reminder of what's to come."

The glint of the blade caught her eye but she wasn't fast enough to stop him from burying it in her left thigh. At this she yelled in pain, clenching her teeth together to stop herself from whimpering.

Ryker leaned in close to her face. "Maybe you are useful alive, I can't take a corpse to my bedchambers can I?"

"I can't wait to kill you." Astrid hissed.

He smirked and grabbed her neck. "Nevermind that maybe I'll just take you here right now, no other whore that I paid for was this feisty."

"Ryker! Viggo wants all of the riders fine and unused for himself." Heather bluffed.

"Maybe I want this one for myself!"

"Then I'll tell Viggo why it takes his brother so long to drop off cargo when he spends have the voyage stopping at brothels."

They stared each other down to see who would back off first. It only ended when Dagur burst through the doors.

"Hiccup is back! Let's bring him down!"

Ryker scowled and followed Dagur out to the deck.

As soon as the door closed Heather dropped her facade. "Holy Freya Astrid..."

She sighed, sagging in the chair. "You almost had me there, what are you doing with these hunters?"

Their conversation was halted when a plasma blast heaved the ship.

Heather crouched to untie her and look at her wound. "This is a way bigger operation, Ryker isn't there leader his brother Viggo is."

"So you decided to go undercover?"

"This is worse than Alvin and Dagur, Astrid they could hunt down every dragon in the Archipelago if they wanted too, we need all the advantages we can get."

Heather carefully extracted the knife and continued to apply pressure. "You need stitches but I can't do that here without arousing suspicion the best we can do is wrap it up."

"Just do your best."

On the other side of the ship, Ruffnut was able to procure a key from one of the guards when the first blasts rocked the boat.

"Hiccup and Snotlout must be here!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"We got to get Astrid first," Ruffnut said while unlocking their prison.

"Where do you think they take her?" Tuff asked lifting up the gate.

Fishlegs glanced both ways in the empty hallway. "This place is crawling with hunters, we should find our dragons and then rescue Astrid. The question is which way to go?"

The twins locked eyes and nodded once. "Left."

Hiccup cursed himself for taking as long as he did. He has no idea what Ryker has done to his friends while he was gone for more than a day and a half trying to come up with a plan.

"Snotlout! Concentrate fire on Ryker's ship! I'm going to get the gang!"

"On it! Bring them back in one piece will yeah?" Hookfang dove to fire at the sails rendering them immobile.

With Ryker and Dagur on the deck distracted by Hookfang, Toothless dropped down near the back of the ship. He dismounted to be able to hold his shield.

"Keep alert Bud, hunters are all over the place."

Hiccup made his way to the hatch of the ship. Running around, he gazed at all the cages trying to find his friends. Thunderous footsteps drew near and Hiccup readied his shield.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup had kept his arms out in front of him to keep Fishlegs from barreling straight through him.

"Fishlegs! Ruff! Tuff! You guys okay?"

"Never better H, look who we found." Tuffnut pointed his thumb behind him.

Hiccup looked back to see the rest of the dragons. The squawking of Stormfly had the blood drain from his face.

"Where's Astrid?"

Ruffnut shook her head. "We don't know, we haven't seen her since last night when Heather and Dagur took her to Ryker."

He cursed under his breath. "You guys get out of here and help Snotlout sink the remaining ships, I'll go get Astrid."

They passed each other as Hiccup headed deeper into the ship. If Astrid was going to get interrogated the best logical place to keep her was in the captain's quarters. Hiccup was held captive enough times to know that's where most of the gloating and taking was done.

There he spotted the only closed door in the hall. He took the chance and busted down the door with his shield.

"Hiccup."

He laid eyes on Astrid sitting in a chair and Heather crouched in front of her with blood on her hands.

"Toothless watch her."

The loyal dragon tackled Heather away from Astrid, pinning her to the floor.

"Hiccup don't!"

He turned his head towards Astrid's plea. His shield swung around his back. Hiccup got on his knees in front of her.

"Astrid...are you okay?" He lightly traced her bruised cheek courtesy of Ryker.

"I'm alright."

"Toothless."

He charged up a plasma blast ready to fire at Heather.

"She saved me Hic." Her hands landed on his cheeks. "Hic, she saved me."

Toothless swallowed his blast letting the steam come out of his nose. Gently he allowed Heather to get up from underneath him and as an apology, he bumped his head against her hip.

"If it wasn't for Heather Ryker would have used me, he would have—would ha—"

Hiccup knew what she was about to say and silenced her by connecting their foreheads together.

Another blast rocked the ship even more and brought the two back to reality.

"We got to get out of here." Hiccup stood up.

"Hiccup you have to tie me up and leave me here."

He expression was bewildered. "What? No! Come with us."

Heather grabbed the remains of Astrid's rope and held it out to him. "It's better for me to stay undercover at least until I meet the dragon hunters real leader Viggo."

He sighed frustratingly. "Okay but I want reports back." He tried his best not to tie them to tight so she could be a little more comfortable.

"Okay let's get out of here Astrid."

She stood up to take a step only to stumble into his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Ugh...Ryker stabbed me in the thigh, Heather did her best to patch me up but I can't really put any weight on it."

Toothless waddled his way over and laid down in front of Astrid so she wouldn't have to lift her leg as much. Using mostly her arms she was able to safely get on the saddle.

"Thanks, Toothless." Astrid gave him a pat on the side.

Hiccup smoothly mounted in front of her. "Hold on tight."

Toothless blasted apart the ceiling to escape.

Snotlout pointed towards the Night Fury. "They're out! Fallback!"

Once they were a safe distance up in the sky, Stormfly chirped in content at seeing her rider okay.

"Stormfly!"

Her dragon hovered below Toothless so Astrid could safely drop onto her saddle.

"There's my girl! I missed you."

Stormfly bobbed her head in agreement.

Hiccup tilted his head to where the others were. "Let's head back to the Edge to check out your injuries."

Astrid yawned. "And maybe a nap."


	73. My Girlfriend's Brother

Stoick cracked his neck from side to side as he made his way to the Great Hall for his lunch break. Most of the villagers were already inside enjoying today's meal of Salmon and potatoes.

He got his plate from the banquet table observed the slew of Vikings from his raised seat. He could spot his son's friends back at their claimed table. The only two that were missing was Hiccup and Astrid themselves.

Probably off exploring again and lost track of time. Stoick thought to himself.

He walked down to the teens to ask about his son's whereabouts when he overheard Snotlout.

The boy was tearing into an extra mutton leg. "So two days ago I went to go find Hiccup because he put me on fishing duty again—"

"Snotlout is this a real story or you just complaining again?" Fishlegs asked as he picked up a slice of potato.

Snotlout held out his hands. "Yes, it's a real story! Now let me tell it before Hiccup and Astrid decide to make an appearance."

Stoick lifted an eyebrow. What story did Snotlout have that he wouldn't want Hiccup and Astrid to overhear?

"Anyways I open up the side door and was about to yell for Hiccup's scrawny butt when I hear them fucking right above me!"

The twins burst out laughing and Tuffnut wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "Oh wow that's embarrassing, you have the worst luck."

"Yeah, what is that like the fourth time you saw them?" Ruffnut interrupted.

Fishlegs pushed his plate away. "Did you really have to tell us that story while we're trying to eat?"

Snotlout crossed his arms. "What? It's not like you haven't seen them going at it either, you're just lucky that you saw it once."

"And it scarred me for weeks."

"How many times have we caught them, Sis?"

Ruffnut counted her fingers and held up three fingers. "Twice, and don't forget that one time Dagur saw them and he wouldn't stop crowing about it."

"They should give us a heads up for something," Snotlout pouted, "I didn't think cuz would be that good..."

"Okay, can we stop talking about it?" Fishlegs asked.

Meanwhile, Stoick thought he was going pass out. His little boy is already having sex? Stoick didn't even give him the talk yet so how would he know what to do? The color drained from his face. Was he being safe?

There was one other person listening to the teens' conversation namely one Osvif Hofferson.

"What is Haddock doing with my little sister?"

Fishlegs started to panic at his tone of voice. "Nothing Osvif, they are better than ever and not doing anything inappropriate together."

Snotlout waved him off nonchalantly. "It's crazy, right? I mean what does Hiccup have that I don't? I bet I can fuck a girl better."

Osvif's eyes widened. "That's what they're doing?" He banged his fist against the table and hastily made his way towards the doors.

"Wait! Osvif! Where are you going?" Fishlegs cried out.

"Oh, Thor! Hiccup's going to get his ass kicked!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

Ruffnut smacked Snotlout on the helmet. "And Astrid will kill you for telling him."

"Guys! We have to warn Hiccup before Osvif gets to him!" Fishlegs warned.

The four went quiet and locked eyes with one another before all simultaneously got up at once to push and shove their way out the door.

"They might not be far as they're probably on their way to the Great Hall to eat." Fishlegs calculated.

"Let's head to the village square then." Snotlout pointed out.

Tuffnut elbowed the rest of them. "Look! There they are!"

Ruffnut pointed in the other direction. "And here comes Osvif!"

The gang rushed to get to Hiccup before Osvif. Hiccup was walking hand and hand with Astrid towards the Great Hall. They were a little caught up on an island if you know what I mean. He turned his head to see his name being called and halted.

"Hey gang, what's up?" He unlaced his hand from Astrid's so he could wave at them.

Each one started yelling and making hand motions. Snotlout dragged his index finger across his neck frantically while Ruffnut had Tuffnut's neck in between her hands and was roughly pushing him back and forth. Fishlegs was the only one who pointed to someone heading towards them.

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows and gave them all a confused face. Osvif? He looked a little pissed off and he was grumbling under his breath. Maybe he should ask him what's wrong.

"Osvif! What's wrong?" Hiccup asked him as he approached.

Osvif cocked his fist back to slug Hiccup in the lip. The force sent him reeling back as he tried to find his footing again. His left hand immediately went to his face and his right skimmed the ground beneath him to keep him upright.

The gang cringed at the hit and Astrid shoved Osvif away.

"Osvif! What the hell!"

He ignored Astrid to face Hiccup again. "It's because your the chief's son isn't? Makes you think you're entitled to her when you two aren't even together?!"

Hiccup wiped the blood way from his cut lip. "What are you talking about?"

"The first chance you get to be away from Berk along with Astrid and you take it to don't you? Just so you can fuck her and have your way with her."

Astrid pushes him away again. "I can't believe you! Is this some twisted way to do defend my honor?"

Hiccup grew agitated and spit blood on the ground. "Oh yeah? And who told you that because you're the fourth brainless guy this week to punch me so make it good."

Osvif swung again this time connecting with Hiccup's eye and cheek. It sent him to the ground and caused the gang to step into action. The boys pushed off Osvif who was leering over Hiccup and the girls helped sit up Hiccup on the ground.

"Go home Osvif! I'll deal with you later!" Astrid scowled.

Osvif huffed before turning around and go back to their house.

"Yikes, he got you good cuz." Snotlout winced.

Astrid lightly grazed his already purplish eye. Hiccup hissed in pain. "So I don't suppose you guys know what that was about."

Tuffnut shrugged, "We tried gesturing. Don't you know sign language?"

"That was sign language?"

Ruffnut placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "We don't know sign language."

"We're sorry we didn't warn you in time Hiccup." Fishlegs apologized.

"How did my brother find out about us anyway?" Astrid asked.

Fishlegs twiddled his thumbs in nervousness. "Well...he might have overheard Snotlout whining about catching you guys in the act two days ago."

Astrid punched Snotlout in the side. "You saw us?"

Snotlout looked flustered. "Yeah! I was going to complain to Hiccup about putting me on fishing duty again but instead, I saw you two again."

She sighed and pinched her nose, "Can you guys take Hiccup back to his house and get some ice on his face? I have to go talk some sense into my yak brain of a brother."

Tuffnut held out a hand to help Hiccup off the ground.

"Yeah, we're on it." Snotlout mumbled.

Astrid made it back to her family house to see Osvif sharpening his sword. Thank the gods their parents or Kar was here to witness the argument.

"Thanks to you me and Hiccup now have to do damage control."

Osvif didn't look up from his work. "Serves him right for taking advantage of you."

"Oh, my Thor I didn't think you were this stupid."

Osvif jabbed his sword into the floorboards. "What do you want me to think Astrid? The second you guys live on a different island and he's all over you and without asking me for permission or dad!"

She couldn't help her leg going out and kicking his. "I'm old enough! I don't need permission to do anything let alone who I want to date!"

Osvif scrunched up his nose. "You two are dating?"

Astrid threw up her arms. "Yes!"

He rubbed his bicep and had the decency to look sheepish. "Oh...that makes sense..."

"We didn't want to make a big deal about it so only the gang knew and my sex life isn't anyone's concern."

"Wow, I feel like an ass."

"That's because you were and you need to apologize to Hiccup."

Osvif winced. "How's his face?"

"A split lip and probably a black eye but he's had worse." She sighed.

He stood up to take his leave. "Come on, I need to apologize."

The two walked into the Haddock house where Hiccup was perched on the table holding a block of ice to his face. The gang was circled around him.

"Oh great, he's back to finish me off."

Osvif held up his hands. "No, no I came here to apologize."

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow but remained silent he took that as his cue to continue.

"I jumped to conclusions and I thought you were only using my sister but she explained to me that wasn't the case and that you two are dating. Which I'm happy about by the way."

"Apology accepted and I'm sorry for not being man enough to tell your family or mine yet."

"Stoick doesn't know about you two?"

Of course, to make matters worse Stoick opened the door to call for Hiccup, though he looked uncomfortable doing so.

"Hiccup, son...I may have overheard Snotlout say somethings and we need to talk."


	74. The Talk

He flushed on command along with Astrid but her's could be mixed with rage. She grabbed Snotlout by the ear to drag him out the door.

"Snotlout, I'm going to kill you." She seethed.

Tuffnut rubbed his hands together, "Oh boy! This day just gets better and better!"

He clapped Hiccup on the back and hopped off the table. "Good luck H!"

"I so called it!" Ruffnut celebrated.

Fishlegs sighed before following the twins out the door. "Feel better Hiccup."

Osvif groaned in annoyance. "I better go and make sure she doesn't kill him...I'm so sorry again Hiccup."

Stoick had moved to the side to let everyone pass him out.

"What happened to you?"

"Let's just say that Osvif may have jumped to some conclusions."

"I'm guessing he overheard Snotlout too during lunch?" Stoick sympathized.

"Pretty much." Hiccup blew out some air.

Stoick took a seat in his normal chair. "So Snotlout wasn't lying."

Hiccup couldn't bear to look at him. "Depends on what he said."

He leaned forward in his seat. "Are you and Astrid having sex?"

Hiccup flushed bright red again and turned his head the other way. "We are..."

Stoick heaved a deep sigh. "Then I don't know how Osvif jumped to conclusions. To have sex when you two aren't together is a huge sign of disrespect to their house Hiccup."

Turning his head, he was able to make eye contact with his dad. "It's not like that—he did a hiccupy gesture—we are dating and have been for a while now."

His dad broke into a smile. "Ah really? I'm proud of you son! I just knew it would only be a matter of time."

Hiccup chuckled quietly. "Yeah, well...thanks, Dad."

Stoick became awkward again. "Are you being safe then?"

Hiccup blocked his face with his ice block. "Yes, Dad she's been on moon tea even before we got together, just in case hunters—"

Stoick stopped him there. He didn't need to have him finish that painful sentence. "She's a smart girl then."

He unclenched his fist. "Trust me I know."

Stoick cleared his throat. "Since you've done it a couple of times I'm guessing you know not to take it too far?"

Hiccup looked more curious than embarrassed. "What do you mean?"

"Men are used to having their fill with brothels and slaves but to be in love the act means more than that. You have to know your partner and what her likes and dislikes are."

Hiccup nodded along, "So you mean like I know Astrid likes it when I—"

"I don't need to know the details son but yes." Stoick's cheeks flushed pink.

"But the most important thing about sex is knowing when to stop. It's all the difference between pleasure and hurting her."

"I can't imagine hurting Astrid."

Stoick rose from his seat and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I know that son and I'm pretty sure Astrid knows that too."

Hiccup gave him a small smile. "Thanks for the talk, Dad."

"No problem son," Stoick smiled and chuckled. "And if you need any tips or tricks just let me know."

Hiccup changed color yet again. "Dad!"


End file.
